<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ZaintSee: Behind the camera by Original_Claire_1982</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128921">ZaintSee: Behind the camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Claire_1982/pseuds/Original_Claire_1982'>Original_Claire_1982</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Zee, Thai Actor RPF, Thai BL - Fandom, zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Claire_1982/pseuds/Original_Claire_1982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Saint and Zee met and fell in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fighter/Saifah/Tutor/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), ZaintSee - Relationship, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint kept his smile plastered on even when his heart was breaking. He was 100 percent dedicated to his work and genuinely wanted everyone to like him. He had been through some big ups and downs lately but he kept pushing on.</p><p>He prided himself on being a good actor and wanted to do well at all the jobs he was lucky enough to be given. Today he was meeting with a group called Domundi, he had seen a few of the guys around but this was the first official meeting for a new project they would be working on together.</p><p>He was nervous about acting a new BL show especially as none of his old friends would be joining him but he was nothing if not professional. As always he put his best foot forward and gave it his best shot. "Hi! I'm Saint, it's nice to meet you all. Thank you for having me and I look forward to working with all of you."</p><p>The whole gang introduced themselves one by one. Poppy, Max, Park, Mark and finally Zee. Saint thought they all seemed nice but it was Zee who made a real impression on him. He knew they were going to be paired up so he tried to pretend that was what was giving him butterflies in his stomach and not the fact he was so attractive.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Saint! My name is Zee, I'm a big fan of your work, you're so talented. I can't wait to learn from you! I promise I'll do my best!" Saint could feel his ears turning red and unconsciously licked his lips, it was an annoying thing he did when he felt shy. "Oh, I think you're being too kind! I'm not that good, I'm sure we can learn a lot from each other!" Then for some unknown reason he decided to playfully punch him on the shoulder.</p><p>Saint had no clue how to act around a guy this hot. He was mentally cursing himself for being so weird when Zee huffed a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Saint thought he looked shy but that must be wrong, after all why would a guy that gorgeous feel shy? He decided not to think of it any more and just continue chatting with everyone about their new project.</p><p>It was strange but he kept feeling like Zee was looking at him. Not the way a fan would look at him or even a friend it was something new and Saint couldn't put his finger on what that look meant. He couldn't deny it felt good having Zee's eyes on him.</p><p>It was decided they would all go to eat together because workshops would be starting soon and it would be good to know each other a little better before they were split up into their ships.</p><p>They chatted happily while they ate their BBQ and Saint felt himself relax. He was glad the scary part was over, meeting new people is always hard but they all seemed to be nice guys too.</p><p>When they had all finished eating they said their goodbyes and headed off on their own ways. Saint was walking back to his car, mulling over everything and thinking about what the workshop would be like. As he removed his keys and unlocked the car he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Zee's deep voice say his name.</p><p>He turned to face him wondering if something was wrong "Hey Zee are you ok?" He asked. Zee was rubbing the back of his neck again and Saint thought it was adorable. "Yeah, I was just... I mean....I was wondering if you weren't too busy, would you like to have a chat just the two of us? About the show I mean, like how you see out characters and it's fine if you're busy, you've probably got lots of things to do... I'll just leave you to it... Sorry for bothering you...."</p><p>Saint was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He would absolutely love to spend more time with Zee. "I'm not busy, I was just heading back to my place to watch a movie or something. Would you like to join me? We can look over the novel together and put our heads together?"</p><p>Saint was trying not to sound as excited as he actually felt so he paused for a second and waited for Zee's response. "Yes! I mean, if you're sure? You don't have to invite me over if you'd rather just chill out." Saint unlocked the car and climbed into the drivers seat. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded, come on jump in so we can get going."</p><p>As Zee walked to the other side of the car Saint did a little happy dance and pretended to fix his hair when Zee opened the door. Saint put some music on and they hummed along to some of the songs as they drove to his home. It was only as they reached the front door that Saint realised this was the fastest he'd ever invited anyone into his home. He tried to rationalise it to himself, he felt a connection with Zee and they would be spending all their spare time together anyway so why not start now. Plus it was too late to back out anyway. He opened the door and invited Zee in as he kicked off his shoes. Although he was still a little nervous, he was looking forward to getting to know Zee better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zee Meets Saint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the second his manager had mentioned he would be working with Saint Zee had been, what can only be described as, fan girling. He was a huge fan of Love by Chance and especially Saint. He was such a good actor and from his twitter he seemed like he was a really nice guy. Plus he was really handsome too. Not that Zee had a crush, he told himself, just that he could admit when a guy was handsome, that was it.</p><p>When he found out they would play one of the main couples he almost had a heart attack. They would act as a couple which meant they would have to touch and kiss each other Zee's brain helpfully provided him with flashes of images of what that would be like.</p><p>When it was announced they would have an official meeting before the workshops began, Zee might have panicked a little. Ok maybe a lot. He spent ages trying on shirts and changing his hair, trying his hardest to make a good first impression. They would be working together after all and he was a professional.</p><p>When they all arrived Zee kept his distance for a little while when he saw Saint his heart did a little flip. Then he spoke "Hi! I'm Saint, it's nice to meet you all. Thank you for having me and I look forward to working with all of you." and Zee had to take a step back to compose himself.</p><p>He let everyone else introduce themselves first  Poppy, Max, Park, Mark said their hellos and finally it was Zee's turn. "Nice to meet you Saint! My name is Zee, I'm a big fan of your work, you're so talented. I can't wait to learn from you! I promise I'll do my best!" Zee could kick himself. He sounded like a blushing school girl with a crush.</p><p>He watched as Saint's ears turning red and he licked his lips. Zee hoped he hadn't made Saint embarrassed and was relieved when he answered "Oh, I think you're being too kind! I'm not that good, I'm sure we can learn a lot from each other!" Then Saint playfully punched him on the shoulder.</p><p>Zee huffed a laugh grateful that Saint was being so nice and also sort of happy he was comfortable enough to play fight with him. He rubbed the back of his head feeling shy at his own thoughts.</p><p>Saint looked amazing in person, like even better than in the photos or videos Zee had seen. He couldn't stop stealing glances at Saint and was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he had a teeny tiny crush on him.</p><p>The whole group decided to go out for food after the official part was over which was great as it meant Zee could spend more time with Saint. Ok so perhaps it was a tiny crush.</p><p>What Zee didn't count on was how chatty everyone was, he barely got to speak to Saint and when he did someone else always butted in or interrupted. When they had all finished eating they said their goodbyes, Zee was feeling a little put out.  He wanted to spend more time with Saint and get to know him better.</p><p>Before he realised what he was doing he had followed Saint towards his car. As Saint removed his keys Zee put his hand on his shoulder and said his name. Then he completely froze. He had no idea what to say if he told Saint he wanted to spend more time with him he would sound like a weirdo or worse a stalker.</p><p>Saint turned to face and said "Hey Zee are you ok?"  Zee was rubbing the back of his neck again trying to string together a sentence. Finally he managedto say "Yeah, I was just... I mean....I was wondering if you weren't too busy, would you like to have a chat just the two of us? About the show I mean, like how you see out characters and it's fine if you're busy, you've probably got lots of things to do... I'll just leave you to it... Sorry for bothering you...." </p><p>He was turning to leave, congratulating himself on the stupidest thing that had ever come out of his mouth when Saint said "I'm not busy, I was just heading back to my place to watch a movie or something. Would you like to join me? We can look over the novel together and put our heads together?" </p><p>Zee's brain took a second to process what had been said, then another second to attempt to come up with a reply "Yes! I mean, if you're sure? You don't have to invite me over if you'd rather just chill out."</p><p>Zee knew Saint was probably just being nice because they were going to work together but he was going to take every opportunity he got to spend time with Saint. Saint climbed into the drivers seat and said "I wouldn't have offered if I minded, come on jump in so we can get going."</p><p>As Zee walked to the other side of the car he tried his best not to punch the air with joy. Saint put some music on and they both hummed along to some of the songs as they drove to Saint's home.</p><p>By the time they reached the front door Zee was a ball of excitement. He watched Saint go in and remove his shoes then when invited in he did the same. He knew tonight was going to be so much fun if he could just not act like a total idiot and ruin it. He took a deep breath to calm himself and followed Saint inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Appartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint walked into his place and thanked God he'd cleaned up before he left this morning. Not that he was a messy person but sometimes he let things slide a little.</p><p>He beckoned Zee to follow him. "Can I get you a drink or anything?" He asked conscious of being a good host. "Only if you're having one." Zee replied. "I was going to have a glass of wine if you'd like one?" It occurred to Saint that drinking around such a gorgeous guy may not be the best idea but it was too late, he'd said it now. "Wine sounds good to me. Thanks Saint." Replied Zee.</p><p>Zee wasn't 100% sure why he said yes to the wine but he was hoping it would help ease his nerves a bit. He was casually looking at the photos scattered around the room. Some of Saint, some of who assumed were his family or friends. His eyes lingered on one of Saint in his Love by Change days and he was struck by how handsome he was.</p><p>Saint grabbed a bottle and 2 large glasses from the kitchen and came back to the living room to find Zee looking at his photo. He placed the glasses on the table and Zee jumped as they clattered.</p><p>"I was just admiring your photos..." he said rubbing the back if his neck awkwardly. "A friend took it for me," Saint admitted, "it's one of the few pictures of me that doesn't make me look silly." He opened the wine and poured it into the glasses then sat on the sofa. "Come, join me." He said patting the sofa next to him.</p><p>Zee was beginning to wonder if that was a good idea because while it was great to finally be alone with Saint, he was ALONE with SAINT and ok maybe that tiny crush was more of a normal sized crush...</p><p>He sat down next to Saint picked up his glass and took a bug gulp "So..." the both said in unison. "You first..." insisted Saint and Zee wondered if he was always so polite or if he would be different when they were proper friends. "Well," Zee began "I was going to ask what it's like acting in a BL drama. I mean if you don't mind me asking of course." Zee worried he might have been too forward but Saint just slipped his wine then replied "Of course I don't mind! The whole point of this was for us to learn from each other right?"</p><p>Saint had butterflies in his stomach so took another sip of wine to calm his nerves. Zee nodded. "So," Saint continued "Acting in a BL was interesting, I mean all acting is interesting but Love by Chance was my first romantic role. I think that it doesn't matter if it's boy/girl or boy/boy, the challenge is to portray being in love. I've never been in love and Perth was my first kiss so it was a step learning curve for me." Saint looked at Zee making sure he wasn't boring him.</p><p>Zee was completely enthralled with what Saint was saying "Really Saint? That is pretty amazing! I could literally feel your love from the screen. I assumed you'd drawn on a past relationship to help with the character." He said honestly.</p><p>Saint felt his cheeks heating at the compliment. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." To try an cover his embarrassment Saint tried to make a joke "I was just as sad and single back then as I am now so I'm glad my acting could convince you otherwise." He looked up at Zee wanting to see his reaction.</p><p>Zee felt his eye brows raise in surprise. How could a guy as hot as Saint not have been in a relationship before? He noticed Saint looking at him and felt he needed to explain his reaction. "I'm sorry for looking so shocked, but have you seen yourself? How have you not had a girlfriend?" He paused before adding "Or a boyfriend?" Zee panicked a little in case it was too soon to be asking questions like this,  but he'd had a fair few sips of his wine as Saint was talking and it had given him courage.</p><p>Now it was Saint's turn to look shocked. He wasn't sure if he was ready to address the girlfriend/boyfriend part of the questions but he knew he couldn't say nothing so he began carefully "Yes I've seen myself and I know my fans say I'm cute or handsome but I don't think I'm anything special... I mean I don't think I've ever been seen as boyfriend material by anyone before. Except for occasional fans but it feels like they don't see the real me, just the roles I play. What if the got to know the real me and I didn't measure up?" Saint realised he'd been sharing more than he had intended "Sorry! I went off on a tangent then! You need to talk now! What experiences have you had?"</p><p>Zee couldn't believe that Saint could be this humble. Firstly his acting was pretty amazing and secondly he could go from adorably cute bunny to sexy beast with a simple change of expression. Now he was asking about his experience? Fuck. Zee decided downing the rest of his wine was the best course of action before saying anything. "Uhh, well I've had some experience with kissing but not a whole lot to be honest..." he could feel his cheeks heating up.</p><p>Saint was sipping his wine and almost choked when Zee had made the confession. "I meant acting experience! Acting!!" He managed to say.</p><p>Well now Zee wanted the floor to swallow him. He was about to die from embarrassment and tried to hide his face but Saint gave a little laugh "Thank you for being honest though. I was worried I'd over shared earlier but now it feels like we're even!"</p><p>Zee couldn't help but smile seeing Saint happy. "Well I'm glad my embarrassment is good for something at least!" Saint refilled their glasses and said "I'll drink to that!" The clinked glasses then took a sip. "Zee, care to share anything about your acting experience?" Saint joked. Zee huffed a laugh "Actually it's pretty much the same as my kissing experience, pretty limited." He joked.</p><p>Saint loved that they could have banter like this after only knowing each other for such a short time. "I'm glad we're going to be a couple you know?" Zee's eyebrows shot up again so Saint quickly added "In the show I mean! It's just I'd just got used to working with Perth then that ended and I was worried I would struggle acting that chemistry again. But with you it doesn't feel like acting so much, like we've only just met really but I feel we have a good rapport and we can joke and uhh help me out here would you!"</p><p>Zee was too busy laughing to help at first but when he saw Saint looking panicked he managed to say "No, I know what you mean! I was so eager to meet the guy I was going to be paired with especially when I knew it was you. But you've got all this experience and I thought you'd be intimidating and hard to get along with. The longer I spend with you the more it feels like I've known you forever. What I'm trying to say is I'm glad we're going to be a couple too."</p><p>They both smiled at each other for a while, Saint could feel a tension between them. Zee felt himself leaning in closer and that was definitely his cue to leave before he ruined a perfectly lovely evening. "I should get going, we have an early start tomorrow after all."</p><p>Saint was sad but he understood<br/>"You're right, thank you for a lovely evening, this was much more fun than watching movies alone!" He said.</p><p>Zee was really happy "I had a great time and I can't wait to spend more time together!" He headed to the door and put on his shoes. "See you in the morning." Saint walked him out a little. "Me too, good night Zee."</p><p>Zee waved then walked away towards the road he felt like jumping up and down he was so happy.</p><p>Saint closed the door behind him and collapsed back against it. Tonight had been so amazing and he couldn't wait for tomorrow...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee had barely slept, he spent all night replaying the evening he had spent with Saint. He kicked himself for not asking for his number so he could talk with him more.</p><p>Saint hadn't fared much better, the wine had made him sleepy but his dreams were filled with a deep voice and strong hands roaming over his body.</p><p>When they arrived at the studio they both looked a little tired to say the least.</p><p>Saint had done these kinds of workshops before so he basically knew what to expect but he had never done a workshop with someone he was attracted to like this.</p><p>Something that had kept Zee up last night was wondering what this workshop would be like. He assumed it would be getting to know Saint better but he also hoped it would involve holding hands and getting used to touching each other.</p><p>Zee arrived first and grabbed 2 bottles of water before saying hello to the acting coach and director. Saint entered a couple of minutes later and said hello to the crew. Zee walked over and handed Saint a bottle of water. "Morning! How did you sleep?" Zee asked.</p><p>Saint decided honesty was probably not the best idea in this situation so he politely replied "I slept well thank you. What about you?" Zee answered pretty honestly "My brain was working over time wondering what today was going to be like. I've never done a workshop like this before..."</p><p>Saint smiled and did his best to reassure Zee "It's not that bad, don't worry. I promise I won't do anything you're not comfortable with ok?" Zee was struck with how kind Saint was. He was probably a little nervous himself but he was still trying to make Zee feel better. "I know I'm in safe hands with you." He said.</p><p>Saint's smile grew wider and felt a little shy so he gently punched Zee on the shoulder. "Of course I'll look out for you bro!" Saint couldn't believe he had called Zee bro. Before he had the chance to beat himself up more the coach called them over to begin working.</p><p>They started with some warm up exercises like standing a foot a part and staring into each others eyes. It was harder than Zee had anticipated and he ended up turning away and grinning quite a few times.</p><p>Even though Saint was feeling shy he still managed to get through it with only a few small hiccups. Then they moved on to touching. Saint had been looking forward to this. He was dying to know what Zee's face felt like and what it would be like to hold his hand.</p><p>The coach told them to sit facing each other and mirror each others actions starting with Zee. Zee was nervous but excited, this was a the perfect opportunity to touch Saint. He put both hands up and Saint imitated him putting their palms together. Zee didn't even realise he'd licked his lips until Saint repeated the action. He move his left hand and cupped Saint's cheek, marvelling at how soft it was. Saint touched his cheek in response and Zee wantes to turn his head and kiss those fingers but the coach had decided it was time for Zee to mirror Saint so he never got the chance.</p><p>Saint was relieved it was his turn to be copied, he decided to avoid touching Zee too much because it was addictive. The more he touched the more he wanted to touch. Instead of his hands, Saint moved his face toward Zee and waited for him to imitate him. They were only a few centimetres apart and all Saint could think was how easy it would be to lean in a little more and kiss Zee. He put his hand to his mouth to stop himself and Zee copied. Saint kissed his palm then turned it to Zee. Zee didn't see Saint his his palm but he mimicked the actions and touched their hands together.</p><p>The coach was please with how in sync they were and asked how they would feel about moving on to more contact as Tutor and Fighter, like hugging. Saint agreed immediately but Zee was a little shy at first, it would be weird to hug anyone while people were watching and he said so out loud.</p><p>Saint put himself between the coach and Zee. He looked Zee in the eyes and said "Trust me ok? Just close your eyes and focus on me. Pretend it's just us, we're just a couple who love each other and want to hold each other. Can you do that?" Zee was hypnotized by Saint's voice "I'll try..." he said. Saint moved forward slowly closing the distance between them. He put out his arms and left Zee to make the final step and begin the hug.</p><p>Zee's heart was thumping partially from nerves and partially from excitement. He stepped into Saint's arms and wrapped his own around Saint's waist. He put his head on Saint's shoulder and inhaled. He loved how clean and fresh Saint smelled.</p><p>Saint felt Zee relaxing in his arms and leant his head so it was resting on top of Zee's. They both forgot they were supposed to be working because they were enjoying the contact so much.</p><p>When the coach said "Wow, guys you've done amazing!" they both jumped a little and separated quickly. Zee could feel his cheeks burn so he walked away to get a him and Saint a drink of water.</p><p>When he returned the coach was leaving the room. "Sorry Saint, I only went to get a drink of water. Is everything ok?" He asked handing Saint his bottle. "Yeah, everything is fine, she just said she would let is have the room for 5 minutes as a sort of break. She wanted us to try hugging again, with no one around..." Saint felt strange having to say this to Zee but it was for work so he had pushed his own feelings of shyness away and continued "I know it must be weird for you to have to hug a guy so maybe if you pretend I'm a girl for now until you can get into your character a bit more?" <br/>Zee couldn't have Saint thinking that so he interrupted "No! I liked hugging you! I don't need to pretend anything! It was just weird having someone watching that's all." Well that was more honest than he had intended</p><p>Saint felt stunned by Zee's comments, he liked hugging Saint? Saint was overjoyed to hear that. "Well, I like hugging you too... I just thought it might not feel that way for you..." Saint felt shy but he knew he had be as honest as Zee had been if things were going to go smoothly between them.</p><p>Zee tried not to let it shoe how happy he was in case he scared Saint off. "Ok, cool, so... We're both ok with hugging. So want to try again before coach comes back or not, I mean either is fine with me..." Zee was praying Saint would say yes.</p><p>"Sure!" Saint replied. Wow he sounded so eager even to himself. "I mean we'll have to be doing a lot more than hugging soon so best to practice while we can..." Saint had been looking at the ground so when he looked up and saw Zee smiling he was relieved. "Come on then Saint. Hug me!" Zee said.</p><p>Ok so Zee's crush was probably getting a little out of control but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Saint took the bottles from Zee and placed them on the floor. "Let's do this!" He said then grabbed Zee into a tight hug. Zee hugged back wishing this was real and not just for the roles they were going to be playing but for now he decided to take everything he could get when it came to Saint.</p><p>Just as Saint was wondering how long he would get to hold Zee like this he heard the door open and their coach cleared her throat. He sighed sadly as Zee released him. "So things are going well I see?" Joked the coach.</p><p>"I'll show you how good things are going..." said Zee and hugged Saint again before placing a kiss on his head. Saint decided he needed to thank what ever deities that had given him this role with Zee because he couldn't remember a time when he had felt happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can I get your number?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the workshop went really well. They had held hands, put their heads on each others shoulders and hugged a few more times. Their coach gave them advice on how to do things so it would look good for the camera but said they already had amazing natural chemistry which would help them no end when they began filming. She said her good byes and left Saint and Zee alone in the room.</p><p>They didn't have another workshop for a few months but they would be filming an episode of their travel blog together in a few weeks.</p><p>Although they had spent most of the day together Zee really didn't want to say goodbye. Saint was packing up his bags wondering when he would get to see Zee again when he walked over. "Hey Saint? Is it ok for me to get your number? I meant to ask last night but it slipped my mind. And if I have it it saves our managers having to pass on messages..." Zee was trying to sound casually but if Saint said no he would possibly cry.</p><p>"Sure! Give me yours and I'll call you, then we can both save the numbers" Saint replied. He was so happy Zee had asked him for his number he wanted to ask for Zee's but didn't feel confident enough. Saint handed his phone to Zee and once he had put his number in he handed it back. Saint called the number until he heard Zee's phone ringing then hung up and saved the number. </p><p>Saint would have loved to spend more time with Zee but he had promised his mom they would meet and have a meal together. "Thank you for today Zee. I really enjoying spending time with you. I have to run now but I'll message you later? Bye for now!"</p><p>Zee smiled like a cat who had got the cream "Sure! Bye for now Saint!" Saint picked up his bag and walked out if the building. Zee gave it a few minutes before texting Saint. "Thank you for making today not feel like work x" He sent it quickly before he could change his mind. He was whistling happily as he walked out of the building.</p><p>Saint got the message just as he got to his car, it filled him with a warm feeling he couldn't explain. He replied "I'm glad it wasn't just me who felt that way! x"</p><p>Zee couldn't stop smiling all the way home he knew Saint was busy but it didn't stop him sending a few more messages, he just couldn't help himself. But the later it got without a reply the more silly he felt.</p><p>Saint's mom commented on how he seemed distracted through their meal. He apologised and blamed it on feeling tired when in reality he wanted to be checking his phone for new messages from Zee but it had died on the way to the restaurant. Saint dropped his mom home then drove back to his own place. It had been a long day but he couldn't sleep until he'd checked his phone. He plugged it in to charge while he showered and changed in to his pyjamas.</p><p>Once he was ready he sat on his bed, switched on his phone and waited with bated breath. 4 messages came through in quick succession <br/>1. "😍"<br/>2. "Sorry I don't usually send emojis but that felt appropriate... x"<br/>3. "Now I feel a bit like an idiot. x"<br/>4. "Goodnight Saint x"<br/>Saint was beaming at the messages, this was starting to feel a lot like a major crush. He hated to think Zee was thinking he was ignoring him but he didn't know what to type and a response. So he plucked up the courage and pressed call. It was only when Zee answered that Saint remembered he would actually have to speak.</p><p>"Hey Saint! Are you ok? It's quite late..." Zee was concerned, maybe sometimes had happened and that was why Saint hadn't replied. Saint felt a bit foolish so he apologised "I'm so sorry for calling so late! I just got your messages now because my phone died and I only just got in to charge it. I'll let you go, I just didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. My mom kept saying how distracted I was while we were eating.." Had Saint really just admitted that. He slapped his head in frustration. "I mean... I just... Any way, good night!" Just as he was about to hang up he heard Zee laugh "I'm glad you called Saint, I admit I was worried I'd done something to make you not want to speak to me..."</p><p>If Saint wasn't blushing at his own admission he certainly was now. "Uhhhh..." He said "It was nothing like that I was just our with my mom and my phone died. Anyway I'm sorry for calling so late. I'll speak to you tomorrow... Goodnight Zee." Then he hung up." He hoped Zee wouldn't think he was rude but he was so embarrassed he couldn't carry on talking. He put his phone down and buried his head in the pillow, wishing he could stop this feeling.</p><p>Zee had stared at his phone dumbfounded for a while. Did Saint really just say he was distracted because of him? Well he was pretty sure Saint had and the way he ended the call so abruptly made Zee think he was feeling a bit embarrassed. Zee didn't want him to feel bad so he decided to send one last text. "Goodnight Saint, you're adorable. x"</p><p>Saint checked his phone and almost screamed at the message. He had no idea what to say, so he took Zee's lead and simply sent "😍" Both went to sleep with big smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Work Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Saint and Zee had been busy over the next week and only had time to send each other occasional messages when they had a minute. They did however find out they both miraculously had the same day free so they decided to meet up and spend the day together.</p><p>Saint tried to play it down by telling himself it was probably just because Zee wanted to practice together before they started filming, but when they had confirmed it Zee had messaged him saying "It's a date 😍 x" Even days later Saint would still look at the message and smile to himself. It took him a while to respond but he sent "Can't wait! I've missed you 😍 x" He knew he was letting himself get into dangerous territory, Zee could be straight and could just see him as a friend but he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered every time Zee's name popped up on his phone.</p><p>Zee had spent the whole week working his arse off so he could a day off whenever Saint was free. The guys he was working with commented that he was either grouchy or smiling like a love sick fool and there was no inbetween. To be fair to them it was probably all true. When he was away from Saint it sucked and he was angry that they couldn't speak to each other more, then when Saint messaged him it was like someone had flipped a switch in him and he was so happy. The whole process played on repeat for a week and Zee ended up feeling sorry for the guys he was working with. When Saint had finally been able to tell him the date of his day off, Zee had immediately told everyone he would be unavailable that day for ANYTHING. Then he had told Saint about the amazing 'coincidence'and they had planned to spend the day together. Without really thinking Zee had sent "It's a date! 😍 x" to Saint then proceeded to freak out entirely for the 15 long minutes it had taken Saint to reply with "Can't wait! I've missed you! 😍 x"</p><p>After that Zee was a delight to be around even if he did say so himself. The rest of their time apart flew over and soon it was the morning of their day together. Zee had woken up stupidly early because he was so excited. They had decided to meet for breakfast at a little place Saint recommended then head back to Saint's place to work on what they had done in the workshop.</p><p>Saint had barely slept thinking of what he was going to say and do when he finally got to see Zee again. He couldn't decided if it would be ok to hug him now or if that was only something that was ok at workshop or when they were filming. He had finally decided to just wait and see how Zee greeted him and just go with the flow.</p><p>They both arrived at the place about 15 minutes earlier than they had agreed. Saint pulled into the parking space just as Zee walked to the front door. Saint's heart started to thump and he couldn't keep the smile smile from his face when he saw Zee.</p><p>0Zee hadn't noticed Saint's car so he pulled out his phone to let him know he was early. Before he could send a message though Saint called his name and he finally noticed him. Zee had to physically stop him self from running to Saint and scooping him up in his arms.</p><p>Saint didn't even try to stop himself as he ran quickly from his car to Zee, but once he was in touching distance he suddenly remembered what had been keeping him up. Was it ok to hug Zee? Saint didn't get a chance to stress too much before Zee opened his arms and pulled Saint into a hug. There was nothing Saint could do but hug back.</p><p>Zee realised he should probably let go and get into the restaurant but Saint felt and smelled so good and he had missed this feeling.</p><p>Saint wasn't keen on stopping their hug but they were blocking the entrance to the restaurant so he reluctantly patted Zee on the back and led them into the restaurant, keeping his arm slung around Zee's neck.</p><p>The owner had known Saint for years so he took them to his usual table at the back away from prying eyes. They sat down next to each other and began to chat about their week. It felt like they'd never been apart before the food even arrived.</p><p>The owner brought their food and stopped to chat for a moment. "So Saint you finally have a boyfriend huh?" He asked. Saint froze. He hadn't told Zee about his sexuality. What if he was homophobic? Saint knew the likelihood was low but it still freaked him out. He lost the ability to speak.</p><p>Zee could tell Saint was freaking out and wanted to do his best to help him calm down. He decided the best way to do this was to play down the importance of what had just been revealed so he slung his arm around Saint's neck and said "Maybe one day but for now we're just good friends..." The owner smiled and said "I like this one Saint, you should keep him around..." before walking away.</p><p>Saint was convinced he was hallucinating. That had to be it because Zee wouldn't have really have said that. He decided it must have been because he wanted to hear something like that so bad his brain had conjured it up. After a moment or two Saint regained the ability to speak but couldn't face looking at Zee. "I'm so sorry if he offended you, he didn't mean any harm it's just we've know each other for a long time and I don't usually bring anyone here so he just got the wrong end of the stick and I'm so so so sorry if..."</p><p>Zee could tell from his voice that Saint was freaking out so he took his arm from around Saint's neck. He gently held Saint's chin and turned him so he was looking him in the eye. "Saint, I'm flattered he even thought I was good enough for you so you can stop apologising. Let's eat ok?" That was the moment Saint realised that it was more than a crush he had on Zee, he was pretty sure he was falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rest of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ate their breakfast quite quickly both chatting and smiling throughout. "So, shall we head back to my place or do you feel like having a stroll first?" Saint asked eagerly.</p><p>Zee had been dying to get Saint alone all morning so he quickly replied "Let's go to your place and do some work, then we can see how much time we have after that?"</p><p>Saint was only too happy with that. He paid the bill and said goodbye to owner. Then headed out to the car with Zee. Zee felt bad letting Saint pay for their breakfast but he had made him promise Zee could get the next meal which helped somewhat.</p><p>They drove to Saint's place and made their way in. Once they'd taken off their shoes Saint brought Zee to the living room and offered him a drink. Zee was too excited to get started to accept so he he replied "Maybe later? I'm eager to get to work..." Saint nodded and they both sat on the sofa. Once settle, Saint asked "Do you have any requests for us to work on today, Zee? Maybe something from the last work shop or something else?" Saint kept his voice as calm and quiet but he was hoping Zee would want to work on the physical parts of their parts rather than running lines now they had the scripts for their travel show.</p><p>Zee contemplated how he could phrase "I want to kiss your face off." without making Saint run away screaming. Saint took his silence for hesitation and continued "Or we could run lines if that's better for you?" That was exactly what Zee didn't want to do so he turned to face Saint more and held his hand. He looked into his eyes and said "Is this ok? I'd really like to work on getting closer... For when we're filming I mean. I don't want to put my arm around you and for you to jump or vise versa..."</p><p>Saint smiled softly "That's a great idea! How about we just chat normally and try out different types of touches to see what each other is comfortable with?" Zee loved this idea so he put his other hand on Saint's knee. "Like this for example? Are you ok with my hand here Saint?" He asked coyly.</p><p>Saint wanted to say he would be fine with Zee's hands anywhere and everywhere but he tried to stay professional "Yes, that's fine Zee. How would you feel about this..." he said as he rested his head on Zee's shoulder.</p><p>"Mmmmm," Zee replied "this is nice." Then he turned and placed a kiss on the top of Saint's head. Saint hummed in agreement. They stayed like that for a little while just listening to each others breathing. Saint knew they could only stay this way for so long so he began to speak "Zee... You know our next workshop? Well it will be a but more intense than the last one. For one thing there may be more people watching..." He paused feeling a bit stressed about having to bring it up.</p><p>Zee began to trace circles in Saint's palm with his thumb and Saint began to relax again. "Carry on Saint, what else were you going to say?" Zee asked. Saint kept his head on Zee's shoulder and his eyes on their entwined hands then continued "They might want to see us kiss as well... Don't worry though it doesn't have to be a real kiss with tongue or anything it's more of a pressing of our lips together and maybe packing a bit. I just remember how terrified I was when I first did a workshop like that so I thought I'd better warn you. I wish someone had warned me..."</p><p>Zee loved how thoughtful Saint was and it just made him want to kiss him all the more. "Saint, do you think you could show me? I mean I would feel more comfortable the first time if it was just us with no pressure from people watching. I understand if that's too much to ask though, I don't want to cross the line here." He said , praying Saint would agree.</p><p>Saint thought he must have died and gone to heaven. Zee wanted to kiss him! So what if it was only for the job, Saint was going to get to kiss Zee, in his house with no one around! Saint slowly lifted his head from Zee's shoulder. "We did say we'd support each other..." Saint began "so, how about we start with the accidental kiss? I'm pretty sure they're putting one in the trailer?" Saint swallowed and hoped he had come across as confident.</p><p>Zee was pretty sure his heart was about to explode. "Yeah, that sounds cool. But how do we do it accidentally?" Zee was so close to screaming.</p><p>Saint has to keep reminding himself to breathe. "Ok so if you hold this book in the air like you're trying to stop me getting it." He said handing Zee a random book from the table. Zee listened intently and did as he was told. "And sort of turn your face away from me." Zee followed Saint's instructions perfectly. "Now I'm going to lean over and try to grab the book. When I say so, lean back away from me a little but turn your face to me. I'll do the rest, Ok?" Saint was sure if Zee listened he could probably hear his heart pounding.</p><p>"Ok Saint, say when you're ready..." Zee was literally buzzing with excitement. Saint reach up as if he were going to take the book from Zee then said "Ok, now Zee." Zee did as Saint instructed he leaned back and felt Saint's chest press against his own. As he turned his head Saint's face was right there. They both blinked and Saint closed the tiny space between their lips.</p><p>Saint was sure his face was on fire and he realised he hadn't told Zee how they should finish the accidental kiss. The thing was, Saint didn't want it to end.</p><p>Zee was taking in every tiny detail of this moment, how Saint smelled, how soft his lips were, how his eyelashes fluttered. Zee dropped the book and moved his hands to Saint's head. He pulled him closer and deepened the kiss slightly, closing his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in Saint's lips for a while.</p><p>Saint couldn't help responding. He ran his hands up Zee's back and kissed him like he was starving for it.</p><p>Zee couldn't believe how perfect this kiss was, he never wanted it to end. Saint moaned slightly and Zee used the opportunity to slide his tongue along the seam of his lips. Saint was shocked, no one had ever kissed him like this before and he wasn't sure how to reciprocate so he tried to just copy what Zee had done. Apparently that was the right thing to do as Zee sighed happily and pulled Saint into his lap. Zee let his tongue meet Saint's and they slowly explored each others mouths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Learning from Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lost track of time just kissing and gently touching each other. Saint had never experienced anything like this. His whole body started to feel like it was on fire.</p><p>Zee hadn't felt this way in a long time, it was like he was losing control but he liked it.</p><p>Saint was so lost in the kiss he almost forgot it was just practice for Zee. He felt himself starting to get hard and knew he had to stop before Zee found out and it ruined their working relationship.</p><p>Saint pulled away but Zee chased him needing more kisses. Saint wriggled in Zee's lap and noticed something poking him. "Zee..." Saint sighed he didn't want to stop but Zee would probably be mad when he realised what was happening "...We should stop, I'm making you confused." Zee was panting "You make me a lot of things Saint, but confused isn't one of them. I want this and I want you not just for practice or work but because you're amazing." He kissed Saint softly then continued "But if you don't want this or I'm making you uncomfortable we can stop."</p><p>Saint didn't know what to say. He rested his forehead against Zee's and just let himself breath for a second. "Zee, I want you too, but I'm scared. I've never had a boyfriend so I don't know what to do or say. Are you even gay Zee? I've dealt with men in the past who just wanted to try things and can't just be some experiment for you. If that's what this is to you we should stop now and just keep things professional..." Saint had closed his eyes he couldn't bear to see Zee's reaction.</p><p>Zee just wanted to squeeze Saint and make anyone who had ever hurt him pay. Lifted Saint off his knee and held his hands. "Please look at me Saint..." Saint was still scrunching his eyes closed tightly. "Ok, can you just listen then?" Saint nodded "I'm so sorry people have tried to use you in the past. But that's not who I am. Surely you must know by now I have feelings for you?" Zee was happy to see Saint open his eyes so he continued "I'm not gay, I think I'm pansexual. Do you know what that means?" Saint didn't speak but he did keep his eyes open and shook his head. "It means that gender isn't important to me. If I like someone it's more about their soul or the energy they give out." Zee made sure to look into Saint's eyes for the next part "Saint, your energy is the purest and brightest I've even known. I need you to know this isn't an experiment for me. I really like you. Now I need to know, how do you feel about me?"</p><p>Saint felt a tear drip down his cheek. "I think that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said about me..." he said trying his best not to cry. "...Zee, you make me feel things I didn't even know I could feel. I miss you when your not around and when I get to see you I get butterflies in my stomach. You make me forget the rest of the world when we're together..." Zee was beaming at Saint's words "I like you a lot Zee, but I don't know what I'm doing and I'm scared. What if things go wrong and we still have to work together?"</p><p>Zee thought for a moment then answered "We can go as slow as we need to go Saint, don't forget this is all new to me too." Zee gently wiped away the tear and kissed Saint's cheek. "What ever happens let's promise to stay friends and make sure our work is the best it can be. How does that sound?"</p><p>Saint was so happy he could burst. "Ok Zee, that sounds great. So we're just going to go at our own pace..." Saint felt a little shy but continued "Does that mean we can kiss more? I was really enjoying it."</p><p>Zee let out a laugh "Oh thank God you said that Saint, I so need to kiss you again..." Zee kissed Saint's forehead, cheeks and finally his lips. Saint pulled Zee close then lay back on the couch so Zee was on top of him. "Is this ok?" He asked between kisses.</p><p>Zee hummed his agreement and continued kissing Saint. They adjusted their positions so Zee was between Saint's legs and their whole upper bodies were pressed together. The kissed and kissed until their lips were bruised and they were both hard. Their erections rubbed together and Saint shivered.</p><p>Zee was loving every second of this but he didn't want to go too far too fast. He pulled away slightly "Saint, I think we should stop for a while. I don't want us to rush anything and end up regretting it later..." Saint felt a bit disappointed but he knew Zee was right. "Ummm," he replied and at the same moment his stomach rumbled. "I guess we should get something to eat anyway..." he said with a smile.</p><p>Zee sat up after placing one last kiss to Saint's lips. He stood up and said "Come on bunny, it's my treat this time." Saint laughed "Did you just call me BUNNY?" Zee blushed but braved it out. "Uhh, yeah I did. Cos you're cute like a bunny. You got a problem with that?" Saint was still chuckling and replied "Well if you're calling me Bunny I'm calling you Koala. You look like a cute Koala!" Saint stood up and put his arm around Zee's neck. "How about that KOALA?" Zee just laughed and pinched Saint's cheek. "Fine by me BUNNY!" They both laughed and headed to get their shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed out of the apartment still buzzing from their earlier activities. They walked down the street so close together, their shoulders bumped occasionally.</p><p>Saint was feeling giddy from everything that had happened. He was wondering how just a few hours could make such a big change in his life. When Zee asked "Is it cool if I choose where we eat this time?" Saint was brought back to the present. "Oh, of course KOALA..." He replied with a giggle. Zee rolled his eyes fondly. "Hop along then BUNNY!"</p><p>Zee loved the easy banter they had, it felt like they had know each other forever. They strolled along for a while before Zee guided them into a quiet traditional Thai restaurant.</p><p>Saint was very happy with the choice as traditional food was his favourite, it reminded him of his grandma's cooking.</p><p>It was silly but Zee was worried about his choice of place to eat. This was sort of a first date. At least he thought it was. Maybe Saint wasn't putting as much weight onto this moment as he was? He decided to just relax and try to enjoy the moment for now. Then maybe he could casually bring up in conversation how this sort of their first date? </p><p>Saint saw the restaurant and said "Oh wow! I love this place, Good choice koala!" Zee was relieved to hear that Saint approved of his choice that he decided to risk it "Well I thought, only the best for Bunny! Plus this is sort of a first date so it had to be good right?" Zee waited eagerly for Saints response.</p><p>Saint was on cloud nine. Zee said this was a DATE! THEIR FIRST DATE! AS A COUPLE! Saint looked at Zee and realised now would probably be a good time to respond, if only he was capable of actual speech... He hugged Zee instead, then when he could talk again he said quietly "Thank you for bringing me on my first date Zee. Next time I'll bring you on a date if you want?"</p><p>Zee was wondering if Saint was real, how could anyone be this hot and shy at the same time? But here he was in the flesh being all adorable and shit. Zee squeezed him tight and replied "I would love that... Now let's go eat, we've worked up quite an appetite." Saint play punched his chest, then walked into the restaurant.</p><p>Once seated they chatted about what the would order. Saint decided to go for the omelette with rice "It reminds me of being a kid and having my grandma's cooking," he told Zee. "so ordering it always makes me feel happy."</p><p>Zee was delighted to be finding out more about Saint. "I'm ordering stir fried pork. I wish I had a nice story like yours but it's just my favourite dish so I order it pretty much every time I go out." He said.  Saint smiled "Really? I thought your favourite dish was eucalyptus..." He could see the cogs in Zee's head turning and the second he finally understood what Saint was saying.</p><p>"Ooohhhh because I'm a Koala right? Doesn't that mean my Bunny should be ordering carrots?" The words were out of his mouth before he realised he had called Saint HIS bunny... He crossed his fingers that Saint either A) Hadn't heard his slip or<br/>B) Had heard but wouldn't comment on it. <br/>Of course what actually happened was<br/>C) Saint heard and teased him.<br/>"Uhhh who say's I'm YOUR Bunny huh?" Saint laughed. Zee called him HIS! He had to play down how overjoyed he was so of course he teased him a little at first. "Well I guess if you'll be MY Koala then I will be YOUR Bunny. How does that sound?"</p><p>Zee could take all the teasing in the world if it meant he got to call Saint his. "I think that being your Koala has a really nice ring to it." He beamed. They ordered their meals and ate while chit chatting.</p><p>"You have to try this." Said Saint offering Zee a fork full of omelette. Zee quickly emptied the for and ate the morsel. "Mmmm, not bad!" He speared a juicy piece of pork with his fork and offered to Saint. "Oohhh that's sooo good! I might order that next time we come."</p><p>They had finished eating and were about to pay the bill when a waitress brought over a plate of strawberry shaved ice over to their table. "Excuse me miss, but we didn't order this. I think there has been a mistake?" Saint said politely. "There's no mistake sirs, our manager heard you say this was your first date so sent this to say congratulations." She was smiling and looking at them like they were the cutest puppies she had ever seen. "Send him our thanks then, it's so generous of him!"</p><p>Zee almost couldn't decided what was more adorable the waitresses grin or Saint's blushing cheeks. Naturally Saint's cheeks had to win, his Bunny was more adorable than anything.</p><p>After the waitress left Saint asked "Don't you mind them knowing this is a date Zee?" Zee frowned for a second then replied "I don't mind one bit. I'm happy for the whole world to know I'm on a first date with my Bunny! Do you mind?" Saint was still blushing from the waitress but said "I have no problem with anyone knowing you're my Koala." Then shoved a spoon full of shaved ice into Zee's mouth them continued "Now hurry and help me eat this!"</p><p>They quickly demolished the whole dish and paid their bill, promising they would definitely be returning in the near future. They stepped out and feeling emboldened by what had been a perfect first date Saint took hold of Zee's hand. "So would you like to come back to my place?" Saint said then realised the implications of what he had just said. "I mean to watch a movie! But it's fine if it's too late or you have somewhere else to be..." His cheeks were burning and he felt so awkward.</p><p>Zee squeezed his hand and said. "Watching a movie with my Bunny sounds like a perfect way to end our first date, let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Netflix and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked hand in hand to the car. The butterflies in Saint's stomach were flutter like crazy. He couldn't believe he was holding Zee's hand! It might seem like a tiny thing to anyone else but having someone who was proud enough to hold his hand was huge to Saint. It wasn't for work or because they were doing fanservice it was because they wanted to. </p><p>Zee was shocked at how natural it felt to hold Saint's hand. He had a girlfriend in the past who would always try to hold his hand but it never felt comfortable so he'd always end up offering her his arm. Holding hands with Saint felt completely different. It was like their hands were molded to fit together perfectly.</p><p>The walk back to Saint's place only took a few minutes and before they knew it they were kicking off their shoes and heading into the living room. Zee sat down on the sofa and he would be lying if he said his brain didn't immediately go back to this morning. He could have happily never left that couch and just spent the rest of his days just kissing Saint.</p><p>Saint headed straight to the kitchen to get some water. Not because he was thirsty but because the second he saw the couch he could feel his cheeks burning. He'd never felt that level of desperation. Kissing Zee was a revelation, even when their lips had barely met, Saint could feel the electricity crackling between them. He decided it was best to calm himself down before he went back in to Zee. If he didn't he might just throw himself at him and while that would be amazingly satisfying, they had agreed to take things slowly.</p><p>After counting to 10 a few times Saint carried the 2 glasses of water into his living room and placed them on the table before sitting down next to Zee.<br/>"Shall I put on Netflix and we can see if there's any worth watching?" Asked Saint. Zee couldn't help himself so he replied "Bunny! Are you asking me to Netflix and Chill?" He tried to look as scandalised as possible but he couldn't keep the grin from his face. Seeing Saint's face turning a beautiful shade of pink had him laughing in seconds. "I'm sorry Saint, I was just joking..." he said between laughs. "You should see your face..."</p><p>Saint could see the funny side and could only imagine what his face looked like but he couldn't let Zee get one up on him. He put on his best sexy face and said "What if I am though Koala? What would you say?" Then because he was feeling mischievous he began to lean towards Zee as if he was going to kiss him. He waited til he was millimetres away from Zee's lips then said "See, I can joke too..." he winked and pecked Zee on the lips before sitting back with a smug look on his face.</p><p>Zee was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. Damn Saint could give it out just as well as he could. Zee was beginning to think maybe Bunny wasn't suitable for Saint. Sure he was cute that went without saying, but he could become a predator in the blink of an eye and that was so freaking hot. Maybe instead of a Bunny Saint should be his Tiger. As well as his heart beating so fast you could dance to it Zee's mouth had gone dry. He took a sip of his water then said "Ooohhh Bunny I didn't know you could play so well..."</p><p>Saint was feeling quite proud of himself mostly because he had managed to stop at just pecking Zee instead of kissing him senseless the way he wanted to.<br/>"You started it Zee. Don't dish it out if you can't take it." He turned to Zee and gave him the most innocent face he could manage and finished "So are you ready to pick a movie now?"</p><p>Zee smiled "Sure,"he said taking the remote from the table. He scolled through until he found a scary movie. His reasoning being maybe Saint would get frightened and have to cuddle into him. "Is this ok for you?" He asked sweetly.</p><p>Saint was not a fan of horror films but not because he was afraid, he just wasn't that interested. But he knew how to act being afraid and was going to make the most of the situation by snuggling up to Zee. "Ok... I'll try and be brave."</p><p>Zee was feeling pleased with himself for having such a cunning plan he leaned back and lifted up the arm closest to Saint. "You can lean on me if you think you'll be afraid Bunny?"</p><p>Saint mentally hi fived himself then let himself lean back in to Zee's arms. "Thanks Koala..." Saint said as he made himself comfortable. He rested head on Zee's chest and let his hand rest on his thigh. He wasn't concentrating on the film at all. He was listening to Zee's heartbeat and breathing in his scent, while tracing circles on Zee's jeans. He could get used to this...</p><p>Zee was in heaven Saint was in his arms and he was playing with his hair. Feeling Saint stroking his leg was starting a fire in his belly but he could ignore that he wouldn't do anything that could ruin this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The long Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The film had finished but neither of them were in any rush to move. They stayed snuggled on the sofa for a while after. "I'm so relaxed I could just have a nap..." Saint admitted.</p><p>Zee continued playing with Saint's hair. "Hope I'm not boring you!" He joked. "But even if I am boring you I'm not stopping, I'm enjoying this too much." <br/>Saint huffed a laugh "No Koala I'm definitely not bored. It just feels so nice to hug up to you."</p><p>Zee pressed a kiss to Saints head and then his cheek, wishing he could continue. Saint turned his face and said "I know we're taking things slow, but I really want to kiss you again..."<br/>That was music to Zee's ears and he replied "As long as we're both happy with what we're doing I think it's ok, isnt it?"</p><p>Saint needed no more encouragement and captured Zee's lips. They took their time just gently kissing each other. It was a slightly uncomfortable kissing in this position but neither wanted to stop, in the end Saint put his arms around Zee's neck and pulled him down on top of him. They rearranged their legs until they were comfortable all without breaking their kiss. They were in pretty much the same position they had been in this morning with Zee between Saint's legs. Saint couldnt keep his hands from tugging at Zee's hair moving him to exactly where he wanted and getting the best access to his mouth.</p><p>Zee stroked down Saint's side until he reached his buttocks. He lifted him slightly so their groins were aligned and pushed himself forward. Saint moaned and tugged hard on Zee's hair. He was overwhelmed by these feelings, of course he wasn't completely innocent. No man his age could say they hadn't taken care of business when the need arose, but having a partner spurring him on was completely new. "Zee...." Saint moaned. Zee stopped kissing Saint's mouth and moved his way down to his neck. He was nipping and sucking every inch that was exposed. "Is this ok?" Zee asked before nipping Saint's collar bone. Saint hummed his response and exposed more of his neck for Zee.</p><p>Zee was hard in his pants and could feel Saint's erection pressed against his own. He slid his hands back up Saint's side and began to undo his buttons, desperately needing to get more of his skin. Once he had undone the first few buttons he put his hand and mouth to work. He pinched one of Saint's nipples gently and flicked the other with his tongue. Saint was moaning and thrusting his hips up to get more friction. The noises Saint was making were driving Zee wild and all he could think of was what he could possibly do to make him make more of those glorious sounds.</p><p>Saint was losing his mind. No one had ever touched him this way and he never wanted it to end. He was scratching Zee's back through his tshirt but wanted to feel his skin. "Zee, take it off." He demanded, lifting the top. <br/>Zee was happy to oblige, he pushed himself up and pulled his top off over his head, revealing his chiseled chest. For a moment they just stared at each other. Saint had never seen a more perfect specimen of a man and he wanted to touch every inch of him.<br/>Zee needed to get the rest of Saint's buttons undone. In fact he wanted to get Saint completely naked but he would settle for getting his shirt off. "Come on Saint, your turn now." He said pulling frantically at the buttons. Now they were both topless Saint was feeling a little self conscious. Zee looked like he had been sculpted from marble by an Italian master while Saint was softer. Yes he had some muscles but they were nothing compared to Zee, so Saint was currently fighting the urge to hide himself from him.</p><p>Zee couldn't take his eyes off Saint. His body was perfect, not too muscular but still taut in all the right places. "How do you keep getting more gorgeous?" He asked. "I've never wanted any one as much as I want you." He leaned down, so their whole bodies where connected and kissed Saint. Saint happily returned the kiss while letting his hands run all over Zee's back. It wasn't enough though he needed to taste his skin. He quickly flipped their positions so he was on top of Zee. He sat himself up a little so he touch Zee's chest and the motion perfectly aligned their groins. They both groaned at the sensation.</p><p>Saint surged forward and began to kiss and lick and suck every inch of Zee's chest. He ventured lower and lower until he reached Zee's navel. Saint had shifted himself down Zee's body and was grinding his erection against Zee's leg and he kissed his way down towards Zee's pants. He could see the outline of Zee's erection through his pants and desperately wanted to touch and taste him. He looked up at Zee and saw that his eyes were scrunched tightly closed. "Zee," he said lowering his hands to the zipper of his pants. "Can I?" He asked while slowly running his hand over the bulge.</p><p>"Fuck, Saint please..." he sounded so needy and that made Saint feel powerful. He was the one driving Zee crazy. He was going to be the one to make him cum.</p><p>Saint purposely went as slow as he could stand to go. As soon as the zipper was undone Zee's erection sprung free of his pants and tented his boxers. Saint continued rubbing his own erection on Zee's leg, the friction was almost painful but he was too far gone to care. He pulled Zee free of his boxers and took a moment to just look at him. He was longer and thicker than Saint and a million and one scenarios filled Saints mind. He absentmindedly took Zee in his hand stroking him slowly but firmly.</p><p>Zee wiggled his hips and a bead of precum oozed from his dick, he moaned and sounded better than any porn star Saint had ever heard. He was so close to cumming and seeing Zee like this was going to push him over the edge. He continued stroking Zee and had the overwhelming urge to taste him. Saint very gently licked a stripe over the head of Zee's dick and before he could react, Zee was arching his back and cumming while screaming his name.</p><p>Saint barely managed to avoid being hit in the face. Hearing Zee so far gone, combined with the friction from his grinding was enough to get Saint cumming in his pants with Zee's name on his lips. Saint collapsed on top of Zee, both of them trying to catch their breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What's Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint and Zee had been just lying there for a while, catching their breath and basking in their post orgasmic highs.</p><p>Saint was becoming aware that the mess in his pants was becoming cold and gross. So he asked "Koala.... Come shower with me?" He hoped Zee would agree because every moment spent not touching Zee felt like and eternity.</p><p>Zee stroked Saint's hair "Mmmm that sounds like a good idea... I just need to see if my legs are going to actually work for me." That was after all the most powerful orgasm he had ever had and the first one he had shared with a partner.</p><p>Hearing Zee say those things made Saint feel shy so he turned to hide his face into Zee's chest "Zeeeeeee... You can't say things like that! It makes me shy!" Saint could feel his cheeks burning.</p><p>Zee huffed a laugh, "There's no need to be shy Saint, " he ruffled Saint's hair, his heart swelled with how cute his Bunny was.</p><p>"Let's go shower? Maybe I can repay the favour? It feels wrong that it was just me who got to..."</p><p>Saint couldn't let Zee finish that sentence or he would probably spontaneously combust so he put his hand over Zee's mouth. "Uhhh... It wasn't just you... I mean, I did too... Can we not talk and just go shower please?"<br/>Saint wondered how he could feel confident enough to lay here with Zee like this and even suggest showering together and yet he still couldn't bring himself to talk about what they had done properly.</p><p>Zee was shocked, he had been too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice that Saint had cum too. He felt disappointed that he hadn't got to see what face he pulled or hear what beautiful sounds he made. But this was just the beginning so next time he would make sure it was Saint who came first so he could fully appreciate it. "Ok, I'm sorry if I made you shy again. Are you ready to lead the way?" He asked sitting up slowly.</p><p>Saint was relieved that Zee had been so understanding, he really was an amazing man. "I'm mostly ready," he said with a smile "I just hate that I have to stop hugging you to stand up." With only the slightest bit of hesitation he pulled himself up and off the sofa. Reaching his hand out to Zee.</p><p>Once Saint had stood up Zee realised how exposed he was. It was cold with out his Bunny blanked. He covered himself up as best he could then took Saint's hand and followed him to the bedroom.</p><p>Saint led Zee to his bedroom and pulled out a change of clothes for them both and quite a few big towels. "If you leave your dirty clothes in the hamper, I'll make sure they're washed for you as quickly as I can." Saint was trying not to feel shy but it was hard to look at Zee after what they had just done.</p><p>Zee could sense that Saint was feeling a bit uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted. He took the clothes and towels out of Saint's arms and placed them on the bed. He took a second to really look at Saint and noticed all the red marks he had left on his neck and chest. He tipped Saint's chin up to make him make eye contact then said, "Saint I know you must be feeling shy right now, I am too.  I need to know, you don't regret what happened between us, do you?" He was praying they hadn't rushed things and ruined their still blossoming relationship.</p><p>Saint looked into Zee's eyes he hated seeing the doubt there. "No! I don't regret a single second of what we did. It's just all so new to me I got a bit overwhelmed, that's all. Please believe me?" He saw the change in Zee's expression immediately and felt relieved.</p><p>"I'm so happy to hear that!" Zee said surging forward and wrapping Saint in his arms. "Shall we get cleaned up now? Because I'd quite like to get back to hugging you as soon as possible." Zee knew it was probably to early to say it out loud, but he was pretty sure he was in love with the man in his arms.</p><p>Saint squeezed Zee back and couldnt help the smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, let's go." He said picking up the clothes and towels pulling Zee along into the bathroom. Saint had to admit he was nervous about showering together but the thought of getting to see ALL of Zee was enough to over come any shyness he was feeling.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, Saint turned on the shower and let the temperature adjust. He kept his back to Zee and stepped out of his now crusty pants. He took a steadying breath then turned to face Zee.</p><p>Zee was watching every move Saint made, his shoulder were easily as broad as his own and he found himself needing to kiss them. These thoughts were stopped when Saint took off his pants. This was the most Zee has ever seen of another person and he was overcome with how beautiful Saint was. He found himself moving before he was conscious of his actions.</p><p>Saint was about to turn and face Zee when he felt Zee's arms wrap around his waist. He got goosebumps all over his body from the contact. "You are so perfect Saint. I'm so glad that I found you." Zee placed a kiss to the nape of Saint's neck. Saint turned in Zee's arms and kissed him softly on the lips. "We found each other and I couldn't be happier." He said before stepping away from Zee and into the shower.</p><p>Zee could have quite happily just stood there and watched the water run all over Saint's amazing body until he realised that if he was in the shower with Saint he would be able to touch him too. He kicked off his pants as quickly as possible and stepped into the shower.</p><p>They were facing each other with the spray of the shower running between them. Saint picked up the shower gel and squirted some onto his hands. "May I?" He asked gesturing to Zee's chest. "Of course.' Zee replied. Saint slathered up the soap in his hands and began to rub all over Zee's chest, marvelling at how well defined all of his muscles were.</p><p>While Saint was busy cleaning his chest Zee lathered up his hands and began to wash Saint's back. He couldn't believe how perfect Saint's skin was ther were no blemishes and it was so soft. He let his hands roam all over Saint's back then headed down toward his bottom. Zee knew he had grabbed Saint here in the heat of the moment but now he was taking his time and there were no clothes in the way he could feel how full and pert Saint was. He stopped before he got himself too excited and moved his hands back up to Saint's shoulders.</p><p>Saint's hands had stopped for a moment when he felt Zee's hands going lower and lower. He could feel the heat returning to his belly but couldn't believe he was getting aroused again so soon. He was a mix of glad and disappointed when Zee moved his hands away.</p><p>They slowly cleaned each other occasionally stealing little kisses and lingering touches. When Saint noticed himself getting wrinkled from the water he said "Let's get dry and I'll make us some food?" As much as Zee would like to stay naked with Saint he knew it was a good idea to get out before they turned into prunes. "Ok, let's go" he said and turned off the shower.</p><p>Once bundled up in towels they headed to Saint's bedroom and flopped on the bed just hugging and enjoying the closeness. Saint decided the food could wait. It was much more important to stay in Zee's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint knew it was getting late. He knew he had monopolized Zee's precious day off. He also knew he had a fan meet in the morning but laying in Zee's arms, none of those things felt important. All that mattered was being here in this moment.</p><p>Zee kept on waiting to wake up, this surely had to be a dream. He'd had a crush on Saint since he'd seen him in Love By Chance and now here he was, holding him in his arms. He honestly thought the only way this could ever happen would be when they were acting together but this was real! He was obviously the worlds luckiest guy and he never wanted the moment to end.</p><p>He kept telling himself he just needed one more minute, just one more minute like this. Then Saint's stomach rumbled loudly and he thought maybe he should get up and cook.</p><p>"I'm sorry for keeping you like this, I didn't know you were so hungry Saint!" Zee said slowly sitting them both up. Saint rested his head on Zee's shoulder and smiled. "You didn't make me stay! I was enjoying every second and I'd happily stay like this all night, it's my stomach that won't be quiet." He stood up and began to pull on the clothes. Zee watched him intently cursing who ever invented clothes in the first place and wishing he and Saint could just stay naked together forever.</p><p>As he was pulling on his pants, Saint was mentally going through his cupboards to see what he could cook for them both. He had been pretty busy with work lately so he wasn't sure there was actually anything in there that was edible... He might suggest they order a pizza or something. He turned to say so to Zee and noticed how closely he was being watched. Zee's eyes were glued to his chest and he was biting his lower lip. "Hey Koala! My eyes are up here!" He joked feeling his cheeks heat slightly.</p><p>Zee was seconds away from getting up and kissing Saint all over until his words interrupted his thoughts. "Uhh sorry, it's just my boyfriend is so sexy, I can't help but look." He stood up and hugged Saint. "Sorry, what were you saying? I'll concentrate now, promise." He felt Saint tense in his arms. "Are you ok Bunny?" He asked.</p><p>BOYFRIEND?! HIS BOYFRIEND?! Zee just called him is boyfriend and now his brain was doing the equivalent of a crushed computer. Error: Saint does not compute.... Zee was still talking but Saint had no clue what he was saying. He just had "MY BOYFRIEND" echoing around his head on repeat. Maybe it was just a slip of a tongue, that had to be it right? "Uhhh Zee... Do you know what you just said... I mean I think you said..." he was trying so hard to get his words out.</p><p>Zee was freaking out. Saint was too still and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had no clue what happened. One minute he was talking to Saint, the next he froze. When Saint started speaking Zee finally realized what had happened. He called Saint his boyfriend. Shit. He had promised they wouldn't rush things and here he was calling Saint his boyfriend. Maybe he didn't feel that way? Maybe he didn't want to be boyfriends. He had to say something. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just forget I said it! I don't want to rush you and I know you probably don't even want to be my boyfriend. I'll just grab some clothes and..."</p><p>Zee was in almost as bad a state as Saint was. Saint could see his face getting red. He hugged him as tightly as he could and said "Silly Koala, of course I want to be your boyfriend! I just thought you'd said it by accident so I had to check before I got too happy..."</p><p>Zee looked up and kissed Saint softly. "Let me try again then?" He said, placing a kiss to Saint's cheek. "Saint, my Bunny, would you be my boyfriend?" He could feel butterflies in his stomach. He was almost certain that Saint would say yes but there was still a tiny part of him that believed this was all too good to be true.</p><p>Saint's cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. "Only if you'll be mine..." he said then kissed Zee as hard as he could trying to put all his emotions into that kiss. He pulled away slightly breathless. "It's settled then, I'm your boyfriend and your mine! No taking it back Bunny!" Zee said then continued kissing Saint.</p><p>Saint was about to burst from happiness and decided all he needed was to be kissing Zee like this. His stomac, however, disagreed and began to rumble loudly again. "Hmmm..." he said sadly. "Maybe food then more kissing? What do you say?" He pecked Zee on the lips then pulled away. "Also we should put on some clothes, only I get to see my boyfriend like this." Saint couldn't believe he was having the confidence to say these things. Being with Zee made him braver and he loved it.</p><p>Zee pulled on his clothes then threw Saint's tshirt to him. "You too then Bunny! You're for my eyes only." Then he winked cheekily at Saint. "So what are we ordering?"</p><p>Once dressed they made their way to the living room and decided to order pizza. They were sat on the sofa hugged up like a couple of lovesick fools waiting for their food. Saint decided that he wouldn't let today end if he could help it. "Zee, I don't know if you're busy tomorrow but if your not, would you like to stay over? I have to go to a fan meet in the morning but you could come with me if you're free?" He waited eagerly for Zee's response and hoped he wasn't asking too much.</p><p>Zee was running his hand through Saint's hair as they cuddled. He had never enjoyed being close to someone like this, but being with Saint was as easy as breathing. He was thinking of how much it was going to suck to have to go home and be away from Saint when Saint asked him to stay. To say he was happy was an understatement, he was overjoyed. He was supposed to be going shopping with a friend but that wasn't until later in the afternoon and he could easily go with Saint first. "I'd love to! I've already been to one of your fan meets a while back. I got to hear you sing and you were amazing! Tomorrow I'll be in the crowd but as your boyfriend this time!" Zee grinned.</p><p>Saint couldn't believe how easy this was. He could say anything to Zee without worrying he would upset him and he had never had this with anyone else before, even with friends he felt like he had to not rock the boat sometimes. With Zee he felt like he could say exactly what was on his .ind and Zee would listen without judgement. It was an addictive feeling. "If you're coming with me tomorrow you won't be in the crowd silly. I want to introduce you to my fans, they're the loveliest. We can talk about our new show coming up? I want the world to see my Koala." He kissed Zee's chest, then continued "I mean if you want to, I don't want to force anything on you."</p><p>Zee felt so proud to be with Saint that of course he wanted to! "That sounds amazing! Tomorrow the world gets to see Koala and Bunny in action! I'll do my best not to kiss you in front of everyone but I can't promise I won't be hugging you all the time..." He pulled Saint close and kissed the top of his head "Is that ok with you?"</p><p>There was a knock at the door so Saint stood up "I wouldn't have it any other way My Koala..." he called over his shoulder as he headed to the door. He couldn't wait to get snuggled back up with his boyfriend and scoffing their pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint knew it was getting late. He knew he had monopolized Zee's precious day off. He also knew he had a fan meet in the morning but laying in Zee's arms, none of those things felt important. All that mattered was being here in this moment.</p><p>Zee kept on waiting to wake up, this surely had to be a dream. He'd had a crush on Saint since he'd seen him in Love By Chance and now here he was, holding him in his arms. He honestly thought the only way this could ever happen would be when they were acting together but this was real! He was obviously the worlds luckiest guy and he never wanted the moment to end.</p><p>He kept telling himself he just needed one more minute, just one more minute like this. Then Saint's stomach rumbled loudly and he thought maybe he should get up and cook.</p><p>"I'm sorry for keeping you like this, I didn't know you were so hungry Saint!" Zee said slowly sitting them both up. Saint rested his head on Zee's shoulder and smiled. "You didn't make me stay! I was enjoying every second and I'd happily stay like this all night, it's my stomach that won't be quiet." He stood up and began to pull on the clothes. Zee watched him intently cursing who ever invented clothes in the first place and wishing he and Saint could just stay naked together forever.</p><p>As he was pulling on his pants, Saint was mentally going through his cupboards to see what he could cook for them both. He had been pretty busy with work lately so he wasn't sure there was actually anything in there that was edible... He might suggest they order a pizza or something. He turned to say so to Zee and noticed how closely he was being watched. Zee's eyes were glued to his chest and he was biting his lower lip. "Hey Koala! My eyes are up here!" He joked feeling his cheeks heat slightly.</p><p>Zee was seconds away from getting up and kissing Saint all over until his words interrupted his thoughts. "Uhh sorry, it's just my boyfriend is so sexy, I can't help but look." He stood up and hugged Saint. "Sorry, what were you saying? I'll concentrate now, promise." He felt Saint tense in his arms. "Are you ok Bunny?" He asked.</p><p>BOYFRIEND?! HIS BOYFRIEND?! Zee just called him is boyfriend and now his brain was doing the equivalent of a crushed computer. Error: Saint does not compute.... Zee was still talking but Saint had no clue what he was saying. He just had "MY BOYFRIEND" echoing around his head on repeat. Maybe it was just a slip of a tongue, that had to be it right? "Uhhh Zee... Do you know what you just said... I mean I think you said..." he was trying so hard to get his words out.</p><p>Zee was freaking out. Saint was too still and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had no clue what happened. One minute he was talking to Saint, the next he froze. When Saint started speaking Zee finally realized what had happened. He called Saint his boyfriend. Shit. He had promised they wouldn't rush things and here he was calling Saint his boyfriend. Maybe he didn't feel that way? Maybe he didn't want to be boyfriends. He had to say something. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just forget I said it! I don't want to rush you and I know you probably don't even want to be my boyfriend. I'll just grab some clothes and..."</p><p>Zee was in almost as bad a state as Saint was. Saint could see his face getting red. He hugged him as tightly as he could and said "Silly Koala, of course I want to be your boyfriend! I just thought you'd said it by accident so I had to check before I got too happy..."</p><p>Zee looked up and kissed Saint softly. "Let me try again then?" He said, placing a kiss to Saint's cheek. "Saint, my Bunny, would you be my boyfriend?" He could feel butterflies in his stomach. He was almost certain that Saint would say yes but there was still a tiny part of him that believed this was all too good to be true.</p><p>Saint's cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. "Only if you'll be mine..." he said then kissed Zee as hard as he could trying to put all his emotions into that kiss. He pulled away slightly breathless. "It's settled then, I'm your boyfriend and your mine! No taking it back Bunny!" Zee said then continued kissing Saint.</p><p>Saint was about to burst from happiness and decided all he needed was to be kissing Zee like this. His stomac, however, disagreed and began to rumble loudly again. "Hmmm..." he said sadly. "Maybe food then more kissing? What do you say?" He pecked Zee on the lips then pulled away. "Also we should put on some clothes, only I get to see my boyfriend like this." Saint couldn't believe he was having the confidence to say these things. Being with Zee made him braver and he loved it.</p><p>Zee pulled on his clothes then threw Saint's tshirt to him. "You too then Bunny! You're for my eyes only." Then he winked cheekily at Saint. "So what are we ordering?"</p><p>Once dressed they made their way to the living room and decided to order pizza. They were sat on the sofa hugged up like a couple of lovesick fools waiting for their food. Saint decided that he wouldn't let today end if he could help it. "Zee, I don't know if you're busy tomorrow but if your not, would you like to stay over? I have to go to a fan meet in the morning but you could come with me if you're free?" He waited eagerly for Zee's response and hoped he wasn't asking too much.</p><p>Zee was running his hand through Saint's hair as they cuddled. He had never enjoyed being close to someone like this, but being with Saint was as easy as breathing. He was thinking of how much it was going to suck to have to go home and be away from Saint when Saint asked him to stay. To say he was happy was an understatement, he was overjoyed. He was supposed to be going shopping with a friend but that wasn't until later in the afternoon and he could easily go with Saint first. "I'd love to! I've already been to one of your fan meets a while back. I got to hear you sing and you were amazing! Tomorrow I'll be in the crowd but as your boyfriend this time!" Zee grinned.</p><p>Saint couldn't believe how easy this was. He could say anything to Zee without worrying he would upset him and he had never had this with anyone else before, even with friends he felt like he had to not rock the boat sometimes. With Zee he felt like he could say exactly what was on his .ind and Zee would listen without judgement. It was an addictive feeling. "If you're coming with me tomorrow you won't be in the crowd silly. I want to introduce you to my fans, they're the loveliest. We can talk about our new show coming up? I want the world to see my Koala." He kissed Zee's chest, then continued "I mean if you want to, I don't want to force anything on you."</p><p>Zee felt so proud to be with Saint that of course he wanted to! "That sounds amazing! Tomorrow the world gets to see Koala and Bunny in action! I'll do my best not to kiss you in front of everyone but I can't promise I won't be hugging you all the time..." He pulled Saint close and kissed the top of his head "Is that ok with you?"</p><p>There was a knock at the door so Saint stood up "I wouldn't have it any other way My Koala..." he called over his shoulder as he headed to the door. He couldn't wait to get snuggled back up with his boyfriend and scoffing their pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Meet Bunny and Koala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fell asleep on the sofa with stomachs full of pizza and still cuddled together. It was around 1AM when Zee's bladder woke him up. He gently detached himself from Saint and made his way to the bathroom. He came back to the living room to find Saint snoring lightly where he had left him. He looked so cute that Zee just had to snap a photo on his phone, his boyfriend was so adorable and Zee wanted to have a memento of him.</p><p>He wanted to get cuddled up with Saint again but decided it would be easier to do that in bed. He slipped one hand under Saint's neck the other under his legs and slowly lifted him bridal style. Zee carried Saint as delicately as he could so as not to wake him.</p><p>They had just reached the bedroom when Saint stirred slightly. "Hmmmm, love you Zee..." he murmured in his sleep before snuggling into Zee's neck. Zee lay him down on the bed and covered him with a sheet before climbing in next to him. Saint rolled away from him so Zee spooned him from behind, he pressed a kiss to the back of Saint's neck and whispered "I love you too Saint." Zee fell asleep feeling happier than he had in a long time.</p><p>Zee woke to an alarm buzzing. He would have been pissed but Saint was still in his arms and it was impossible to be angry while hugging him. So Zee decided to just ignore the stupid alarm and continue hugging his Bunny.</p><p>Saint groaned and cursed his alarm clock. He had been having an amazing dream about Zee and him and the stupid alarm had woken him up at the best part. He reached over to turn it off and realised that he was on the wrong side of his bed, which wasn't unheard of if he'd been having vivid dreams he would roll around a little. What was completely new was the arm the was snaked around him from behind. It took Saint a while to get going in the mornings so it was only when Zee kissed the back of his neck and whispered "Good morning Saint." That he remembered who was in bed with him. His BOYFRIEND. Saint knew that saying that to himself was not going to get boring any time soon. "Morning boyfriend..." he said trying to snuggle even closer to Zee."...I wish we could stay in bed but we have to leave soon for the fan meet. If you still want to come that is..."</p><p>Zee was thinking of how he could get used to this, waking up and getting cuddles from his boyfriend. He knew he was getting a little ahead of himself but he couldn't help but think of a future where they got to do this every day. "Of course I want to come! It just sucks that we have to get out of bed for your fanmeet. Couldn't you just invite them here?" He joked.</p><p>Saint chuckled "Yes I'm sure that would be appropriate..." he turned around and kissed Zee's cheek before slipping out of bed. "I would invite you to join me in the shower but I don't trust myself to just get washed. I'll shower first then I can get us breakfast while your in." He blew a kiss to Zee and headed out of the bedroom.</p><p>By the time Zee had finished going through all the possible scenarios of what he could and would do to Saint in the shower, Saint emerged from the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel.</p><p>"Come on Koala, your turn." Saint said passing Zee some towels. "We can't be late!" Saint needed to get Zee out of his sights as soon as possible. It was bad enough in the shower remembering their last shower together, but seeing Zee still ruffled from sleep in his bed was driving Saint crazy. If he didn't get out of bed soon soon Saint would dive in and they would definitely be late.</p><p>Zee took a second to appreciate his sexy boyfriend then jumped out of bed. "Ok, we can't let your fans down. I'll be as quick as I can." He quickly kissed Saints cheek, grabbed his towels and headed to the bathroom. He had to rush because seeing Saint still wet from the shower was having quite an effect on him and he didn't have time to deal with an erection right now.</p><p>By the time Zee had showered and dressed Saint had made them a breakfast of porridge. They ate quickly then headed to the venue so Saint could get his hair and make up done. As they arrived Zee saw hundreds of fans waiting with banners for Saint. He saw a few PerthSaint ones which he tried not to let get to him, that was just work after all, Saint was his for real. When Saint was done with his hair and make up the team kindly did Zee's for him too. He was happy that he would look his best on stage next to his Bunny. Before too long it was time to go on stage.</p><p>The MC was on stage announcing them to the crowd, letting them know that Saint had brought a special guest with him today and hyping them up. As their names were announced and just before they came out from behind the curtain, Zee pressed a quick kiss to Saint's lips. "Come on my Bunny, let's do this!" He said letting Saint lead the way.</p><p>Saint loved this moment, walking on stage and seeing all the friendly faces waiting for him. However, he was always slightly nervous that his fans would change their minds about him and no one would love him any more. Having Zee come on stage with him managed to allay those fears, he already felt so loved. He reached the centre of the stage, slung his arm around Zee's shoulders and spoke into the microphone "Hello everyone!" The crowd screamed and cheered "Thank you so much for coming out to see me!" He continued "I've brought a special friend with me today and I hope you will make him feel welcome." The crowd continued shouting "This is Zee, he is my Koala and you're going to be seeing us together a lot in the coming months, say hello Koala!"</p><p>Zee had never been in front of such a huge crowd before if it weren't for Saint's arm around his shoulder he would have been terrified. "Hello all you lovely people! I'm Zee and I'm very happy to meet some of Saint's fans." The crowd cheered again.</p><p>The meet flew by. They talked to the fans about their new series and their upcoming travel blog. They answered some questions and Zee was happy to explain that because he was Saint's Koala, Saint was his Bunny. The crowd seemed to like that a lot. Before they said their final good byes they both took  a photo of themselves with the crowd behind them. It was their first joint Instagram post. Saint tagged his as BunnyKoala and Zee tagged his KoalaBunny. That was soon trending on twitter and there were hundreds of Instagram tags too.</p><p>Today had been amazing, it was definitely one of Saint's favourite ever fan meets. Having Zee up on stage with him made it special and he was so glad his fans seemed to like him. The only bad thing was that it was over now and Zee had plans with his friend which meant he would be away from Saint. It was only going to be for a day as they were travelling to begin their travel blog after that but Saint knew he was going to miss Zee even for that short a time.</p><p>Zee was on a high after the fan meet, chatting to staff behind the scenes while Saint wrapped up everything. He was just checking Instagram and smiling at all the cute photos of his Bunny when a message came through. It was from his friend Joss "Dude, you look like you're having a ball with Saint so let's leave our trip til you're back from shooting. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Zee chuckled he had completely forgotten he was meeting Joss and that he had previously told him about his crush. His brain was too obsessed with Saint at the moment and he was grateful to Joss for letting have more time with his Bunny.</p><p>Saint found Zee backstage grinning at his phone. He managed to sneak up and hug him before Zee even saw him. "So do you have to leave now, or do you think you have time to get some food with me before you go?" Saint knew he was being selfish but he wanted to spend as much time with Zee as possible.</p><p>"Well," Zee grinned "My friend Joss just cancelled on me so I'm free for the rest of the day, if you'll have me?"</p><p>"Of course I will!" He said with a smile. "Let's go eat then we can decided what we want to do after that..." He tried to sound innocent but the things he had in mind were anything but.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Be Prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Saint began, "can I take you on a date this time?" He wanted the rest of their day to be special and had a good idea of what he wanted to do.</p><p>Zee was still on a high after the fan meet and would pretty much agree to anything Saint could suggest so he said "That would be great! I'm happy to let take charge." He resisted the urge to wiggle his eye brows.</p><p>They left in Saint's car and headed to the first stop on their date, a supermarket. Saint knew it wasn't the most romantic of places but he needed to stock up on a few bits before the date could begin properly. Saint parked the car then he and Zee headed into the store.</p><p>"Sorry if this is boring but I want to get a few things to help make our date special." He explained to Zee. "So will you go pick something that you like to drink while I get the bits I need and then I'll meet you at the checkout?"</p><p>Zee was happy to oblige because it meant he could pick up a few things he needed himself. He picked up a basket and headed to the drinks section first. He grabbed a few bottles of his favourite beer then headed to the medical section. He knew he was probably being to forward but he thought it was better to be prepared. He browsed the condoms and realised he had zero clue what he was looking for so grabbed a few different packets flavoured ones, plain ones and ribbed ones. He was sure one of them had to be right. Next he moved on to the lube. This he had a good idea about because he'd used it by himself a lot. He picked up a bottle of his favourite aloe vera one and headed to the til. He kept checking over his shoulder to make sure Saint didn't spot him making these purchases. Zee thought he might die of shame if he got caught. It wasn't Saint finding out that worried him because he knew he'd be fine if it were just him and Saint, but the thought of a stranger commenting made his shy. He quickly paid for his stuff and waited at the door for Saint.</p><p>Saint was going to burst into flames. He couldn't remember why he had ever thought this was a good idea. He had never bought condoms before and here he was with about 5 boxes hidden in the bottom of his basket. He could do this. He had to do this. He had piled stuff on top of the condoms, mostly to hide them but also because it was for his date. He headed to the check out and spotted Zee. "Keep calm Saint," he told himself "Zee can't read your mind. Just breathe..." Saint tried so hard to keep his emotions in check but the closer he got to Zee the more his stress levels rose. When he put the basket on the counter and the man started scanning his items, Saint grabbed the keys from his pocket and passed then to Zee. "You can wait in the car if you like. I want some of this to be a surprise, if that's ok?" He prayed Zee would agree so he didn't have to spontaneously combust from the stress.</p><p>Zee thought Saint looked a little off, "Oh shit," he thought to himself "what if he knows about the condoms? What the hell should I do?!" He tried to relax and act like everything was fine. When Saint asked if he wanted to wait in the car he almost ripped the keys from his hand and ran out the door. He didn't, thank God, but he did accept the offer with a quick "Ok Bunny, see you soon." and got out of there as quickly as possible.</p><p>Saint let out a sigh of relief. Zee obviously couldn't tell anything was up thank God. It wasn't that Saint was saying things were going to happen between them tonight but there was no harm in being prepared. At least that was what he had tried to convince himself while a large part of his brain was screaming at him that, "YES! TONIGHT WILL BE THE NIGHT!" Once all the items were bagged and paid for Saint headed out to the car.</p><p>Zee had been in the car seconds before he had taken out all the boxes of condoms and hidden them in his pockets. He put the beer back in the bag and was just doing up his seatbelt as Saint opened the back door.</p><p>Saint placed the bags into the back of the car and secured them so they wouldn't spill out then jumped into the drivers seat. "So for our date I'd like to cook for you if that's ok? I promised I'd cook when we had pizza but I had nothing in. Now I'm fully prepared but if you'd rather go out we can just drop these off and go somewhere else?" Maybe he was rambling slightly but he was nervous and trying to play it cool so sue him! It was only when he had to stop for breath that he realised it was probably a good idea to let Zee answer him before he kept on talking.</p><p>Zee could feel an energy coming off Saint the second he sat down. He had patiently waited for him to stop speaking before saying, "Bunny as long as we're together I'm happy to have our date anywhere." He held Saint's hand and gave it a little squeeze. He wanted to scream about how happy it was that their date would be just the two of them in private but he managed to keep his cool.</p><p>Saint felt so much better after Zee had spoken, his heart was still fluttering but he didn't feel quite so ready to explode.  "Thanks Koala." He said starting the engine "Let's get going or it'll be late before we can eat." He let go of Zee's hand and started driving.</p><p>Once they arrived at Saint's place and they dropped the bags in the kitchen, Saint insisted Zee sat down in the living room while he cooked. He wanted it to be a surprise but he also needed to hide the non edible things he'd bought. With Zee happily drinking beer and watching tv Saint set about making the night as special as it could be...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. DateNight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SMUT AHEAD***<br/>I WILL GIVE A WARNING BEFORE IT BEGINS LATER IN THIS CHAPTER SO TOU CAN SKIP IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING</p><p>Once Saint had unpacked the bags (and hidden the condoms) he began cooking. He'd bought the ingredients to prepare Zee's favourite fried pork and his own omelette and rice. He chopped and prepared everything he needed then set to work cooking.</p><p>Zee was half way through his first bottle of beer when he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He followed his nose to the source and found Saint standing by the stove with a look of concentration on his face which was adorable. He walked behind Saint and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing him on the neck. "Mmmmm this smells so good, almost as good as you..." he kissed Saint's neck again and felt him shudder.</p><p>Saint could feel himself heating up and knew it was nothing to do with cooking. "Zeeeeee," he sighed "stop distracting me or the food will burn." He was tempted to say forget it and just let Zee drag him to the bedroom but he wanted tonight to be special so he persevered "We'll have time to cuddle when we've eaten ok?" Saint continued stirring the food and did his best to pretend Zee wasn't pressed close behind him.</p><p>Zee loved the way Saint said his name like that and couldn't wait to make him call it again and again. "Ok Bunny, after we've eaten, you're all mine ok?" He kissed his neck once more and managed to tear himself away. "Are you sure I can't help?" He asked as he walked away.</p><p>Saint took a deep breath "No thanks, I'm almost ready. I'll call you in a minute when I've set the table." He watched Zee walk out of the room then tried to get back to cooking, promising himself it would be worth the wait. He plated their food then began to set the table. He had bought candles to make it more romantic, but now he was worrying it would be too cheesy. Uhhh why did it have to be so hard, he just wanted tonight to be perfect. He was sure Zee wouldn't mind a bit of cheesiness so he lit the candles and laid out the chopsticks and cutlery. Once he had poured some wine and put the plates on the table he called Zee to come out.</p><p>Zee heard Saint callimg and walked into the kitchen. The food smelled amazing and the table looked so cute! He was touched that Saint had gone to so much effort for him. "Saint! This is so lovely! Thank you! I don't think anyone has ever gone to this much trouble for me before..." he closed the distance between them and hugged him tight.</p><p>Saint released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was so glad Zee liked what he had done. "My boyfriend deserves the best," he said shyly. "I just hope you like my cooking! Come let's sit." He said kissing Zee's cheek before sitting down. Saint enjoyed cooking but he had never had the confidence to cook for someone like Zee before. He began serving the food onto Zee's plate before filling his own. "I hope you enjoy it." He said before tucking in.</p><p>It wasn't fair. How could Saint be handsome, sexy, a talented actor and a brilliant chef too! "Saint, we should never eat out anywhere ever again. This is amazing." He said between mouthfuls of food. "This is the best fried pork I've ever had..." He wasn't even exaggerating, it really was.</p><p>They ate their fill and managed to almost finish a bottle of wine. Saint began to clear the plates and clean up but Zee wouldn't let him. "You cooked so I'll clean it's only fair..." he wouldn't even accept Saint's offer to help, making him sit down and relax while he worked. Soon the dishes where done and everywhere looked good as new so he headed in the living room to find Saint.</p><p>***SMUT FROM NOW***</p><p>While Zee was distracted Saint wrote a note "Join me in the bathroom..." and left it on the sofa. Then went to the bathroom and filled the bath with water and some of his favourite bubble bath. He lit the rest of the candles he had bought and set them around the room. He was shaking as he undressed and got into the bath, partially from nerves and partially from excitement. Once he was in he let himself relax and wait for Zee to join him.</p><p>Instead of finding his boyfriend as he had hoped Zee had found Saint's note. He practically ran to the bathroom. When he was at the bathroom door he took a moment to compose himself. A million different possibilities of what he would find waiting for him. None of those compared to the sight that greeted him. Saint was laid back in the tub with his eyes closed. His chest was out of the water and the candle light was making pretty shadows on his skin. He looked like a work of art. Saint seemed so relaxed that for a moment Zee didn't want to disturb him, but he had been invited to join him so it would be rude not to. Zee began to take off his clothes as quickly as he could. He was just stepping out of his pants when he noticed Saint's eyes were open.</p><p>Saint heard the second Zee had opened the door but he kept his eyes closed for a second before peeping. Zee was pulling his top over his head, exposing his chiseled chest and abs. He only paused for a second before pulling down his pants and it was only then that they locked eyes. Saint was grateful for the bubbles covering his erection but knew that once Zee stepped into the tub he would know he was hard in an instant. "Are you coming in Zee?" He said with a quivering voice.</p><p>Saint asked him to join him in the tub and every drop of blood in Zee's body began to make it's way to his dick. He couldn't stop staring at Saint as he got harder. "Please..." he said quietly before walking forward and stepping in to the tub. Saint had slid forward so Zee could sit behind him. He slid behind Saint and hissed at the friction on his straining erection.</p><p>Saint waited until Zee was sat down fully before leaning back against him. He could feel Zee's erection pressed into his back, he tipped his head back and whispered "I've been thinking about this all day..." before sliding himself against it.</p><p>Zee thought he deserved a medal for not cumming on the spot with Saint rubbing on him and talking like that.<br/>He decided it was time to give Saint a taste of his own medicine "Me too..." he said lowly, then slid his hands across Saint's chest pinching his nipples. This caused him to moan and arch up slightly, letting Zee see that Saint was just as hard as he was. He slid his hands down Saint's abs and just as he reached his erection he asked "Tell me this is ok? I really want to touch you..."</p><p>Why did Zee have to sound so hot? Saint could barely speak he was so desperate to be touched and here was Zee sounding like something out of a wet dream. Instead of answering Saint grabbed his hands and guided them down to his erection. Sighing loudly as Zee grabbed him firmly. Saint was pretty sure this was going to be the fastest orgasm of his life but he didn't care. Having Zee's hands on him was intoxicating and he needed more. He began to thrust up into Zee's fist and was moaning loudly. Zee stroked one hand up Saint's chest and pinched his nipple and Saint came hard while screaming Zee's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. All Night Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***MORE SMUT AHEAD***</p><p>Zee would never forget the way Saint sounded as he came. It gave all the porn stars he had ever heard a bad name, nothing would ever measure up to it. He couldn't wait to make Saint repeat those noises again and again.</p><p>Saint had slumped back even further  after his orgasm and was panting against Zee's chest. Zee was still pressed hard against his back and Saint wanted to do something about that, just as soon as he could function again. "Zee... That was amazing..." he said still recovering. He turned in the bath so he was chest to chest with Zee then kissed him. He sat back and pulled out the plug "Let's move to the shower to rinse off then bed?" He was still feeling a bit wobbly after his orgasm so was grateful when Zee stood up and helped him out of the bath.</p><p>Zee could see Saint was a little unsteady on his feet so helped him to the shower. He was still hard but if Saint just wanted to get clean and cuddle he wouldn't mind. He'd take things how ever Saint wanted them. But from the way Saint was stroking his chest it didn't seem like the night was over yet.</p><p>Saint let Zee lead him to the shower and switched it on. He couldn't keep his hands to himself and wanted to make Zee feel as good as he had. They stepped under the stream and Saint switched their positions so he was behind Zee. He kissed and nipped his neck and let his hands roam all over Zee's body. When he reached his erection he whispered in Zee's ear "Shall I make you cum now? Or do you want to go to bed and do things properly?" He slowly stroked Zee's dick before adding "Or how about both?" Then continued kissing Zee's neck.</p><p>Zee was so close to cumming he could barely function. "Ummm... Both please... Please!" He begged praying Saint wouldn't tease him. He was so hard it was almost painful.</p><p>Saint loved hearing Zee so gone for him and wanted to reward him for begging so sweetly. He didn't really know what to do but he figured Zee wouldn't like things too differently from how he did. He continued stroking Zee slowly with one hand while tugging on his nipple with the other. When Zee began to thrust into his fist he reached down and fondled his balls.</p><p>Zee was so close to cumming. He could feel the flame in his gut curling and his balls tightening in preparation. The pleasure was almost overwhelming but just when he thought it couldn't get better Saint bit down on his neck. He came so hard he saw stars and he was pretty sure if Saint wasn't behind him he would be in a heap on the floor. He was panting hard and trying to get his limbs to coordinate with little success.</p><p>Saint grabbed the shower head and cleaned them both off. He turned off the spray and guided Zee to the towels. Once they were wrapped up he walked them out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.</p><p>By the time they reached the bedroom Zee had almost recovered from his orgasm. Almost. He was still a bit unsteady but he didn't feel like his knees were going to give out which was a definite improvement. They lay on the bed side by side for awhile before Zee rolled over to face Saint and pulled him over so they were face to face. "Saint, tonight has been amazing. You are amazing. I know this might be a bit sudden but it feels right to me so I need you to know, I love you. You don't have to...'</p><p>Saint had to kiss him. He had to. He had been holding in those exact words all night. He'd tried to say it with every touch and every kiss because he wasn't brave enough to say it with words. But now he knew Zee felt the same he had to kiss him. "I love you too Zee, I don't care how fast it is, it feels right. I love you." He decided they had talked enough for now and went back to kissing him.</p><p>They kissed softly and slowly, taking their time and exploring each others bodies. Because they had both cum not so long ago there was no rush. They lay face to face with their arms and legs tangled together, kissing wherever they could reach. It was about an hour before they started touching with intent.</p><p>Saint could feel the arousal in himself again. He started kissing Zee a little harder and letting his hands do a little more exploring. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous about what ever was going to happen next but his excitement and his love for Zee all but cancelled it out. "Zee," he began "I want you." Then he kissed him again and ground his hips forward. He was emi hard already and could feel Zee was in a similar state. "Can we try some more things?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>Zee thought Saint was probably going to be listed as his cause of death on his death certificate. How the fuck could anyone with a pulse refuse an offer like that? "We can do what ever you want Saint." He replied then kissed Saint back. Hell Saint could ask him to do anything right now and he wouldn't refuse.</p><p>Saint kissed Zee again then rolled over to the side of the bed to get his stash of lube and condoms. He was nervous as hell but he trusted Zee and he knew that what ever they did, he would make sure he was alright. He placed them on the bed in front of Zee. "You know I don't really know what I'm doing, right?" Saint asked with a shaking voice "But what ever I do, I want to do it with yo..."</p><p>Zee didn't give him a chance to finish, he pulled him back down and kissed him again. "Do you know how crazy you're making me?" He asked. "Look how hard I am already because of you." He continued kissing Saint and rubbing their erections together. "I don't really know what I'm doing either... I've done it to myself once or twice but I could never reach properly. Are you sure you want to try? You could do it to me if you wanted?' Zee had imagined this moment more than he could count but it never mattered who was top or bottom, all that mattered was that they were together.</p><p>Saint didn't know what to say. He had always imagined that he would bottom but now that Zee was offering he couldn't deny he was tempted. "I'll try first then maybe next time you could? Is that ok? I've just been thinking about having you inside me all day..."</p><p>Again Zee was helpless to refuse so he kissed Saint again before saying "If you're sure..." and reaching for the lube.  He pushed Saint down so he was lying on his back then settled himself between his legs, spreading them open. He opened the lube and warmed it on his fingers before slowly pressing one against his hole. He kept the pressure up until it slipped in up to his first knuckle. Saint was panting beneath him as he slowly worked his finger in and out adding more lube as he did. After a few minutes he was able to get his finger in to the second knuckle. Saint felt so hot and tight on his finger that he was scared it might be hurting him. "Are you ok?" He asked not wanting to cause Saint any pain.</p><p>Saint couldn't find the words to describe the feeling of having Zee inside him. It was strange and slightly painful but not unpleasant. When Zee asked if he was ok he could answer honestly with a nod. "I'm ok, it's just so new for me." He was breathing slowly and trying his best to relax. "You can carry on." He said.</p><p>Zee added lots more lube then started trying to add a second finger. He was going slowly and gently but he remembered how it had stung when he had done it to himself. He had almost given up until he'd found that magic spot inside that made him see stars. Once he had gotten his two fingers inside Saint he stretched them slightly reaching up to try and find Saint's prostate.</p><p>Saint was beginning to think that the must be something wrong with him. It was a nice feeling having Zee's fingers inside him but he would be lying if he said he hadn't been expecting something more. He was just about to say he wanted to leave this and try something else when Zee moved his fingers a certain way and Saint felt like an electric current had been passed through him.</p><p>Zee was pretty sure he had found Saint's prostate when he moaned and bucked his hips. Zee watched as Saint's dick got harder and bead of precum dripped from the tip. Remembering what Saint had done to him, Zee gently lapped it up. Saint clenched tightly around his fingers.</p><p>Saint was going to die from the pleasure of it all. He wanted to cum but he didn't want it to end. He also want to know that Zee was enjoying it too. "Pleaaasssseee. Zee, can you be inside me now? Please?" Saint knew he was begging but he didn't care. If Zee could make him feel like this with his fingers he couldn't imagine how it would feel with his dick.</p><p>Zee was shaking he wanted Saint so badly. His dick was painfully hard and leaking already. "Ok love, I've got you." He said trying his best to keep calm. He removed his fingers from Saint and opened the nearest packed of condoms. He rolled it on and poured on a generous amount of lube. Zee was terrified. This was such a huge moment and he didn't want to mess it up. He looked at Saint and said "I love you so much Saint. Thank you for trusting me like this." He leaned down and kissed him on the mouth then lined himself up and began to push in.</p><p>Saint screwed his eyes closed tighter. This was so much more than he'd ever experienced. It was painful but not in a bad way, he liked being filled by Zee. It took a while for Zee to be fully seated inside him and when he was Saint reached up around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Slowly please... It's so much..." he knew he wasn't being clear but he hoped Zee would understand.</p><p>Zee couldn't have moved if he wanted to. This was hands down the most intense feeling of his life. "Ok..." he breathed, kissing Saint. A few moments passed and the urge to move was being to get overwhelming. "Please Saint, can I move now?" He asked praying Saint was ready. "Ok but be gentle..." Saint replied. Zee took a steadying breath then slowly rolled his hips. Saint moaned beneath him. Zee repeated the motion loving how it felt being inside of Saint. He continued his movements building up a slow rhythm. He knew he was going to cum soon but he really didn't want this to be over. As he thrust in slightly harder Saint moved his hips and Zee managed to hit his prostate. "Zeeeee...." Saint screamed and came between their stomachs. Zee felt the second Saint came because he clamped around his dick like a vice. Zee bucked his hips once more then filled the condom before collapsing on top of Saint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zee finally came around he was lying on top of Saint. His erection was gone but he was still in the now very full condom. He lifted himself with shaking arms. "Saint," he said softly "are you ok?" He kissed him and nuzzled his cheek. That was the most amazing experience of Zee's life and he hoped Saint had enjoyed it as much as he had.</p><p>Saint couldn't speak, he was just floating. He wondered how he had ever thought he'd had an orgasm before after that. It was a million times more powerful than  anything he had achieved by himself. He heard Zee talking but his mind was too full to properly understand. "Ummm... Zee, sleep now?" He said sounding quite hoarse.  He lifted his heavy arms to try and wrap them around Zee but was too tired to make it that far.</p><p>Zee pulled away slightly so they could get comfortable and felt the cooling cum between them. After pulling off the condom and tying it up, he reached for one of their dirty towels and wiped the mess as best he could. He pulled the pillows so he and Saint could rest their heads before pulling the cover over them. They could get clean and dressed later, for now all he wanted to do was to hold Saint and sleep.</p><p>When Zee had pulled away Saint wanted to protest but he simply didn't have the energy. Once Zee had cleaned him up and lay back down Saint had snuggled in and passed out almost immediately. Loving the feeling of being held close by Zee.</p><p>Saint's alarm had started buzzing a while a go but Saint couldn't find the energy in him to care. He just lay in Zee's arms and ignored it. It was only when Zee started to stir he thought it would be best to turn it off. He sat up slowly and winced, he was expecting some pain and was glad to find it was only a mild discomfort rather than an actual pain. He rolled over and turned off the alarm before returning to Zee's arms.</p><p>Zee was going to smash that stupid clock. How dare it interrupt him cuddling his boyfriend? He wasn't fully conscious but he was awake enough to hear Saint hiss as he moved. Memories of last night came flooding back and he couldn't help but smile. When Saint lay back down Zee hugged him tightly. "Morning, how are you feeling?" He asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>Saint hugged back "To be honest, I was expecting it to be worse. It's not that bad at all." He said all this while burying his head in Zee's neck. It was strange talking like this but if they were mature enough to have a sexual relationship they should be mature enough to talk about it. "Are you ok Koala? I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did..." he added shyly.</p><p>Just when Zee thought he couldn't love Saint more he did or said something Zee's heart swelled even more. "Saint that was pretty much the greatest experience of my life. I'm so glad I got to share it with you..." he kissed Saints head and pulled him closer.</p><p>As the moved Saint could feel the dried cum peeling from his stomach. "Me too," he replied kissing Zee's chest. "I wish we could stay here forever...but I feel so gross right now. Can we have a shower?" He asked sweetly. His voice sounded rough even to him and flashes of his moaning and screaming came flooding into his mind. He blushed scarlet and hid his face.</p><p>As much as Zee hated to admit it they really did need to get cleaned up. "Uhh ok, I suppose we are sort of gross..." he pressed a final kiss to Saint's head before sitting up and putting out his hand to help Saint up. "Let's shower quickly then eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving..." he said as Saint stood up.</p><p>As soon as Saint stood up his stomach rumbled "I think that answers your question." he joked. They showered and dressed quite quickly but did stop a few times to kiss and touch each other. Once they were ready they sat down and ate a small breakfast of toast. Saint couldn't help himself stealing glances at Zee and smiling when their eyes met.</p><p>As today was their last day before they were travelling they decided to go shopping for a few bits. Saint drove them to the shopping mall not far from his home and they wandered around aimlessly for a while just enjoying each others company. Saint wanted to pick up a new neck pillow for the plane and was delighted when he found one with koalas on it. "I have to buy this!" He said joyfully as he showed Zee.</p><p>Zee loved seeing Saint happy and today he had been nothing but that. "You could just use me as a pillow you know?" He joked. He took the pillow and put it into the trolley he was pushing. They wandered on to another shop still laughing.</p><p>As they entered a fragrance shop a few of Saint's fans noticed them. They came up and asked if they could take photos and say hello. Zee enjoyed seeing how nice Saint's fans were to him. He was such a beautiful person inside and out and he deserved to be loved. The fans chatted happily and asked him about what he had been up to. Zee felt his cheeks heat up a little at that. But Saint was ever the professional and talked about his fan meet and how he was preparing for their trip. The fans even included Zee in the conversation asking how he was liking working with Saint. "We've only just begun but I hope we're together for a long time to come. My bunny is the best!" He told them honestly. Saint playfully punched his arm and responded "You're not so bad yourself Koala..." the fans squealed at their interactions and snapped lots of photos. After a few minutes they said their goodbyes and headed out of the mall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Their First Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a busy day of shopping and packing Saint and Zee had fell asleep early on Saint's sofa. Zee had reasoned that as they would be going to the airport together there was no point in going home to stay. He could just pick up his bag on their way there. It was the most time effective solution and spending every possible second with his boyfriend was his priority.</p><p>Saint was happy that Zee would be staying with him again. He knew they would be travelling together to film but it wouldn't be just them there would be someone filming or someone they would have to talk to. It was selfish but he wanted as much time on their own as possible. He had all sorts of plans in mind for his sexy boyfriend but by the time he'd packed and they had eaten, Saint was practically asleep. They sat on the sofa hugging and Saint couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.</p><p>Zee had made sure to set an alarm on his phone so they would have time to get to his place and the airport on time. Then snuggled in to his Bunny and let himself nod off. Of course when said alarm went off Zee was pissed that his sleepy cuddle time was being interrupted and also shocked that he had actually used the phrase "sleepy cuddle time" even if it was in his head. He turned off the alarm and gently tried to wake Saint.</p><p>Saint had heard the alarm but didn't want to acknowledge it. When Zee had switched it off Saint had hoped that meant they could continue sleeping but that was not to be. Saint still decided to hold off on moving for as long as humanly possible.</p><p>Zee had begun kissing Saint's head and was whispering "Come on Bunny, we have to fly soon." Saint was clearly ignoring him as he had stopped the tiny snores he had been making. Zee began kissing his cheeks, then his neck but Saint was still pretending to be be asleep so Zee took a deep breath and blew a huge raspberry onto his neck.</p><p>That got Zee a reaction. Saint had jumped and started laughing loudly.<br/>"Zee," Saint said between giggles "I'm trying to sleep here!" He decided to retaliate by ticking Zee on his stomach. Which had made Zee start laughing uncontrollably and wriggling around which in turn led to them both falling off the sofa and into a tangled heap on the floor.</p><p>"Well that's one way to start the day!" Zee commented. "Now come on, we need to get clean and changed before our flight." He pressed a small kiss to Saints lips then stood up. He offered Saint his hand and pulled him up off the floor. Zee found himself wishing he could start every day just like this, it didn't matter where they were as long as he and Saint were together.</p><p>They showered and dressed separately which was disappointing to Saint but he knew if he was naked in the same room as Zee they would probably end up missing their flight. Then Saint drove them to Zee's place. He was a bit excited that he was going to get to see where his boyfriend lived but tried to play it cool. He followed Zee's directions and they arrived in no time.</p><p>They pulled up and Zee led Saint to his apartment. They took of their shoes and  Zee headed to his bedroom to grab his case. "Make yourself at home!" He shouted over his shoulder as he left Saint in the living room. He knew the place was messier than Saint's but it wasn't dirty so he wasn't too worried about what Saint would find. He gave his case a final check then wheeled it out to the living room.</p><p>Saint had wasted no time in looking around Zee's living room. It was smaller than his own but still a good size. Saint looked at all of the photos smiling when he found one of Zee and the Domundi boys. He notice a calendar on the wall with a few notes jotted on it. Today for example it said "Trip With Saint!" He looked back a few days early and saw that the day they met up for the first time said "DATE DAY!" and Zee had drawn a heart around it. Saint couldn't help but laugh. Zee was so manly but he could still do something cute like this.</p><p>Zee walked out of his room and saw Saint looking at the calendar. His brain screamed at him that this was NOT a good thing but he couldn't remember why. He walked closer and saw Saint's shoulders going up and down as he laughed to himself and then he remembered what he had written. "Hey! Stop it you nosy Bunny!" He said grabbing Saint around his waist. He knew it was too late to do anything about it now so he just tried not to blush too hard.</p><p>***SMUT AHEAD***</p><p>Saint turned in Zee's arms to face him. "So you were looking forward to our date huh Koala?" He kissed Zee softly then continued "You planned to seduce me?" He kissed Zee again but turned it into a filthy kiss using his tongue to demand entry to Zee's mouth. He lost track of time just exploring Zee's mouth until he felt himself growing hard. Then he had to pull away.</p><p>Zee was getting so into kissing Saint that he forgot everything. All he cared about was the feeling of Saint attacking his mouth and what that was doing to his dick. He was almost fully erect when Saint pulled away leaving them both panting.</p><p>Saint rested their foreheads together "We have to catch our flight or I would be asking you to show me your bedroom..." he breathed. It took a lot of effort on his part to not continue the kiss. He stepped away and adjusted himself in his pants. Driving like this was not going to be fun.</p><p>Zee knew he was going to be uncomfortable on the ride to the airport but he decided being kissed like was worth the discomfort. He quickly grabbed his case and headed out to the car before he decided to throw Saint over his shoulder and lock them in his bedroom instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chiang Mai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a busy day of shopping and packing Saint and Zee had fell asleep early on Saint's sofa. Zee had reasoned that as they would be going to the airport together there was no point in going home to stay. He could just pick up his bag on their way there. It was the most time effective solution and spending every possible second with his boyfriend was his priority.</p><p>Saint was happy that Zee would be staying with him again. He knew they would be travelling together to film but it wouldn't be just them there would be someone filming or someone they would have to talk to. It was selfish but he wanted as much time on their own as possible. He had all sorts of plans in mind for his sexy boyfriend but by the time he'd packed and they had eaten, Saint was practically asleep. They sat on the sofa hugging and Saint couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.</p><p>Zee had made sure to set an alarm on his phone so they would have time to get to his place and the airport on time. Then snuggled in to his Bunny and let himself nod off. Of course when said alarm went off Zee was pissed that his sleepy cuddle time was being interrupted and also shocked that he had actually used the phrase "sleepy cuddle time" even if it was in his head. He turned off the alarm and gently tried to wake Saint.</p><p>Saint had heard the alarm but didn't want to acknowledge it. When Zee had switched it off Saint had hoped that meant they could continue sleeping but that was not to be. Saint still decided to hold off on moving for as long as humanly possible.</p><p>Zee had begun kissing Saint's head and was whispering "Come on Bunny, we have to fly soon." Saint was clearly ignoring him as he had stopped the tiny snores he had been making. Zee began kissing his cheeks, then his neck but Saint was still pretending to be be asleep so Zee took a deep breath and blew a huge raspberry onto his neck.</p><p>That got Zee a reaction. Saint had jumped and started laughing loudly.<br/>"Zee," Saint said between giggles "I'm trying to sleep here!" He decided to retaliate by ticking Zee on his stomach. Which had made Zee start laughing uncontrollably and wriggling around which in turn led to them both falling off the sofa and into a tangled heap on the floor.</p><p>"Well that's one way to start the day!" Zee commented. "Now come on, we need to get clean and changed before our flight." He pressed a small kiss to Saints lips then stood up. He offered Saint his hand and pulled him up off the floor. Zee found himself wishing he could start every day just like this, it didn't matter where they were as long as he and Saint were together.</p><p>They showered and dressed separately which was disappointing to Saint but he knew if he was naked in the same room as Zee they would probably end up missing their flight. Then Saint drove them to Zee's place. He was a bit excited that he was going to get to see where his boyfriend lived but tried to play it cool. He followed Zee's directions and they arrived in no time.</p><p>They pulled up and Zee led Saint to his apartment. They took of their shoes and  Zee headed to his bedroom to grab his case. "Make yourself at home!" He shouted over his shoulder as he left Saint in the living room. He knew the place was messier than Saint's but it wasn't dirty so he wasn't too worried about what Saint would find. He gave his case a final check then wheeled it out to the living room.</p><p>Saint had wasted no time in looking around Zee's living room. It was smaller than his own but still a good size. Saint looked at all of the photos smiling when he found one of Zee and the Domundi boys. He notice a calendar on the wall with a few notes jotted on it. Today for example it said "Trip With Saint!" He looked back a few days early and saw that the day they met up for the first time said "DATE DAY!" and Zee had drawn a heart around it. Saint couldn't help but laugh. Zee was so manly but he could still do something cute like this.</p><p>Zee walked out of his room and saw Saint looking at the calendar. His brain screamed at him that this was NOT a good thing but he couldn't remember why. He walked closer and saw Saint's shoulders going up and down as he laughed to himself and then he remembered what he had written. "Hey! Stop it you nosy Bunny!" He said grabbing Saint around his waist. He knew it was too late to do anything about it now so he just tried not to blush too hard.</p><p>Saint turned in Zee's arms to face him. "So you were looking forward to our date huh Koala?" He kissed Zee softly then continued "You planned to seduce me?" He kissed Zee again but turned it into a filthy kiss using his tongue to demand entry to Zee's mouth. He lost track of time just exploring Zee's mouth until he felt himself growing hard. Then he had to pull away.</p><p>Zee was getting so into kissing Saint that he forgot everything. All he cared about was the feeling of Saint attacking his mouth and what that was doing to his dick. He was almost fully erect when Saint pulled away leaving them both panting.</p><p>Saint rested their foreheads together "We have to catch our flight or I would be asking you to show me your bedroom..." he breathed. It took a lot of effort on his part to not continue the kiss. He stepped away and adjusted himself in his pants. Driving like this was not going to be fun.</p><p>Zee knew he was going to be uncomfortable on the ride to the airport but he decided being kissed like was worth the discomfort. He quickly grabbed his case and headed out to the car before he decided to throw Saint over his shoulder and lock them in his bedroom instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chiang Mai Vlog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They napped together for an hour then showered, dress and headed down to the reception area to meet their camera man. They were sort of making the whole thing up as they went but had notes from their manager about letting their fans see how close they were getting.</p><p>That would not be an issue. In fact, it was strange to Saint how they managed to keep their hands off each other even when they were in public. He constantly wanted to be touching and kissing Zee but he knew that wouldn't be very professional plus he wanted to keep that side if their relationship just for them. Neither of those things stopped him wanting though. He found himself finding reasons to touch Zee while they were filming, like fixing his collar or his hair. Sometimes he would just rest his hand on Zee's arm or leg to feel close to him. For some reason the thing that Saint found he enjoyed doing the most was play fighting. He would playful hit or poke or pull Zee and Zee would do it back and they would end up play wrestling, which would make Saints cheeks heat up.</p><p>Zee tried to be on his best behaviour as they recorded their vlog but it was tough. Saint always looked so cute and he would find himself forgetting that they were working. They would be joking back and forth and Zee would get the overwhelming urge to kiss Saint. He wouldn't do that of course, that was their private business and something they did when they were alone. He didn't stop himself touching Saint though, he couldn't, it was like he couldn't function properly if he hadn't been in close proximity to Saint for too long. So he was constantly tapping Saint on his shoulder to get his attention or holding his arm to guide him somewhere. He was beginning to wonder what the finished article would look like, and if his love would look as obvious on scene as it felt to him.</p><p>Saint let Zee chose the restaurant they ate at and what they ordered. He stopped himself for calling it another date, though he did joke about Zee paying as he was showing him around his neck of the woods. They travelled there by red car and Saint was so pleased because it was sometimes he had always wants to do. As they had worked up quite an appetite earlier the were able to get through a whole lot of delicious food.</p><p>Zee was happy to see Saint enjoying the food he picked, he knew he would be able to tell if Saint was faking it. Once they had eaten their fill they headed to make merit, the caught another red car and Zee had told Saint about when his Mom had forgot to pick him up from school and he had to get a red car home. Saint had teased him about his story and pinched his cheek before making him retell the story on camera.</p><p>It was a really amazing day and Saint especially loved going to make merit with Zee, they lit joss sticks and prayed together asking for blessings on their new projects and on their new relationship. Saint felt warm and fuzzy inside after that. He loved that this was something he and Zee could do together. Saint's favourite part was when they climbed up to see a view of the whole city. It was just the two of them as it was too crowded for them to bring the big camera. Zee filmed the whole thing on his phone for their vlog but inbetween they took photos just for them. A few people even commented on what a handsome couple they made which made Saint blush.</p><p>Zee happily followed Saint around the various statues he wanted to visit while recording him on his phone for their vlog. Zee was constantly watching Saint and couldn't help commenting on how cute he was. After they had finished praying they took the red car to a cafe near by. Even though they were back with the camera man they still laughed and joked and touched like they had done when they were alone. Zee had never felt so at ease with another person before.</p><p>Saint loved singing songs with Zee in the red car, he had loved everything they'd done to today from start to finish it had been amazing. But hearing Zee sing the wrong lyrics about crushing on him made him smile from ear to ear. He had glanced over and winked at Zee not caring who saw. He was happy and in love and it felt amazing.</p><p>Zee knew Saint had a sweet tooth so he picked a cafe with the best desserts for their last stop. They happily chatted and play fought while finding somewhere to sit. Zee was shocked to find that Saint was strong enough to lift him off his feet and threaten to dump him in the water. He had a few ideas of how Saint could put that strength to use when they were alone again.</p><p>Once they finished filming and taking photos they headed back to the hotel. They only had a few hours before their flight home. It was only when they were packing up that Saint remembered he had a work trip to France coming up and it would be a whe before he would get to see Zee again. "Zee! I won't get to see you for a week after today!" He cried. "I'm going to miss you so much!" He was really glad they had gotten to spend so much time together over the last few days but it some how felt like it was going to be harder to be apart now they had.</p><p>To say Zee was unhappy would have been an understatement. How the hell was he supposed to go a week without seeing his Bunny? He tried to cheer Saint up by saying "Well, we will just have to message and call each other at every opportunity. And then when you come home I'm locking us in a room together for at least two whole days..." he wrapped his arms around Saint and held him tight. "We'll be ok Bunny, I promise." He told Saint, while trying to convince himself.</p><p>Saint let himself be held. He knew it was silly, they had only been together for such a short time, but he knew these next few days would drag without his Koala. He kissed Zee on the cheek and said "I believe you Koala, come on let's go before we miss our flight. I hope you're prepared for all the messages and calls you're going to be getting from me..." Zee just smiled and ruffled his hair. He was more than ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out innocently enough, they had been talking about what their ship name should be. They already knew the company wanted FighterTutor as their official ship name in the series but Saint was putting his point across for SaintZee instead of ZeeSaint. To be fair he had made a very convincing case involving promises of topping Zee til he came untouched. They had almost agreed on ZaintSee and things we're going really freaking great actually, until they decided to take to Twitter to seek the advice of their fans.</p><p>Saint was always worried that his fans wouldn't support his new ship after stopping working with Perth. They were still friends but the ship was pretty much over but he knew that some of his fans still shipped them hard. To Saint it was really important what his fans thought, he hated the idea of them not loving him but the thought of them not approving of his relationship scared him. He loved Zee and wanted his fans to love him too. He was pleased to see that the majority of his fans were supportive although a few of them still insisted it should be PerthSaint or nothing at all.</p><p>Zee saw all the PerthSaint tweets but he knew he had nothing to worry about, he and Saint were real after all. Not that there wasn't a tiny punch to the gut when he saw Saint paired with anyone who wasn't him. His fans were being adorable as ever calling him Zunshine and begging for it to be ZeeMe. He was obviously felt flattered, who wouldn't having lots of men and women wanting to be shipped with you. He screenshotted and sent some of the more racy replies to Saint thinking they would laugh at them together. That was not what happened.</p><p>Saint had seen the ZeeMe tweets and he was not pleased but it was just fans so he wouldn't let it get under his skin. He simply commented with a confused face or a thumbs down. Then Zee had sent him quite an explicit dm he had recieved from a ZeeMe fan and Saint had seen red. He called Zee immediately and Zee had answered laughing "You think this is funny?" He had shouted, Saint rarely lost his temper but Zee was HIS and EVERYONE should know that. "Fine! We'll see who's laughing..." he had shouted before hanging up.</p><p>Zee had not expected that. Was Saint jealous? No, that couldn't be it. They were meeting a few of the Domundi guys later so Zee thought they would be able to talk properly then. Whike he was waiting he sent Saint a message. "I'm sorry if I upset you, can we talk? x" Saint had seen the message but didn't reply.</p><p>Saint knew he was being childish and sulking but this was his first real relationship so surely Zee would understand a little. Siant decided to let himself calm down before speaking to Zee. He didn't want to say anything too stupid after all. He was heading to meet Zee and the Domundi boys when he bumped into some of their fans. He plastered on his brightest smile and prepared to chat with them. It went pretty well, even though he was stressed it wasn't the fans fault so Saint had felt happy to spend time with them. Until someone decided to bring up ZeeMe. He ground his teeth hard and kept his smile plastered on then made his excuses and turned to leave. "So don't you understand ZeeMe, Saint?" One of the fans called after him "Oh I understand, theres no Saint right? I'm done!" He answered feeling himself getting angry. "So do you want there to be SaintMe?" The fan shouted after him. "NO! THERE IS ONLY ZAINTSEE! IF  I SEE ZEEME ON TWITTER I WILL BLOCK THEM ALL!" Shocked by his own outburst Saint stopped and took a few calming breaths before turning to face his fans. "I mean its FighterTutor, Fighter is Tutors ao Zee is mine!" He said as cheerfully as he could manage before running away.</p><p>Zee was in a cab on his way to see Saint when his phone blew up like crazy. He has been tagged in a video by thousands of fans. He watched it and couldn't help but smile. Saint was jealous! His sexy, amazing but clearly a little crazy boyfriend was jealous! He had to speak to him and make sure he knew that it was only ever going to be ZaintSee for him.</p><p>Saint knew his phone was going crazy. He knew it was probably because of his outburst minutes earlier. His fans were nothing if not quick. He also knew that Zee had probably seen it by now and that was what was stopping him from acknowledging his phone. He was burning up with shame but couldn't admit that so decided pretending to sulk was the best option.</p><p>Zee found Saint sitting with Jimmy and Tommy chatting. He approached and Saint turned his face and walked away. Their friends all knew about their relationship so there was no point in trying to hide anything. "Ooooh trouble in paradise?" Tommy joked. Zee was completely unimpressed and replied "Shut it!" He shouted over his shoulder running after Saint.</p><p>Saint couldn't face Zee he was so ashamed of himself so even as Zee was calling his name he just kept walking. He turned a corner and stopped, hoping Zee would take the hint and go away. But he didn't. Seconds later he was turning the corner and blocking Saint against the wall. Saint kept his eyes down. "What do you want Zee? Don't you have fans you should be busy with?" He spat out.</p><p>Zee wanted to laugh but he could only imagine how badly things would go if he did instead he said "Saint! I love YOU! And ONLY you! For me its ZaintSee or NOTHING!" Then kissed him like he was starving for it. Thankfully Saint returned the kiss and before long they making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Just as things were getting very heated they were startled by someone clearing their throats. "So ZaintSee, are you good now or what? We have an event to go to..." Tommy said sounding very amused.<br/>"Yeah," replied Saint "ZaintSee is ready for anything!" Then pulled Zee to the van to begin the journey to the event.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***PRE SMUT***<br/>I'm not even sure if that's a thing I just made up but that's sort of what this is. There's no actual porn just some activities mentioned in passing. I have come to the conclusion my brain is a pervert. Sorry... Also fake convos added for shits and giggles...</p><p> Also fake convos added for shits and giggles        </p><p>The goodbye Saint got to say to Zee at the airport was not enough        <br/>The goodbye Saint got to say to Zee at the airport was not enough. They'd snuck into a bathroom so they could at least hug and kiss each other without prying eyes but it didn't feel enough. Saint wanted more time to say good bye properly. Actually Saint didn't want to say good bye at all, in a perfect world he would have cancelled his trip and stayed with Zee or maybe somehow Zee could come with him and they could have a romantic getaway. In fact any scenario where him and Zee got to stay together would do but it wasn't to be so now Saint was on his plane and Zee was probably home unpacking.</p><p>Zee was proud if himself. He'd been away from Saint for 2 whole hours and he had only sent 4 texts. He had been home for 20 minutes and had sorted through his suitcase seeing what needed washing. He decided to sit down and go through all the footage from his trip with Saint. For work of course and not because he was missing Saint like mad, although maybe he was missing him a little. He hooked up his phone to his laptop and watched all the videos, smiling when he caught himself stealing glances at Saint or when Saint was being cute. Zee was about half way through when he couldn't fight the urge anymore and sent Saint another message. "I'm watching our videos from yesterday. I miss you. x" He went back to watching the videos hoping he would get a reply soon.</p><p>Saint had remembered to bring his power bank this time, he didn't want his phone to die and make him miss any messages from Zee. He had plugged it in as soon as he got on his plane with every intention of messaging Zee when the plane was at altitude and phones were allowed again. However he didn't realise how tired he was and eneded up falling asleep for over 4 hours. As soon as he realised what had happened, Saint was reaching for his phone. He didn't even look at his messages he just called Zee immediately.</p><p>Zee was still looking through the photos from Chiang Mai when Saint called he didn't even get a chance to say hello before Saint blurted out "Hey! I am so sorry I fell asleep once I got on the plane and I've just woke up and I missed you so I'm calling you..." Zee huffed a laugh. "I'm glad it's not just me missing you Bunny. I've been watching our videos and wishing you were here."</p><p>They chatted back and forth for a while, neither really wanting to say good bye but knowing they were both busy for the next few days. "Ok, we should both sleep now. I'll message you when I land.  Love you Koala." Saint said wishing he didn't have to hang up. "Love you too Bunny." Zee said and finished the call.</p><p>The days flew by for Saint he had his fanmeet, interviews and photoshoots to keep him busy but every spare second he had was spent either calling or messaging Zee. If Saint didn't have time to write a long message he would snap a picture and send it to Zee.</p><p>Zee hated being apart from Saint but he loved that they still kept in touch every day. Saint sent him cute selfies and photos of places he wanted them to visit together. Sometimes they would chat quietly about their days until one of them fell asleep. Other nights they would whisper down the line while touching themselves, it was never as satisfying as the real thing. One night, when Zee had watched the footage the cameraman had taken of Saint carrying him and almost throwing  him in the water in Chiang Mai, they had had a very steamy phone call about what Zee wanted Saint to do to him when he got home. Inspired by the video he told Saint he wanted him to pick him up and fuck him against a wall. It took Zee a long, cold shower to calm him down enough to sleep after that.</p><p>Saint loved the sound of Zee's voice so of course some of their late night conversations had turned naughty. His Koala always managed to bring out that side to him. He enjoyed the conversations were they would pretend they were touching each other, he felt confident at that. But when Zee said he wanted Saint to be inside him, he had felt a little worried. Neither of them had much experience in that department so Saint, being the good guy he was, decided to thoroughly research the subject so he was ready to please his man when he got home. He also stocked up on lube and toys for them to play with once he got home. He couldn't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee had been at the airport for half an hour waiting for Saint. He was currently sat chatting to a group of Saint's fans who were also waiting to welcome him home. He was half way through telling the fans how excited he was that Saint was coming home when he realised just how much he sounded like a fan boy... He should probably care but he just didn't. Zee had missed Saint every day they'd been apart and he was surrounded by people who could almost understand how much he loved Saint so why shouldn't he be honest? He continued telling the fans about some of his and Saint's upcoming plans and posing for photos. The second he saw Saint turn the corner he wanted to run and scoop him up in his arms, like a scene from an old black and white romance. However the 100 or so fans had already started to swarm Saint so Zee decided the romance could wait until they were alone.</p><p>Saint wasn't sure how he was tired, after all he'd done nothing but sit on a plane for over 12 hours, but he was. He was trudging off the plane to the airport and the only thing keeping him going was the fact Zee had promised to be there to meet him. When Saint remembered they'd be spending the night together, it did give him a little spring in his step. As he turned into the waiting area he spotted Zee immediately and felt his heart flutter. Just as he was about to run to him he spotted a group of his fans approaching him and had to restrain himself.</p><p>Zee walked slowly towards Saint following his fans. The fans were talking and passing gifts to Saint and he was smiling politely. Zee started to make his way through the crowd with some success then Saint said loudly "Excuse me but can my Koala get through? He's kindly come to pick me up so I'd like to say thank you with a hug..." Zee was pretty sure his cheeks and ears were red hot he didn't really care. The crowd parted and he was finally able to get to his Bunny.</p><p>Saint hoped he didn't sound too bossy to his fans but Zee was right there and he needed to touch him. Once the fans let Zee through Saint pulled him into a hug. He didn't want to let go but he was already aware of the fans and their cameras and while he didn't care who knew they were dating, going public wasn't something they had discussed. So after a tight squeeze he whispered "I can't wait to get you alone." In what he hoped was a seductive voice. Then patted  Zees shoulder and let go.</p><p>Zee was on fire. His ears and face must have been the colour of a beetroot and he could feel the fire spreading else where on his body. Why did Saint have to be so sexy? Especially while they were surrounded by people and Zee couldn't do anything about it. Hearing him whisper like that sent shivers down his spine and it was all he could do to not to kiss the smug smile off Saint's face. But that was something that would have to wait until they were away from prying eyes. For now Zee plastered on a smile and flung his arm around Saint's shoulder.</p><p>Saint lasted a whole 20 minutes with his fans before making his goodbyes "We have a workshop coming up so we need to rest." He explained "Thank you all so much for coming!" He finished then led Zee by his arm to their car. The fans followed to wave them off so even when they were alone in the car Saint still couldn't kiss Zee the way he wanted. Zee drove as fast as was humanly possible while still staying safe.</p><p>Saint fidgeted in the passenger seat it was torture being this close to Zee and not touching him. "I've missed you so much Saint." Zee said, not taking his eyes from the road.  "Do you need anything? We can stop for food if you're hungry?" Saint wasn't sure if Zee was being kind or teasing him but either way his answer was the same. "What I need is to get you alone and naked so can you just hurry and get us home, ok?" He began drumming his fingers on his legs. He needed to occupy his hands so they didn't wander to Zee and distract him from driving.</p><p>Zee couldn't look at Saint, he knew if he did he would end up stopping the car and having his way with Saint in the middle of the road. So he kept his eyes on the road and focused on getting them to his place. "Fuck I need that too, Saint." He told Saint honestly. "The phone calls were amazing but it wasn't the same as having you in my arms." He sneaked a glance at Saint who was looking just as flustered as he felt.</p><p>The rest of the drive was spent in silence while the tension between them continued to grow. Saint could almost feel it, like electricity in the air before a storm. It was ridiculous how desperate he was, he had never been this way before but Zee brought out this animalistic side to him. Once they arrived Zee grabbed Saint's case and all but ran to the door. Once they were inside they stared at each other for a second before pouncing on each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint had hoped to be rational, he had hoped that once he was alone with Zee he would share all the knowledge he had acquired while they were apart and they would slowly and carefully take each other apart. What actually happened was more like an animal attack. The second the door shut they were ripping each others clothes off, sending buttons flying without a second thought. Saint tried to get them to a flat surface so didn't have to worry about standing and getting naked. In between removing clothes they were kissing and biting and sucking every inch of skin they could get to. Saint was hard as a rock in his pants and could feel Zee was in the same state. "Zee, we should slow down." He said, not sounding convincing to even himself. It probably would have been more convincing if he had stopped mauling Zee when he spoke, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.</p><p>"No! No slowing down. We've got all  night. We can get this out of our systems first then take our time." Zee thought that, all things considered, he was sounding perfectly rational and apparently Saint agreed because he had continued kissing and stripping eight along with Zee. When they were both down to just their underwear, Zee guided them back to his sofa pushing Saint down and climbing on top. He didn't stop his kisses as he freed them both from their pants. "I'm so close Saint." He moaned into Saint's ear. He took them both in his hand and began jerking them quickly. Their precum helped to ease the way some, but there was still a friction that was bordering on painful.</p><p>Saint could do nothing but lay back and let Zee take control. He was too far gone to be any help, he was just moaning and begging as Zee stroked them harder and faster. "Please Zee, I need to cum. Pleasssseeeee..." He begged, Zee kissed him hard then bit his neck and Saint felt himself cumming and screaming Zee's name.</p><p>Zee was so far gone Saint's orgasm barely registered to him. It was only when he felt his warm release dripping down his own dick and heard Saint screaming his name that he realised. After that it took two more strokes and he was cumming himself moaning loudly. He let himself collapse on top of Saint while their breathing returned to normal.</p><p>It could have been minutes or hours since he had cum, Saint had lost all sense of time. All he could focus on was Zee's body pressed against his own and their synced breathing patterns. "Uhh, I really missed you Zee." He said running his hands through Zee's hair. "Not just the sex part, although that was spectacular, I missed holding you and touching you and just being near you..." Maybe it was the orgasm that was making him so sentimental or may<br/>be it was that rush of young love, what ever it was he had meant every word he said.</p><p>Zee was happily lost in Saint, his smell, his skin, the feeling of them breathing together just felt right. "I missed you so much too Bunny," he said softly "I got teased by all the Domundi guys for being so love sick. They said you aren't allowed to leave me again because I'm unbearable when you aren't around..." he kissed Saints chest and was about to continue speaking when he was interrupted by Saint's rumbling stomach. "Come on, let's get some food and then we can get on with the rest of our night." He said peeling himself off Saint and passing him a near by towel to wipe up with.</p><p>Saint cursed his stomach, if it could just be quiet then Zee would still be on top of him and not standing up as he was now. He cleaned himself quickly before voicing his dissatisfaction "But Zee, I don't want to stop hugging..." he pouted. Zee ruffled his hair and said "We can cuddle while we eat, but I might need to clean the sofa first." He laughed and passed Saint his underwear after putting on his own. "Also I don't think that there's much point in getting fully dressed again because I'll just want you naked again anyway." Saint agreed and slipped on his pants. "Who needs clothes?" He laughed before wrapping his arms around Zee from behind and following him into the kitchen.</p><p>Saint kept hold of Zee the entire time they were in the kitchen, peering over his shoulder to see what food he wanted from the fridge. They settled on a fruit platter that Zee had bought as a welcome home gift for Saint and some potato chips. Zee grabbed a blanket from the clean laundry pile and they walked back to the living room. They got cuddled up on the sofa and began to feed each other while chatting.</p><p>Saint felt like he was home, there was no other way to describe it. Being with Zee was effortless, they chatted and fed each other and gave little kisses here and there and it was as easy as breathing. "Koala," he began "We have a workshop soon and I was wondering if maybe before then we should tell people we're dating? I mean we don't have to tell everyone if you don't want but I'd like to tell my Mom and maybe our manager? I won't do anything unless we agree though." He kissed Zee's cheek and waited for his response.</p><p>Zee was wondering if Saint was secretly a mind reader but he thought it was probably just because they were so in tune with each other. "I wanted to talk to you about that!" He said "I'm happy for the world to know I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world but I was wondering if we could tell our families before we go public. So maybe we could meet up with your Mom here then head to Chiang Rai and you can meet my parents? How does that sound?" Zee felt pretty confident that Saint would agree but he still got butterflies while waiting for him to reply.</p><p>Saint grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "That sounds perfect. We can work out the details tomorrow because I'm not done with you yet." He said before kissing him again. The night was still young and he still had lots of knowledge to share with his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Take Your Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SMUT AHOY***<br/>
***ALL SMUT***</p><p>They had eaten their fill and snuggled on the sofa for an other hour or two when Saint decided he wanted to get back to teaching Zee all the knew ideas he had been learning. "So," he began "after our special conversation the other night, I did some research." He walked his fingers teasingly down Zee's chest towards his stomach "I also did some shopping while I was away, and it's all in my case." He allowed his fingers to dip down into the band of Zee's boxers "Do you still want to try? Cos I was thinking we could shower together then..." he didn't get to finish his sentence.</p><p>Zee kissed Saint like he wanted to devour him and pushed his hips up to meet Saint's hand in his boxers. "Fuck, my boyfriend is so clever. Of course I want to try I want to try everything with you." He continued to kiss Saint until he felt himself starting to get hard. He managed to pull away "We should probably shower now or I don't think I'll make it off the sofa..." he stood up and held out his hand for Saint.</p><p>Saint took Zee's hand "You set the shower up and I'll get the things from my case and put them in your room. Then we don't have to mess around looking for them when we've showered." He said then kissed Zee's hand before walking to his case. He was buzzing with excitement at what was to come. He had loved the feeling of Zee inside him but he was also dying to know what it would feel like to be inside of Zee. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom and opened his case. He pulled out the special lube he had bought which had a numbing agent in it, the small dildos, and of course the condoms. His heart was pounding in his chest just looking at them, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like when he and Zee were finally playing with them. He placed them all on Zee's bed and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>Zee was already under the stream when Saint entered the bathroom. He was dying to see what Saint had bought buy he trusted Saint enough to let him take control. Without saying a word Saint stepped into the shower behind him and began to run his hands up and down Zee's chest. He rolled Zee's nipples between his thumb and finger and kissed his neck then whispered "Can you remind me what you said you wanted me to do to you Zee?" Zee gasped at the harsh sting on his nipples before replying "I said I wanted you to pick me up and fuck me against a wall..." he said, trying to sound confident, then he turned around to face Saint.</p><p>Once Zee turned around Saint crowded him to the wall. "That may take some working on..." he whispered "...But how is this for now." He grabbed Zee's hips and lifted him so he was pinned against the wall then kissed him. Zee wrapped his legs around Saint's waist. The tiles felt cold against his back and caused him to moan. Saint used this opportunity to flick his tongue in Zee's mouth, kissing him slow and dirty. Zee could feel himself growing hard again. It was so hot how strong Saint was.</p><p>Saint was getting carried away. He was already hard and had the overwhelming urge to thrust into Zee but he knew if he did he would hurt both of them. Instead he continued the kiss for a while then released Zee, allowing him to slide down the wall until he was standing again. He reached for the shower gel and started to lather up his hands. "Was that ok?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know if Zee had enjoyed it as much as he had. While waiting for him to answer Saint started washing Zee. He started with his shoulders and chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Then let the suds run down his abs and into his crotch.</p><p>Zee's mind was well and truly blown. Being held against the wall by Saint was hands down the most erotic feelings of his life. He was used to being the powerful one so being pinned like that and not being in control gave him a heady rush. "Shit Saint that was so hot." He said before diving in for another kiss. He let his hands roam all over Saint's body and pulled their hips together, causing their erections to slide against each other.</p><p>Feeling Zee like that was so good that Saint almost wanted to forget his plans and just make them both cum again in the shower. But he knew that Zee was as eager to experiment as he was so he turned Zee around to rinse of the suds. As he washed the bubbles away from every part of Zee, Saint got on his knees, ready to try out some of his new found knowledge. He slid his hands down Zee's back on to his buttocks then spread them open with his hands. "Lean forward for me Zee..." he gently prompted. Zee complied bracing himself against the wall. Saint leaned in and licked gently at Zee's hole, tasting soap.</p><p>Zee shuddered, he had used his own fingers there before but it had felt nothing like this. "Fuck." He panted. Saint took that as a good sign to continue. He licked stripes up and down before circling his tongue and adding pressure, trying to push inside. Zee was painfully hard and his legs had begun to shake. "Saint... Can we lie down? I don't want to stop but my legs feel weak..." Saint smiled feeling pleased that his learning was having such an effect on Zee. "Ok Koala, let's go." He said, turning off the shower. "I want to show you what I bought anyway." He wrapped them both in towels and led them to Zee's room.</p><p>Zee's erection was causing the towel to tent obscenely and Saint was just as bad. When he reached the bedroom and saw the dildos his heart skipped a beat. He'd always wanted to try something like this but never had the guts to buy one. Saint guided him to lie down on the bed. "Are you sure you want to try Zee? We can do what ever you want, just because I bought this doesn't mean we have to use it, ok?" Consent was so important, without it Saint wouldn't move another muscle. "Please Saint," Zee said in almost a whisper "I've been thinking about this for so long and I trust you." Once he heard those words Saint was happy to continue "Ok, just lie back and let me do the rest ok?" Zee nodded and did as he was told.</p><p>Once he was lying down Saint pushed Zee's legs up and apart so he would have better access. He opened the lube and put a generous blob onto his fingers. "This is special lube that helps numb you a bit. It should mean that there's less discomfort but I want you to tell me if it doesn't feel good ok Zee?" Saint waited for Zee to nod then began circling Zee's hole with his finger.</p><p>The cold sensation made Zee jump slightly and Saint started stroking his thigh with his spare hand to relax him. After a minute or so Saint started pushing his finger in. He got in up to the first knuckle then added more lube twisting his finger inside to spread it out. This was familiar to Zee, having done something similar to himself in the past, but the lube was cooling, almost tingling which was different.</p><p>Saint continued the in and out emotions until his finger slid in to the second knuckle. He crooked his finger trying to find Zee's prostate but didn't have much luck so decided imho would try one of the dildos. He chose one that was shorter and thinner than himself and lubes it up. "Let me know if this ok..." he said before slowly sliding it in.</p><p>This was definitely new to Zee, it wasn't painful, the lube had made him all tingly, but if he was honest he was expecting something more. His erection was beginning to flag a little so he reached for it and began to stroke himself. As he was doing so Saint moved the dildo inside if him and found his prostate. He thrust his hips in the air and moaned. "Fuck Saint do that again..." he begged wantonly.</p><p>Saint obliged and was rewarded with another beautiful moan from Zee. Saint was so hard from just listening to Zee and seeing him so lost in pleasure. "Can I try and be inside you now?" He asked praying Zee wouldn't refuse. "Yesssss" Zee panted. Saint left the dildo where it was and rolled on the condom, shaking with nervous energy. Once it was on he added more lube and removed the dildo, causing Zee to hiss at the loss.</p><p>Saint grabbed Zee's hips up and pushed a pillow underneath his ass to get a better angle, then lined himself up and slowly started pushing in. It was tortuously slow but Saint wouldn't rush for fear of hurting Zee. His whole body was shaking with the effort of going slow. "God, this is..." was all he managed to say before he bottomed out and words escaped him.</p><p>If having the dildo inside him had felt good, having Saint inside him was pure heaven. He felt open and full and it was perfect. He could feel Saint tremble above him and remembered when he was inside Saint and wanted desperately to move. "I'm ok now, you can move..." he said sounding completely ruined.</p><p>Saint took a slow breath and gently rolled his hips, testing the sensation. "Fuck." He breathed repeating the motion. It was like something inside him broke and he began thrusting his hips faster and faster. Zee wrapped his legs around his waist and managed to pull him in deeper. It made Saint hit his prostate almost every thrust. They were both moaning loudly, not caring if the whole world heard. Zee reached down and started stroking himself in time with Saint's thrusts and in seconds they were cumming together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***NO SMUT THIS CHAPTER! I'M PROUD OF MY PERVERTED SELF***</p><p>They must have fallen asleep because the next thing Zee knew his alarm was blaring and Saint was snoring on top of him. He was aching a bit but it didn't stop him feeling like he was glowing from the inside out. He gently nudged Saint, he didn't want to disturb him but he needed to stop the alarm and his bladder was demanding attention. "Saint," he whispered "can you move for me?" He felt Saint stir in his arms.</p><p>Saint was woken by the sound of Zee's voice then the annoying buzz of the alarm filtered into ears. "Uhhhh," He whined "make it stop!" He buried his head in Zee's neck and felt him laugh. "If you want it to stop I have to get up." Zee replied. Saint was not happy that he had to move. He was so comfortable and warm. "Uhhh! Fine." He huffed, sulking. It was only as he pushed himself up he felt the dry mess between him and Zee. "Grosssssss." He moaned. "We should shower." He said even though leaving the bed was the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Zee thought Saint was adorable when he sulked and simply had to kiss him. "Come on then, we can shower and eat and work out what we're going to do today." He pressed another kiss to Saint's head before sitting up. They showered slowly, gently cleaning each other and swapping lazy kisses. It was the perfect way to start the day. Once they were dressed they decided to head out for breakfast.</p><p>Zee drove to a quiet place he knew where he and Saint could eat and chat. Once they had ordered Zee began "So, we have our workshop in 2 days. Do you think we'll be able to meet your Mom before then? I was thinking we have pretty busy schedules for a while so maybe we could call my parents together and tell them about us, then maybe go visit in person when we're free?" Zee was a ball of nervous energy. He wanted the world to know he and Saint were together, so telling their families was the first step in achieving that.</p><p>Saint was smiling while listening to Zee,  he wanted people to know they were together. Saint was so proud of their relationship and couldn't wait to tell their families. "I'll message Mom now and see if she's free later or tomorrow? I'm happy to call your parents whenever you think will be the best time. I'm so happy Zee." Their food arrived and they ate and continued chatting. They decided to go back to Zee's place after they had finished and call his parents. Saint was nervous about their reaction but he knew him and Zee would be ok as long as they were together.</p><p>They headed back to Zee's place once they had finished. Saint had text his Mom and was waiting for a reply. Once they were settled Zee dialled his parents number putting the phone on speaker so Saint could hear too.</p><p>"Hello?" He said once they answered. "Hi son! How are you?" Zee chatted to them for a while about how things had been then he said "I actually called to talk to you about something. Do you remember I told you I'd be working with Saint?" He paused to allow his parents to answer "The one you had a crush on? That one?" His Mom said laughing.</p><p>Zee's cheeks heated up "Mooooom! I told you it wasn't a... Ok, yes it was a crush and yes I'm talking about him. Anyway, it's not a crush any more because he's my boyfriend now..." Zee felt like sticking his tongue out and childishly adding "SO THERE!" but he resisted the urge.</p><p>Zee's parents were obviously amused by his out burst if their laughs were anything to go by. "Oh Zee we're so happy for you! When do we get to meet this special young man?" His dad said still sounding far too amused for Zee's liking. "Actually Pa, he's here with me now. Would you like to say hello?" Saint was smiling at the interaction between Zee and his parents even with their teasing he could feel the love between them.</p><p>"Why have I been speaking to you when I could have been speaking to him instead?" His Mom asked jokingly. Saint laughed out loud this and Zee nudged him with his elbow. "I'll just leave then shall I?" Zee teased. "No!" Said Saint, at the exact same moment his Dad said "Yes!" All of of laughed at that. Saint decided to introduce himself "Hello Zee's Mom and Dad, I'm Saint and I'm Zee's boyfriend. Thank you for talking to me and I hope we can meet in person soon." He knew he must sound really formal but he was nervous and couldn't help it.</p><p>Zee was grinning listening to Saint, he could tell he was nervous because he sounded just like the first day they met. "What lovely manners! Zee, you could learn something from your boyfriend! We can't wait to meet you for real Saint. If Zee gives you any trouble you let us know ok?" Zee had stopped grinning,  even though he was amused he had to at least pretend to sulk. "Wow thanks guys! I love you too!" He joked. Saint was giggling it was lovely feeling like he belonged. "Thank you! I can't wait to meet you too." Zee kissed Saint's cheek and said "Ok, we're going to go now so we'll speak soon. Bye!" Zee's parents said their good byes and ended the call.</p><p>"That went well!" Said Saint hugging Zee. "They seem like lovely people! I'm excited to meet them." Zee kissed him on the head and replied. "They're both terrible people and so are you... But I love you all so I have to forgive you." He  winked at Saint. "Now we just have to tell your Mom and we can tell the world!" As they had no where to be for a while they stayed snuggled on the sofa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Meet the Parents pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Just a quick update, just FYI in this situation I would be Saint's Mom. No one hurts my babies!***</p><p>Saint and Zee stayed snuggled on the sofa until Saint's phone rang, it was his Mom, Saint answered and put it on speaker. "Hi Mom," Saint answered cheerfully "did you get my message?" He asked.</p><p>"That's why I'm calling you, you said it was important. Is everything ok?" Saint felt bad, he hadn't meant to make his Mom worry. "Everything is fine, better than fine actually." He began explaining, "It's just that I have someone to introduce you to, do you remember I told you about my new partner Zee?" He paused to give his Mom the chance to answer.</p><p>"Yes I remember, you said he was good guy, what about him?" She replied. Saint took a deep breath, he had never had to introduce a boyfriend to his Mom before because, well, he'd never actually had a boyfriend. "Well, we're dating and I wanted you to meet him. I mean he's here now so you can say hello but I was hoping we could have lunch soon so you can meet in person?"</p><p>Although it was only a few seconds in reality, to Saint the silence seemed to stretch on for eternity until his Mom finally spoke. "Hmmm, we should definitely meet up soon. I have to see what sort of man has stolen my baby's heart!" She said sounding tearful. "Uhh why do you have to grow up so fast? It was only yesterday you were a babe in my arms and now you're a grown man with a boyfriend." She took a shaky breath. "Ok... Ok.... I'm fine now... Put him on so I can say hello."</p><p>Saint was kind of embarrassed, his Mom always did love to baby him. Zee was enjoying this situation a hell of a lot more than he had enjoyed the call to his own parents. Saint was blushing and looking adorably awkward and he just wanted to squish his cheeks. "Uhhh Mom, you're already on speaker..." Saint admitted quietly, he could already anticipate his Mom's reaction.</p><p>"SAINTSUP! You could have warned me, your man probably thinks I'm crazy now! Oiiii!" Zee laughed a little then replied "I don't think that I promise! I'm very glad to meet you..." Saint's Mom clicked her tongue. "I'm glad to meet you too Zee, I hope you'll look after my boy. I know he's a grown up but he will always be my baby so if you hurt him they will never find your body."</p><p>Saint screamed "Moooom! You can NOT say things like that. I'm going now, I love you. I'll speak to you later." Then quickly hung up the phone. Hanging his head in shame. "I am so sorry Zee! I hope you're not mad, she just worries about me..." Saint didn't have to continue as Zee burst into a bellowing laugh.</p><p>"Oh God Saint that was hilarious!" He said wiping tears from his eyes. "Why are put parents so crazy huh?" He said still trying to regain his composure. "I do hope you know that even without your Mom's warning I'd never hurt you? But she is scary!" They both started laughing and were unable to stop for some time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Workshop 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that their families knew, Saint didn't feel like they had to hide their relationship. Not that they had purposefully hid it before, but now if Saint wanted to touch Zee he wouldn't have to worry about how long that touch lingered or if he felt like leaning his head on Zee's shoulder then he would stay there as long as he liked. They hadn't made a big public announcement because it was still their private business but if anyone asked Saint would happily tell them he loved Zee.</p><p>It was strange to Zee how little their relationship had changed since they told their families. Neither of them were big on kissing in public and that stayed the same, they had always liked little touches and stealing glances and that hadn't changed either. The only difference Zee could think of was that he had gotten more confident in flirting in front of people. Before he'd happily wrap an arm around Saint but now he would pinch his cheeks and tell anyone who would listen how cute those chubby cheeks were.</p><p>The second workshop came around quickly and they were both eager to work together again but they'd be lying if they said they didn't have some reservations. Saint was worried how he could hide his own feelings for Zee and turn them in to Tutor's feelings for Fighter. Their relationships were so different it was going to be a challenge but Saint loved acting so he was willing to take this challenge head on.</p><p>Zee's main concern about these workshops were centred around the other people who would be there. He was happy to hug and have that kind of intimacy with Saint any time but kissing him in front of people rubbed him the wrong way for two reasons. Firstly, kissing was something that they enjoyed a lot, but it almost always led to something more. So what if Zee started kissing Saint and forgot they weren't alone? What if he got aroused in front of the other actors and staff? Zee thought he would die from embarrassment. Secondly it just felt wrong to be told he had to kiss Saint a certain way. He wanted to kiss him however he wanted and not have to turn his head 38° to the left to pick up their lips on camera 5...</p><p>Zee shook his head to chase those thoughts away. They were here now and Zee knew how important being professional was to Saint, so even if it meant stamping down his embarrassment and faking it til he made it, then that was what he would have to do.</p><p>They entered the room together and said their hello's to the coach. Saint already had his arm slung over Zee's shoulder and the coach commented on how good their chemistry was looking.  Saint flushed slightly not sure if now was the right time to tell her they were dating. "I should hope so," said Zee "he is my boyfriend after all." and pecked his cheek. The coach smiled "I had a feeling that you were already together since our first session. So how long have you been together?"</p><p>Saint was definitely blushing now. "We only started dating after our first workshop with you. We haven't even known each other that long." He explained shyly. The coach appeared checked by that bit of information. "Really? I thought you guys were already a couple the second you walked in the door... Well I guess we won't have to be too worried about your chemistry on screen, but let's see what you can do." Saint breathed a sigh of relief, he loved having work could throw himself into.</p><p>The first exercise was simple enough, Saint had to sit in Zee's lap. Easy, right? Except it wasn't. Zee could feel how tense Saint was and he didn't like it. He began stroking his arm absentmindedly trying to get him to relax, but it had the opposite effect. He felt Saint stiffen even more. Zee wasn't the only one who noticed. "Are you ok Saint?" Their coach asked. "You don't look comfortable."</p><p>Saint knew it was stupid but his brain wouldn't stop. He was Sat in Zee's lap and all he could think of was how much better this would be if they were alone... and naked... "Sorry," he said "I'm just trying to think how my character would act..." Saint hated lying but in the case the truth was not an option. "Ok," the coach replied "don't think too much for now. Just go with the feelings." Saint swallowed, think that would be easier said than done. He had to do this. He wasn't one to shy away from a challenge so he took a deep breath and made himself relax.</p><p>Zee could feel the moment Saint relaxed in his arms. The rest of the workshop passed without much trouble after that until it was time to kiss. It took about 6 attempts before Zee could actually kiss Saint without laughing in his face. Poor Saint got sprayed with his saliva quite a few times. In the end Saint had clearly had enough because he ended up grabbing Zee's face and kissing him hard. After the initial shock had worn off, Zee managed to kiss on demand without freaking out. He was proud of himself for being able to actually act with his boyfriend and not just kissing him for real. Their kisses as Fighter and Tutor were nothing compared to the ones they shared as Zee and Saint.</p><p>It was a long day but they made it through and according to their coach managed to do an amazing job. Once they had finished they went to grab some food before heading to Saint's place. They were supposed to be planning their next travel vlog but after all of the fake kisses and touches they both needed the real thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Once Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***ALL SMUT CHAPTER AHEAD***</p><p>By the time they were back at Saint's place, Zee had already decided he needed Saint to be inside him again. In the workshop he'd acted as Fighter who was more dominant than Tutor in their series, so he had to be more domineering in the workshop. He enjoyed it, that feeling that he could be in control. But even as they were acting he could see in Saint's eyes that he wanted to push back and take the reins. Saint managed to hold back and remain as Tutor rather than be himself. Zee couldn't help wanting to keep on pushing til he snapped and now that they were alone again he could do just  that.</p><p>Saint managed the workshop very well, even if he said so himself. It was difficult at first but then he had gotten into his character and everything fell into place. He couldn't help feeling a little displeased though. He knew he was playing the Uke again, like when he had played Pete in Love By Chance, but from the book he thought that Tutor had more fight about him. From the scenes they were playing in the works Tutor was just as mild as Pete. Saint could play that roll in his sleep, he'd lived it for over a year. He wanted to be challenge and today the only challenge was not pinning Zee down, stripping him naked and screwing his brains out.</p><p>They were supposed to talking about their trip to Chiang Rai. Saint had found out from his manager that he had a fan meet at a mall there coming up so he asked Zee if they could combine that with meeting his parents and filming their second Vlog while they were walking into his place. Zee was clearly not paying attention as instead of answering, the second the door was shut he pinned Saint to the wall and kissed him. "Fuck it was so good today, getting to be in control like that." He ground his hips forward "It was like Tutor would do whatever I said..." Zee knew he was pushing Saint's buttons and he couldn't wait for his response.</p><p>It was like a flip had been switched in Saint's head. He was horny and angry and he needed to show Zee that he wasn't Tutor, he was Saint. The same Saint who'd fucked him til he came a few days ago. He switched their positions in a second making Zee's back hit the wall with a thud. "I'm sure Fighter could make Tutor do what ever he wanted," he said, grabbing Zee by the hips and lifting him off his feet. "But  we're not them and right now, it's me that's in control. Got it?" He didn't wait for an answer from Zee he just attacked his mouth with his own while pushing his hips forward to get friction on his growing erection.</p><p>Zee congratulated himself for getting this reaction from Saint. He loved it when Saint showed him how powerful he was. "Mmmmmmm..." he moaned into the kiss, getting harder by the second. Saints fingers were digging painfully into his buttocks as he continued kissing him. Zee was enjoying every second of being owned by Saint and was gripping his hair tightly as they kissed.</p><p>Saint was hard and needed to get Zee naked now. He carried Zee to his bedroom and flung him on the bed before diving on top of him. Saint continued to kiss Zee while stripping his clothes off. He distantly remembered that all of his new purchases were at Zee's place so he guessed he'd just have to make do with what ever he had here. There was no doubt in his mind that Zee was getting fucked tonight and from the way Zee was spreading his legs and moaning, he was totally on board with that too.<br/>"Fuck Zee, how do you manage to do this to me?" He asked before biting his neck. "I've never been this crazy before..." Saint took of Zee's top and threw it over his shoulder.</p><p>Zee was pretty sure this was his reward for all the good he had ever done in his life. Saint was mauling him and every kiss and bite felt like heaven. "Show me how crazy I make you..." he purred thrusting his hips up to meet Saints. Saint did just that. He undid Zee's pants and tugged them down harshly, leaving them gathered around his ankles. He sucked marks all down Zee's chest while pinching his nipples hard. Zee was moaning like a porn star the whole time.</p><p>Saint was trying to keep some form of control but how could he when Zee was saying things like that and moaning just for him? Zee was almost naked while Saint remained almost full dressed, the feeling of power was better than anything Saint had experienced before. He continued working his way down Zee's chest to his stomach before taking his dick in his mouth. Zee was already hard and leaking and as Saint sucked his mouth was filled with a surge of precum.</p><p>"Sainnnnttttt...." Zee moaned, he was so far gone that was all he could manage. He couldn't decide if it was all too much or not enough but he knew he was probably going to cum any second. He tried to buck his hips up but Saint pinned him against the bed and stopped all his ministrations on his dick.</p><p>"Ahh ahh Zee." Saint said, his face was millimetres from Zee's throbbing erection and Zee could feel every word being blown against it. "If you don't keep still I'll stop and then you won't get to cum..."  Zee actually whimpered at the thought "Uhhh, ok..." he groaned "I'm sorry Saint... Please don't stop." Zee knew he it sounded like he was begging and desperate but that was because he was begging and desperate so he didn't care. Saint slowly licked Zee's dick from root to tip. "That's better..." he whispered, before sitting himself up. "Now I have to get some things and you need to get naked by the time I'm done."</p><p>Saint stood of from the bed and walked to his side table and in less than a second, Zee had ripped off his pants, lashed them across the room and assumed his position back on the bed. Saint couldn't help but smile, Zee was being so adorable. He fished through his drawers and found some lube before heading back to the bed. He could just look at Zee like this for hours, he was so perfect.</p><p>Saint's erection was straining against his pants so he decided to give himself a bit of freedom and removed his pants. Zee heard Saint undoing his pants and his dick jumped in excitement. He was dying to get Saint inside him again and he spread his legs ready for what ever Saint was going to do next. "Hmmm, someone is eager for me?" Saint teased. "But I'll only do what I want to do, when I want to do it." Saint stroked himself before crawling up Zee's body and sitting on his chest. "Open your mouth for me Zee..." He said sweetly, "Can you show me how much you want me?" He continued before sliding his erection between Zee's lips.</p><p>Zee was wondering if it would be bad form to cum while sucking Saint's dick. The feeling of being pinned to the bed and used by Saint was making him dizzy with desire. He could barely move his head so he tried to use his tongue as much as possible to please Saint. Saint was moaning and rocking himself back and forth into Zee's mouth and Zee was pretty sure he was going to pass out from the pleasure.</p><p>Saint was lost in the feeling of Zee's tongue. He would have happily continue like this til he came but there was a small part of him screaming about how much better it felt to be inside Zee and it was that part that won out. He pulled himself out of Zee's mouth and slid back down his body, leaving kisses as he went. When he reached Zee's dick, he decided that he had earned a reward and swallowed it down as far as he could before quickly pulling off. He was enjoying being able to make Zee squirm.</p><p>This was torture. Zee was so close to cumming but just as it was imminent Saint would stop what he was doing and the feeling would go. He looked up to see Saint pouring the lube with a smug smile on his face. He was about to offer a scathing comment about it not being attractive (which it obviously was but Zee would never admit that!) when Saint shoved a lubed finger right in him with no warning. He lost the ability to form words and came all over himself.</p><p>"Ohhh Zee..." Saint soothed. "I'll give you a second to recover but then it's my turn." Zee was panting like he'd been running and Saint started to worry that maybe he was taking things to far. He would hate himself if he continued and Zee wasn't enjoying things as much as he was. "Zee are you ok?" He asked "We can stop if it's too much?" Zee was still on a high but managed to answer "No, it's so good...Don't stop..." After hearing that Saint paused for a second then continued with a smile. He worked his finger in and out adding more lube as he went. Zee was loose from his orgasm so in no time at all Saint decided he was ready to take him. "Are you sure?" he asked Zee, making sure one last time this was ok before he lost control. He rolled on the condom and prepared himself.</p><p>Zee was floating. His entire body was buzzing with pleasure. He had nodded and Saint had lined himself up and gently slid inside him. Zee could feel his eyes rolling in his head. He was moaning nonsense as Saint began to slowly roll his hips. By the time Saint had begun to thrust in earnest he was screaming silently. Even though he had only come minutes before his dick began to fill again. Saint was being brutal now slamming in hard while grabbing his hips so hard there would be bruises.</p><p>Saint's rhythm started to falter as his orgasm approached. "Fuck I love you Zee..." he screamed before slamming in hard and nailing Zee's prostate over and over. He came so hard it took his breath away. As he was coming he felt Zee clamping down hard around him as he had his second orgasm of the night. Saint collapsed on top of him feeling completely boneless. Neither of them had the energy to move for a long time...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Saint's Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they're recovered from the mind blowing sex they'd had, Saint had insisted on checking that Zee wasn't injured. He was so worried that he'd gone to far and Zee would be hurt that he had to physically check to make sure he was fine. Zee was a little sore which was to be expected but otherwise in perfect condition. Then talked about what had happened, Saint knew that in any relationship communication was the key to success so of course he wanted to be able to talk about anything with his boyfriend.</p><p>Zee was still pretty wiped out from his orgasms but just adored how much Saint cared for him. Once he had convince Saint he wasn't going to die he was happy to talk about their night. He just hoped Saint wouldn't want a repeat performance too soon because he was pretty sure that would completely break him. They agreed that last night was amazing but that it wasn't how things were always going to be. Zee loved to bottom for Saint but he also loved to be top and the same could be said for Saint. They agreed not to put any rules in place but to see what they were in the mood for when it happened. Zee couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone who matched him so well in pretty much every aspect.</p><p>After their relationship talk, they'd spent hours talking and planning their trip. Saint had finally made Zee listen about his fanmeet there and they had decided to combine that with filming their second vlog and meeting Zee's parents. After consulting their schedules they managed to fit a date in the following week for Zee to meet Saint's Mom, they both congratulated themselves on doing such hard tasks while their brains were still fuzzy from their antics.</p><p>The next few days were very busy for both Saint and Zee. They barely had any time to spend together which neither was happy about but they were grateful to have work to do. The day he was meeting Saint's Mom was really stressful for Zee. He hadn't seen Saint in days so he was sexually frustrated plus he was really nervous. What if Saint's Mom didn't like him or think he was good enough for her son? What if she demanded they broke up? These and a million other thoughts raced around his head as he was trying to choose the perfect outfit. He didn't sleep very well the night before and hoped his quick make up job would do to disguise the bags under his eyes.</p><p>Before their lunch Saint had spent the night at his Mom's place. He knew he had no reason to worry, his Mom was amazing and knew that he was sensible enough to make his own decisions, but that didn't stop the niggles in his head. He began to worry that Zee and his Mom would clash or dislike each other or maybe worse, they would get on really well and his Mom would spill embarrassing stories and photos from when he was young. He might have even had a nightmare that after meeting his Mom, Zee realised he preferred her over Saint and they had ran away together, not that ANYONE would EVER hear about that particular dream.</p><p>They decided to meet at the restaurant Saint had first taken Zee to. Zee was pleased because even if Saint's Mom disapproved, the owner was still on his side. Probably. He arrived only 5 minutes early, which was mainly down to the fact he had changed his outfit a million and one times but also because he knew if he was hanging around for longer he might start to properly freak out. 3 minutes in and he was beginning to sweat but thankfully Saint's car turned the corner before Zee could completely lose his nerve and run away.</p><p>Seeing Zee standing outside the place were they'd gone on their first unofficial date filled Saint with a warm fuzzy feeling. Before they got out of the car, Saint decided to give his Mom one final talk about the meeting. "Ok so, pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee don't be embarrassing Mom." He began "I know you love me and want to look out for me but Zee is a great guy and we really care about each other. Also don't ask any silly questions and try to not be too..." Saint was cut off by his Mom's laugh "Son," she said stroking his cheek "just breath. Everything is going to be fine, and I'll be on my best behaviour, ok?" Saint remembered why he loved his Mom so much she could always make him feel better.</p><p>Zee watched them chatting in the car and wished he could read lips so he knew what they were saying. As they walked over he fiddled with his cuffs just to give him something to do. This was the first time he had seen Saint in almost a week so the second he was in reaching distance, he pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you." He whispered in Saint's ear. Then pulled away and turned to face Saint's Mom. "Hi, I'm Zee, Saint's boyfriend. I know we spoke on the phone but I'm really glad that we're getting to meet in person..." Zee heard himself speak and wondered when he had started talking like Saint because that was 100% a 'Saint is nervous speech'. Thankfully Saint's Mom either didn't notice he was slowly becoming her son or was good enough not to comment on it. She simply smiled and said "Nice to meet you Zee, I've heard a lot about you!" Before leading them in to the restaurant.</p><p>Saint could feel himself buzzing with nerves as they sat down. His brain had gone completely silent and he had no clue what they were going to talk about which was only adding to his nervousness. He was about to make an inane comment about the weather when he was saved by the owner approaching "Ahh my favourite boy is back!" He said brightly "Ohh and I see you kept your man around... Is he your boyfriend yet?" Saint took it back he wasn't saved he was screwed.</p><p>Zee couldn't help but laugh at the owners bluntness "Yep," he said with a grin "I managed to convince him to give me a shot." He could see Saint was feeling shy and hoped his reply hadn't upset him. Saint's Mom's was smiling too "Oi! Was I the last one to know about this?" She joked nudging Saint.</p><p>That was all it took to break the tension and they spent the rest of their time chatting happily about work and travel in between eating their meals. When they were done Saint's Mom announced that she had shopping to so in the local area so she would say good bye to them here and not back at Saint's place as they had originally planned. She hugged Saint and whispered "I'm happy for you Sup, he is nice." Saint was relieved that she approved "Thanks Mom, I love you." He said before heading to his car. Then she turned to Zee and hugged him. Whispering "You seem nice enough but I swear you break my boy's heart and I will break your legs, ok?" She pulled away smiling sweetly and not giving Zee a chance to respond. Zee thought it was easy to see where Saint got his badassness from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***MORE SMUT...***</p><p>The drive to Saint's place was filled with chatting and laughter. Zee was so relieved Saint's Mom didn't hate him it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I think that went really well!" Zee had told Saint. "Mmm, me too." Saint replied "But now I've got you alone in don't really want to be thinking about my Mom..." Now there was a different buzz in the air and Zee couldn't wait to get Saint behind closed doors.</p><p>Saint hadn't meant to sound so bold but now he'd said it he wouldn't dream of taking it back. He had after all, spent a long time while they were apart, thinking of all the things they could get up to when they were together. He had even invested in some new toys and had tested them out while thinking of Zee."I know we're busy tomorrow but I can have you for the rest of the day right?" He said trying to sound casual. "I've missed you Zee..." he stole a glance at Zee and almost wished he hadn't. Zee was looking at him like he wanted to devour him.</p><p>After Saint had spoken Zee could barely contain himself. They'd messaged and called each other on the days since they had been together but it was never enough. Nothing would ever compare to getting his hands and lips on Saint. "Fuck Saint! Can you not say it like that? You make me want to do bad things to you right now..." he said sliding his hand up Saint's thigh "...But your driving so I have to control myself." He let his hand continue its path up Saints thigh until it almost got to his balls, then moved it back down. "You need to drive quicker..." he whispered tearing himself away.</p><p>Saint drove like his life depended on it and they were soon back at his place. As soon as they were in the door they began shedding their clothes while kissing and touching everywhere they could manage. Zee picked Saint up and carried him to the bedroom, kissing him the whole time. "I don't know what to do." He said between kisses. "I want you so bad and theres so many things I want to do, I just can't decide..." He dropped Saint on the bed and dived in top of him. He let his kisses get harder and began sucking bruises on Saint's chest while rubbing their already painfully hard dicks together through their clothes.</p><p>Unlike Zee, Saint knew exactly what he wanted. "I want you inside me this time Zee..." he said as he switched their positions so he was on top. "But you still need to do what I say ok?" Saint had missed that feeling of control and just because he wanted to bottom didn't mean that he had to give that up. Zee nodded in agreement. Saint rewarded him with more kisses. In Saint's opinion there were far to many items of clothing between him and Zee and this had to be rectified. He straddled Zee and undid his pants before leaning down to kiss him again.</p><p>Zee was happy to let Saint take the lead, he knew what ever they did together would be amazing. Hell Saint could read the dictionary at him and he would probably get an erection so how could kissing and touching possibly notbe mind blowing? Instead of just lying there and letting Saint do all the work, Zee decided to actually help. As Saint was undoing his pants he started to help Saint with his. Of course his hands roamed Saint's body before they reached their target, all that flesh on display was too tempting so he had to touch.</p><p>Saint knew he needed to stop and get on with removing their pants. If he didn't do it soon he was pretty sure he'd just cum in them and he didn't want to cum until he was riding Zee. He pulled away and climbed off Zee. He removed Zee's pants then his own before reaching in to his drawer for the lube and condoms and climbing back on to Zee. He kissed him again then said "I've been doing some more research... I can get myself ready for you now but I think I'd like you to do it while I suck your dick." He kissed Zee hard then added "How does that sound?"</p><p>Zee managed to not scream "FUCK YES!" which had been his first instinct. Instead he kissed Saint with as much passion he could muster then said "I think I can do that..." He picked up the lube from next to him on the bed and poured some on to his fingers. Saint silently turned around so he was facing Zee's dick then bent down exposing his hole for him. Zee was trembling slightly as he slowly circled Saint's hole, as he pushed his first finger in Saint kissed the tip of his dick and Zee couldn't help the moan that escaped him. This was going to be harder than he thought.</p><p>Saint loved making Zee moan, it was quickly becoming his favourite thing to do. As Zee started moving his finger in and out in a slow steady rhythm, Saint began to bob up and down on Zee's dick matching his pace. He was pushing back slightly to meet Zee's fingers and every time he did his dick rubbed along <br/>Zee stomch leaving a trail of precum. By the time Zee had 3 fingers in Saint had to pinch the base of his dick to stop himself cumming.</p><p>If the feeling of Saint aroud his fingers and dick wasn't enough to drive Zee wild the way he was moaning and rubbing himself on Zee certainly was. "Fuck Saint, I'm gonna cum if we don't stop..." he warned, trying his hardest not to buck up into Saint's mouth. Saint obviously took him seriously as the next minute he was pulling off Zee's dick sliding on a condom and turning to face him. Saints face was flushed and his lips were swollen and Zee thought he had never looked sexier. "Please Saint," he begged "I need you."</p><p>Saint reached behind himself and lined Zee up with his hole. "Don't move yet, ok?" He said with a shaky voice then began lowering himself down on Zee's dick. It stung as Zee was bigger than the toys he had been playing with but it felt too good to stop. Once he bottomed out he closed his eyes and gave himself a minute to adjust. His erection had started to flag a little so he began to slowly stroke himself back to full hardness.</p><p>Zee was shaking with the effort of keeping still. The only reason he hadn't started thrusting up already was that he would never want to hurt Saint. Feeling Saint slide down his dick was maddening, it was so much but still not enough. Seeing Saint atroking his own dick was adding fuel tonthe fire in his belly. "Fuck Saint..." he moaned raking his nails down Saints chest.</p><p>After another minute Saint began to slowly rock on Zee's lap while still stroking himself. He started rocking faster and faster trying to hit his prostate but not having much success. He put his weight on Zee's chest and began bouncing up on down on his dick instead. He was finally managing to hit his prostate but it wasn't enough to make him cum. "Zee touch me now!" He begged. Zee grabbed his dick and let his fist fly up and down at the same pace Saint was bouncing. It took less than a minute before Saint was cumming hard all over Zee's hand and milking Zee's orgasm from him in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Down Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***MORE SMUT...***</p><p>The drive to Saint's place was filled with chatting and laughter. Zee was so relieved Saint's Mom didn't hate him it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I think that went really well!" Zee had told Saint. "Mmm, me too." Saint replied "But now I've got you alone in don't really want to be thinking about my Mom..." Now there was a different buzz in the air and Zee couldn't wait to get Saint behind closed doors.</p><p>Saint hadn't meant to sound so bold but now he'd said it he wouldn't dream of taking it back. He had after all, spent a long time while they were apart, thinking of all the things they could get up to when they were together. He had even invested in some new toys and had tested them out while thinking of Zee. "I know we're busy tomorrow but I can have you for the rest of the day right?" He said trying to sound casual. "I've missed you Zee..." he stole a glance at Zee and almost wished he hadn't. Zee was looking at him like he wanted to devour him.</p><p>After Saint had spoken Zee could barely contain himself. They'd messaged and called each other on the days since they had been together but it was never enough. Nothing would ever compare to getting his hands and lips on Saint. "Fuck Saint! Can you not say it like that? You make me want to do bad things to you right now..." he said sliding his hand up Saint's thigh "...But your driving so I have to control myself." He let his hand continue its path up Saints thigh until it almost got to his balls, then moved it back down. "You need to drive quicker..." he whispered tearing himself away.</p><p>Saint drove like his life depended on it and they were soon back at his place. As soon as they were in the door they began shedding their clothes while kissing and touching everywhere they could manage. Zee picked Saint up and carried him to the bedroom, kissing him the whole time. "I don't know what to do." He said between kisses. "I want you so bad and there's so many things I want to do, I just can't decide..." He dropped Saint on the bed and dived in top of him. He let his kisses get harder and began sucking bruises on Saint's chest while rubbing their already painfully hard dicks together through their clothes.</p><p>Unlike Zee, Saint knew exactly what he wanted. "I want you inside me this time Zee..." he said as he switched their positions so he was on top. "But you still need to do what I say ok?" Saint had missed that feeling of control and just because he wanted to bottom didn't mean that he had to give that up. Zee nodded in agreement. Saint rewarded him with more kisses. In Saint's opinion there were far to many items of clothing between him and Zee and this had to be rectified. He straddled Zee and undid his pants before leaning down to kiss him again.</p><p>Zee was happy to let Saint take the lead, he knew what ever they did together would be amazing. Hell Saint could read the dictionary at him and he would probably get an erection so how could kissing and touching possibly not be mind blowing? Instead of just lying there and letting Saint do all the work, Zee decided to actually help. As Saint was undoing his pants he started to help Saint with his. Of course his hands roamed Saint's body before they reached their target, all that flesh on display was too tempting so he had to touch.</p><p>Saint knew he needed to stop and get on with removing their pants. If he didn't do it soon he was pretty sure he'd just cum in them and he didn't want to cum until he was riding Zee. He pulled away and climbed off Zee. He removed Zee's pants then his own before reaching in to his drawer for the lube and condoms and climbing back on to Zee. He kissed him again then said "I've been doing some more research... I can get myself ready for you now but I think I'd like you to do it while I suck your dick." He kissed Zee hard then added "How does that sound?"</p><p>Zee managed to not scream "FUCK YES!" which had been his first instinct. Instead he kissed Saint with as much passion he could muster then said "I think I can do that..." He picked up the lube from next to him on the bed and poured some on to his fingers. Saint silently turned around so he was facing Zee's dick then bent down exposing his hole for him. Zee was trembling slightly as he slowly circled Saint's hole, as he pushed his first finger in Saint kissed the tip of his dick and Zee couldn't help the moan that escaped him. This was going to be harder than he thought.</p><p>Saint loved making Zee moan, it was quickly becoming his favourite thing to do. As Zee started moving his finger in and out in a slow steady rhythm, Saint began to bob up and down on Zee's dick matching his pace. He was pushing back slightly to meet Zee's fingers and every time he did his dick rubbed along <br/>Zee stomach leaving a trail of precum. By the time Zee had 3 fingers in Saint had to pinch the base of his dick to stop himself cumming.</p><p>If the feeling of Saint around his fingers and dick wasn't enough to drive Zee wild the way he was moaning and rubbing himself on Zee certainly was. "Fuck Saint, I'm gonna cum if we don't stop..." he warned, trying his hardest not to buck up into Saint's mouth. Saint obviously took him seriously as the next minute he was pulling off Zee's dick sliding on a condom and turning to face him. Saints face was flushed and his lips were swollen and Zee thought he had never looked sexier. "Please Saint," he begged "I need you."</p><p>Saint reached behind himself and lined Zee up with his hole. "Don't move yet, ok?" He said with a shaky voice then began lowering himself down on Zee's dick. It stung as Zee was bigger than the toys he had been playing with but it felt too good to stop. Once he bottomed out he closed his eyes and gave himself a minute to adjust. His erection had started to flag a little so he began to slowly stroke himself back to full hardness.</p><p>Zee was shaking with the effort of keeping still. The only reason he hadn't started thrusting up already was that he would never want to hurt Saint. Feeling Saint slide down his dick was maddening, it was so much but still not enough. Seeing Saint stroking his own dick was adding fuel the fire in his belly. "Fuck Saint..." he moaned raking his nails down Saints chest.</p><p>After another minute Saint began to slowly rock on Zee's lap while still stroking himself. He started rocking faster and faster trying to hit his prostate but not having much success. He put his weight on Zee's chest and began bouncing up on down on his dick instead. He was finally managing to hit his prostate but it wasn't enough to make him cum. "Zee touch me now!" He begged. Zee grabbed his dick and let his fist fly up and down at the same pace Saint was bouncing. It took less than a minute before Saint was cumming hard all over Zee's hand and milking Zee's orgasm from him in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chiang Rai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 2 weeks apart Saint practically ran to the airport to meet Zee. They'd been planning this trip so long Saint almost couldn't believe it was here. They had spoken to Zee's parents a few times over the phone and they had even told Saint to save their number "In case that boy gives you any trouble." Saint had loved holding that over Zee's head, "be nice or I'll tell your Mom!" He'd joked, loving seeing the colour creep into Zee's cheeks.</p>
<p>This time their trip was just the two of them and Zee was ecstatic to day the least. When he saw Saint walking down the airport corridor looking cool and sexy in his Hawaiian shirt he'd had to swallow his drool. It's not that he forgot how attractive his boyfriend was it was just that seeing him in person was a revelation every time. Not caring who could see, Zee had pulled Saint into a big hug and inhaled deeply. "I've missed you..." he said squeezing tighter. "You smell amazing!" Zee was tempted to try and get Saint alone in a bathroom stall but the way their fans were screaming from just a simple hug, he decided that was not a good idea.</p>
<p>Saint closed his eyes and hugged Zee back "I missed you too Koala." He smiled, "Even though we only spoke last night." They had decided to coordinate their outfits so they would look good for their vlog but there was something so sexy about Zee with his shirt only half buttoned. Saint had to remind himself they were in public. He patted Zee's back and reluctantly ended their hug. The next half an hour was spent with their fans answering questions about their trip and when filming would begin for Why R U. That couldn't come soon enough for Saint. He was looking forward to working every day with Zee then hopefully spending each night together too.</p>
<p>The plane ride felt so quick that Zee barely had time to hold Saint's hand before they landed in Chiang Rai and were faced with some more of their lovely fans. They did a few photos with them then started filming on Zee's phone for their Vlog. They only filmed for a short time in the airport before hiring a car for the drive to Zee's house. If they spent 20 minutes making out in a quiet spot in the car park well that was no ones business. Zee was proud that they managed to stop short of cumming in the pants.</p>
<p>Zee drove them to his parents house while telling Saint all about his dogs and friends who he couldn't wait for Saint to meet. They pulled up to the house and parked the car. Saint was happy to see Zee's parents waiting at the gate for them when they arrived. They were thinking about recording as they walked up to the house but decided to do the proper introductions first. "Hello!" Said Saint as the gates opened. Zee's dogs bounded towards them and began to jump and lick both of their faces. "They must be able to smell you on me after the car park..." Saint teased causing Zee to choke on air.</p>
<p>"My parents are right there Bunny! Behave!" Zee laughed, loving Saints cheeky sense of humour. Zee's parents hugged their son then Saint. "Saint! It's so good to finally meet you in person!" Zee's Mom said throwing an arm over Saint's shoulder. "So has he been treating you well Saint? Or does he need a smacked backside?" Zee blushed at the thought of being spanked by Saint and that was definitely something he would be thinking about later. "No smacks for him. He's been amazing." Saint said smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chiang Rai 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Guess what? MORE SMUT***</p><p>Zee lay back on his old bed and tried to process how much had changed since he was last here. He had a role as one of the main couples in a show, he had a sexy boyfriend who he was hopelessly in love with and this was probably the happiest he'd ever been. Speaking of sexy boyfriends his mind wandered to Saint and what he was doing in shower.  His two dogs suddenly entered the room and jumped on top of him. That usually meant his parents had gone to bed so the dogs knew they were safe to sneak into Zee's room. That also meant his parents wouldn't be able to hear him and Saint from that side of the house. Zee's brain helpfully suggested what he could do with this information... Before he could change his mind he was grabbing the lube and condoms from his suitcase and running to the bathroom.</p><p>Saint was enjoying the amazing water pressure when he heard the bathroom door. He was just about to cover himself when the shower curtain was pulled open and he was faced with a very naked Zee. "Koala!" He said attempting to sound scandalised "Your parents are here! What are you doing?" He couldn't sound too convincing because even as he was speaking he was opening his arms to welcome Zee under the water with him.</p><p>Zee had locked the bathroom behind him just in case and then stepped into the shower into Saint's waiting arms. "I missed you so much Saint.... I haven't got to see you like this for too long." He said then kissed Saint deeply. He ran his hands up and down Saints back before grabbing hold of his ass. "You're so fucking hot..." he said then kissed him. They continued kissing and groping each other for a while getting harder as they did. "Saint can you fuck me please?" Zee asked panting.</p><p>Saint didn't respond he just growled and gripped Zee's shoulders and spun him around so he was facing the shower. "Shit Zee, we don't have any l..." before he had even finished speaking Zee had magically produced the lube and condoms from the shelf outside the shower. "So you had this planned, huh?" Saint said in a deep voice. He grabbed Zee's hips and pushed his legs apart exposing his hole. He squirted the lube directly on to Zee and he moaned at the coldness. Saint wasted no time and started working his fingers into Zee while stroking his dick with the other hand.</p><p>Saint was driving him wild he was twisting his fingers inside him and just brushing his prostate before moving them away. "Please Saint..." he begged spreading his legs further "I'm ready." Saint pulled him up and turned him around another were facing each other then kissed him exploring every inch of  Zee's mouth with his tongue. Zee wanted to complain about this not being what he was ready for but this kiss was so perfect and dirty that he simply couldn't.</p><p>Saint was unsure if he was going to be able to pull off what he wanted to do but since the first time Zee had mentioned it Saint couldn't get it out of his mind. "Zee," he said breaking their kiss. "I want to fuck you against the wall..." They were both breathing heavily and as he spoke Saint felt Zee shudder in his arms. "Fuck Saint, yes!" Zee said a little louder than he meant to. Saint just smiled then continued "Ok we can try but you know this is all new to me so if it doesn't work..."</p><p>Zee cut him off with a kiss. How did he get to be so lucky having a boyfriend who not only listened to his fantasies but tried to make them come true?  "If it doesn't work there's a million other things we can do ok?" He said feeling giddy with excitement. They continued kissing and Saint backed Zee up against the wall of the shower the cold tiles on his back made Zee shiver. Saint pulled away for a moment and put on the condom, slickkng it with lube. </p><p>"Are you ready Zee?" Saint asked, this combination of nerves and excitement were making him crazy but he needed to know Zee wanted it too. Zee nodded and kissed him again. Saint gripped Zee's hips and lifted him, keeping his back pressed against the wall. It was a little awkward but Saint managed to keep hold of Zee while he guided himself in. He went as slowly as he could but his arms and legs were burning from the effort of holding Zee.</p><p>Zee's erection had almost completely gone because of how fast things were going. Saint began slowly thrusting his hips but it was just too uncomfortable for Zee. "Saint..." he gritted ""can we stop please? This isn't what I'd imagined..." The second he spoke Saint had stilled inside him. "Oh thank God!" Saint said "I felt like my legs were going to give in..." he pulled out and lowered Zee back to his feet. They looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing. "Shhhhh!" Warned Saint "Your parents will hear!" That only made Zee laugh harder. "Ok, ok, sorry..." Zee said eventually. "Let's go to bed instead?" He suggested and of course Saint agreed.</p><p>They quickly turned off the shower and grabbed their towels and supplies before running back to Zee's room. Saint quickly discarded the condom in Zee's bin only to be confronted by Zee's dogs giving them what can only be described as judgemental looks. "Sorry guy's, " Zee said quietly "you're out for tonight." He said pushing them out the door and closing it behind him.</p><p>Saint had flopped down on the bed still smiling to himself. "Well that was quite something." He said huffing a laugh. "No kidding!" Replied Zee plonking himself down next to Saint. "Are you too tired to continue?" Zee asked hoping the answer would be no. Saint rolled over and hugged Zee "I'm not that tired but you might have to do the work this time." He said kissing Zee's neck and stroking his back.</p><p>Zee was completely on board with that idea. He kissed back enthusiastically letting his hands roam over Saint's chest and pinching his nipples. Saint was still hard and while Zee wasn't hard himself yet he could feel the fire beginning to burn again meaning it wouldn't take long to get there. Zee leaned down and took Saint in his mouth grimacing slightly at the taste. Saint took the opportunity to begin slowly working his fingers in and out of Zee with one hand while getting him hard with the other.</p><p>It didn't take long before Zee was ready to go again. He slid the condom on Saint and coated it in lube then straddled him. Saint helped guide himself in and Zee slowly lowered himself down. "Fuck." He moaned "This is so much better." When he had Saint fully inside him he just sat there for a second looking at Saint. "I love you, you know?" He said leaning down and gently kissing Saint's lips. "Good, cos I love you too..." Saint replied. Zee sat himself back up and slowly began moving his hips in lazy circles. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back savouring the sensation.</p><p>Saint was stroking up and down Zee's thighs while enjoying watching his boyfriend ride his dick. He was hotter than anything Saint had ever seen and while he had the urge to just start thrusting and chasing his orgasm, Saint couldn't ruin the vision before him. Instead he wrapped his fist around Zee's dick and let him completely set the pace.</p><p>Feeling Saint's hand around his dick almost made him cum immediately but he held of. This was the most amazing feeling and he couldn't get enough. Even though his legs were beginning to ache nothing would make him stop. He tilted his hips slightly and managed to get Saint hitting his magic spot every time he circled his hips. Soon he could feel the urgency getting greater and greater, his movements sped up and got sloppier the closer he got to his orgasms. Saint shifted his hips and pulled Zee down hitting his prostate hard and making Zee cum while silently screaming.</p><p>"Zee I'm so close can I carry on?" Saint asked desperately. Zee was so blissed out he just smiled and nodded while keeping his eyes closed. Saint began thrusting his hips faster and faster needing just one little push to send him over the edge. He thrust up hard hitting Zee's prostate again and forcing another orgasm from him. Feeling Zee constrict around him was just what he needed and Saint filled the condom biting his hand to stop from moaning the way he wanted to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Teaser Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Kind of smutty but mild for me***<br/>😂😂😂</p><p>After their amazing trip to Chiang Rai it was soon time for them to begin filming Why R U? The first thing they had to film was the teaser and as Saint had told Zee, there was an accidental kiss. Saint thought they would be able to get all the angles the director needed in less than an hour. He and Zee were completely comfortable with each other now so he was confident that this was going to be a quick day at work then they could go out and have a date together. Saint arrived a few minutes early and was chatting to the director about what was happening with the scene as he was getting his hair and make up done. It felt strange being in an engineering uniform and he couldn't help but wonder what Zee would look like in his. Once his make up was done he was left alone in the room to wait for Zee.</p><p>Zee was running late because traffic had been awful, by the time he arrived he was sweaty and stressed. He stormed into the changing room and slammed the door behind him. He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room, it was only as it landed on the sofa that Zee noticed Saint was in the room with him. "Sorry Saint!" he apologised "I didn't know you were here or in would have said hello!" He walked towards Saint to give him a hug and greet him properly.</p><p>Saint watched Zee enter the room and begin to strip off. No matter how many times he saw Zee naked the effect on Saint was always the same. His cheeks flushed and he felt the blood beginning to flow down to his dick. Zee was so hot he left Saint drooling. As Zee spoke and walked towards him, Saint watched a bead if sweat roll down his neck to his chest. He was so tempted to just lick Zee but he reminded himself that was so not appropriate behaviour in a work environment. Saint swallowed hard then replied "It's ok Zee, I'll wait outside while you get changed..." Saint knew his  cheeks would give him away so he tried his best to not let Zee see him.</p><p>As Saint stood up, Zee noticed he was in his uniform for filming. The blue pants were tightly fitted and Zee could see the outline of Saint's dick through the fabric. Zee knew now was not the time to be having these thoughts. They had to start filming in a couple of minutes after all, but even that didn't stop him blocking Saint from leaving the room. "Hey, no kiss goodbye?" He asked putting his back against the door and preventing Saint from leaving. They were so close now Zee could smell Saint, and as always he smelled delicious. He was just leaning forward to kiss those soft lips when he felt the door handle move near his hip.</p><p>Saint was grateful to the make up lady who had come to get Zee ready, one more minute and his own make up would have been ruined from all the dirty things he wanted to do to Zee. "I'll see you out there." He said pressing a quick kiss to Zee's cheek. He walked out of the room without looking back.</p><p>Zee quickly got changed and had his hair and make up done. He smiled to himself at the way Saint had looked as he left the room. Saint was as bad as him, when they were alone together they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He hoped that was something that never changed, it was important to feel desired. Zee was planning on show Saint just how desirable he was just as soon as they finished work. He thanked the make up lady for her work then headed on to set.</p><p>Saint loved filming teasers anyway because he usually got to eat or drink or do really dramatic short scenes. Today was going to be amazing because he got to kiss Zee! Not really kiss him obviously but still enough that the world could see Zee was his. Saint wasn't sure with this need to claim Zee had come from but every so often he had the overwhelming urge to kiss him stupid in front of the world, before telling them to stay away from his man... Saint decided was better not to linger on those thoughts too long. He shook the thoughts away then spoke to the director some more.</p><p>Zee walked on to set to find Saint talking to their director. "So I need to be slightly aggressive with him?" Saint asked. "Yeah," replied the director "I mean don't jump him or anything but when he leans away, chase his lips." Zee was more than happy to be chased by Saint. "So I have to be shy?" Zee asked. Saint looked up at him and for a second Zee thought he was going to be eaten alive. "Don't worry Zee," Saint said sweetly "I've got you..." Zee could feel his ears turn red. Fuck why did Saint have to be so sexy? "Uhh, thanks..." he muttered before taking his position next to Saint. "Is it hot in here?" He asked suddenly feeling like he was on fire. "I turned the aircon off so you guys would get the flushed look." Began the director "But from the looks of you both I shouldn't have bothered." He winked at them the walked away.</p><p>Saint pretended not to understand what the director was saying. If he didn't his brain might explode so he just pushed away any other thoughts and got into character. They worked through their dialogue easily and it was soon time for their kiss. Saint tried hard to be Tutor kissing Fighter and not Saint kissing Zee. The director had them poised so they were almost kissing so he could get the angles he needed. Saint glimpsed down at Zee's lips and swallowed. He couldn't wait to feel them pressed against his own. He looked back up to Zee's eyes and the director called action.</p><p>Zee was going to die, he was so close to kissing Saint it made his head spin. The director told them to begin so Zee started to close the distance between them. Then it occurred to Zee that he was being paid to kiss the sexiest man alive and he bust out laughing. Poor Saint got a face full of saliva and Zee began apologising immediately. He shook himself and reset his position. The director said action again and the exact same thing happened. Zee couldn't stop laughing. He knew it was ridiculous and he did feel guilty wasting peoples time but come on, he was being PAID TO KISS SAINT! How was that bot hilarious?</p><p>Saint had no clue what was going on with Zee but he sort of wanted to strangle him. The longer this took the less time they would have for their date afterwards. He reached over and squeezed Zee's shoulders. "Calm down Zee!" He said "It's not like this is our first kiss!" The acting coach came over and offered a few words of support to Zee and that seemed to do the trick. They filmed their kiss from all the different angles the director wanted and by the time they finished Saint's lips were puffy.</p><p>Zee was glad he managed to get through the kisses. He was starting to doubt his ability to act when he was around Saint, but he did it! Now they were done and all Zee could think about was getting Saint alone. Those kisses were nice and all but nothing compared to the real thing. Zee was going to take his boyfriend for a romantic meal to apologise for laughing then show him just how good his kisses could be once they were alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee thought that was the quickest he had ever got changed and out of make up in his entire life. He needed to get his boyfriend alone NOW. Kind of in a sexy way but also in a cuddly way. He would totally be down for sex, it was Saint after all so he would pretty much never say no, but he just wanted some privacy and intimacy with his boyfriend. Zee was saying goodbye to the staff and apologising one final time for holding them up when Saint arrived.</p><p>Saint found Zee apologising to the staff and couldn't believe how cute he was. He flung his arm around him and ruffled his hair. "It's ok my Koala," he said playfully "next time I'll just grab you and kiss you to save time." He kissed Zee's cheek and smiled as he watched the blush spread across his cheeks. The staff all laughed and a few told them to stop being so sweet before their teeth rotted. "I can't help it!" Saint replied "Have you seen how cute he is?" He pinched Zee's cheek to emphasise his point. The said their good byes then headed out.</p><p>"So my Bunny, the day is young so what do you want to do?" Zee asked putting his hand on Saint's shoulder. "We could see a movie or go shopping or out for a meal or we could just go home if you're sleepy?" Zee offered, he would be happy to do anything as long as they were together. Saint considered the options for a while "What if I want to do you?" He whispered in Zee's ear. Zee's whole face turned red and he sputtered, unable to answer. Saint laughed at the sight and pinched Zee's cheek. "I'm kidding! That can wait til later..." he added cheekily.</p><p>When they arrived at the car park Saint grabbed Zee's hand before he got in the car.  "Today was sort of weird." He said "Can I have a real kiss now? Just a little one..." He leaned in and Zee met him half way. This was nothing like the kisses from when they were shooting, they used their tongues and it was so good it made Saint's toes curl. He decided it was best to stop before they got too carried away, even though his brain kept telling him they had enough privacy to continue... "Mmm, nothing beats the real thing." He said before pecking Zee on the lips and getting into the car.</p><p>Zee was just getting into their kiss when Saint stopped it. The rational side of him knew this was for the best but the horny devil side of him was less than pleased. "That is very true..." he said walking around to his side of the car. "So what are we doing?" He asked as he sat down. "Let's go eat then we can head home?" Saint said smiling. "I'm starving!" Zee pinched his cheeks. "You're always starving but look at those chubby cheeks. Too cute!" Saint playfully batted his hand away and pulled tongues at Zee. "Wait til we get home, you won't be calling me cute!" He laughed.</p><p>They went to a bbq restaurant a few minutes from Saint's place. Thankfully it was pretty quiet and they got a nice table near the back away from prying eyes. Saint loved taking care of Zee so he did all the cooking and serving for him. They both ate and chatted about their upcoming schedules. They had filming coming up soon for the series and some music videos. Saint was excited to act with Zee, once they had gotten over the initial awkwardness filming the teaser was so much fun. Saint felt so confident with Zee that he could improvise on the spot and he knew Zee's reaction would be perfect. It made Saint happy that they were so in sync with each other.</p><p>Zee was stuffed from all the bbq they had eaten but he knew exactly what his boyfriend was thinking. "Come on Bunny, let's have a stroll and then we can get some ice cream to take home? Sound good?" He asked. The smile on Saint's face told Zee he was right. "Mmm I love ice cream!" He said kissing Zee's cheek. "I've got such a good boyfriend!" Zee paid their bill and they left the restaurant hand in hand.</p><p>Saint couldn't decide what ice cream he wanted so they ended up buying 3 different flavours as well as strawberry and chocolate syrup. Saint had fruit at home so he was going to make sundaes for them to eat while they snuggled on the sofa. Once they got to Saint's place, Saint sent Zee to get comfortable on the sofa while he prepared their dessert. He chopped up a banana and strawberries and put them in a bowl with a scoop of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream then drizzled on both of the sauces. He grabbed 2 spoons and headed to Zee.</p><p>Zee thought the dessert looked tasty but that Saint looked even more appealing. "Thank you! I can't wait to try it!" Zee said pulling Saint down into his lap. "Zee! I'm going to spill it!" He was laughing but keeping a firm grip on the bowl. No one came between Saint and his sweets! Zee relaxed his grip so Saint could put the bowl down. The second it was safely on the table, he grabbed Saint and kissed his neck. "Mmmmm, delicious..." he whispered. He continued  kissing and gently sucking on Saint's neck.</p><p>Saint wriggled in Zee's lap, feeling himself getting aroused. He grabbed a handful of Zee's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled away panting minutes later. "Koala," he said "our ice cream is melting..." Saint slid off Zee's lap and brought the bowl over to them. He scooped up some ice cream and syrup and fed it to Zee. A little sauce stayed on his lip so Saint licked it off and continued kissing him. "Mmmm you taste so good." He said smiling. He pulled off Zee's top and kissed his neck and chest. Once Saint removed his own top he grabbed the spoon and dropped some syrup on Zee's chest and nipples. "Oopps..." he said "I better clean that up..." he put the spoon back down and began to lick up the sticky mess he had made.</p><p>Zee closed his eyes and moaned. Saint had a very talented mouth and was making sure he didn't miss a single drop. Saint moved away for a second before dripping more cold liquid onto Zee's nipples. "I am so clumsy..." he joked then went to work cleaning Zee up again. Saint was lapping with his tongue then sucking in and biting Zee's nipples. Zee pulled Saint back into his lap and kissed him, tasting the syrup on his lips. "Fuck Saint..." he moaned pulling Saints hips down and rubbing their erections together through their pants.</p><p>Saint grabbed Zee's hands and pinned them above his head. "Ah ah Zee," he whispered "I'm not doing eating yet." He kissed Zee and climbed out of his lap. He undid Zee's pants and freed his erection. Then reached for the spoon and slowly dripped the mixture on the tip of Zee's dick. "Shiiiittttttt..." Zee moaned loudly gripping Saints arm. Saint put the spoon down then slowly licked up the syrup. Zee's hands moved of their own accord and settled in Saint's hair. "Mmmm, you're delicious..." he whispered before taking Zee's dick as far down as he could.</p><p>Zee's eyes rolled back as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Saint continued sucking his dick like it was the most delicious lollipop he'd ever had while Zee gripped his hair. "Fuck Saint I'm gonna cum..." he warned. Saint hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the head then pulled off with a pop. "Not yet Zee, let's go shower." Zee moaned not wanting the blow job to end. "I want to fuck you in there." Saint stood and walked to the bathroom. "Are you coming Zee?" He called over his shoulder.</p><p>Saint had already started the shower by the time Zee's brain was functioning enough to follow. He had also brought in the lube and condoms in preparation.  Saint striped off the rest of his clothes as Zee watched, hypnotized by his beauty. "I love you Saint." He said honestly kissing him gently. "I love you too Zee." He replied pulling him into the shower. Saint turned Zee so he was facing away from him. He got soap and rubbed it all over Zee's body paying special attention to his nipples. He kissed and nipped Zee's neck while thrusting his erection between his cheeks.</p><p>Saint got the lube and started working to loosen Zee. The whole time his fingers were working he was kissing and touching every part of Zee he could reach. Before long Zee was moaning loudly and Saint knew he was ready. He put on the condom and added lube then lined himself up and pushed in. "Fuck Zee..." he panted "Can I move?" He asked. Zee was feeling amazing, he loved the way Saint filled him. "Yeah..." he said. Saint gripped Zee's hips and started thrusting slowly.</p><p>Saint kept the pace slow and steady, they had no need to rush after all. Zee had braced his arms against the wall because he was feeling so good he worried his legs were going to give out. Saint was brushing his prostate with every thrust but not enough to make him cum, just enough to make him feel like he was on fire. "Saint," he begged "harder pleassssseee..." he whined trying to push himself back further on to Saint's dick.</p><p>Saint loved hearing Zee beg. "Mmm..." he moaned then began thrusting harder and faster. His fingers were gripping Zee's hips so hard they would leave bruises but Zee was past caring. Saint was hitting his prostate hard and he was about to cum. Saint reached around and started stroking Zee's dick without much finesse. He was so close to cumming he just wanted to make sure Zee came too. He bit down on Zee's shoulder and came with a moan. It only took a few more strokes before Zee was coming all over the shower wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Filming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint was buzzing with excitement, today was the first day of shooting Why R U? He only had two scenes with Zee but he knew that being on the set together meant they would see a lot more of each other than if they were working separately. Any time they both had a break they would sneak off to chat and hug it was brilliant. The first scene they were filming today was a dream that Tommy/Zon was having where Tutor and Fighter were already a couple. It was set at a fun fair and Saint and Zee basically had to walk around holding hands. There was some dialogue but the main focus of the scene was Zon and SaiFah so Saint and Zee could just enjoy each others company while watching their friends film their scenes.</p><p>Zee always thought Saint looked cute but his outfit for the fun fair scene was just beyond adorable. Zee was so happy they were already supposed to be a couple in this scene because he got to walk around holding Saint's hand and basically showing everyone how proud he was to be with him. Well how proud Fighter was to be with Tutor but in Zee's mind they were pretty much the same. It was nice getting chat with Jimmy and Tommy because apart from when they had work they didn't really get to hang out much. It felt so natural to hold hands with Saint and once again Zee was struck by how lucky he was to be getting paid to work with Saint, doing things he would happily do for free.</p><p>After a costume and set change it was time for them to film their second scene. This was one set in Tutor and Fighter's university. Zee was dressed in a blue basketball kit and while he was filming his part of the scene without Saint, Saint watched from the side lines.  His boyfriend was so hot that Saint couldn't stop staring and of course his luck was bad enough that he totally got caught checking Zee out. "Ooiiiiii," said Tommy smiling "Is that drool I see there Saint? Do you need a tissue?" Saint had the decency to blush at that comment. "Hey, he's mine so I'm allowed to look!" He answered hoping to sound confident. Tommy had just laughed then patted his shoulder before walking off to find Jimmy.</p><p>Zee saw Saint watching him and was loving it. He might have even started showing off a little, flexing his muscles more than he really needed to, trying to get a reaction from his boyfriend. He filmed the necessary parts while sneaking peeks at Saint. Once he was finished with his bit he decided to tease Saint. He made sure he was looking then lifted his top to wipe away the sweat from his lip, exposing the bottom of his stomach. Saint looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "ZEE!" He shouted and began marching towards him. "That sight is for my eyes only!" He said firmly pulling Zee's top down and covering his stomach.</p><p>Zee was feeling quite pleased with the reaction he'd gotten until Saint whispered, "Wait til I get you alone, I'll remind you who you belong to." then he was feeling aroused. Damn why did he do that to himself? He wondered. They still had a scene to film together and the chances of him getting hard between now and them were pretty high. "Saint!" He said shyly "You can't say things like that!" He could feel his cheeks burning. Saint jus smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "If you can't handle me teasing you, you shouldn't tease me first." Zee's blush deepened. Just when he felt like he was going to catch fire he heard someone shout "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" They both turned to find Jimmy and Tommy smiling smugly from the side-lines. Being the mature adult he was Zee flipped them off before grabbing Saints hand and leading him away from them. He pretended not to hear the giggles coming from his Domundi friends.</p><p>Their second scene together was where Saint had been hit by the basketball and Zee had to go over and try to apologise. Thankfully Zee had a five minute break before they filmed so he managed to calm down. When they began filming, Zee could feel the anger and tension between the two of them. Saint was such a good actor that he managed to feed Zee the emotions and bring out his best responses. Zee was so proud of his boyfriend and he loved working with him. The only part he struggled with was being watched by his friends. He loved them but they could be such  teases so he was constantly waiting for the cheeky comments to start. Mercifully they watched in silence and when they had finished shooting they only clapped and cheered for him and Saint.</p><p>Saint was finding it challenging to act angry at Zee when all he wanted to do was rip his clothes off. He could feel the tension between them and hoped it was coming off as Tutor being angry and not Saint being horny. They finished their scene quite quickly and Saint was pleased with how it went. He loved his work and working with Zee was so much fun, even if it was a little hard... Saint smiled at his own pun. Now he couldn't wait until they had both finished for the day so he could fulfil his promise and remind his naughty boyfriend just who he belonged to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Just for Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** SMUT. INSPIRED BY THE BEACH BEDROOM SCENE ***</p><p>After they had finished their first day of filming, Zee was beyond tired. He stumbled his way around set until he found Saint. Saint had finished his scene and was saying his goodbyes to the director and actors he'd been filming with. Zee couldn't wait to lie down and snuggle his Bunny while they napped. He couldn't think of anything better. Well he probably could but not while he was this sleepy.</p><p>Zee approached Saint from behind and slipped his arms around his waist. "Mmmm Bunny, let's go home, I'm soooo sleepy." He said pausing to yawn. Saint squeezed his arms and said "Ok Koala, let's go..." They turned to leave ignoring the comment of "Uhhh I have diabetes now..." coming from a certain actor. They walked to the car hand in hand. Well Zee walked while Saint practically bounced. Zee had no clue how Saint still had all this energy after working so hard all day. It reminded Zee of when he went to meet Saint after his fanmeet in Chiang Rai. He was just like this then too.</p><p>Saint got such a buzz from working that he always finished his day completely wired and full of beans. He knew Zee was tired so he was going to give him a chance to sleep once they got home. However that didn't mean he'd forgotten his promise early of reminding him who he belonged to. Saint was not the kind of man who went back on his word and he already had far too many ideas for what he wanted to do with Zee once they were home. He happily skipped to the car pulling his sleepy boyfriend behind him.</p><p>Because Zee was so tired, Saint offered to drive. Zee gratefully accepted and was asleep in the passenger seat before they had left the car park. Saint drove as slowly as possible so the normal 30 minute journey took an hour. When he had parked outside his place he got out his phone and ordered some food to be delivered for them both to save them from having to cook. Once he was done he took a second to just admire Zee. He was probably the most handsome man Saint had ever seen, and a whole lot of Zee's fans agreed. Saint felt lucky that out of all the people he could have been with, Zee chose him. He undid his seatbelt and Zee's then leaned across and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Come on Koala, we're home now so you need to wake up."</p><p>Zee stirred reluctantly, he was still sleepy but he could never refuse Saint anything. "Ummm..." he slurred sleepily "I'm awake." He stretched in his seat then turned and kissed Saint's cheek. "Thanks for driving so I could sleep. I feel a bit more alive now." He said opening his door. "Shall I cook for us?" He asked waiting for Saint to get out of the car and join him. "I've already ordered." Saint replied locking the car. "We have about an hour wait so you can shower first."</p><p>They headed up to Saint's place and Zee showered while Saint got out the plates and cutlery. Once the table was set Saint waited for Zee to get out if the shower then excused himself so he could get clean. He made a quick stop in his bedroom first to grab a few supplies. He had plans for Zee tonight and he didn't want to waste a single moment of their time. Once in the bathroom he looked at the butt plug he had just got from his room. It was a lot smaller than Zee but if he had it in he knew he would probably be able to take Zee without any further prepping. He stepped under the shower bringing the plug and lube in with him.</p><p>Saint had been experimenting a lot more since he and Zee had been together so he knew how to efficiently get him self loose enough for a toy or plug. He hadn't used a plug with Zee before and he was hoping it would be a nice surprise. Within 10 minutes Saint had the plug in and was trying to will away his erection before he got out of the shower. Once he had calmed down he put on some pyjamas and walked into the kitchen to meet Zee.</p><p>Their food arrived moments later and they day on the sofa and fed each other and chatted about their day. Sitting down was a bit more difficult that Saint had anticipated. If he moved even a little, the plug brushed against his prostate. He had to be still and calm so that he wouldn't get hard before he was ready. Once the food was finished Saint decided it was time for Zee's reminder. He started by slowly rubbing Zee's arm and chest. "So..." he said, hoping he would sound seductive. "Are you still sleepy Zee?" He asked. Zee must have known where Saint was going with this conversation as he immediately sat up and replied "NO! I'm fine now! Ready for anything!" Saint laughed at how eager he was but decided to tease him a little any way. "Ohhh that's a shame, I was going to suggest heading to bed, but if you're not tired..." Zee pulled an adorable 'deer in headlights' face and started trying to work out what to say in response.</p><p>Saint decided to be kind so he stood up and pulled Zee by his arm to the bedroom. "Well tired or not I have a lesson you need to learn so come along..." Zee followed happily excited for whatever was going to come next. Once they were in the bedroom Saint sat on the bed, Zee tried to join him but Saint stopped him. "Oh no Zee, you don't get to get on the bed yet." Zee could feel himself beginning to get excited, he loved it when Saint took control. "So what do I have to do to get on the bed?" He asked eagerly. Saint smiled "Well for starters you can get naked while I do the same..." before Saint had even finished speaking Zee was tugging his top over his head. Saint huffed a laugh and quickly removed his own clothes before sitting back down on the bed. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as the plug moved inside him.</p><p>Once Zee was naked Saint was ready to begin his lesson. "Well," he began trying to make himself sound stern "do you remember what all this is about?" He asked raking his eyes over Zee's naked body. Zee already had the beginning of an erection "I think it's because I lifted my top up on set today..." he said coyly. Saint smiled "Good." He began, "And what did I say I would do once we were alone?" Zee swallowed before replying "You said you would remind me who I belonged to..." He glanced at Saint's face, his eyes were hooded and he licked his lips. Zee let his eyes travel down his boyfriend's beautiful body and saw that Saint was almost fully hard too. "That's right," Saint said slowly spreading his legs slightly. "Now do you want to tell me who you think you belong to?" He asked while slowly stroking himself to full hardness.</p><p>Seeing Saint touch himself was enough to get Zee so hard he was leaking. "YOU!" He all but shouted "I belong to you..." He took a step forward to get on the bed with Saint but Saint put up one hand and stopped him. "Now that was so good Zee." He said "But I think you need to show me who you belong to before you can join me on the bed..." Zee shuddered at how powerful Saint sounded right now. "How? I'll do anything!" He said, he was willing to beg if that's what it took to touch Saint.</p><p>Saint looked him up and down slowly. Taking in every inch of Zee's body into his mind. "Well to start with," Saint began "I think I'd like you on your knees." Zee complied as quick as was humanly possible and reached his hands out to touch Saint. "Ah ah," Saint scolded. "No hands yet my love." He said stroking Zee's hair. "If you want to touch me you can..." He put his face so close to Zee that they were sharing the same breath. "...but only with your mouth." He finished before sitting back away from Zee.</p><p>Zee didn't need to be asked twice. He put one hand on the floor and stroked himself with the other then bent down and kissed Saints ankle. He slowly kissed his way up Saint's calf licking and sucking as he went. He sucked a hickey to Saint's thigh causing him to moan loudly. "Fuck Zee..." Zee smiled to himself before continuing his journey to Saint's dick. He licked the tip and Saint shuddered beneath him.</p><p>Saint gripped Zee's hair firmly and pulled him up to look him in the eyes. "Now," he asked "do you know who you belong to?" Then he kissed Zee deeply tasting himself on his lips. Zee moaned and rocked his hips forward against the blanked between Saints leg. "Yours! I'm yours! Only yours forever!" That was exactly what Saint wanted to hear so he pulled Zee up and kissed him again. "Yes!" He said "And I'm yours. Forever."</p><p>Zee was so gratified to be able to finally touch Saint that he couldn't stop. He was kissing and fondling and then he tried to climb on top of Saint. He wanted to ride him til they both came but Saint clearly had other ideas. He flipped their positions so Zee was on his back and he was on top. Zee could work with this, he continued touching and kissing letting his hands dip lower on Saints back until he slipped his hand between his cheeks.</p><p>Saint moaned as Zee touched the plug inside him. "Do you like your surprise Zee?" He asked sounding breathless. "I'm ready for you and I'm going to ride you until you're screaming my name." Zee fucking LOVED his surprise. He had been trying to work out the quickest way to prepare himself but Saint had already done all the work on himself. "I love you so fucking much..." Zee said kissing Saint. Saint reached behind himself and removed the plug. He felt empty and needed that to be fixed as soon as possible. "I fucking love you too." He said pushing Zee flat on his back.</p><p>Saint straddled Zee and Zee helped to guide himself to his hole. He sat down and let himself slide down slowly. Zee just lay there patiently while Saint adjusted. Even though he had prepped himself having Zee inside him stung a little, he was so much bigger than the plug after all, but it was a good sting and before long Saint felt able to move. He was already ready to cum so he didn't bother going slow. He set a brutal pace bouncing on Zee's dick trying to get it to hit his prostate so he could get his release. "Tell me your mine..." he shouted while frantically stroking his own dick. "I'm yours and your mine..." Zee moaned thrusting his hips up to match Saint's bounces. It didn't take long before they both came moaning each others names.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Trouble in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint was feeling awful, his throat was sore and he was pretty sure he had a fever. He was feeling pretty sorry for himself too. He had called Zee to see if he could come and bring him some medicine but he hadn't answered. He tried to cool himself down in the shower but that had only made him feel worse. He headed to bed and tried to call Zee again a few times. Just before he fell asleep he sent a message telling Zee he was angry and didn't want to speak to him for a while until he calmed down. At least that's what Saint thought he had done. What he actually sent was a jumble of letters and emojis that didn't make any sense at all.</p><p>Zee had been to the gym for a few hours. It was important to him to stay in shape, he liked how he felt when he had muscles. Zee liked feeling strong enough to pick Saint up too... After the gym he showered and headed back to his place. He forgot to charge his phone overnight so he left it charging this morning instead. Once he got home he grabbed his phone to text Saint and see if he was free to get lunch. He noticed the missed calls and panicked a little. When he saw the nonsense message he panicked even more. He tried to call Saint but there was no answer. He was pretty sure Saint wasn't working today so he grabbed his keys and drove over to Saints place.</p><p>Once he arrived at Saints he knocked loudly a few times but got no answer. He thanked God they had given each other spare front door keys for emergencies and let himself in. "Saint!" He called as he entered the house. Not hearing any reply he started checking the rooms for Saint. Zee had to admit he was starting to seriously worry. He entered the bedroom and saw Saint passed out on his bed. He rushed over to check on him. Before he even touched his skin Zee could feel the heat rolling off Saints body. He pulled off all the covers and tried to wake him up. It took a minute but Saint started to come around. Unfortunately he was not pleased at having been woken up and started shouting at Zee.</p><p>Saint couldn't believe the cheek of Zee! It was bad enough he had ignored him but now he showed up and was trying to get him naked? Saint would not be having that. "If you think I'm sleeping with you, you've got another thing coming!" Is what he tried to shout, but what actually came out was a garbled moan. It took so much energy just making that noise that Saint could feel his eyes closing again. Maybe if he had a little nap he would feel better enough to shout at Zee properly, he thought to himself. He decided to have a little nap to check if his theory would work.</p><p>Zee was officially freaking out. Saint was burning up and shouting nonsense and then he'd passed out again. Zee pulled all the covers off Saint causing him to grumble in his sleep. He ran to bathroom and wet a few small towels before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of ice. He skidded back into the bedroom not wanting to leave his boyfriend alone for any longer than necessary. Saint was tossing and turning in his sleep calling Zee's name. Zee sat on the side of the bed and started wiping Saint's head with the wet towel. Saint was only wearing pants so Zee pressed the cold towel to his chest and arms.</p><p>Saint didn't understand what was happening one minute he was at the beach basking in the sunshine, feeling the warmth spread through his body. The next he was being hit with icy waves making him shudder with cold. "Zee! Help me!" He shouted. He knew he was angry with his boyfriend but that didn't matter any more. He just wanted to feel safe and having Zee with him was the only thing that would make that happen. The cold waves continued and Saint tried to fight them off. "Zeeeeeeee!" He called "Please!" He was just starting to think Zee wouldn't come, then he heard his voice from far away. "I'm here my love." He said "I'm going to make it better." Saint could smell Zee's perfume. "I'm sorry!" Saint shouted "Please don't leave me Zee, I love you!" The waves were still coming but they were more bearable than before. "Shhhhhh, Saint," Zee said sounding closer. "It's ok. I love you too and you're going to be fine." Saint still couldn't see Zee but he felt him press a gentle kiss to his head before the darkness overtook him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Zee didn't know what to do. Saint was calling for him and begging and apologising and there was nothing he could do to console him. It took a long while before Saint seemed to be able to hear what he was saying and even longer before he stopped thrashing about on the bed. Once Saint had calmed down Zee continued with the cold towels and after a while he started to feel a little cooler. Zee finally felt like he could breathe again. He knew Saint needed some medicine but there was no way he would leave him like this. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to a few friends to see if anyone was free to pick it up and drop it off for him.</p><p>Less than half an hour later Tommy knocked at Saint's door with medicines, soups and cold drinks. Zee thanked him wholeheartedly. Tommy might like to tease them but he was a great friend who would always help when he could. Zee promised to let him know how Saint was later and quickly headed back in to Saint's bedroom. Saint was sleeping peacefully and Zee almost didn't want to disturb him but he knew he had to get him to take his medicine. "Come on Bunny," he coaxed sitting next to Saint on the bed. "You need to take this to feel better." He tried to get Saint sitting up and more awake to take his medicine.</p><p>Saint wasn't at the beach anymore and the icy waves had mercifully stopped. He could tell he was laying down but other than that he had no clue where he was. He was trying to work out what had been going on when he heard Zee speaking to him. He tried to turn to him and open his eyes but found that his whole body ached. "Uhhh Zee, I think I'm sick." He said and miraculously that's what actually came out of his mouth, although his voice was much rougher than he remembered. "Saint! You're awake! Thank God I've been so worried!" Saint felt Zee gently stroke his face and finally managed to open his eyes enough to see him.</p><p>Zee slipped his arms under Saint's arms and helped him so he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. Saint groaned in pain making Zee feel guilty. "Come on love, take your medicine and have a drink then you can go back to sleep, ok?" Saint grimaced but did as he was told. The tablet tasted gross but the cold drink felt like heaven on his sore throat. "I'm sorry for getting mad Zee," Saint said resting his head on Zee's shoulder. "I thought you didn't care..." Zee kissed the top of his head. "Bunny, you are the most important person in my life! I'm so sorry I missed your calls..." He pressed another kiss to Saint's cheek. "...Love you Zee..." Saint murmured then fell back asleep.</p><p>Zee stayed right where he was for the whole day. He let Tommy know that Saint was doing better and thanked him again for the help. Then he messaged his boss and asked for the next few days off. His boyfriend needed him.and that was more important than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Filming day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully Saint had fully recovered by the next morning. Zee made him rest until they had eaten lunch then Saint had insisted that he wanted to go to set and film their scenes. He hated the idea of letting anyone down so if he was physically able to work then he would. Zee was adorably attentive to him, making sure he had eaten enough, taken his medicine again and that he was hydrated before he would let Saint leave the house.</p><p>Zee usually loved how committed Saint was to his work, but today he wished he would just stop. Zee had been so worried about him and now less than 24 hours later Saint was bouncing around like he'd never been sick. He knew he was fussing over Saint, but he couldn't help it. He loved Saint so much an seeing him so ill had genuinely scared Zee. He hoped Saint would forgive him for being such a mother hen.</p><p>They drove to set and were greeted by Tommy. "Hey guys! Glad to see you're feeling better Saint! Zee was terrified yesterday!" Saint glanced over at Zee, he had no idea Zee had been so worried. "He was an angel for looking after me so well." Said Saint smiling broadly. Zee rubbed the back of his neck clearly feeling shy. "It was nothing... Tommy did more than I did, getting the medicine..." he said trying to brush off the praise. "Anyway let's go and shoot our scene so we can go home!" With that he put his arm around Saint's shoulders and guided him away from Tommy. "Bye guys!" Tommy called after them.</p><p>Today scenes where at Janistar's (Hwa's) party. First Saint filmed the scenes with Tutor's best friend. It was easy enough to do as it was a relaxed atmosphere. Although having Zee watching him from the sidelines gave him a little thrill. Once he had wrapped up his scenes, it was time for Zee to film with Janistar. Saint couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy that shot through him seeing them together. He thanked his lucky stars they didn't have a kiss scene or he might burst a blood vessel.</p><p>Once they'd wrapped up their individual scenes it was time for their joint ones. The first one was them setting out the cake Tutor had made for Hwa. They still had that mean/teasing relationship in this episode which was hard to portray when you were absolutely besotted with the person you were supposed to hate... Saint thought they did an amazing job given the circumstances. When Fighter wrapped his arms around Tutor, the script called for Tutor to struggle. Saint kinda hated Tutor for fighting it, because he couldn't think of anything better than being surrounded by these big strong arms.</p><p>Zee was getting a kick out of teasing Saint, well it was Fighter teasing Tutor but it still counted. When he wrapped his arms around Saint he wanted nothing more than to kiss him and start taking off their clothes. But as that wasn't in the script for this episode he simply said his lines and fought the urge... For now at least. When the director yelled cut they separated reluctantly. Knowing that he was going to get to kiss Saint in their next scene helped him immensely.</p><p>The crew set up the next scene for them as they had their make up retouched. Zee loved how plump Saint's lips looked with a hint of gloss to them. He couldn't stop staring and puckering his lips at Saint to show him he wanted to kiss now. Saint had smiled and shot Zee a flirty wink, which sent Zee's heart racing. Unfortunately they had to start with the dialogue part and didn't get to go straight to the kissing but Zee was a professional so he did his best. He loved that Fighter and Tutor were so like him and Saint. One minute Zee/Fighter was doing the teasing the next it was Saint/Tutor's turn. They had the same flow to their relationship which made playing their characters a lot of fun.</p><p>Saint had to admit he liked this scene more than the last one. He liked that Tutor could become more assertive, it felt more natural than having to shy away all the time. "You like boys, don't you?" He said getting closer and closer to Zee. "Hey Tor! I'm warning you!" Zee responded. Saint knew the kiss was coming soon and had to stop himself from being the one who initiated it. Damn his boyfriend was so hot though. "No!" He mentally scolded himself. "You're not Saint you're Tutor!" He took a breath raised his eyebrow and leaned in even closer. "I said, You. Like. Boys. Don't you?" He could see the gleam in Zee's eyes that he recognized from when he was aroused. He was that distracted he almost forgot the kiss was meant to be a surprise to Tutor and barely stopped himself from pushing his lips out to meet Zee's.</p><p>Zee's brain was buzzing again. Fuck Saint was a good kisser. Even his staged kisses where so hot he could do this all day. It was only when he heard the director yelled cut, that Zee remembered Tutor wasn't supposed to be kissing back. "Ok guys that was great, but next time Saint, remember Tutor is too shocked to respond. This is his first kiss from Fighter so can you hold back?" Zee couldn't look at Saint. He could feel his face burning and dreading to think what Saint would look like. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot the kiss we shot for the trailer hasn't happened yet. I'll do better next take!" Zee admired Saint's ability to form coherent sentences because he was using all the power of his brain willing away the erection that was threatening to pop up.</p><p>They reset quickly and their acting coach came over and gave them a few tips for the next take. They both thanked her and got ready for take two. This time things went much smoother. They both managed to stay in character as Fighter and Tutor and in half an hour they were wrapped for the day. They said their good byes and headed home, needing to be alone as Zee and Saint again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Repaying his Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SMUT***</p><p>They spent the drive home talking and laughing about their day "I can't believe I forgot to push you away!" Said Saint hanging his head. "It's all your fault for being too a good kisser Koala!" Saint said with a laugh. Zee was feeling smug "Oh so I'm that good huh? And that wasn't even a real kiss! Imagine what I can make you forget when I kiss you for real..." he wiggled his eyebrows at Saint making him chuckle. "Ohhhh I can't wait to find out. Thank God we're nearly home..." Saint slid his hand up Zee's thigh and cupped his dick through his pants. "SAINT! I'M DRIVING!" Zee choked. Saint laughed out loud. "You should drive quicker then." He joked.</p><p>Once the got back to Saint's place they wasted no time. As soon as the door was shut they started kissing. Saint was just reaching for Zee's buttons when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to find Saint's Mom stood in the door way with her arms folded. "MOM!" Saint said feeling like a naughty child "What are you doing here?" He put some distance between himself and Zee and walked over to hug her. "Well, your boyfriend kindly informed me you were sick yesterday. So I came over to check on you but you were out. I just changed your bed for you and I've cooked some food. I was going to stay and eat with you but I can see you're busy..." She shot a glare at Zee who's face was already a beautiful shade of crimson.</p><p>"Mom! Stop trying to embarrass me! You know you're always welcome here but I won't apologise for kissing my boyfriend when I think we're alone..." Saint walked into the kitchen calling over his shoulder "Come on you two let's eat, I'm starving!" Zee looked sheepishly at Saint's Mom, "I'm so sorry." He said before following Saint into the kitchen. Saint was setting the table as if he hadn't just been caught making out by his mother. "The food looks delicious Mom, thanks!" He said.</p><p>They sat down and ate together the awkwardness faded after a few minutes as they chatted. "Zee thank you for looking after my boy yesterday. Seeing how well he is today I know you did a good job." She smiled. Zee blushed again, he was not good with compliments. "Thank you. I did try to make him rest today but he was adamant he wanted to work." He said. "That sounds like my Sup, always so stubborn." She ruffled Saint's hair. Once they had finished eating Saint clears the table. "I'll do the dishes," offered Zee "You sit and chat with your Mom." Zee was trying to be nice but the look Saint shot him said the gesture was not appreciated.</p><p>Once Zee was out of ear shot Saint's Mom leaned close to her son "I know you're a sensible boy Sup, but love makes people foolish sometimes. I hope you're remembering to use protection..." Saint choked on air. "MOM! I AM NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" He whispered angrily. Saint's Mom put her hands up in surrender "Ok, Ok..." she said "I'm just looking out for you!" She squeezed Saint's arm. "Anyway I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. I've intruded long enough..." Saint blushed. "You don't have to go!" He said secretly feeling grateful.</p><p>Zee came back to the table just as Saint's Mom was standing to leave. "Thank you so much for the food." He said. She smiled "Any time. Thank you again for taking care of my Sup, I'll see you both soon." Saint walked her to the door to say goodbye. She hugged him and whispered "Don't forget son, be safe!" Then walked away leaving Saint with his mouth gaping.</p><p>He shut the door and headed into the living room to find Zee. "You can't leave  me on my own with her ever again!" He said, dramatically flopping down on the sofa. "What happened?" Asked Zee, clearly amused. "She kept on asking if we were using protection! I wanted the floor to swallow me up!" He said hiding his face in the crook of Zee's neck. Zee laughed so Saint pinched his arm. "Ouch!" He squealed "Sorry Bunny, let me make it up to you..." he turned and tipped Saint's chin up "The floor couldn't swallow you up but I can..."  He kissed him gently waiting for permission to deepen their kiss.</p><p>Saint immediately responded to Zee's kiss. He pulled him down so Zee was lying on top of him the let their tongues explore leisurely. Zee sat up and pulled Saint up with him. "Let's go to bed, I want to take my time with you so we need to get comfortable." Saint let himself be led to the bedroom. After kissing Zee like that he felt drunk and desperate for more. Once they got to the bedroom Zee began undressing Saint. He started with his shirt, slowly undoing one button at a time and pressing kisses to every new part of exposed flesh. Getting lower and lower until he was on his knees in front of Saint. He undid Saint's pants while looking up. "Can I swallow you up Saint?" He asked licking his lips. "Fuck..." moaned Saint running his fingers through Zee's hair. Zee pulled down Saints pants and his erection sprung free.</p><p>Zee took his time kissing all along the shaft, then gently licked the tip before kissing along the other side. Saint moaned above him as precum oozed from his dick, Zee wasted no time lapping it up. He sucked in the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around before licking the slit. "Zee..." Saint moaned gripping Zee's hair and pulling him futher down on his dick. Zee was shocked but managed not to choke. Knowing Saint was losing control like this for him was turning Zee on, his erection was pressed painfully into his zipper so he undid his pants to make himself more comfortable.</p><p>Saint kept his grip on Zee's hair and began slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth, trying not to go too deep in case he hurt Zee. He could feel himself starting to lose control so he pulled Zee off him. "Come kiss me Zee," he purred. Zee stood up and they both stepped out of their pants. "I love you so much Saint." He said before kissing him hard. Saint rested their foreheads together "And I love you Zee." He said before kissing him again. They made their way to the bed and lay down together, side by side.</p><p>It was nice to take their time for a change. Zee was still hard but he decided to ignore his erection and focus fully on Saint. He kissed his mouth then chin then started work on his neck. They had filming again soon so he wouldn't leave hickeys, although he really wanted to. He just licked and sucked gently then continued moving down to Saint's chest. He pushed Saint on his back and climbed on top of him before sucking his nipple into his mouth and biting down just hard enough to make Saint arch off the bed.</p><p>From the position they were in now, Saint could feel their erections rubbing together. The friction made him tingle but it wasn't enough to make him cum. Zee was busy with his nipple but Saint wanted to kiss him again so he tugged his hair and guided their mouths together. While they were kissing Saint let his hands run over Zee's toned shoulders and back before going lower and grabbing his cheeks with both hands. Zee moan and thrust his hips forward. Saint gripped him harder and kissed him deeper.</p><p>Zee was torn between never wanting the moment to end and desperately wanting more. He had one hand pulling one of Saint's leg up so their groins were as close as they could possibly be and the other was in Saint's hair manoeuvring him to get the best angle for their kiss. It was filthy and perfect. "Fuck Saint, you drive me crazy." Zee said between kisses.</p><p>Saint was enjoying himself but he had the overwhelming urge to taste Zee again. He switched their positions so he was on top of Zee and pinned his hands above his head. "Can I? He asked looking down towards Zee's erection. "Yessss," Zee moaned. Saint released his hands but Zee kept them in the same position "Zee, you're so good for me..." he said and rewarded him with a kiss before sliding down his body, nipping and kissing as he went. He reached to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the lube and condoms.</p><p>Zee's erection was twitching and leaking right in front of his face so Saint licked the tip without warning and Zee bucked his hips. Saint moved away slightly "I know you want to move Zee, but can you stay still for me?" He kissed the inside of Zee's thigh. "Ok.... I'll try." Zee said sounding breathless. "I promise it'll be worth it." Saint said before he lowered his mouth back on to Zee's dick.</p><p>Zee was gripping the pillow behind him  tight, trying his hardest to keep still for Saint. Saint was really going all out for him, sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around the head of Zee's dick. He heard the lube being opened and lifted his head to watch what Saint was doing. Saint stopped sucking Zee's dick long enough to ask "Is this ok?" Zee didn't have the words to describe how ok it was so he simply nodded then let his head go back. Saint started moving on Zee's dick with his mouth while moving his legs futher apart with his hands. Zee helped him and spread his legs to give Saint better access to his hole.</p><p>Saint continued sucking Zee's dick while slowly working his fingers in to him. Zee was moaning and Saint could feel his legs shaking. He waited until he had 2 fingers fully inside Zee before he purposefully went for his prostate. Saint knew Zee had to be close from the sounds he was making, so he pressed hard on his prostate and sucked hard on Zee's dick, hollowing his cheeks. Zee came down his throat screaming his name.</p><p>Saint swallowed as much as he could then wiped the rest off his chin with the back of his hand. Zee was panting on the bed in the exact same position Saint had left him in. "Zee," he said shakily "can I cum inside you? Please?" Saint was desperate for it but if Zee said he would just have to get off another way. "Ok... but be gentle ok?" Zee said still breathing heavily. "Ok love..." Saint said "roll on your side for me." He instructed and guided Zee so he was laying facing away from him. "God, you're just perfect Zee." He said kissing his neck. Saint quickly pulled on a condom and Zee shuddered as Saint lifted his leg. He poured on  more lube and pushed in slowly.</p><p>He began slowly rocking his hips with shallow thrusts but soon picked up speed. "Fuck Zee, so good for me..." Saint murmured in his ear and started thrusting harder and faster. The deeper he got the more he managed to hit Zee's prostate. Zee was moaning and babbling nonsense as Saint continued with the brutal pace until Zee had his second orgasm of the night. Saint's fingers dug into Zee's hips as he thrust one in hard more time and filled the condom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Dealing with the Haters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint was crying and Zee wanted to punch someone. Old rumours had reared their ugly head on twitter and Saint was taking it hard. Zee had spent the day drying Saint's tears and trying to convince him that the majority of people loved him, it was just a few horrible people with too much time on their hands who were spreading hate.</p><p>"But Zee, what if my fans start to believe the rumours? What if I ruin our show before it's even aired?" He cried. The urge to protect his boyfriend was always strong but right now Zee wanted to hunt down the bastards who were spreading lies about Saint and kick 10 kinds of shit out of them. "Saint, I love you," he kissed his cheek "Your fans love you," he kissed his other cheek "and we always will." He said before gently kissing his lips.</p><p>Zee decided not to answer the haters on any social media, mainly because he couldn't trust himself to be civil. Instead he arranged for him and Saint to go out for a meal in the evening and let their fans know where they were going to be. He knew nothing would cheer Saint up more than seeing some of his fans and knowing they still loved him. And if any of the haters turned up, well Zee was ready to deal with them. "Come on Bunny, let's get a shower and get ready." He said trying to pull Saint up. "Can we have a bath instead? I need to cuddle you..." Saint asked sniffling. "Of course." Said Zee "You wait there and I'll run the bath ok?" Saint nodded and Zee headed to the bathroom.</p><p>Zee filled the tub and added some special oil to the water. Saint couldn't have bubbles as they brought him out in a terrible rash. Once it was ready he headed back into the bedroom to get Saint. "Come on love. The bath is ready..." Saint was still looking sad but had at least stopped crying. Zee could see Saint was reluctant to move so he scooped him up in his arms, twirling him around. Saint smiled at this "Zee, what would I do without you?" He asked seriously. Zee kissed him and said "Let's never find out. You and me forever, what do you say?" Saint hugged him tightly "Forever." He agreed.</p><p>Zee carried Saint to the bathroom then set him down on the floor. "Come on Bunny, clothes off..." he said beginning to undo Saint's buttons. "Ohh Koala, trying to get me naked at a time like this?" He joked. Zee just laughed and continued his work. "Any time is a good time for you to be naked in my opinion..." he retorted. Saint laughed and removed the last of his clothes before stepping into the bath. Zee quickly undressed and joined him in the water. He was sat behind Saint with his arms wrapped around his torso. Being close to Saint always had an effect on Zee, mostly it was sexual or joyful but this was a new feeling. It was like being in their own bubble where the troubles of the outside world couldn't get to them.</p><p>Saint relaxed and let his head rest on Zee's chest. "This is just what I needed, thanks Zee." He sighed contentedly. Zee was letting his hands gently wash Saint's body. There was nothing sexual in the touches they were just comforting and loving and Zee was getting as much from them as Saint was. Saint was usually the one who looked after everyone so it was nice for Zee to be able to do this for him.</p><p>After they were both clean, they headed to the bedroom to dress but ended up on the bed snuggling instead. After half an hour Zee reluctantly said "Come on Bunny, we can't keep our fans waiting..." They got dressed quickly and headed to the restaurant. Zee knew Saint was nervous about this whole thing but in his typical fashion the second he was in public Saint had his smile plastered in place. "I'm right here Bunny," Zee reassured him before they got out of the car, kissing his hand.<br/>Saint did smile genuinely at that. "I known and I'm so glad I've got you." He said.</p><p>At the restaurant there were lots of their fans waiting outside and Zee could see Saint relaxing when he saw them. "Hi!" Saint said smiling widely "Thank you guys so much for coming!" They gave some fans high fives, accepted their gifts, signed and posed for some pictures. They chatted with their fans who were, as always, lovely. "Saint, we saw the stuff on twitter..." one fan said "And we want you to know that we don't believe any of it. We've all banded together and we've managed to get most of the accounts blocked."</p><p>Saint could feel the tears filling his eyes. "Thank you all so much. I always worry no one will love me any more, but you guys always surprise me with how amazing you are." Zee put his arms around Saint and hugged him tightly. "We all love Saint don't we?" He shouted to the fans. "Yes!" They replied "And we love you too Zee!" Zee was touched by that. He was so concerned with his boyfriend he hadn't even thought about himself. "Yeah Zee," said Saint "We all love you too..." and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The fans began screaming at their public display and both Saint and Zee grinned.</p><p>"Thank you guys so much for coming to see us! It means a lot to know we have your support." Zee said. "Keep an eye out because our trailer will be dropping soon!" Saint smiled then added "Yeah and don't forget to tag us on twitter and insta with #TutorFighter." Zee laughed "He means #FighterTutor..." he said. " I said what I said..." Saint replied dead pan. Zee began to tickle Saint while Saint tried to pick Zee up, both of them almost forgetting they were in public. "Let's see what it is when we get home..." Saint whispered in Zee's ear causing Zee to blush like a tomato.</p><p>They stopped their play fighting and said good bye to their fans before heading in for their meal. Zee was so happy to see Saint back to his normal self again. "See Bunny, I told you you are so loved by everyone. But no one loves you as much as I do." He said bumping their shoulders together. "Now eat quickly because you have something to show me when we get home..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. TutorFighter or FighterTutor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***ALL SMUT THANKS TO EP10 AND  MY DIRTY MIND***</p><p>The ride back to Saints place was pretty quiet. Zee was happy to just stare at his boyfriend while he drove. Seeing him happy again made him feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy inside. He honestly loved their fans for helping him get his boyfriend back in the right frame of mind and he couldn't wait to get him home and naked.</p><p>Saint was still on a high, partly from seeing his fans and partly because of the flirty conversation him and Zee had over dinner. He loved it when they challenged each other, he knew he was safe to let his assertive side out with Zee. Zee could give just as good as he got and he loved playing just as much as Saint did. Saint couldn't wait to get home to continue their earlier conversation. He would continue it in the car but he had to focus on driving and he knew now they were alone it wouldn't remain just a conversation for long.</p><p>They got in and headed to the living room. Before they even got on the room, Saint decided to pick Zee up and carry him to the sofa. "So, Fighter..." he whispered in Zee's ear. "You ready for your Tutor?" He dropped Zee on the sofa and lay down on top of him. He grabbed Zee's hips and manoeuvred him so he could lay between his legs. Neither of them were hard yet, but Saint knew it wouldn't take long. Saint kissed Zee, deep and dirty, while undoing his shirt.</p><p>Zee let Saint take control for a little while. Who wouldn't want a sexy man like Saint claiming them with his mouth? He let him undo his shirt, then when Saint sat up to remove his own shirt, Zee decided it was time to play back. He quickly got up and threw Saint over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. He dumped him on the bed and lay down on top of him. "Oh Tutor," he said with a rough voice. "I think YOU need to be ready for your Fighter tonight..." Zee didn't give Saint a chance to respond, he made sure his lips were otherwise occupied.</p><p>Saint was getting hard and couldn't decide which way he wanted tonight to go. He loved topping Zee but he also loved the feeling of having Zee fill him. In fact Saint loved pretty much everything that involved him and Zee together, so no matter who "won" he knew they'd both be shaking from their intense orgasms by the end of the night. It was too early to admit defeat just yet though, so he rolled and switched their positions, pinning Zee to the bed. "Are you sure Zee?" He said his voice oozing power. "I thought you liked being good for me?" Saint grabbed Zee's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand then attacked his nipples with mouth.</p><p>Zee thrust his hips up and moaned loudly as Saint bit down on his nipple before licking it soothingly. Saint knew how to push his buttons so well that he was already hard. "Fuck Saint," he said but was unable to finish his sentence as Saint lifted his head and claimed his mouth once more. When Saint took charge like this Zee's brain tended to shut down. He had done some research since he and Saint had been together and had come to the conclusion he was probably a Sub and that's why he loved it when Saint went into Dom mode. But right now, the play fighting was more important than being a good Sub so he pulled his arms free and flipped Saint on to his back.</p><p>"Zee loves being good for Saint..." he said as he was opening Saint's and his own pants. "...But tonight is about Fighter and Tutor." Zee looked up and saw Saints pupils were blown with lust. "So Tutor, can you behave long enough for Fighter to suck your dick?" Saint let his head flip on to the pillow. "Kiss me first..." he begged and Zee was only too happy to oblige. Saint grabbed his hair and tugged it gently causing Zee to moan.</p><p>Zee lifted his head slightly and whispered "You're not playing fair  Tor..." He started kissing Saints neck then sucked a hickey next to his collar bone. "So neither will I." He continued kissing his way down Saint's chest until he reached his nipples then he sucked one into his mouth and let his teeth graze it slightly. Saint bucked up with his hips causing their erections to rub together through their boxers. "Fuck." Zee moaned. "Pants off, now." He said standing up and quickly getting naked before returning and pulling off the rest of Saints clothes.</p><p>While Zee was taking off his pants Saint turned and grabbed the lube and condoms from his drawer. When Zee climbed back on the bed and started kissing him again Saint made up his mind what he wanted. "Fighter..." he sighed "I want you inside me, but I'm going to be calling the shots ok?" Saint thought this was the perfect compromise and as always they would both be completely satisfied. He pushed Zee onto his back to waiting for a reply. He kissed Zee on his Adam's apple before continuing. "Now get me ready while I suck your dick." He passed the lube then straddled Zee's chest, exposing his hole.</p><p>If Zee's brain wasn't already shut down, the second Saint's talented mouth was on his dick it certainly was. "Holy shit..." he moaned unable to move for a second. Saint stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Can you get me ready or shall I prep you?" He asked, but from the tone of his voice Zee knew it wasn't really a question. "I can do it... he said eagerly opening the lube. Saint raised his eyebrow then turned and continued sucking Zee's dick.</p><p>Zee began opening Saint up which was not easy as his brain was stuck on a loop of "Saint's mouth is magical!" and "Don't cum too soon!" It probably took longer than it should have but Saint was happily moaning and rocking back on Zee's fingers while he was sucking his dick so Zee guessed he didn't mind. "Saint, I'm going to cum if you don't stop and I really want to be inside you when that happens..." Saint immediately stopped and gripped the base of Zee's dick. "Sorry I was having such a good time, I got carried away." He grinned. "Hey," said Zee "I'm not complaining, it was amazing..."</p><p>Saint rolled the condom on Zee then turn to face him. Zee held his dick while Saint lowered himself down on it. "I am not going to last long Zee..." Saint warned. "So I need you to do what I say." Zee simply nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to speak, he knew exactly where Saint was coming from and he was no better himself. Saint took hold of his hands and guided one to his dick and the other to his nipple. "Touch me," he demanded "and don't be gentle." Zee was proud of himself for not cumming on the spot at those commands and he even managed to do as he was told.</p><p>After a second Saint began rocking his hips. There was no grace to his movements as he was being driven by the sheer need to cum. He moved faster and faster leaning back to get Zee hitting his prostate on every rock of his hips. "Harder Zee..." he begged. Zee pinched his nipple hard and thrust his hips up as Saint pushed down. That pushed Saint over the edge and he came all over Zee's chest, Zee came only seconds later moaning Saint's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Viewing the Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint and Zee were back stage of their first official Why R U? fan meet. Saint as usual was a ball of energy, poking Zee, squeezing his arms and sniff kissing his cheeks. Zee was kind of nervous, but with Saint to distract him it wasn't so bad. Saint was just about to kiss Zee on the lips when a steward walked into the room to tell them it was time to get on stage. Instead if kissing Zee in front of a stranger, Saint blew in his face, causing Zee to blink. He pulled an adorable face and Saint decided he would be doing that more often in future. Saint quickly checked Zee over and got Zee to check him. They were still full of hickeys but thankfully they were all hidden with make up.</p><p>They followed the steward to the stage and waited for the mc to announce them. It was strange for Zee as that was his usual role. He was comfortable chatting to the audience and teasing guests but now the shoe was on the other foot and he prayed the MC would be kind to them. He heard their names being said, followed by the fans screaming happily and allowed Saint to grab his wrist and lead him on to the stage.</p><p>Saint loved this part. He loved all aspects of his job most of the time, but getting to interact with his fans was always his favourite. Knowing they cared always spurred him on to work harder and get better at his job. With the recent nastiness on social media he was still worried about what sort of reaction his fans would have to his new ship but hearing them scream for him and Zee put his mind at ease.</p><p>Zee walked on stage and was blown away by just how many fans had turned up. There were MingEr and ZeeMe signs dotted around but they were eclipsed by the giant ZaintSee sign at the back of the hall. He could feel his heart swell knowing that their fans not only supported Fighter and Tutor but him and Saint together too. They held hands and both took a bow before they sat down. Zee couldn't stop himself from pulling Saint's hand to his lips and kissing it gently. It was a completely unconscious action but their fans went wild.</p><p>Saint blushed seeing how excited their fans got over Zee kissing his hand, he couldn't imagine their reaction if they ever found out what they got up to when they were alone... That thought got him grinning as they took their seats. The MC started with the usual questions, how long had they been working together, how were they getting along, what could fans expect from the show. They smiled and answered all the questions as honestly as they could. It wouldn't really be appropriate to tell a room full of fans just how well they got along.</p><p>Before long it was time to watch the trailer. It was both Zee and Saint's first time seeing the finished article and Zee could feel butterflies in his stomach. Saint was such an amazing actor and he was worried about letting him down. But seeing them up on the big screen it was clear that they had both fitted their roles perfectly. Zee could feel the tension between them radiating from the screen. They watched in complete silence right up to the second Fighter kissed Tutor then the whole hall exploded in screams and cheers. Zee was grinning at their response, he looked over to Saint and saw he had tears in his eyes.</p><p>Saint was overwhelmed by everything. Seeing him and Zee on the screen was amazing, there was electricity crackling between the two of them and the reaction from their fans was astounding. He looked over at Zee and smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.</p><p>When the teaser had finished and the fans had calmed down the MC called Saint and Zee to the centre of the stage to give a speech about what they had just watched and what ever they wanted to say to their fans. Zee went first to give Saint a chance to collect himself. "Hi guys!" He said smiling "Thanks so much for coming out for us today!" The crowd cheered their support. "I hope you enjoyed watching that as much as we enjoyed filming it, and that your looking forward to the series airing!" Everyone clapped and cheered "I want to say thank you." He continued "Firstly to Saint for being the best partner I've ever had." He put his arm around Saint and hugged him causing the fans to go wild. "And," he continued "thank you guys for accepting me as Saint's partner it means so much to be so supported!" The crowd screamed and cheered again.</p><p>Saint hugged into Zee feeling emotional. He calmed himself and tried to speak to their fans. "So that was just the teaser!" He said with a shaky voice. The fans screamed and Saint Saint continued "I know Zee has already said thank you, but I need to say it too. I was so worried that no one would support us as a couple but your reaction has literally moved me to tears." Saint's voice faltered and Zee put his arm over his shoulder. The crowd "Aw'ed" and shouted that the loved Saint. "I love you guys too! I also need to say thank you to my Koala, Zee. He supports me through everything and I feel blessed to have him as my partner!" The crowd cheered again. "Now I believe we have some exclusive outtakes for you lovely people?" Saint said looking at the MC.</p><p>Zee and Saint took their seats as the MC introduced the outtakes. Zee was as red as a beetroot by the time the short video had finished. It was mainly all the times he had burst out laughing when Fighter was supposed to be kissing Tutor. He could see the fondness in Saint's eyes even as he kept on messing up. Then Saint made the comment about this not even being their first kiss and the room just erupted.</p><p>Saint thought the whole video was hilarious but not as hilarious as Zee's reaction. He was blushing beautifully and Saint just wanted to pinch his cheeks. The turned around to face their fans once the video had finished to answer a few more fan questions. Of course the first one was "If that wasn't your first kiss, what was?" Saint decided to answer. "Well," he began "we had to do some workshops to get comfortable with each other and that's where Tutor and Fighter had their first kiss..." he decided that their fans didn't need to know about his and Zee's first kiss... "Zee is much better now though!" He added "I can get right in his face and he doesn't laugh..." He said putting his face so close to Zee their noses touched.</p><p>Zee had to stop himself from puckering his lips up and kissing Saint. Thankfully hearing the screams of their fans helped to remind him they were not alone and he behaved himself. Saint however was not as well behaved and blew air into his face making him splutter and blink. "Isn't my Koala adorable?" Saint asked their fans and judging by their screams they certainly agreed. The fan meet was over before they knew it and of course Saint had more energy than the Energiser Bunny. "Let's go get some food then head home, I have an idea about how we can burn off some of that energy." Said Zee with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Energy Well  Spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Some attempted smut***</p><p>They hung round the fan meet for a while chatting with fans, signing posters and posing for photos. Saint's energy was contagious and Zee felt himself getting swept along until he was almost as wired as Saint was, almost, because no one could fully match Saints energy levels.</p><p>Zee couldn't take his eyes off Saint. His boyfriend was always gorgeous but when he interacted with his fans he had this glow to him that was indescribable but beautiful to behold. Once they had finally finished Zee drove them to a near by quiet restaurant. Zee would have simply ordered for them to eat at home but he wasn't sure that he would be able to control himself long enough to eat the food if he got Saint alone and in private.</p><p>Saint was so happy with how the fan meet went. He always knew his fans were great but seeing how they had banded together with Zee's fans and supported their new ship was just amazing.  "How lucky are we?" He asked Zee as they waited for their food. "I mean not only do we have each other, our families and our friends. We also have the most amazing fans in the world!" He finished just as the food arrived. After the server left Zee reached over the table and took Saint's hand. "We are very very lucky." He replied then lifted Saint's hand and kissed his knuckles.</p><p>They ate while talking about the next day. They had shooting together again and they were both looking forward to it. Especially as they had another tense scene to act out. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow..." Zee told Saint "But I'm looking forward to getting you home tonight more." He added wiggling his eyebrows. Saint wanted to tease Zee and pretend he was shocked at him for saying things like that in public, but he was looking forward to it just as much as Zee was. So instead he paid their bill and all but dragged Zee to the car.</p><p>They drive home only took a few minutes than Saint was dragging Zee into the house and straight to the bathroom. He pinned Zee to the bathroom door and started kissing him. After a while he pulled away and started removing Zee's clothes. "Last time was about Fighter and Tutor," he whispered in Zee's ear. "but tonight is all about me and you..." He finished and bit Zee's ear lobe causing Zee to shudder. "Do you think you can be good for me Zee?" Saint asked kissing Zee's neck.</p><p>"Uh huh..." Zee replied eagerly as Saint continued kissing his neck. "Mmm, ok then." Saint said as undid Zee's pants. "I'm going to the bedroom to get the things we need and when I come back I want you to be in the shower waiting for me, ok?" Saint slid his hand inside Zee's boxers and slowly stroked his growing erection. Zee tipped his head back, hitting gently against the door. "I can do that." He replied with a moan. Saint immediately stopped stroking and removed his hands from Zee's pants. "So good Zee," he cooed and pulled Zee off the door. "now in the shower you go. I'll be back soon." He playfully slapped Zee's butt and left the room.</p><p>By the time Saint had found what he needed and got back to the bathroom Zee was in the shower. Saint just stared for a moment because the sight of a naked Zee, slowly stroking his erection was a thing of beauty. "Now Zee," Saint said as he stepped out of his clothes. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Saint stepped under the water with Zee and watched as he swallowed before speaking. "Sorry," he said "I was just thinking about you and..." Saint silenced him with a gentle kiss. "It's alright, but next time you have to wait for me ok?" Zee nodded his reply and kissed Saint back.</p><p>"Now Zee," Saint said sweetly. "Shall we begin?" "Please..." Zee replied, ready to let Saint take complete control. Saint grabbed the lube and condom and began kissing Zee again. This time there was nothing gentle about it, he claimed Zee's mouth with his tongue. He grabbed Zee's hair and tugged it to get Zee exactly where he wanted him. They kissed like that for a while losing track of time until Saint decided to was time to move things on. He kissed Zee's neck before biting gently at his collar bone. Saint kissed his way down Zee's chest and pinched his nipples causing Zee to moan. "I love the noises you make for me Zee..." Saint said seductively, then took the tip of Zee's dick in his mouth. "Fuck, Saint..." Zee moaned, seeing stars.</p><p>Saint continued sucking and licking while letting his hands fondle Zee's balls. When Zee was about to explode, Saint stopped. "Turn around for me Zee." He said turning Zee by his hips. Zee put his hands on the wall and braced himself for the cold lube on Saint's fingers. Instead Saint spread his cheeks and gently licked his hole. Zee almost knocked his head on the shower as he jumped from the sensation. Saint paused and said "Do you like it Zee? If you want me to carry on I need you to stay still ok?" Zee wasn't sure if he liked it or not, it was something completely new to him, but he did know that he wanted to be good for Saint. "I'll try..." he said spreading his legs further.</p><p>To be perfectly honest Saint had no real clue what he was doing. He had read about this while he was doing his research and lately it had been popping into his head all the time. He wanted to find out every single thing that turned Zee on and become an expert on all of them. He pushed Zee's cheeks apart and started circling his tongue slowly around Zee's hole. The water from the shower was running down Zee's back and had started hitting Saint in the face making him splutter. Then he almost fell back out of the shower. "Shit," he cursed "when are we going to learn to keep this stuff in the bedroom?" He laughed. Zee turned around and helped him up from his knees. "You know sometimes we make it work, but I think this is probably something we should try on a flat surface without you having to risk being drowned..." Zee said stifling a laugh.</p><p>They turned off the shower and wrapped themselves in towels before heading to the bedroom. "Saint I really love us you know?" Zee said kissing him and pulling him down on to the bed. "I feel so safe when I'm with you that I know we can say or do anything and it'll be ok." Zee had made himself shy so hid his face in Saint's neck. "Look at me Zee." Saint said tilting his chin up. "I love us too and whatever we decide to do will always be ok, because we always decide together." </p><p>Zee kissed Saint gently on the lips and hugged him close. "In that case can we just snuggle and sleep tonight? I think today has finally caught up with me." Saint was sort of disappointed but he understood "Of course my Koala. But tomorrow you're mine ok?" Zee smiled and snuggled in closer "Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Great Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***So Much Smut***</p><p>Saint woke tangled up with Zee completely naked having obviously discarded their towels during the night.  Zee's head was on Saint's chest and he had one leg wrapped around his waist. Saint sniffed his hair, he loved it when Zee smelled like him, it was like a little sign they belonged to each other. Zee stirred in his arms and dragged his leg across Saint's morning wood. "Mmmm..." Zee said sleepily, moving his hips so Saint could feel his hardness against his hip.</p><p>"Good morning Koala." Saint said kissing Zee's forehead. "Did you sleep well?" He rolled them so they were face to face. Zee snuggled in closer "I always sleep like a baby when you're next to me." He said before delicately kissing Saint's lips. Saint pulled Zee closer and kissed him back harder. Zee moaned in to the kiss and rolled his hips, causing their erections to bump together. "I'm sorry I was too tired last night." Zee said, kissing Saint. He grabbed Saint's hips and pulled them closer together. "I'm wide awake now though..." He began scattering tiny kisses all over Saints cheeks, mouth and neck.</p><p>Saint pushed Zee on to his back and lay on top of him. "Mmmm..." Saint said kissing him "I can feel how awake you are." He rocked his hips feeling a slick of precum between them. "Now are you ready to carry on from where we left off last night?" Saint said pushing himself up on his arms. "Fuck yes!" Zee said with a grin. "You know the rules though, stay still for me ok?" Saint slid down Zee's body, kissing and nipping Zee's chest as he went. He situated himself between Zee's legs. "I want you to make noise for me though Zee, I need to know you're enjoying this as much as I am..." he said before taking Zee's erection into his mouth. "Fuuuuccccckkkk...." Zee moaned and felt Saint smile around his dick.</p><p>Zee spread his legs and Saint took his time lazily sucking his dick. He massaged Zee balls while bobbing up on down with his mouth for a while. He pulled off and said "Roll over for me Zee." As Zee was rolling over Saint reached into the drawer and pulled out some flavoured lube and condoms. By the time he had everything he needed Zee was on his knees with his face down on the pillow. "You look so perfect like this Zee..." Saint purred opening the lube. "Can you hold yourself open of me?" He asked and Zee silently complied.</p><p>Zee's could feel himself blush, he had never felt this exposed and at the mercy of another person before. But it was Saint he was doing this with so there were no real negative feelings, just some shyness. "Zee, you're so good for me." Hearing Saint praise him made Zee blush even harder but he didn't have much time to think about the embarrassment as Saint squirted a generous blob of lube between his cheeks. He shivered at the cold touch.</p><p>Saint wasted no time and began licking Zee's hole. The lube was supposed to be cherry flavoured but tasted more like medicine you were given as a child. It wasn't unpleasant just a bit too artificial. Saint didn't let that stop him though, he circled his tongue around Zee's hole over and over again. He pointed his tongue and tried to push it inside of Zee. This was harder than Saint's research had led him to believe but Zee moaned quietly and that was enough to make him carry on. While continuing moving his tongue he reached around and cupped Zee's erection.</p><p>Zee was starting to get into what Saint was doing to him. When he reached forward and grabbed his dick, Zee pushed himself back on to Saint's tongue feeling hazy from the combination of touches. "Please..." he begged. "I need you Saint." Saint stilled his tongue and reached for more lube. He poured more in to his fingers and began to open Zee further. Saint could see Zee was trembling from the strain of holding himself open. "You can relax now Zee, you did so well for me." Saint said soothingly. Zee all but collapsed as soon as Saint had spoken.</p><p>Saint continued working his fingers in and out while kissing and sucking any parts of Zee that he could get his mouth on. He brushed past Zee's prostate and felt him clench around his fingers. "Uhhhhhh...." Zee moaned into the pillow. "Oh Zee, you sound so pretty when you moan for me." Saint said, removing his fingers and telling on a condom. Zee wanted to be embarrassed but before he could, Saint was sliding into him making him moan again.</p><p>Saint began slowly, he gripped Zee's and rolled his hips. "Those noises are only for me Zee," he said increasing the pace. "No one can ever hear them but me, ok?" He continued and began to hit Zee's prostate with almost every thrust. "Saint..." Zee sighed, unable to say more. Saint could feel himself losing control but he wasn't ready for things to end so soon. He slowed his thrusts and then pulled out. Zee groaned sounding as unhappy as Saint felt. "Don't worry, we're just changing positions, I'm nowhere near done with you yet..." Saint said laying down next to Zee.</p><p>Saint kissed Zee gently like he was the most precious thing in the world, which in Saint's eyes he was. "Can you ride me Zee?" He asked between kisses. "I want to watch you when you cum." Zee was still blushing but he couldn't deny Saint anything when he asked like that. "I love you..." he said before climbing into Saint's lap and lowering himself down on his dick. He kissed Saint trying to put as much of his love into the kiss as he could. He slowly began riding Saint, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "I love you so much Zee." Saint said sliding his hands up and down Zee's back. Zee was holding back as much as he could, he wanted to stay like this with Saint forever. He tilted hid hips back and managed to get Saint hitting his prostate with every movement. The feeling was intoxicating and Zee found himself circling his hips faster and faster chasing his orgasm. Saint pulled Zee's hips down forcing himself impossibly deeper inside and hitting Zee's prostate hard. Zee began stroking himself in time with his movements and moments later he was cumming over Saint's chest. Feeling Zee clench around him had Saint coming right along with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Shooting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to be passing by so quickly, today was their third day of shooting and it was going to be a busy one. They had two scenes together, first was where Tutor and Fighter had to carry boxes to an office and then get locked in over night. It was an easy enough scene to act but getting all the camera angles right took a long time. First when they carried the boxes they had to make sure they got enough shots of Tutor's hand brushing against Fighter's. Saint thought it was adorable how affected his character was at a mere touch of another's hand. It reminded him of when he had first met Zee and every little interaction was precious and innocently exciting. They still were precious to Saint but the excitement Zee inspired him now was far from innocent. Just thinking about Zee in that way caused Saint's cheeks to redden. "Cut," yelled the director "Saint that was great. I loved the blush, shy Tutor is adorable!" He called over his shoulder as he headed to set the next scene.</p><p>Zee knew Saint well enough to know that that blush was 100% Saint and 0% Tutor. "What's got you blushing my Bunny?" He asked as they followed the director. He was hoping to make his boyfriend blush more because it was adorable, unfortunately Saint simply whispered an answer "I was just thinking about the not so innocent touches I want to be giving you right now..." He stared straight into Zee's eyes. "...Why is my Koala blushing, I wonder?" He finished before walking ahead leaving Zee with a head full of ideas.</p><p>The next scene sounded really cute. Zee had to fall asleep on Saint's shoulder before Saint cuddled up to him and fell asleep himself. And while it sounded adorable, having two fully grown men try and sit comfortably on a small bench was, in reality, pretty damn uncomfortable. Then having to position themselves in a way that made it look they could have just fallen asleep was damn near impossible... They managed it in less than an hour which was a miracle in itself but then they'd been told they had an hour break before they set up for the next scene.</p><p>They headed to the canteen together to grab some food. They found Jimmy and Tommy sitting at a tale and decided to join them. Zee had a crick in his neck and was rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms to try and ease the pain when he noticed Saint staring. "My neck hurts from sitting on that bench..." he explained. Without saying a word Saint put down his spoon,  walked behind Zee and started giving him an amazing massage. He was working every knot and ache out of Zee's neck and shoulders. It was so good that Zee forgot that they were not alone. "Fuck yes..." he moaned causing Jimmy to drop his cutlery and Tommy's mouth to gape open like a fish. Saint couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You guys should get a room!" Jimmy said standing up and grabbing Tommy's arm. "Let's give these two love birds some space..." he said walking away pulling a still gaping Tommy behind him.</p><p>Zee had mostly managed to stop blushing by the time they made it to the next set. It was another Fighter and Tutor only scene but this time Zee got to pin Saint to a wall and get really up close to him. Zee thought this would be a good time for a little revenge on his boyfriend. Saint had caused him to blush like a schoolgirl not once but twice in less than 12 hours so Zee thought it would only be fair to get his boyfriend blushing as well. He knew from their many make our sessions that Saint had sensitive ears so he made a plan to whisper/blow down his ear as Fighter leaned in to intimidate Tutor.</p><p>The scene went well and it was soon time for Zee to practice pinning Saint. Zee slammed Saint's arm above his head and leaned in, ready to enact his plan. Before he did anything Saint whispered in his ear "This reminds me of that time I pinned you against the wall in the shower..." before leaning back and smiling innocently. Zee wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or get aroused but either way he knew there was no way that his cheeks weren't crimson for the 3rd time that day.</p><p>They managed to film their scene with no further hiccups but Zee was convinced his blood pressure would be through the roof if anyone had checked it. He was still playing all of Saints comments from the day on a loop in his head, mixed with images from the showers they had shared together. By the time they were leaving the throbbing in his neck had returned from the stress of not getting hard on in front of the cast and crew.</p><p>Saint knew he'd teased Zee a lot today. He couldn't help it, seeing Zee blush was just so sweet. He didn't want to take it too far and upset his boyfriend so he decided on a plan to make it up to him. "Come on Bunny," he said throwing his arm around Zee's shoulders. "Let's get some food and then I'm going to give you another massage." He lead Zee to the car and kissed him on the head before letting him get into the car. Saint got in and started the engine. "This time, we will be alone and naked..." he said glancing at Zee " And I promise you'll be moaning louder for me than you were at lunch." He finished and  started driving. Zee had lost track of the exact amount of times he had blushed today but somehow he didn't really care anymore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Personal Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SMUT***</p><p>Zee couldn't stop fidgeting at the restaurant while they ate. The only thing he could think about was getting home so Saint could put his hands all over him. He didn't think he'd ever eaten a meal faster in his life. Saint watched on with a look of humour on his face. "Have you finished Bunny?" Zee asked tapping the table, he had already paid their bill and was just waiting for Saint. Saint just smiled, shook his head and continued eating slowly. "Why are you in such a rush Koala?" He asked innocently. But Zee knew that Saint was far from innocent and knew exactly what he was doing. "Well," he answered in a whisper  "I'd really like to get home and get my boyfriend naked..." Seeing Saint's eyebrows raise and a slight blush spread to his cheeks gave Zee a sense of victory. "So are you finished now, Bunny?" Saint nodded so Zee held his hand and led him to the car.</p><p>The drive back was pretty quiet but filled with tension. Once they got in the house Zee tried to kiss Saint immediately but Saint put his finger on Zee's lips to stop him. "Go shower first, while I get things ready..." he said before allowing Zee a small kiss. Zee groaned a little because when faced with kissing Saint or showering alone he knew which one would always win. But he always liked to please Saint so he reluctantly let go and headed to the shower. "Take your time Koala." Saint called as Zee shut the bathroom door.</p><p>Saint sped to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He had to get everything ready before Zee got out if the shower which didn't give him much time. He brought out all the candles he could find and lit them around the bedroom. Then rummaged through his drawers to see if he hand anything suitable to use as a massage oil. He found a bottle of sandalwood scented lotion and set it down on the bed, along with the lube and condoms. He wanted Zee to know exactly what was in store for them. Next he plugged in his phone and searched for a playlist that they could listen to to set the mood. He was pleased to have got it all done with minutes to spare before Zee came in. The look on his face was priceless.</p><p>Zee's jaw hit the floor when he saw what Saint had done for him. He was so touched he practically ran and threw himself at Saint. "I love you so much, Saint. Thank you for spoiling me so much." He said, then kissed Saint deeply. "I love you too Zee," he said scattering kisses on his face. "I'm sorry for teasing you so much today. Will you let me make it up to you?" He asked sweetly. "Yes! Of course!" Zee replied. "Well, I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable and I want you to lie in the middle of the bed on your front ok?" Zee kissed Saint once more then made himself comfortable while watching Saint undresse.</p><p>Saint knew Zee was watching so he put on a little show as he undressed. He took his time and let his hands roam over his own chest and nipples as he removed his top. Then took of his pants and cupped his dick through his boxers feeling the beginnings of an erection. "I think I'll stay like this..." he said seductively "Is that ok Zee?" He didn't wait for an answer and climbed on to the bed next to Zee. He moved the lotion lube and condoms closer to make sure Zee could see them, then opened the lotion and put it under Zee's nose. "Is this good Zee?" He asked. "Mmmm..." Zee replied breathing it in deeply "Smells amazing."</p><p>Saint turned up the music a little then straddled Zee. He poured some lotion on to his hands and let it warm up for a while before rubbing it in to the back of Zee's neck. "You're so tense my love, but don't worry by the time I'm done with you, you'll be as relaxed as fully fed puppy..." Zee sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Saint's hands. Saint continued rubbing Zee's neck until he had gotten rid of the knot of tension then worked his way down to Zee's shoulders. Saint loved Zee's arms and shoulders, the looked like they would be perfectly at home on a marble statue of a god. He increased the pressure of his movements making sure to get every muscle as loose as he could. Zee moaned quietly as Saint found a tender spot. "See Zee," Saint said leaning forward "I told you I'd make you moan louder than before." He slid his hands down Zee's back and under his towel, squeezing his cheeks and causing Zee to moan loudly.</p><p>Saint carried on with the massage kneading every inch of Zee's arms and back, adding more lotion as he went. He shifted down so he was on Zee's legs and peeled off the towel, leaving Zee naked beneath him. He slowly rubbed the dimples at the very base of Zee's spine then gently caressed his bottom. "You're so beautiful Zee." He said. " I just want to touch you like this forever."  He gripped him more firmly loving how solid Zee felt in his hand. Zee keened and ground his slowly forming erection into the bed below him. "Those noises make me so horny Zee..." Saint said stroking himself with one hand. "Have you had enough of being massaged now?" He asked letting his fingers slip between Zee's cheeks. "Or shall I touch you some place new?"</p><p>Saint knew how to push every single one of Zee's buttons and have him begging. Today was no exception. "Please Saint..." he begged softly "I need tou inside me." Saint smiled and replied. "Anything for you Zee." He shuffled futher back pushing Zee's legs apart. Zee shifted so he was up on his knees giving Saint better access to his hole. "So good for me Zee," Saint whispered. "So perfect." Hearing those words made Zee blush but also made him harder. Saint uncapped the lube and squirted some directly on to Zee's hole, making him hiss. He started to circle his hole slowly before pushing in with one finger. He continued working until Zee was loose and trembling beneath him then rolled on the condom. "Are you ready my love?" Saint asked. "Can I get on top?" Zee.asked shyly. "I want to see your face." He explained.</p><p>Saint was only too happy to let Zee ride him so he positioned himself so he was sat up against the head board. Zee climbed into his lap and slowly slid himself down on Saint's erection. "Fuck, your so big..." he breathed. "It feels so good." Saint grabbed his hips and pulled him closer for a kiss. Neither of them were in any rush so Zee made only small movements, savouring the feeling of being connected to the man he loved. They exchanged sloppy kiss and whispered "I love yous" for what could have been hours. Zee moved again and Saint rubbed against his prostate spurring him to quicken his pace. He continued kissing Saint whenever he could but was more focused on making sure Saint was hitting that spot every time. They were both panting heavily as Zee started moving faster and faster. Saint moved his hand from Zee's hip to his dick and started stroking him tightly. Zee tipped his head back and screamed as he came between them before collapsing on top of Saint panting.</p><p>Zee knew Saint hadn't cum but he couldn't make himself move to help him. Saint started thrusting below him "Can I?" He asked sounding desperate. Zee barely managed an "Uh huh." Before Saint continued thrusting hard into him. He was over sensitized but loving every second of it. He was babbling about how much he loved Saint and how amazing this was when Saint thrust up one more time and came himself, with a shout.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. If you think I like you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** Smut ahoy ***</p><p>Today was a big day for Saint and Zee. They'd already filmed quite a few kissing scenes but most of them had ended within seconds. With Fighter claiming to be teasing Tutor and backing off. Zee hated being like that with Saint but Saint got a kick out of proving just how real their feelings were after they'd finished filming. Zee blushed slightly at the memories that brought into his mind. Today was going to be different. Fighter was going to claim he was just teasing the way he always did, but this time he was going to give Tutor the chance to prove him wrong.</p><p>They had a few practices with the director so they knew what positions they needed to hit for the camera. Of course neither Saint nor Zee could keep their hands to themselves so the behind the scenes team got a lot of footage of them almost kissing and grabbing each others junk and butts. Most of the time they were working together they were like this. Unless they had a serious scene obviously. But they played of each other beautifully. Adding little touches and kisses that were never in the script but made the characters love more believable. Zee was so proud to be working with Saint and the reverse was also true.</p><p>Once it was time to film both Saint and Zee easily got into character. The first kiss was gentle but with some passion behind it. Once they stopped Saint began. "Do you know what you're doing Fighter?" Asked Tutor. "Yeah," replied Fighter "I'm going with the flow and teasing you..." Tutor's face fell "AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE TOGETHER?" A spark appeared behind Fighter's eyes. "Ok, if you think you know how I feel Tor, then prove it. SHOW ME!" A look that was 100% Saint appeared on his face, it was predatory and hotter than hell. He pounced on Zee and kissed him deeply touching his chest and kissing his Adam's apple as he went. Then he slid his hand right down between Zee's legs and cupped his dick and balls.</p><p>Zee almost forgot they were acting. If it wasn't for the director telling them to change position he probably would have been begging Saint to get him naked... instead he pushed Saint onto his back and climbed in between his legs, continuing their kisses and touches. Fuck, it would be so easy to forget there were other people there and just fuck his boyfriend senseless. But Zee would never be that disrespectful to Saint. Everything they did was private and personal, but that didn't stop Zee thinking of it 24/7; Saint was the the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen in his life.</p><p>Fighter grabbed Tutor between his legs and felt his answering hardness. Tutor chased the kiss from Fighter but Fighter  wouldn't allow it. "You need to think about how YOU feel..." he said before storming off. Once the director yelled cut Zee ran back to hug his boyfriend. He hated it when Fighter and Tutor argued, it was too close to reality for his liking and Saint knew how hard these scenes hit his boyfriend.  "Zee! We're fine! I promise!" Saint reassured him. Zee still wanted to get down on his knees and worship the man in front of him so he never doubted how he felt. "Come on silly, let's go get some lunch." Saint said pulling Zee along behind him. "See you later guys!" He called to the crew as he continued walking.</p><p>Saint knew they still had a scene to film and only had a 3 hour break but he needed his boyfriend inside him like yesterday. He knew how hard Zee took scenes like this. How it made him feel like a bad boyfriend so Saint desperately needed to show him just how good he was. Saint didn't speak all the way to the car just kept hold of Zee's  hand and gave it an occasional squeeze. Once they got to the car Saint finally spoke. "We're staying at a hotel tonight." He began. "And seeing as we have a 3 hour break while they reset, we're going to order room service and I'm going to ride you until we cum. How does that sound?"</p><p>Zee just looked on in awe. Saint knew him so well and cared enough to make sure he was looked after that he could cry. But he didn't. Instead he said "That sounds like perfection my love..." before kissing Saint on his cheek. Saint had no clue if he could even find a hotel with a spare room but he'd go to the ends of the earth to make Zee happy, so giving up was never an option. He found a reasonably priced one a few minutes away from where they filming and drove them their at double speed.</p><p>They checked in and carried their stuff up to their room. The room was amazing, a king size bed and a small hot tub. "Right, you order the food while I get ready, then I want you in that hot tub. Ok?" Zee still got a thrill when Saint took control. Especially when he was bottoming. "Of course, any special requests for food or shall I choose?" Asked Zee picking up the phone. "I trust you..." Saint answered. Just order lots because we will be hungry. Tell them to give us at least an hour..." Zee ordered lots of dishes for them to share then jumped in the hot tub and waited for his boyfriend.</p><p>It never took either of them long to prep any more but they always did just to make sure no one got hurt. Saint had made a decision today and he hoped Zee would be ok with it. By the time he was done prepping he was was half hard and desperate to get his boyfriend inside him. Zee was in the hot tub stroking himself with his head tipped back. Saint climbed straight in and started kissing his boyfriend. "Zee, we've been together for a while now and we've both been tested. So I was wondering if we could not use a condom this time?" Zee moaned in response guiding himself to his hole. "Fuck yesssss!" He replied kissing Saint deeply.</p><p>"I need you to know that you can doubt what ever you want in your life," Saint continued as he lowered himself on to Zee's dick. "But you are never allowed to doubt our love." Once he was fully seated he sat still to make sure Zee understood what he was saying. "You belong to me and I belong to you, forever. And that is what you are never allowed to doubt ok?" Zee was ready to laugh or cry or something, he just didn't know what. Feeling Saint surround him without the barrier of the condom was almost too much so he just kissed him and slowly thrust inside. "I love you so much Saint and I promise I'll never doubt us. Ever."</p><p>Saint pinned Zee's hands above his head. "So good for me..." he whispered "Now stay still and let me do the work baby." He slowly rolled his hips enjoying the sensation of Zee's erection dragging across his prostate with nothing between them. "This isn't going to last long I'm afraid..." Saint warned before increasing his speed and slamming himself down. "You feel so amazing Zee... Can't wait to feel you cum inside me..." Just hearing Zee say that was enough to get Zee cumming hard inside of Saint. Saint was still riding Zee and stroking himself. Feeling Zee's cum coat his prostate pushed him over the edge and soon he came too with an "I love you..." on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. After Filming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*smut, I know, so unusual for me...*</p><p>After they both recovered from their earth shattering orgasms, they got cleaned up and ate their food before heading back to set. It was just beginning to get dark and they were filming on the roof of a near by building. This scene took place after a few dramatic scenes with Saint's sister that they were yet to film. Much to Zee's delight, the scene featured yet another kiss. He was still on a high from making love, which was pretty much the norm for them both, but having done it without a condom had turned Zee into a proper horny teenager. All he could think about was what it felt like cumming inside Saint and wondering how amazing it would feel to cum inside his boyfriend. He had to stop those thoughts before he got an erection so instead he quickly read though the script.</p><p>Saint was distracted to say the least. Not just by the mind blowing sex but by how close it made him feel to Zee. Sex wasn't everything in their relationship, while he would be sad if it they never did it again, as long as he and Zee could stay as close as they were he would happily take not having sex to keep the man he loved. Today was the most amazing experience of his life. He had never felt closer to Zee. He just wanted to get this scene filmed and get him back to bed and repeat the experience.</p><p>The whole counting to 10 thing was in Saint's opinion, a stroke of genius. It reminded Saint of those first few hours him and Zee spent together where it felt like their was a magnet pulling them closer together. The kiss that followed was soft and gentle, yet still passionate. On the whole Saint felt this was one of his favourite scenes. Zee loved the scene. He got to be honest about his feelings as Fighter for a change instead of holding back and lying. He hoped they had more scenes like this, where he could reveal Fighters real personality more. He absolutely love the last cheeky comment he made about proving he was genuine somewhere else then looking directly at Tutor's dick.</p><p>Once they'd finished filming they headed back to the hotel. A group of fans had gathered outside the hotel and started screaming as soon as Saint and Zee stepped out of the car. They both smiled and waved and chatted to their fans for a while, even posing for photos. Zee felt they were being pretty amazing to be honest because all he wanted to do was get Saint naked... After about an hour they bid their fans good night and headed into the hotel. Leaving them to speculate over whether or not they were sharing a room...</p><p>Once they got into the room Zee hugged Saint tightly "Thank you, Bunny..." he said. "What for? Haha!" Joked Saint "All of it. This morning before lunch, for the way you can send me emotions while we act together, for knowing me better than anyone in the world, for always listening and never judging." Said Zee hugging him tighter. "I love you with all of my heart Saint..." Saint could feel the tears threaten to fall. "Well if we're doing that then thank you. Thank you for being my best friend, the person I can be silly with and still tell my deepest darkest secrets to. Thank you for helping me become a better actor and always supporting me with my work. I know it's still early in our relationship but I have to say thank you for being the love of my life..." Zee was crying by the end of that speech too. "Thank you for being the love of mine too.."</p><p>After that they lost track of time. They somehow made their way the the sofa and kissed until both their lips were bruised. If a few tears fell as they kissed, no one mentioned them. It was only when Saint's tummy rumbled loudly enough to make them both stop and laugh, that they decided to order food. As soon as they had eaten and mobes the plates, they were back to kissing "Saint..." Zee said moving his lips to Saints neck. "Can we try something new tonight?" He asked shyly. "Mmmm..." Saint offered as a reply. "I have something I want to try..." he said quickly getting up and grabbing the cock ring he'd had in his bag for a few days.</p><p>"You know how I usually love you being in control..." Zee began, kissing and undressing Saint. "Yeahhh" answered Saint breathlessly. "Can I take over? Just for tonght?" Saint grinned "Just tonight, my love. You know I need you to be good just for me..." he pulled Zee in for a deep dirty kiss. "Fuck..." Zee moaned questioning his decision. But he knew it would be worth it in the end. "Let's go to bed." He said leading Saint by the hand to the bedroom.</p><p>He gently pushed Saint on the bed. "Clothes off.." he said while stripping himself. "Are you still ok with no condoms? I want to feel you inside me properly?" Saint nodded and slowly stroked his erection. Zee was so hard it was almost painful. He rolled on the cock ring and could feel it already stopping him from cumming. "I want to ride you for as long as I can and try to cum without touching my dick..."He said shyly.  "Do you think we can do that?" He asked as he prepped himself. "We can do what ever you want my love..." Saint replied with a smile.</p><p>Once he was ready Zee climbed on top of Saint and let himself sink down slowly. He always left himself a little tight because he loved the slow burn of taking his boyfriend inside him... "Can you just let me do the work?" He asked sweetly. Saint nodded in agreement "And you can touch me where ever you want except my dick ok?" At that Saint slid his hands up Zee's thighs and gripped his hips. "Even if you beg?" Saint asked seductively. "Fuck..." moaned Zee. "Even if I beg...'' he replied and started rocking.</p><p>The feeling of Saint's dick inside him with no barrier was perfection. Zee could feel every vein and bump rub inside him. Saint's hands were roaming all over his body. Pinching his nipples one minute and grabbing his ass the next, all while Zee's slowly rolled his hips trying to find the right angle to hit his prostate. His dick was leaking already and all he could think about was how good it would feel to stroke himself. He watched in awe as Saint caught some of the pre cum on his finger and slowly licked it off, all without touching Zee's dick. This made Zee lose control slightly. He sped up and increased the force of his thrusts. "Fuck Saint," he panted "I think I could cum just watching you do that..." Saint simply gave Zee one of his sext looks and licked his lips.</p><p>They'd been at it for over 30 minutes and the sweat was pouring from them both. Saint had managed to keep his orgasm at bay by thinking of unsexy things when he got too close. He could feel himself hitting Zee's prostate on every bounce Zee did as well as feeling his legs shake from the strain of it. Zee was babbling "I'm so close..." and "please..." and "I love you..." on a loop. Saint realised he wasn't going to be able to last much longer but he wanted to make Zee cum 1st. He started matching his thrusts, gripping Zee's hips hard enough to leave marks. "Zee..." he said in a dominant voice "I'm going to cum soon but I want you to cum 1st." Zee nodded, sweat dripping from his brow. He reached up and pinched both nipples hard while thrusting up as hard as he could. "Cum for me..." he moaned as he felt his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. Zee wasn't sure if it was the nipple pinch, the hit to the prostate or feeling Saints hot cum fill him but Zee came with such force it shot over Saint's shoulder and coated the head board. "Fuckkkkkkkkk" he all but screamed before collapsing onto Saint's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Let's go to the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zee heard they were going to be filming at the beach he was happy, it felt like a little trip away for him and Saint. When he learned they'd be filming the 18+ scenes there he was slightly less happy. Not that he had to film those scenes but that he wasn't sure he'd be able to control his reactions while they were filming. Saint was slightly freaking out. He prided himself on being professional but when he read the script and saw what they'd be filming he had started to panic. Could he keep it to fake kisses for that long with Zee or would he lose control? What if one or both of them got hard? What if they got too carried away in front of the crew? So yeah Saint was a little worried.</p><p>When they arrived Saint was struck by hiw beautiful both the beach and their apartment were. He never expected something so luxurious. They were staying where they were filming which was amazing. Saint had expected to be moved to a near by cheaper hotel. He was stood pondering how they got so lucky when Zee came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Saint's waist. He rested his chin on Saint's shoulder and said "Do you like your surprise? I booked us this room for while we're shooting plus an extra night so we can have some fun at the beach before we go home,"</p><p>Saint had tears in his eyes, "You didn't have to do this Zee!" He said turning around to hug his boyfriend. "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to! My boyfriend deserves to be spoiled..." he said kissing Saint gently on the mouth. Saint responded as he always did. He wrapped his arms around Zee's neck and deepened the kiss. They'd just got to the point of undoing buttons when one of the crew knocked on the door to tell them they needed to head to the beach to film the dinner scene. They quickly separated. "We'll just be a minute..." shout Zee while fixing Saint's hair. Saint helped make Zee look presentable as well.</p><p>After they'd both calmed down enough to function, they followed the crew member to the set on the beach. The set was beautiful and Saint couldn't wait to eat the delicious food that he could already smell. Filming the scene didn't take too long considering the director let them both improvise a little. Zee loved it when that happened. It usually meant they got to put a little more of their own personalities into their characters. So of course Zee had to tease Saint's chubby cheeks, they were one of his favourite parts of his boyfriend. By the time they had finished they were all in high spirits and stuffed from all the food.</p><p>It was 3am by the time they got back to their room so they quickly showered and went to bed, snuggling all night. The next morning they had a 10am start. They woke up and got ready quickly, with sadly not enough time to do anything other than shower and dress. Just before they were walking out the door Zee turned Saint around and gave him a fast peck on the lips. "Good morning kiss..." he said as an explanation. Saint smiled and pecked him back. "Good morning my Koala!" He said as they walked out the door.</p><p>When they arrived at the beach, they spent a while talking to the director about what he wanted from the scenes. They played in the sand for a while then Zee had to take off his top and get in to the sea. Now, Saint wasn't possessive, and he knew this was just for work, but watching half the female crew and some of the males, ogle his boyfriend did trigger something in him close to jealousy. When he got out Saint decided he needed to be reminded that showing off his sexy body was his choice but the rewards of keeping it just for Saint would be amazing. Zee walked out of the sea and several crew members argued over who got to towel him off. Saint decided to save them the fight by grabbing the towels and heading to Zee.</p><p>The next scene they filmed was Tutor hurting his foot and Fighter helping him. Saint loved it as it ended in Zee giving him a piggy back. It was a really hot day but there was rain threatening so it took a while to get all the shots they needed. But they both still had fun filming. By the time they got back to the apartment it was around 5pm. They were given an hour to get food and freshen up before they started filming again. This time it was the scene Saint had been dreading. Not that kissing Zee was ever a bad thing, it was just he had no idea if he could stay in character while being so up close and personal with Zee.</p><p>The crew set the scene and they got ready to film. Much to their delight they were given something that basically tied their dick to their leg so they couldn't get hard while they were filming... or if they did it would be hidden. Zee had to be in just a towel for this scene and again Saint's almost jealousy reared its head. It soon went away when he realised the entire room would see just how close they were when they started filming. Zee was buzzing with excitement. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his sexy boyfriend. He just thanked God he had something to hide his erection.</p><p>The director took a while to explain what he wanted from them and where they had to be at certain points to get the shots he wanted. But his main piece of advice was "...Just go with the flow and do what feels natural..." Saint decided that was terrible advice and he would have to fight the urge to go with the flow or he would probably end up getting arrested for public indecency.... Anyway it was time to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Filming Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Surprisingly more smut***</p><p>Zee knew he had to stay in character. He was Fighter not Zee. The director yelled action! And the room was silent. Zee began saying his lines about how much Saint had worried him. Then it was time for the ankle kiss. He was tender and remembered not to use any tongue. Then Saint interrupted with his line as Tutor and it was Fighter's turn to be forceful. "You know why I brought you here right?" He waited for Tutor to say his very brief agreement then continued his kissing. He was doing so well to remember the prompts. As he continued his path up Tutors leg he might have lost it slightly before he could stop himself, he had let his tongue wander across the back of Saint's knee. He reined himself in and continued kissing Saint and nipping marks on to Saint's skin he was getting so hard in the strap he honestly thought it would break but the worst mistake he made was calling out Saint's name as their crotches rubber together.</p><p>The rest of the filming went in a blink of eye. How could rolling around on the bed kissing your boyfriend ever drag? Zee was pretty sure he called Saint's name a few times but that could be edited out...He hoped! They did have a giggle filming the last part. Apparently they loved each other so much, Fighter and Tutor could have sex without using lube, doing any prepping or even without removing Tutor's pants. They helped the crew pack up and thanked them for their work. Once it was just the two of them they both started removing what little clothing they had left on. Thankfully their erections had some what gone down while they helped the crew pack up. Their cheeks however were a lovely shade of crimson after every one commented on how real the whole thing felt and that if that was just acting, they'd like to be there for the real thing...</p><p>Zee really wanted to go slow tonight he loved that feeling of desperation but still waiting, and enjoying the pleasure for as long as possible, he said this to Saint who agreed by saying "What ever you want my love." And kissing him gently on the neck. "Shall we have a bath together?" He asked wrapping his arms around Zee's waist and pulling him closer. "Mmm, yeah. That would be amazing." Zee purred. "Will you wash my hair for me?" Saint smiled. "Of course," He replied kissing Zee. He grabbed his butt and continued "let's get the bath ready, before I change my mind about going slow..."</p><p>He grabbed Zee's ass and Zee playfully shoved him before running to the bathroom. Zee was watching the tub fill and thinking how lucky he was to get a boyfriend who he could silly with but who, he also knew, he could shared his deepest emotions with. So yeah lucky was the least he was to have Saint.<br/>
Saint stood in the bathroom door and just watched his boyfriend. He was so beautiful inside and out that sometimes Saint wondered why he chose him out of the the thousands of people he could have had. He had no doubt he was a blessed man. He walked over to Zee and slipped his arms around Zee's waist. He kissed his neck then whispered "I was just wondering how I got so lucky to have you in my life." Zee all but jumped at this "NO!" He shouted "I'm the lucky one! You're so amazing and I never want to lose you!" He said turning and squeezing Saint tight. "How about we agree that we're both lucky to have each other?" Zee put his head on Saint's chest. "Ok..." he said resisting the urge to tell Saint that he was luckier than Saint, and stepped into the oversized tub.</p><p>They positioned themselves so Saint was behind Zee. He slowly wet Zee's hair while carding his fingers gently through it. He found an expensive looking shampoo bottle and gave it a tentative sniff, it smelled of coconut and banana. Satisfied with the the scent he poured a little into his hands and started lathering Zee's hair. Through this whole process Zee was layer back on Saint's chest with his eyes closed. Saint knew it had been a long day for both of them and started worrying that Zee was so relaxed he was going to fall asleep.</p><p>He couldn't have that happening so he rinsed off one hand and sneaked it around Zee to his dick, he was pleased to find he was still semi erect. He started gently stroking it, causing Zee to moan quietly. Once Zee was fully erect, Saint stopped what he was doing and turned on the shower head. He thoroughly rinsed Zee's hair. "Shall we get out?" Saint asked seductively. Zee emptied the water and helped Saint get out of the bath. They headed to the bedroom. "Would you like to role play as Fighter and Tutor?" Saint asked with a cheeky grin. "I can put my pants back on?" He said before being unable to contain his laughter.</p><p>Zee playfully pushed him on the bed, laughing. "Oh no, tonight I want my Supsup..." Zee said climbing on the bed on top of Saint and tickling him. The towels they were wrapped in were soon discarded as they tussled on the bed. The play fighting soon turned to kissing and touching with both of them growing hard. Saint rolled them so he was on top of Zee, then grabbed the lube from the open bag on the bed. "Can I ride you?" He asked sweetly as he began prepping himself. "Please..." Zee answered with a whisper, slowly stroking himself. He loved watching his boyfriend writhing in pleasure above him. Just the the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>Zee was so lost in his thoughts that it came as a genuine shock when Saint began sinking down on his dick. In fact he almost came on the spot. His eyes flew up to Saint who had his eyes screwed shut in concentration, a mixture of pleasure and pain showing on his face. Zee tried to sooth him by slowly and gently rubbing up and down his legs. He saw that Saint's erection was flagging a little so he began stroking him back to full hardness. Zee had told Saint he wanted to take things slowly tonight and Saint had taken him at his word. He had rocked his hips at a languid pace until Zee was just at the point of cumming then completely stopped until the feeling passed then began again.</p><p>Zee had lost count of how many times he'd be close to the edge and begging to cum. Saint was leaking all over them and was probably as desperate to cum as Zee was, if the sweat on his brow was anything to go by. Zee's observations must have been correct because Saint started riding him harder and faster, clearly chasing his orgasm. Zee decided to help him along by stroking him in time with his bounces. It wasn't long before Saint was spouting a litany of curse words with Zee's name muddled in with them. They were both so close and Zee couldn't help himself. He thrust up, hitting Saint's prostate and came hard. It was only as the was done riding out the waves of his own orgasm that he noticed the sticky evidence of Saint's between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Filming Time 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being tired from their antics last night they managed to be at the location on time which, in Zee's opinion, was miraculous. Once hair and  make up was done they had a chat with the director to make sure they were both clear on how he wanted the scenes done. The day was basically Fighter and Tutor being cute and having fun. They flirted and got to go on an amazing boat ride to another beautiful beach. While they were there it was Saint's turn to call Zee's name instead of Fighter's. It was nice to know he could get to Saint because he was the most professional actor he'd ever met.</p><p>They had to film more R rated stuff in the evening which neither of them had any issue with. Saint just hoped it didn't run too late so they could go back to their own apartment and work off some of the sexual tension that would no doubt arise. He was shocked at himself for slipping out of character on the beach and was praying he could keep it together now. He decided to focus on what the director was saying and not the fact that he would soon have his hands down Zee's pants.</p><p>Zee was so excited for these scenes because Tutor completely took charge and it would give Zee all sorts of ideas for later when they were alone. Filming the first scene where they were getting ready for the sauna turned out to be hilarious. First when Tutor was supposed to be undressing him, his necklace got stuck. Then Saint got his tshirt stuck over his head as he was attempt to strip seductively. All of which had Zee, Saint and the rest of the crew laughing their heads off.</p><p>When they began filming for real there was total silence as the electric energy crackled between them. Seeing Saint being so dominant, even though he was acting as Tutor still turned Zee on so bad. The director had told him to seem hypnotised by Tutor as he took charge but in all honesty there wasn't much acting involved with respect to that. Saint was glorious when he took control and Zee was genuinely hypnotised by him. Kissing him was the most natural thing in the world for Zee, it just made it hard for him to focus on his acting. He was glad he didn't have many lines in this scene.</p><p>Saint knew Zee was getting turned on and to be honest he loved the feeling of power. He knew he could ask Zee to do anything right now and he would do it. This led to a million and one dirty thoughts as to what exactly he wanted Zee to do. He put his hand around Zee's neck and stroked his Adam's apple wondering what he would do first then he remembered they were not alone. He kissed Zee once more and tried to get back into the Tutor mind set. He took Fighter's hand and led him to the sauna. He was so relieved when the director yelled cut he could have cried. He leaned in to Zee and whispered in his ear. "Seems like some of me is seeping into Tutor. Wait til we get back to our room and I'll show you why I'm better..." This caused Zee to visibly shudder and made Saint grin from ear to ear.</p><p>The next scene they filmed was in the sauna, they didn't have the heat turned on while they were in there but the room was already steamy when they went in. The scene started innocently enough with Tutor sat behind Fighter rubbing his shoulders. It was when Saint's hands started roam lower that Zee knew he was in trouble. The script called for Tutor to slowly rub down Fighter's chest but Saint's interpretation of this was to pay special attention to Zee's nipples, especially when he moved to sit with his legs either side of Zee's head. Zee's heart was already pounding in his chest when Saint sat beside him. Their lips were still puffy from kissing early but they put no less passion into these kisses.</p><p>It was time for Saint to slide his hands down Zee's pants. Well for Tutor to slide HIS hands down Fighter's pants, but it didn't matter because Saint was going to enjoy it wither way. It was just a shame that the script said Fighter stopped him after a few seconds. He began stroking Zee's chest and spent a seconded enjoying the sounds Zee made as he scraped his nipples. His hands ventured lower and slipped into Zee's pants causing him to gasp loudly and buck his hips up. Saint fumbled around the top of his pants for a moment before he realised Zee had forgotten to stop him. The director yelled cut and scolded Zee for forgetting his lines. "I know you're tired but we all are so get on with it!"</p><p>Zee was mortified at what had happened. He apologised profusely and promised to work harder from now on. He heard Saint huff a laugh at his choice of words. They managed to get through the rest of the scene without any more set backs mainly because Zee was desperate to get back to their apartment and get Saint naked as quick as possible. He remembered to stop Tutor from putting his hand too far down his pants and to stop kissing when the script called for it. All in all he was pretty proud of himself.</p><p>They were supposed to be filming outside for another sexy scene by the pool then a romantic scene in the pool, but it was raining. Seeing as the crew had booked into hotels near by and they had paid for the room for the entire night, as they didn't know how long they would be filming, the director allowed Saint and Zee to spend the night in the new apartment so they could continue filming as soon as possible. Zee couldn't wait for the crew to clear out so he could get his hands on his boyfriend...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. In Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** So. Much. Smut ***</p><p>Zee couldn't do enough to help the crew pack up. They left most of the equipment anyway so the task didn't take long. They even left Fighter and Tutors pyjamas for them which made Zee smile. What he had in mind would not be requiring clothes of any description. Saint was also being helpful but that was nothing new, he was just a nice guy like that. Thinking of his boyfriend gave Zee a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, he was so far gone but didn't care.</p><p>Saint wanted to say that he always helped the crew this much and this fast but that would be a lie. He was working as fast as he could so he could get his hands on Zee. While he worked he thought of all the things he was going to do to the man he loved. It was only as they were waving off the last of the crew that he realised they had no lube. Oh well, he could still make sure they were both satisfied without being inside Zee. He would just have to be a little more creative than usual. He might have done a devilish grin at the thought, but there was no one there to see anyway.</p><p>When Saint came back into the room Zee was standing by the wall checking if there was anything else he needed to move or tidy. Saint was on him in a second. He backed Zee right against the wall then put one hand around his throat and stroked his Adam's apple like he had done earlier but this time added slightly more pressure. Zee gasped in pleasure. "Do you remember my promise from earlier Zee?" Saint asked seductively. Zee nodded and swallowed making his Adam's apple bob against Saint's hand. "Good... Now we don't have any provisions here so I can't fuck you the way I was planning on but it's OK. It just means I get to play with you more."</p><p>Zee could feel himself tremble with anticipation. He couldn't deny he was disappointed at not getting to have Saint inside him but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't stop until they were both satisfied. He leaned forward to kiss Saint but found himself pushed back against the wall. "Ah ah," said Saint "you only get to do exactly what I say and not a thing more, ok?" Zee could feel himself growing hard in his pants as he nodded in agreement. "Now stay still..." Saint told him as he began kissing his neck.</p><p>Saint wanted to mark Zee all over, he loved leaving evidence that Zee was his, but they had more filming tomorrow so he knew he couldn't. That didn't mean he couldn't do anything though. He gently scraped his teeth along Zee's neck, hard enough for him to feel, but not hard enough to leave marks. Then he sucked on Zee's Adam's apple, which made Zee throw his head back and hit it slightly on the wall, while moaning lowly. Saint adored all the noises Zee made especially as he knew they were only for his ears.</p><p>Zee was convinced he could cum just like this if Saint carried on for long enough, but he was too eager to see what would come next to let that happen. Saint finished with Zee's Adam's apple and moved on to the other side of his neck while undoing his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone he whispered in Zee's ear "Take it off and stay there, I'm going to the bathroom but I'll be right back" Zee knew it wasn't a request and almost fell over trying to comply as fast as he could. As Zee was doing as he was told Saint basically ran to the bathroom. He knew it wasn't lube and wouldn't be suitable for prepping Zee but the free hand lotion would help ease the way for what he had in mind.</p><p>Once he got back Zee was shirtless and standing exactly where he left him. Saint had to reward him so he threw the lotion on the bed and kissed him passionately. "So good for me Zee." He purred between kisses. Saint couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone like Zee who loved him for who he was and brought out so many emotions in him. He finished devouring Zee's mouth and began working his way down his chest. He kissed down to Zee's nipples before stopping and pulling away. Zee moaned quietly in protest. Saint moved back up to Zee's ear. "You want me to do something for Zee?" Saint whispered, knowing full well he wanted Saint to pay attention to his nipples.</p><p>Before he could reply Saint pinched both his nipples hard causing Zee to moan loudly and thrust forward so his erection crushed into Saints. Zee loved the fact that Saint was as into this as he was. "Fuckkkkkkkk" he moaned. Zee was so busy processing the feeling of having his nipples pinched that he didn't notice Saint sliding down to his knees. It was only when he felt his erection being freed that he finally paid attention. "I love hearing you Zee," Saint told him "you make such beautiful noises for me." He gently kissed the tip of Zee's dick making him hiss, then he began lapping the slit with his tongue causing a spurt of precum to leak out. Saint sucked the tip into his mouth and savoured the taste of Zee for a moment.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhhh..." Zee moaned loudly trying hard not to cum. Saint freed his erection and began stroking himself as he continued sucking Zee's dick. He felt like they were both close so he stopped and stood up. Zee was not pleased to say the least, he was so close to cumming he could sob. Saint stood so they were face to face. "I want you to face the wall and pull down your pants but don't take them off ok?" He kissed Zee allowing him to taste himself. "I promise you can cum soon my love, thank you for being so good for me." He finished, kissing Zee again.</p><p>As Zee was following his instructions Saint removed his pants and grabbed the lotion from the bed. Zee had done exactly as he was told and the thrill that gave Saint was indescribable. He walked up behind Zee and tugged his hair exposing his neck. He bit down hard enough for Zee to feel but not so hard it would leave a mark. "How are you so fucking perfect Zee?" He whispered in his ear. Zee simply moaned in response, blushing at the praise.</p><p>Saint's dick was throbbing and he was desperate to cum. "Stay still for me ok love?" He said before placing soothing kisses where he had just bitten. Zee nodded and held himself still. Saint opened the lotion and rubbed it between his palms to warm it. Then he coated his dick and began to slide it between Zee's thighs. "Mmm, this feels so good," he whispered in Zee's ear. He reached around and began stroking Zee in time with his thrusts. "But I wish I was inside you right now..." he continued, thrusting faster. He thrust hard one final time and came between Zee's thighs. "Cum for me..." he panted down Zee's ear and Zee coated the wall with his cum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Filming Time 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***I know this isn't chronologically correct but it fitted my story better...***<br/>***Of course there is smut***</p><p>When the crew burst in early the next morning, Zee was eternally grateful to Saint for getting them into the shower and dressing them in the pjs left for them. Despite still being half asleep he didn't miss all the "Awww's" or "So cute's," but after last night he couldn't find it in himself to be in a bad mood.  He simply kissed Saint on the cheek then headed to the bathroom to get a lonely shower, ignoring the squeals of delight coming from the crew.</p><p>After showering alone, Saint was craving Zee's touch. He was really glad they were filming another sexy scene now! They were wearing just their shorts and underwear for this scene and Saint was finding it difficult to concentrate while Zee was stood there being all sexy. The director explained what he wanted from the scene and Saint was happy to comply if it meant he could kiss Zee.</p><p>Zee was still buzzing from last night's activities and couldn't wait to get on with the filming. The first part was them kissing and rolling around a little on the deck. Zee still couldn't believe it was his job to kiss the sexy man before him but he was really glad it was. They got into positions while the director explained where to put their hands and how to turn so the camera could get the best shots.</p><p>Saint tried his hardest to do as the director had explained but anyone who got to kiss Zee would be flustered. So if they had to reset once or twice, and if Saint looked flushed well that could be for a number of reasons. Everything went surprisingly smoothly after the initial hiccups and it was soon time to move on to the pool to film the final scene.</p><p>Zee was so in love with Saint and was falling harder every single day. Seeing him get flustered was one of Zee's favourite things so today's filming had been lots of fun. They moved on to the pool scene where he got to hold Saint again and as an extra bonus it was the finak scene before they got to go back to their place and he coukd get his hands on Saint for real.</p><p>Things went well, they hit their marks on the first try it was only when they had to say their lines that things went slightly wrong. Instead of Fighter confessing his love to Tutor as the script said Zee said "I love you Saint..." While this was 100% true, Zee knew this clip would be shared worldwide to show how whipped he was. He wanted to care but, hey, that was 100% true too...</p><p>Despite the uproar Zee caused with his slip of the tongue, they still managed to get their final scene of the this trip boxed off pretty quickly. They said their good byes to the cast and headed back as quick as they could. Saint rested his head on Zee's shoulder the whole way back while they held hands. They were both tired after their late night and early start so just sitting like this was enough for now.</p><p>Once they arrived back at their place it was dinner time so Zee ordered them room service while Saint started the shower. Once he'd finished ordering and asked for an hour before they brought their food, Zee joined Saint in the shower. He stepped into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. Saint was already in the shower, so Zee stepped in to join him.</p><p>Saint was just about to start washing himself when Zee stepped in the shower behind him. He slipped his arms around Saints waist and pulled him close. "Can I help you wash?" He asked placing a kiss on Saint's neck. Saint mmm'ed his agreement and Zee grabbed the shower gel. Zee lathered up his hands and slowly massaged Saint's chest. There was no intention behind his touches, he was just enjoying the moment.</p><p>Zee stepped back a little and began working his hands on Saint's neck and shoulders. Zee knew his boyfriend enjoyed his massages so he took his time. He worked out every single knot he could find, leaving Saint a puddle in his arms. He was thinking of exploring other parts of Saint's body when Saint leaned his head back on to Zee's chest and sighed contentedly "I love you so much my Koala." He said "I love you too Bunny." Zee replied. Zee decided he wouldn't ruin this perfect moment for anything.</p><p>He got them both clean and in the their robes, just in time for the food to arrive. They ate their fill then decided to have a nap before they decided what to do with the rest of their evening. They were snuggled up and asleep in moments. Zee didn't know how long he had been asleep when he felt Saint gently kissing his cheek.  Once he was fully awake he captured Saint's lips then said "What a great way to wake up!" He said pulling Saint down for a hug. Saint began kissing his neck letting his teeth scrape on the most sensitive parts, while letting his hands roam lower and lower until they reached Zee's growing election. "This keeps getting better and better." He said throwing his head back to give Saint better access to his neck.</p><p>"Today has been so amazing Zee, you've taken such good care of me since we got here..." he paused what he was saying to slide down and get his mouth on Zee's nipples. Zee moaned loudly and Saint felt him thrust slightly into his hand. "So I want to take care of you now and make sure you know how much I love you." He moved back up Zee's body and guided Zee's hand behind him. Zee could feel that Saint had prepped himself for him and a million scenarios of what he wanted to do filled his head.</p><p>Zee pulled Saint down so their entire bodies were pressed together then kissed him deeply. Saint ground his erection down on to Zee's needing some friction. "We can do this however you want Zee, tonight you're in charge." Zee kissed Saint and began pulling them up the bed. He sat up and got Saint in his lap facing him "Can you ride me like this?" Zee almost begged. "But slowly, I want to make this last. Seeing as we finally have the time."</p><p>Saint smiled loving how sappy his boyfriend was. "What ever you want my love." He said leaning in to kiss Zee. If he wanted it slow then Saint would oblige happily. He kissed Zee and ran his nails down his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples. Zee dropped his head back on to the head board and moaned at the sensation. Saint reached for the lube on his side of the bed then poured some onto his hand. He lifted himself up and squeezed lube on Zee before lining him self up and letting himself slowly sink down.</p><p>Saint was still as Zee ran his hands up and down his back kissing him softly. Once he felt less overwhelmed he started slowly rocking his hips. Zee kept his hands on Saint's back, trying to keep him as close as possible. This was not what they were used to at. There was always a sort of desperation or control involved but this was simply them giving themselves to each other. It was slow and gentle and perfect.</p><p>Saint had been rocking in Zee's lap for almost an hour when Zee began to feel the tremors in Saint's legs from the excursion. "Want me to take over?" Zee asked panting into Saint's ear. "No." Saint replied "I want to stay like this forever, but I'm pretty sure my legs will snap off if I don't move soon." He admitted sadly.  Zee picked Saint up and  softly lay him on the bed. He hated not being inside Saint but he wanted to make sure he was alright before they continued.</p><p>Zee lifted Saint's left leg on to his shoulder and began massaging and kissing it from Saint's ankle to his thigh, the whole time watching Saint's expressions and thinking how sexy he was. Once Zee was sure the left leg was OK, he repeated his actions on the right.  This time as he reached Saints thigh he didn't stop. He took Saint's still semi hard dick in his mouth and slid his fingers inside at the same moment. "Shiiiiiittttt" Saint moaned, sending all the blood in Zee's body flowing straight to his dick.</p><p>"Fuck, Saint, I need to cum so bad now. I know I said I wanted to make this last but I just can't take it any more..." he grabbed more lube and slicked himself up. "Can I? I want you to cum too..." Saint nodded in agreement, feeling just as desperate as Zee was. Zee didn't waste a second sliding straight in. He paused to make sure Saint was OK before he began rocking his hips slowly. Before long he was thrusting hard and fast trying to hit Saint's prostate. "I'm so close Saint...." Zee panted as the sweat dripped from his brow. Saint reached between them and started jerking himself in time to Zee's thrusts, cumming moments later. Feeling and hearing Saint cum was more than enough to push Zee over the edge to his own orgasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Bonus Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Anyway hope you guys enjoy the smut***</p><p>Filming had finished and Saint was 2 seconds away from dragging Zee to the nearest closet and making him pay for all the comments and innuendos and touches that had been driving him wild the whole time. But then again if Zee really wanted to be tied up and spanked, Saint would be happy to oblige at home. The only thing Saint knew for sure is that he had to get Zee in private and naked as soon as possible. His dick twitched just thinking about it. He looked over and saw Zee talking to a crew member and decided enough was enough, it was time to leave. He walked over threw his arm around Zee's shoulder and said "Come on Koala, we have to go now."</p><p>Zee knew exactly what he was doing when he was teasing Saint. The touches never failed to get him riled up, he just hope that Saint took the hint about wanting to be tied up and that he hadn't taken it too far. It was easy to forget they were working when they were together, Zee hoped this time he hadn't been too wrapped up in Saint and been too inappropriate. He was just chatting to a crew member, trying to gauge what they thought, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Saint telling him it was time to leave.</p><p>They headed to the car and the second they were inside Saint pinned Zee in his seat. "I know what you were doing back there Zee," Saint said keeping his voice low. "I'm going to have to teach you not to joke about things aren't I?" Zee was so aroused he was almost giddy. "That is what you wanted right?" Saint continued wanting to confirm his suspicions before he took anything too far. Seeing the way Zee swallowed and the way his pupils were blown with lust told Saint everything he needed to know. "It's time to get you home..." He finished.</p><p>Zee was literally buzzing with anticipation. He knew not to expect too much though, he had sprung this on Saint out of the blue so he wouldn't have had time to buy anything to tie him up with. But just knowing Saint was going to take control was enough for him. He was expecting Saint to jump him the second they got to his place but instead he was spookily calm. "Go shower and make sure you're prepped then wait for me on the bed..." He whispered before kissing Zee gently. "I know you'll be good for me." He whispered. Of course Zee couldn't help but comply and turned to get what he needed to prep himself. Just as Saint couldn't resist slapping Zee's ass as he walked away.</p><p>The second Zee was out of sight Saint ran to his spare room where he kept all of his clothes and accessories that he wasn't currently using. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he was a little excited too. He loved trying new things with Zee because he knew even if they went wrong or one of them didn't enjoy whatever it was, they would still be OK. He wished he had more time so he could go shopping and buy the real things for Zee but he guessed they could make do with his silk scarves for now. If they both enjoyed it they could shop together. He grabbed everything he thought he might need and headed to his bedroom.</p><p>Zee had the quickest shower he could manage while still making sure he was clean and prepped himself in record time, using a plug in case Saint wanted to take his time. He walked into the bedroom and noticed Saint doing something by the head board. "Just sit on the end of the bed for a second love. I'll be as quick as I can." Saint said softly. "OK," Zee replied "I love you." Seconds later Saint appeared in front of him and kissed him deeply. "I love you too..." he said pulling away slightly. "Now come and sit up near the headboard please." He said in a completely different tone.</p><p>Zee knew that voice and what it meant. Saint was fully in control now. A shiver ran down his spine as he hurried up the bed eager to see what Saint had in store for him tonight. "So good for me Zee." Saint whispered from behind him. Zee wiggled slightly adjusting the plug so it was comfortable. "Now take off the robe and towel." He commanded. Zee did as he was told and was rewarded with another kiss. Saint took Zee's right hand in his and lifted it slightly. It was then Zee noticed the scarves tied to the bed posts either side of him. "Are you sure about this Zee?" Saint said in a much softer voice "You know I won't do anything unless you're completely sure." Zee kept thinking he couldn't love Saint any more then he did something like this and Zee's heart filled even more.</p><p>"I'm sure." He said before kissing Saint deeply. "And I love how much you take care of me." Saint smiled and returned the kiss. "Ok but if you change your mind or want to stop just say STOP. I love you so much Zee." Saint stepped back and tied his wrist with the scarf. "Now is that too tight?" He asked pulling slightly on the scarf. Zee shook head. "Good." Saint said moving to tie the other side and tying that up too. Zee could feel his erection beginning to grow, the way Saint could change in a heart beat always turned him on. "Now, stay still for me while I see if you did what I told you earlier." Saint walked around the bed with a predatory smile on his face.</p><p>This beginning part was always Saint's favourite, seeing how much Zee could take before he was begging to be touched or kissed or fucked and knowing he was the one making him  like that. He took his time undressing at the foot of the bed, making sure he put on a good show for Zee. Saint loved having Zee's eyes on him. He pinched one nipple as he undid his pants with his other hand. "Mmmm, you look so good like that Zee..." Saint said stepping out of his pants and beginning to stroke himself. He climbed on the bed and crawled between Zee's legs. </p><p>"Spread your legs for for me Zee." Saint said, moving closer and peppering Zee's legs with kisses. Zee let his legs fall open revealing the plug he had left in for Saint. "You're always so good for me Zee." Saint said getting closer and closer.  "So thoughtful of you." He said tapping the plug. Zee gasped as the tap reverberated inside him, a bead of precum dripped from his dick. Saint was so close to Zee's dick Zee could feel his breath. Saint was stroking up Zee's legs, getting close to the plug then moving away. Zee wanted to touch Saint and Saint hadn't said he couldn't so he tried to reach for him, then he remembered the scarves. He tried to pull them loose but had no success. Things were getting interesting now.</p><p>"Now, now Zee."  Saint said sweetly. "I'm pretty good at knots. So there's no point in struggling." Before Zee could reply Saint swallowed him down as deep as he could and pulled out the plug at the same time. "FUUUUUCCCCKKKK" Zee screamed and pulled hard on the scarves. "Please Saint!" He begged. Saint slowly pulled up Zee's dick til he reached the tip, then slowly swirled his tongue around before pulling off with a pop. Zee was still pulling against the scarves but he hadn't said stop so Saint decided to continue. He slowly slid his fingers inside Zee and reached around until he found his prostate. Zee bucked his hips up and squeezed around Saint's fingers. "Oh please, Saint...." he begged "I need you to fuck me."</p><p>Saint was hard and desperate to do just as Zee had requested but he wanted to drag it out. "If you want to be fucked you'll need to work for it." Saint said trying not to waiver. Zee nodded "I will! I promise..." he said pushing himself down on Saint's fingers. Saint smiled to himself. "Remember how you said you enjoyed being spanked?" He asked sweetly. Before Zee could answer Saint pressed hard on his prostate and slapped the side of his ass at the same time. Zee thrust his hips in the air not sure if he was going to cum or cry. "I don't remember telling you you could ride my fingers." Saint said sweetly placing a gentle kiss where he had just smacked.</p><p>"Now, I've left enough room in your restraints for you to turn over, so can you do that for me?" Saint asked sweetly. Zee wanted to get Saint inside him so he would have agreed to anything. It was awkward but Zee managed to turn over so he was on his knees. Saint rewarded his hard work by placing kisses up Zee's spine. Saint reached over and grabbed the lube from his drawers. He leaned right over Zee's back and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready to work for it Zee?" He asked then leaned back and lubed himself up. "Fuck please yes! Anything!" Zee said sounding desperate even to himself.</p><p>Saint knew if he set the pace it would be over in seconds, instead he lined himself up and pushed in slightly. "Show me how much you want me Zee..." Saint said sounding wrecked. He pulled Zee's hips back hoping he would get the idea. Being inside Zee made it hard to think let alone speak. Zee moaned lowly then braces himself against the headboard and pushed himself back onto Saint's dick slowly letting him sink in all the way. Saint was dragging his nails up and down Zee's back as he moved.</p><p>"Oh God." Zee moaned loving being filled by Saint. "So perfect for me Zee," Saint all but whispered. "Now don't stop!" He said more forcefully. Zee couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. He began rocking back and forth, over and over. He kept going and going until he became too desperate. "Please Saint!" Zee screamed "I need to cum!" He screamed. Saint was seconds away from cumming himself so decided to oblige. He gripped Zee's hips and began thrusting hard and fast. Saint felt his orgasm threatening to hit him. "Zee, cum for me NOW!" He screamed as he thrust one last time and came deep inside his boyfriend. Feeling Saint's cum flooding him, Zee couldn't stop the orgasm that punched it's way out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Hardest Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Based on Ep.12. No smut this time but I'll make it up to you all! Trigger warning for the acting out of the noncon scene***</p><p>Zee woke up at 4AM after a restless night and spent the next 2 hours lost in thought. He had been dreading today, he didn't want to film this scene. He knew it was just acting, that he wouldn't really be hurting the man he loved or that Saint would be hurting him but that gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away. Today they were filming the breakup scene between Fighter and Tutor. Zee couldn't imagine the agony of losing Saint bet he knew he would never react the way the script called for Fighter to. No matter the circumstances Zee would never force himself on anyone, let alone the man he loved. He shook the thoughts away and snuggled closer to Saint to enjoy the last 5 minutes they had in bed before the alarm signalled it was time to begin their day.</p><p>They showered together and Zee couldn't stop himself touching and kissing Saint every 5 seconds. There was no intent behind his actions apart from wanting to show Saint how much he was adored. Saint returned the kisses and touches happily, knowing that Zee was uneasy about today. They dried and dressed quickly then Saint made them breakfast. "I love you my Bunny, you know that right?" He asked for what must be the 100th time that morning. "Of course I do Zee, and I love you too." Saint replied placing a kiss on Zee's cheek as he cleared their plates. "Come on my love," He continued "it's time to leave now."  What ever happened today Saint would be there for Zee and do what ever it took to make sure he was OK.</p><p>They were soon on set and getting there hair and make up done. They thanked the staff and made their way to the location. The second they arrived Zee could feel the heavy atmosphere. The staff knew this was going to be a hard scene for everyone involved so there was non of the usual happy banter that usually flowed while filming.  They greeted Saint and Zee as they always did but then there was quiet from everyone as they discussed their scene with the director. He told them what he wanted but that he understood how emotionally charged it was going to be.</p><p>It started off well enough, the arguing and hurt that Fighter were feeling was easy enough to act for Zee, who hasn't felt those emotions? And Saint was amazing at sending his emotions to get the best performance from Zee which as always spread a warmth through Zee's heart. Then came the part that Zee had been dreading. They were inside the apartment arguing again, Fighter was begging Tutor not to leave him. Zee felt this to his core he would be destroyed if Saint ever left him. As Fighter he begged and cried and pleaded Zee could feel himself becoming overwhelmed by the emotions this scene was bringing out in him.</p><p>With tears welling up in his eyes, Zee followed the directions he was given. He said his line and pushed Saint, NO! Tutor. It wasn't him and Saint, it was Fighter and Tutor. Zee had to keep reminding himself or he'd break before he could finish the scene. Fighter pushed Tutor down on the bed harshly. Determined to prove the younger still loved him. Fighter pinned Tutor to the bed and began to force himself upon his junior. Zee knew he had another line but feeling the man he loved unresponsive beneath him was messing with his mind. He finally remembered and delivered his line then Fighter continued his assault. He violently kissed Tutors neck and the parts of his chest that he could get to, before finally reaching down between his legs.</p><p>Fighter was desperately trying to prove that Tutor still loved him, still wanted him, but finding him still flaccid finally broke the spell he was under and Fighter threw himself to the ground sobbing, completely broken. The line between Fighter and Zee was gone at that point. Both were heartbroken and disgusted by their actions. The director yelled cut and Saint immediately ran to Zee. When it was clear Zee couldn't stop crying, the director called it a day and told Saint to take Zee home and calm him down.</p><p>The car ride home was a blur for Zee, Saint kept trying to talk to him, reassure him it was over, that he was ok, but Zee couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He was breathing faster and faster as he continued to sob, he was so distracted he barely noticed Saint leading him to his apartment. Saint was so worried for the man he loved. He knew how hard Zee took certain scenes but he had never seen his boyfriend so completely destroyed as he was now.</p><p>Saint lead Zee to the bedroom reassuring him with every step they took. He lay them down on the bed so Zee was in his arms with his head on his chest. Zee was mumbling apologies between hiccupping sobs as he buried his face into Saint chest. Saint was convinced Zee was going start hyperventilating so he had to do something before that happened. "Zee," he said in his most forceful voice, causing the other to look up "I know you can't help crying but I need you to be good for me and focus on your breathing." Zee continued crying into his chest but Saint felt him nodding. "Always so good for me Zee." Saint said stroking Zee's hair. "Now I need you to breath in slowly OK?"</p><p>Zee focused on Saint's calming voice and hands and tried his best to follow Saint's instruction. He breathed in slow and deep, tears still flowing. "Always so good for me my love." Saint said dropping kisses to Zee's hair. "Now out, nice and slow." He continued and again Zee complied. "Perfect. Now can you keep doing that for me?" He asked continuing to stroke Zee's hair and back. Zee was doing his best to do as his boyfriend asked and between the soothing words and touches he was doing well. Saint was relieved that Zee's breathing had steadied. Saint would do this all night if that was what Zee needed. After a while the crying stopped and Zee's breathing evened out as exhaustion over took him and he fell into a troubled sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Time to Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***After the last chapter which made me sad, I felt we all needed a fluffy smutty chapter, so here it is. Hope it makes up for the sadness of the last chapter***</p><p>Zee woke up still in Saint's arms, his head was pounding and his eyes were struggling to open. "Shit." He said rubbing his temple. Memories of yesterday flooded in and just as the tears threatened to flow again, Saint spoke. "Good morning my love. No more tears now, let's go have a bath and talk ok?" Zee hugged him tightly "Ok..." he whispered with a hoarse voice. Saint squeezed back. "I love you so much Zee." He said kissing the top of his head. Zee wondered if they could just stay here forever, but Saint began to sit up so he followed his lead.</p><p>Saint held Zee's hand and lead him to the bathroom. He filled the bath with water and added a lavender scented oil. Once he made sure it was the perfect temperature, he walked over to Zee. "I'm going to undress you now." He said quietly "Is that OK?" Zee nodded signalling his consent so Saint began removing his clothes. As he was doing so he spoke. "Now I need to know, do you want to bathe alone or would you like me to join you? Or I could just stay in the bathroom if you don't want to be alone?" He waited for Zee's reply, leaving his underwear on until he got an answer. "Of course I want you to come in with me!" Zee answered kissing Saint gently on the lips. "I'm so sorry about yesterday..." he added as he helped Saint remove his clothes. "And thank you so much for looking after me." Saint smiled gently and kissed Zee chastely. "I'm always here for you my love, just as you're always here for me. Now let's get in the bath before it goes cold.</p><p>They stepped in the water, Saint positioning them so he was sitting behind Zee. He waited until they were birth comfortable with Zee resting his head on Saint's chest before he began to speak again. "I know this is going to be hard for you but can you tell me why yesterday got to you so much? Has something happened like that to you?" He felt Zee stiffen slightly in his arms so he began gently rubbing his chest. "No, thank God, I've never been in that position." He began taking steading breaths "It's just... It seemed so real. Like you know how blurry the lines are between Fighter and me? But this was just sickening. I could feel the anger and desperation he was feeling. I know it's so wrong but I could see why Fighter did everything he did, and that terrifies me."</p><p>Zee was glad he couldn't see Saint's face, if he saw a disgusted expression he would be completely broken. Saint simply enveloped Zee further in his arms and kissed down his spine. "I know you and Fighter get muddled sometimes but you are not him. And as for seeing why he did what he did, I did too. If I lost you Zee, if you said you no longer loved me I'd be broken and I know you'd be the same, but unlike Fighter I know 100% that I can trust you. That you would never hurt me that way even if you were hurting yourself. You're too good a man for that Zee. But all of that is beside the point because we will love each other forever and as I've already told you, you can doubt anything else in your life but not us. Never us."</p><p>Zee cried hearing Saint's words, how the he'll did he get so lucky? "Saint," he said washing away his tears. "I need you. Please make love to me." He turned in the bath so he was facing Saint and kissed him deeply. "Thank you for knowing me so well, for always understanding what I need to hear and for never letting me down. I love you so so so much and I'm so lucky that you love me too." He said before diving in for another kiss.</p><p>Saint returned the kiss happily. "We're lucky to have each other my love." He said reating his forehead on Zee's. "And I know we'll still feel this way if we live to be 100. You're my soul mate Zee and we'll always be together." He kissed him once more before standing up and encouraging Zee to do the same. He wrapped them in towels and led them back to the bedroom. He sat Zee down on the bed and gently dried him all over while Zee did the same for him. Once they were done he urged Zee to lay down. Saint wanted to erase any doubt from Zee's mind about them so he began kissing him slowly. Just tiny butterfly kisses, starting from his forehead and traveling down his entire body to his feet.</p><p>Neither of them was anywhere near hard so Saint knew they could take their time. This wasn't about satisfying their urges it was about expressing their love for each other. He moved back up Zee's body and lay next to the man he loved. "Look at me Zee." He whispered. Of course Zee complied, he rolled to face him and stared into Saint's eyes. "Never doubt us ok?" Saint said softly before leaning over and capturing Zee's lips. It was so gentle and perfect that Zee's heart felt like it might burst. He pulled away panting. "You and me forever right?" He said with a tiny smile. "And ever." Saint said grinning before leaning in for more kisses.</p><p>It started off slow and gentle, like it was their first kiss. Just presses of lips as they hugged their naked bodies together, losing track of time in their innocent pleasures for what could have been hours. Then Saint moaned quietly and Zee took it as an invitation and slipped in his tongue. Things began to escalate from there, gentle flicks of the tongue were added and hands roamed more freely and eagerly than before. Zee reached Saint's buttocks and grabbed those perfect globes and pulled them closer. Feeling the answering hardness to his own further sparked the fire in Zee's gut.</p><p>"Saint..." he breathed pushing his hips in closer.  "I need you please..." Saint didn't want to stop kissing but he was longing to be inside Zee and have that connection for as long as possible. "Ok my love." He said stealing one more kiss before leaning over and retrieving the lube from the drawer next to the bed.  Once he had it he gently rolled Zee on to his back and situated himself between his legs. He prepped him slowly pressing kisses everywhere his mouth could reach. The only sounds in the room were from their breathing and the wet slide of Saint's fingers.</p><p>When Zee was fully prepped and leaking all over his belly, Saint lined up and pushed in to his tight heat. Once he was fully seated Saint leaned forward so their entire bodies were pressed together. Saint began slowly rolling his hips, wanting Zee to feel how treasured he was. This was so perfect he could cry. "I love you with all my heart Zee." he said unable to stop the single tear rolling down his cheek. "Me too my love, forever." Zee answered.</p><p>Saint continued with the languid pace, sloppily kissing Zee as he did so. He wanted him to cum first so he gently lifted Zee's legs so he could get a better angle to his prostate. Once he found it Zee moaned loudly and clawed his nails across Saint's back. "I'm so close Saint. Please..." he begged trying to reach between them. But Saint had other ideas he leaned closer increasing the friction on Zee's dick from their bellies. Then he began thrusting harder doing his best to hit Zee's prostate as often as he could. He leaned down and kissed Zee before slamming in and nailing it one final time. Zee screamed and came untouched between them. Milking Saint's orgasm from him as he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Operation Make Saint Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint was grumpy and not in his usual cute way. It was more of a sad grumpiness that made Zee's heart ache. They filmed the final few scenes they had left to film apart from the beach scenes with Jimmy and Tommy and the closer they got to the end of filming the worse Saint's mood seemed to get. Zee had no clue what to do. He'd tried talking to him but for the first time ever Saint would just brush his concerns off saying it was because he was tired or because he'd had a long day. He never pushed Zee away though, if anything he became more clingy.</p><p>One day they were eating with a few other cast members and Poppy said "How will you guys cope not working together all the time? It'll be like separating conjoined twins!" Everyone laughed but it gave Zee a weird twinge in his heart and he finally worked out what was wrong with Saint. He didn't want filming to end because they wouldn't be spending all their time together. Zee had never considered it that way before but now he had it was easy to see why Saint's mood was so low. The thought even made him blue. That wouldn't do, so Zee set to work on 'Operation Make Saint Happy'</p><p>Zee knew there was no way he could do this alone so he decided to secretly recruit some of their friends and managers to help. First he called Saint's manager and explained what was going on. He needed his help to convince Saint that he needed to travel to Phuket for work so he could begin his surprise. He knew they both had 3 days off coming up soon and it would be hard to convince him to sacrifice time that they had working but that was the only way Zee could think of to surprise the man he loved.</p><p>With that done he moved on to part 2 of 'Operation Make Saint Happy.'  They both already knew that a jeweller was making them couples broaches as part of their ZaintSee brand but he had a special favour to ask. They were due to go and collect them in a few days but Zee needed Saint to not be there so he could speak to him alone. He called Saint's Ma and told him his plan and asked for her help to distract Saint while he went. She too was more than happy to help. By the time the visit came around Saint's Ma had already convinced him to let her come along. Saint was far too busy helping his Ma try on jewellery to notice when Zee excused himself to the toilet and executed that part of the plan perfectly. What he wanted would be ready in time for their trip.</p><p>Finally he needed help from all of their friends. He told them his plan and everyone was excited to help. Zee gave them their instructions and everything really fell into place. All that was left was planning the actual trip so that everything would be perfect because his Bunny deserved nothing less. Several phone calls and emails later and Zee felt everything was finally ready.</p><p>Saint got off the phone to his manager and tried gis best not to sulk. He knew he should be grateful for getting work but it was the first time he and Zee had had time off together in weeks and he just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. Now filming was finishing they'd get to spend less time together and he hated the thought of that. He sighed and called Zee to tell him the news. Zee was obviously disappointed but as always he was supportive of Saint's work which was one of the many reasons Saint loved him so very much. Saint promised he would fly back as soon as possible so they'd have as much time together as they could.</p><p>When the day of his audition finally rolled around Saint's manager promised to meet him at the airport for their 7AM flight. He told him as this was a secret project it was best to not inform his fans that he would be travelling in case they figured it out. When he got to the place they promised to meet there was no sign of him. It was strange being incognito and alone at an airport.  He tried calling but got no answer. He was beginning to panic and called Zee. "Zee my flight is really soon and there's still no si..." Saint didn't know Zee was currently sneaking up on him so when he grabbed him and shouted "Surprise Bunny!" Saint couldn't help the scream he let out. "What the hell is this Zee?" He asked in a loud whisper, trying desperately not to draw any more attention to himself.</p><p>Zee was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke. "This isn't going to be secret audition, it's going to be a secret trip away just the two of us." He hugged his boyfriend tightly before continuing "I love working with you and getting to spend all that time together. Then realised that with filming being over soon there would be less time for us to be together and that made me sad. So I spent the past few weeks planning the perfect surprise trip for us. Well at least I hope it will be perfect..." Zee was beginning to panic because Saint was being really quiet.</p><p>Saint couldn't believe how badly he wanted to kiss Zee so he just did it. He could feel the tears welling up as he began to speak. "Zee! I love you so much! I thought it was just me feeling that way! I've been so sad lately." He kissed him again then continued "This trip will be perfect because we'll be together but I'm so touched that you'd go to all this trouble for me!" Zee breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd do anything for you my love!" He replied. "Now come on we need to catch our flight." He took Saint's hand and led him to the departure gate.</p><p>Part one of 'Operation Make Saint Happy' was a success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Operation Make Saint Happy pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were on the plane for their short flight, Zee pulled out part 2 of his plan. He got his Ipad and headphones out of his bag and set it up to play a video. "Saint... This is for you, just watch ok?" He said putting one side of the headphones in Saint's ear and the other in his own. He pressed play and Zee appeared on the screen. "Hi Saint," recorded Zee said "I asked our friends to send me any clips they had of the two of us, behind the scenes while we were filming. Then I put them all together so we had a filming memory video. Hope you enjoy it Saint."</p><p>The screen went black for a second black then Tommy's voice could be heard "How sickly sweet are these two?" He said then moved the camera to show him and Saint about to film their 1st kiss. "They're supposed to hate each other but look!" They were looking into each others eyes and smiling. The scene changed and they were play fighting now. "Get a room!" shouted Poppy while the others laughed. The video continued on and on with different scenes of the two of them together. Until the screen went black again and Zee reappeared. "So our friends are kind of dicks for teasing us but I hope you enjoyed it. I want you to know I've enjoyed every second of filming with you and I love you." The video ended and Zee looked over at Saint. Saint had tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much Zee," he said sniffling "I loved it and I love you!</p><p>Zee was so glad Saint had enjoyed the 2nd part of his surprise. "This is just the beginning." He promised "We're going to have so much fun!" Once the plane landed Zee got them a car to their apartment for their stay. It was more modest than some of the places they'd stayed at before but it was in the perfect position for all the things he had in store for his Bunny. It was only 10AM and they had plenty of time for Zee's plans. "Did you get breakfast?" He asked then rephrased. "Could you eat?" Saint smiled and nodded. "Of course I could!" He laughed. "Let's go then!" Zee said grinning.  They left the hotel and headed to a quite little restaurant.</p><p>Once they were seated and had ordered their food Zee decided to let Saint know a little bit about what was in store for Saint today. "I hope you don't mind but I have a little surprise plan for us today." Saint smiled "How many surprises am I going to get this trip?" He said laughing. "I've got a few more up my sleeves..." Zee said grinning. Once they finished eating Zee led them outside where a red cab was waiting for them. "Remember our first travel vlog?" Zee said with a smile. "How could I forget?" Saint replied. "It was my first time in one of these. Then we went to the temples, it was one of my favourite days. You're still the only one who ever made merit with me. I always wished we could do that all again sometime." He said wistfully. "Then boy are you going to love my next surprise" said Zee with a laugh.</p><p>The red cab pulled up at the gate of one of temples in Phuket, Wat Chalong. Saint basically jumped out of the cab he was so excited. "Omg Zee! Really?!" He said sounding like a kid at Christmas "Yes really my love," Zee said feeling his heart swell. "and this time we don't have to rush at all. We can stay all day." He reached into his bag and pulled out a guide to the temple and it's statues that he'd made himself. On the front was written "Saint's guide to Wat Chalong, from Zee." Saint was already in a tizzy with the excitement of getting to spend all day at the temple with Zee. When he looked at the guide Zee had made he was overwhelmed. He hugged Zee so tightly it hurt his arms. "Thank you so so so much Zee! This has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..." Saint said, his voice filled with emotion.</p><p>He hugged Zee for a little while longer then took his hand and led him into the temple. Using Zee's guide Saint led them around the site taking hundreds of photo's of the statues and of himself and Zee. Zee loved seeing Saint so animated and happy about things again so he was having just as much fun as Saint was. Saint was particularly impressed with the relic this temple had. It was said to contain part of the spine of Buddah and Saint's eyes were like saucers as he looked at it. That was Zee's photo of the day, the sheer look of unadulterated joy on his boyfriend's face. By the time they had seen everything at least twice Zee was starting to flag a little. Saint's stomach rumbled and they decided to head out to get some food.</p><p>The walked hand in hand down to the town and found a restaurant after a while. It felt good to sit down and hug so they ordered a drink and nibbles, then just sat there, hugged up, talking about their day. "Zee, thank you for an amazing day." Saint said picking at their snacks. "I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend, I love you so much." Zee smiled and squeezed him tightly. "I'd do anything to make you happy my love. I'm glad you enjoyed the surprises today. I just hope you enjoy tomorrow just as much..." Saint kissed Zee deeply then replied "As long as we're together I'm sure I'll love every second of it." He leaned close and whispered in Zee's ear "Now lets order some real food because we're going to need our energy for when we get back to the apartment..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Making Zee Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee would be lying if he said he hadn't gulped his food down in a desperate bid to get back to their apartment quicker. But he did feel bad for wanting something for himself, this trip was meant to be all for Saint. He decided to say something "Saint, you know how much I want you but this trip is all about you and..." Saint shut him up with an abrupt kiss. "I know it is and I want you so shhhh. Let's get going so I can have my way with you." He said with a wiggle of his brows. Zee laughed way too hard at this and almost choked himself. "Ok let's go." He said when he'd finally calmed down enough to speak. "I love you so much."</p><p>They paid for their meal and jumped the taxi back to their apartment. Both of them we still pretty tired so Zee was prepared for one or both of them falling asleep before anything happened. He hoped that wouldn't be the case though, he wanted so badly to touch his boyfriend, for them to make love so he could show him just how much he was adored. Once they got inside Saint led Zee straight to the bathroom and began removing both their clothes.</p><p>"So this trip is all about me right?" He said as he seductively rubbed Zee's chest. Zee swallowed and nodded his response. "So you're going to be good for me? And do exactly what I say?" He pulled Zee's pants down and Zee felt his dick twitch in anticipation. "Yes." He said in a whisper. Saint ran his finger along Zee's dick. "And I'm allowed to do what ever I want to you right?" Zee nodded again. "I do hope you packed lube..." Saint said turning on the shower. Zee thanked all the Gods he could think of that he'd prepared for this eventuality. Zee didn't have to reply Saint just laughed and said "Good. Now join me in the shower" he said stepping under the water and opening his arms for a hug.</p><p>Zee was happy to oblige, he stepped under the warm water and into Saint's arms. Saint kissed him deeply, running his hands all over Zee's body. "Do you know how amazing you are Zee?" Saint asked hugging him tightly. "No one has ever done as much for me as you have." He pulled Zee's shoulder and signalled him to turn around. Zee followed the silent instruction and leaned back against his boyfriend. "Always so good for me." Saint said running his hands along Zee's chest pinching his nipples gently, making Zee moan. "So now I want to show you how much I appreciate it." He reached for the shampoo squeezed a blob on to his hands.</p><p>Saint slowly lathered up Zee's hair while kissing his shoulders and neck. "I hope you know how much I love you," he whispered in Zee's ear. "How much I want you." He said pressing his growing erection into Zee. Zee moaned, growing harder himself. "Rinse your hair now." Saint said, guiding Zee to the stream of the shower. He grabbed the shower gel and began washing every inch of Zee's body paying special attention to all of the erogenous zones he knew Zee had. Once Zee was thoroughly clean and aching hard Saint stopped his ministrations. "Zee, I want you to get rinsed and dried then go and grab the lube from your bag. Wait for me on the bed and no touching ok?" Zee got rid of all the suds as quick as he could then rushed out to the bedroom, eager to please Saint.</p><p>Saint quickly washed himself, hating not touching Zee he made sure he was out of the shower in record time. He walked to the bedroom still dripping wet with a towel around his waist. It tented obscenely where his erection was straining against the fabric. Zee was being perfect as always, laying on the bed naked with he lube next to him. His dick was hard as ever and Saint watched a bead of precum roll down to his balls. He wanted to taste it so he walked to the bed. "Im going to taste you Zee, then you're going to tell me who is fucking who tonight OK?" He asked. Zee moaned in response and bucked his hips up slightly eager for Saint's mouth.</p><p>Saint crawled between Zee's legs kissing his way up from his ankle until he reached Zee's balls. He gently sucked one into his mouth swirling his tongue where he could reach then swapped and paid the same attention to the other. Zee was moaning and writhing above him making Saint's dick twitch with desire. He moved up, placing kisses up the shift until he reached the tip, then lapped at the slit. Saint decided he'd teased enough and sucked Zee down loving the musky taste that filled his mouth. He carried on for a while then decided he needed more, he pulled off with a pop and moved his way up Zee's body, sucking a few hickeys as he went.</p><p>When he was face to face with Zee he ground his hips down, desperate for some friction. The saliva and precum allowing a perfect glide making both men moan. Saint could have happily cum just like this but he wanted Zee to get whatever he wanted tonight so he stopped moving. "Have you decided what you want my love?" He whispered breathlessly. Zee pushed his hips up to meet Saint's "I'm so close Saint, can I cum like this and then will you fuck me?" Saint growled his approval and began working his hips again. He dove in for a kiss making it as deep and dirty as he could. Zee brought out the animal in Saint and he loved it, the fact that Zee trusted him to take control adding fuel to the fire. When he felt light headed from all the kissing he pulled away leaving them both gasping for breath. Saint could feel that Zee was close from the way he was grabbing his hips and thrusting hard. All it took was for Saint to bite Zee's neck and he came between them screaming Saint's name.</p><p>Saint let him come down slightly from his orgasm then asked "Do you still want me to fuck you, Zee? I want to hear you say it..." Zee slowed his breathing and said "Please Saint, fuck me." Then leaned up and captured Saint's lips. "Ok love, I'm really close so do you want to roll over for me or..." Zee didn't let Saint finish his sentence, he rolled on to his stomach and got up on his knees, offering himself up to Saint. Saint grabbed the lube and began prepping Zee as quickly as he could, but ensuring he did it properly so Zee wouldn't be sore later. By the time he felt Zee was ready he'd already begun begging. Saint had to grab the base of his dick to stop himself cumming on the spot at that. He lubed himself up and rubbed himself between Zee's cheeks before sliding in in one fluid motion. Zee moaned so loudly Saint could feel the rumbles from inside him. He couldn't wait any longer and began thrusting in as hard and fast as he could. He was gripping Zee's hips hard enough to bruise and Zee was a moaning mess beneath him. Saint lost his rhythm and his thrusts became sloppy. He managed to nail Zee's prostate drawing a second orgasm from him. The way he constricted about Saint had him coming hard enough to see stars before collapsing on top of Zee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Starting the day off right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee woke up with Saint still on top of him. If his bladder wasn't so full he would have happily stayed in bed all day. "Come on Bunny," he said trying to wiggle himself free. "we have things to do today!" Saint stirred on top of him "No." He said grumpily "Sleeping." Saint cuddled Zee tighter. Zee couldn't help laughing "OK, we can sleep for a while longer but I really have to pee... And I think we could both use a shower."  Saint nipped at Zee's neck "Uhh, fine." He said sounding sleepy. Zee smiled "Ohh my poor grumpy Bunny. I'm sorry." Zee said as Saint peeled himself off him.</p><p>Zee made his way to the bathroom and once he'd done what was necessary he started the shower. He stepped under the spray and let the water pour down his shoulders. He was aching in the most amazing way and he couldn't help but smile at how perfect yesterday was from beginning to end. Thinking about his plan for today gave him butterflies, he was excited but also sort of nervous. He wanted Saint to be as happy as he was.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as Saint stepped in the shower with him and slipped his arms around Zee. "I missed you." He said kissing Zee on the lips. "Mmmm," said Zee "I missed you too. Those 4 minutes felt like an eternity..." he joked as Saint began playing with his nipples. Zee couldn't make any further snarky comments because Saint bit his neck and pinched his nipple and all he could do was moan. "Are you being a brat Zee?" Saint said. His tone of voice sent shivers down Zee's spine. Zee wasn't sure how to answer so he stayed silent. Saint slid his hand down Zee's back and between his cheeks. Zee was still loose from last night and most of the lube hadn't washed away so Saint easily slipped two fingers inside him making Zee moan. "Or are you going to be good for me and turn around?" Zee turned around so fast he got a little dizzy. He was already half hard and excited to see what Saint had in store for him.</p><p>"See I knew you liked being good for me Zee. But you were a brat so I feel like you need some form of punishment." Zee whimpered at Saint's voice and felt his dick harden. "I'm going to fuck you now, if you do as your told you can cum as well." Saint said rubbing his erection between Zee's cheeks. "If not you won't be cumming today." Zee nodded keeping still until Saint told him what to do. "Now can you spread your self open for me?" Zee did as he was told immediately.  "There isn't as much lube as normal so if it's uncomfortable you have to tell me right away. I don't want you to get hurt ok?" The change in Saint's voice always surprised Zee he could go from commanding to caring in a second "I will." Zee promised. "Good. Now I want to hear you Zee, so no trying to keep quiet. I want everyone to know how much you love being fucked by me." Saint was back in dom mode and Zee loved it.</p><p>Saint lined up and slowly slipped in. Zee was still tender from last night but it wasn't painful at all. "You OK?" Saint asked. Zee nodded and pushed himself back onto Saint. "Fuccck" He moaned as Saint slid deeper inside. "That's it Zee, Saint said pulling Zee's hair "keep making those noises for me but you can let go and hold the wall now." Saint said slowly thrusting in and out. Saint hadn't  intended on having sex when he came into the bathroom but seeing Zee looking so hot in the shower had made him want to touch him. Then when he tried to be snarky Saint needed to wipe the smirk off his face and this seemed like the perfect solution to both issues.</p><p>Saint kept up the slow but steady rhythm while teasing Zee's nipples without touching Zee's dick because he wanted to draw it out as long as he could. He began nipping at Zee's neck drawing out as many moans as he could from his boyfriend. Zee was obviously enjoying  the experience, as well as moaning he'd began Saint for "more". Saint wanted to go harder faster but without more lube he wouldn't dare so he decided to improvise. "You want more Zee?" He asked in a growl. "Then maybe it's your turn to do some of the work." He pulled out fully and turned off the shower causing Zee to whimper.</p><p>Saint towelled them off and led Zee back to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed and passed Zee the lube. "Come on then Zee. You can ride me as hard and fast as you want but there are 2 rules. No cumming til I say so and no touching yourself.  Can you do that for me Zee?" He asked as he slowly stroked his erection. Zee was drooling at that visual and the thought of what he was going to do. "Fuck yeah!" He said as he climbed on the bed while opening the lube. "Am i allowed to touch you?" Zee asked praying for a yes. Saint smiled and got a dangerous glint in his eye. "Look how good you are asking for permission. You can touch and kiss me  but apart from prepping keep your hands off yourself." Zee grinned and dove in for a kiss. "God I adore you Saint." He said pulling away to get himself ready. "And I adore you too, my love." Saint said, his gaze softening.</p><p>Zee applied a generous amount of lube to himself while resisting the urge to touch himself. The he positioned himself over Saint and let himself slowly sink down. He barely gave himself a moment to adjust before he started rocking his hips. This position was much better for hitting his prostate and he moaned low and loud. "Mmm, I love the way you moan for me Zee." Saint said running his hands up Zee's legs. Zee began moving faster while raking his nails up and down Saint's chest. Zee lost all track of time rocking himself on Saint. All that mattered to him was Saint and how amazing he was making him feel. He started feeling a familiar tingle that meant he was close to cumming. He warned Saint and his response was to grab his hips and start thrusting to meet his movements. "Not yet love." He said panting. Zee tried his best not to whine, he knew Saint would make it good for him. It wasn't long til Saint was moaning and grunting, he reached over and started stroking Zee's dick sloppily. Saint bucked his hips up and shouted "Cum for me Zee." As his own orgasm hit him. Zee did exactly as he was told before falling forward and kissing Saint deeply. After a quick clean up, Zee snuggled into Saint "Well that is officially my favourite way to start the day..." he said then promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Operation Make Saint Happy pt3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They napped for a while after their morning activities then shared a much more innocent shower together. Zee was glad his plan didn't really start until tonight. Today was just a go with the flow kind of day and so long as Saint was happy Zee was happy. "Shall we go out to get food or do you want to order room service?" Zee asked once they were both dressed. He knew food was always a good idea for Saint. "Can we go out please? I saw a cute little café I wanted to try." Saint said in a sweet voice. Then leaned in and whispered "If you can walk ok that is..." Zee blushed furiously at his words. "Hush you, cheeky Bunny!" He said still blushing. "Let's go."</p><p>They walked hand in had to the café, stopping to take selfies of photos of things that caught their eye. It was so nice to just be together and take their time just having fun. Once they reached the café they ordered lots of food, after all it was past lunch time and they'd worked up a big appetite. While they waited for their food Zee excused himself to the bathroom. He found a quiet private spot and pulled out his phone. He had to make sure everything was still in order for tonight and thankfully it was. The butterflies in his stomach returned but it was 99% excitement. He calmed himself then headed back out to the man he loved.</p><p>They ate slowly while chatting about anything and everything. That was one of the things Saint loved most about being with Zee, no matter what they were doing or talking about, he was never bored. Just sitting in silence together was enough to make him happy. It was times like this that Saint realised just how much he loved Zee. No one had ever understood or accepted him the way Zee did and the way they clicked in every sense just blew Saint away. As if reading his mind Zee said "I love spending time with you Bunny. It makes me so happy." He, quickly pecked Saint's cheek. "I love you." He said quietly making Saint grin. "Me too." He replied returning the kiss.</p><p>Once they finished eating it was around 3pm and Zee's plan didn't start til 7pm so they decided to just wander around the shops for a while. They tried on funny hats and picked out a few gifts for family. Of course they got an an ice cream to eat while walking around and of course Zee had to dab some of his on to Saint's cheek. Which resulted in a hilarious wrestling match which Zee let Saint win, he got a nose full of Saint's ice cream as forfeit. All in all it was a really enjoyable few hours.</p><p>By the time they had dropped their stuff off at the hotel it was 6.30pm and time to put the final part of his plan into action. "Hey Saint, will you come to the beach with me? I feel like a stroll." Zee asked. This was the first time he'd considered the chance of Saint saying no and for the few seconds it took for him to answer he panicked. "That sounds lovely" Saint said with a smile and Zee breathed a sigh of relief. "Great! Someone told me about a beach café so we can eat if you're hungry" Zee said with a huge smile. "Let's gooo!" Saint said pulling him towards the door. "I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be one second." Zee raced to the bathroom and retrieved the small box he'd hidden in the cupboard with spare linen in. He walked back to Saint and said "OK, lets go!" Zee said trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.</p><p>Once they got close to the spot Zee turned Saint  around to face him. "Ok my love, I have one last surprise for you. Is it ok if i cover your eyes?" Zee asked softly. "Oh Zee this trip has been so amazing, haven't you done enough for me already?" Saint asked, feeling emotional. "I could never do enough for you, you deserve the world. So is it ok" he asked with a smile. "Of course it is." Saint said before kissing Zee "I'm so glad you love me as much as I love you." He finished with a smile. Zee turned him back around and put his hands over Saint's eyes. "It's not that far now, just trust me and I'll guide you." He whispered in Saint's ear. "I trust you with my life." Saint replied.</p><p>When they reached the spot Zee stopped and just looked for a second. It was perfect, they'd set it up exactly as he'd asked. He just hoped Saint liked it. He removed his hands from Saints eyes "Ok, you can look now." Saint blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust for a second. When he saw his surprise he burst into tears. Torches had been set up in the shape of a heart and in the middle their was a canopy with a blanket and pillows in the middle. It was so beautiful and thoughtful that he couldn't speak. He turned and grabbed Zee, hugging him tightly. After a moment he managed to mostly stop crying. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked staring into Zee's eyes. "We're good to each other." Zee replied leading him into the canopy.</p><p>Zee helped Saint to sit down, making sure he was comfortable before sitting next to him. "I hope you don't mind but I picked the food for us tonight." Zee said trying to sound calmer than he felt. A waiter arrived with two plates of food under covers and placed them between the two of them. "I don't mind at all." Saint replied. Zee lifted the lids to reveal omelette and rice on one plate and stir fried pork on the other. "Just like our first date!" Saint said with glee. "I'm glad you remembered." Zee teased. They shared the food together, occasionally chatting or sharing gentle kisses. After they had finished eating the waiter removed the plates and returned with a huge plate of strawberry shaved ice. Saint grinned remembering their first date. "This is from me this time." Zee said with a smile.</p><p>By the tine they finished waiting Zee was just about ready to burst. He'd practiced this a million times but he was still scared he was going to mess it up. While Saint was looking at the sea, Zee got down one knee and pulled out the small box he'd collected from the jewellers before this trip. "Saint." He said getting his attention. Saint gasped when he saw what Zee was doing and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. "Please let me say this before you say anything. I'm so scared I'm going to mess this up." Zee said. Saint nodded slowly keeping his hands covering his mouth. "Even before we met, I had this feeling that you were special and when we met I realised I was so right. You are a literal ray of sunshine who lights up my life. My love for you grows every single day and I can't imagine a world where we aren't together. Saint I want it all with you, I want to share a house get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Which is why I had this made." He opened the box and revealed two simple silver bands with a small diamond in each. On the inside was inscribed 'Forever' "Now I know you love me too but if this is all too soon for you, would you please accept this ring as a promise that no matter what I'll love you forever?" </p><p>Zee finally looked up at Saint and found he was sobbing silently. "Who cares about too soon! I want all of that too! Of course I say yes!" Saint said before tackling Zee to the ground and kissing every inch of his face. Then he sat up and put his left hand up. "Come on then!" Saint said smiling. "Make me officially your fiancé." Zee slid the ring onto his finger and kissed his hand before putting on the matching ring on his own hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Fiancées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a blur of kissing and hugging and general rolling around on the blanket for a long while until the waiter loudly cleared his throat and politely reminded them that they had to be cleaned and packed up by 11pm. They had both apologised for losing track of time and offered to help with the work. The waiter refused and congratulated them on their engagement and told them to enjoy the rest of their night with a wink. This left both of them in absolute hysterics as they thanked him and started the walk back to the apartment.</p><p>They held hands and Saint couldn't stop looking at his ring. The craftsmanship was amazing, it was a work of art on his finger. "Zee, where did you get our rings they're so beautiful" he said unable to stop smiling. Zee recounted the story of the jewellers and how he had recruited his Ma's help. "WAIT! SHE KNEW BEFORE I DID?" Saint gasped, he had no idea his mother was so good at keeping secrets. "Of course she did!" Zee said kissing Saint's hand. "I had to ask her permission after all." That had been terrifying if Zee was honest but she knew how much they adored each other and had agreed pretty quickly, saying as long as her baby stayed this happy she was happy. "Zee! This just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter! You are such a romantic!" Saint pulled Zee in close and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Unsurprisingly the walk back to the apartment took longer than the trip to the beach had. Saint was a big ball of energy and bounced around the room. Once he'd finally calmed down he said "I can't believe I'm your fiancé and you're mine!" Saint pulled Zee down and kissed him deeply. "Will you make love to me Zee?" He asked shyly. "I want our first time as fiancées to be special." Zee softly kissed Saint's lips then said "What ever my fiancé wants my fiancé gets." He said as he began unbuttoning Saint's shirt.</p><p>Zee wanted to show with his actions how precious Saint was to him. Neither of them were in a rush after last night and this morning so Zee wanted to take his time and worship Saint's entire body. They were both pretty sandy from the beach so he decided to start with a shower. Zee kissed Saint's chest that he had exposed before saying. "Shall we go to the bathroom fiancé?" He asked nibbling on Saint's neck. Saint giggled and said "Lead the way fiancé." Once they were in the bathroom they slowly removed each others clothes placing kisses and gentle touches as they went.</p><p>Zee started the shower and made sure it was the perfect temperature before helping Saint step in. Zee climbed in after Saint and hugged from behind. He ran his hands down Saint's chest letting his thumbs drag on his hardening nipples. "Do have any idea how perfect you are?" He whispered in Saint's ear letting his hands wander slightly lower. "I could spend years trying to imagine my perfect soul mate and they wouldn't be a patch on you." Zee kissed Saint's neck. "No Zee, you're the one who's perfect. You're the only one in the world that makes me feel like my true self. I never have to hide anything from you because you're the other half of me." Saint said turning in Zee's arms so he could kiss him properly.</p><p>They took their time just kissing, exploring each others mouth and letting their hands innocently roam down each others backs. "Can I wash you?" Zee asked reaching for the shower gel and Saint nodded in response. "Turn around for me my fiancé." Saint smiled and turned away from Zee. Zee poured the gel into his hands and began massaging Saint's shoulders. He cleaned his arms and then moved on to his chest. Zee's hands ventured lower and Saint leaned his head back on to Zee's shoulder. Zee cleaned Saint all over, keeping his touches gentle and as innocent as possible. He finally got down on his knees and washed Saint's legs and feet. When he stood up Saint kissed him soundly and rubbed his soapy body all over Zee. He grabbed the shower gel and repeated the actions Zee had done to him, not missing an inch of Zee's skin. Then he stood up and rinsed them both off, "Shall we go to bed Fiancé?" He asked.</p><p>Zee turned off the shower and helped Saint get out. He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around himself before finding another towel and starting to dry Saint. Once most of the water was gone he wrapped the towel around Saint's waist and led him to the bedroom. Saint lay down on the bed and Zee lay next to him, feeling over come with how beautiful Saint was. The rolled over so they were face to face and began slowly kissing. After a while Zee put their foreheads together so they could catch their breath. "How lucky are we?" He asked. "Out of the whole world of people we found each other. I found my soul mate." Saint was too overwhelmed to say anything other than "I love you." Zee kissed Saint's nose and cheeks before heading back to his luscious lips, trying to hold back his tears.</p><p>Although there was no rush, Zee's need to kiss every inch of Saint began to itch under his skin. He moved his mouth down to Saint's neck and gently sucked on his pulse point as Saint clung to his back, moaning softly. Zee gently rolled Saint onto his back still kissing his neck. He climbed on top of Saint before he moved lower to his chest, kissing or nipping every inch. Zee continued his methodical work all over Saint's front side right down to his feet. Saint's dick had twitched with interest at first and he was half hard by the time Zee climbed back up and asked him to roll over.</p><p>Once Saint was laying on his stomach Zee began the same process. Starting with the back of Saint's neck and working lower and lower. Once he reached Saint's perfect ass he couldn't stop himself nipping at his cheeks before moving on to his legs. Zee wriggled his way back up and said "Will you roll over? I want to see your sexy face." Saint rolled over and Zee noticed what a lovely blush had spread across his face and ears and the fact that he was almost fully hard. "I love you so much..." Zee said with absolute conviction. "I love you too." Whispered Saint before pulling Zee in for a kiss. Zee climbed on top of Saint and deepened the kiss, rubbing erections together.</p><p>They carried on like that, kissing touching and rubbing until Saint broke the kiss said "I can't take it any more Zee I need you inside of me. Please..." Zee could never say no Saint so he reached for the lube stashed under his pillow. "I want to see my fiancé's face when he cums if that's ok with you?" Zee said. He began stroking Saints dick. He waited for Saint to nod in response before propping Saint's hips up with pillows. He slicked up his fingers and began prepping Saint, again he didn't care about time. This was about showing Saint how much he worshiped him. When he was managing to work 3 fingers in and out, he took Saint's dick in his mouth and stroked his prostate simultaneously which caused Saint to buck off the bed and moan loudly. "Zeeeee...." Saint said breathlessly "I want you inside me when I cum please..."</p><p>Zee was so lost in giving Saint pleasure, he'd forgotten about himself. He looked down to realise he was rock and leaking because of how Saint was reacting to his touch. "Fuck..." Zee said as he grabbed his dick and lined himself up with Saints hole. He slowly slid in resisting the urge to just slam in and not stop until they both came. Saint was leaking between them and now Zee was leaning over him he could see how far gone Saint was. He was flushed all down his chest and his breathing was ragged like he'd been running.</p><p>Zee started off slowly, mainly because he wanted this to be more love making than fucking but also because he was worried he was going to cum too soon. He continued slowly thrusting for a while but the angle didn't feel right so he lifted Saint's hips and pushed in again. This time he hit Saint's prostate, making Saint beg for more. He was fighting but losing the battle with his body to just slam in over and over when Saint wrapped his legs around him and yelled "Harder Zee. Now." Now Zee was only human so the command went straight to his hips and he began fucking Saint with unbridled passion. Zee thought it was miraculous he'd lasted this long already to the extra few minutes he managed to drag out of himself until Saint came deserved some kind of award. He would tell Saint that later for now he gave them a quick clean up then crawled back to Saint. "I love you fiancé." He whispered then passed out. Saint kissed his head and said "I love you too fiancé." Before falling asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Saint's Surprise For Zee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint was up at the crack of dawn despite last nights antics. It still felt like a dream, Zee wanted them to get married. He was officially Saint's fiancé and Saint couldn't stop staring at his ring. On the plane home neither of them could stop beaming at one another, punctuating every sentence with "fiancé" like just saying it made the world a better place. Even days later when they were both home and back to work, nothing could bring them down. Despite the fact they were so busy they hadn't had the chance to actually make any plans they were both content just knowing they were engaged. They talked endlessly about the day when they would finally be able to live together, with Zee saying he would be content to stay with Saint until they found a home together. However both of them were were so busy there was never time to make their plans reality.</p><p>They had joint Skyped all of their parents the second they arrived home, sharing the good news with them first and foremost. Since then Saint's Ma had popped in to visit them a few times to say how happy she was for them. Their friends already knew and they decided that they would treat their engagement the same way they treated their relationship. They wouldn't hide it, but it was theirs and it was precious to them so they didn't fell the need to announce it to the world just yet. Neither took their rings off whatever the occasion so of course their fans had commented but they were all so supportive and understood how much their idols cherished their privacy. Saint and Zee often talked about how lucky they were to have their fans, now more than ever.</p><p>It was a few weeks later they both finally managed to get some time off. Saint had been plotting the entire time, Zee completely blew him away with his proposal and he wanted to do something for his fiancé in return. It had taken quite a bit of running around and Saint had roped in their friends to help. Saint already told Zee he was planning something special for them mainly because he wasn't good at keeping secrets. When the day finally came Saint was giddy with excitement. Zee had slept over at his place as Saint's plans started quite early. While Zee was still sleeping Saint crept out of bed and got himself ready for the day. Then he headed for the kitchen to begin the first part of their special day. He prepared a huge breakfast for them both, making all of Zee's favourites. He tried to make everything cute so they were all heart shaped where possible. The table was set the way Saint had set it for one of their first dates all those months ago.</p><p>Zee stumbled blurry eyed from the bedroom, being enticed by they delicious smell of food and coffee. Saint greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and sat him down at the table. Zee was taking in all the little details of the table, the rose petals and candles reminding him of the early days with Saint. Zee loved how thoughtful his Bunny was, and had always been and again he was struck with how lucky he was that Saint returned his feelings. Saint brought the last plate of food over to the table, once everything was set he decided to move on with his plan. "Good morning fiancé..." he said with a shy smile. "This is just the first part of my plan for you. I hope you enjoy it."</p><p>Zee finally took a moment to look at his fiancé, he looked so cute in his little apron. Saint often wore it while cooking and Zee found it to be super adorable, joking how one day he'd quite like Saint wearing nothing but that for him. Well it was mostly a joke... There was something about seeing Saint being so domestic that really got Zee going. Saint grinned at him and asked Zee if he would help him undo his apron before they started eating, which of course Zee agreed to. Saint walked slowly towards him giving Zee the chance to check him out. Zee realised something was up from the way Saint sauntered towards him. He stopped just out of reach then turned around to reveal the fact he was naked beneath the apron. Zee couldn't help the growl that escaped him as he savoured the sight before him.</p><p>He pulled Saint into his lap and began kissing his neck and back. "I love my surprise..." he whispered. He slowly thrusted his hips so Saint could feel the fact he was already half hard for him. Saint wriggled in Zee's lap and replied "This is just the beginning. Now before we do anything you should eat." Saint stayed on Zee's lap but turned to the side, he stabbed some fruit with a fork and guided it to Zee's lips. Saint kept up his torture, wriggling in Zee's lap but not letting him drag Saint to the bed room the way he knew Zee wanted. By the time he and Zee had finished eating they were both rock hard. Saint dragged it out as long as possible wanting them both to be desperate before he gave in to their desires. "Come help me do the dishes..." Saint said nipping Zee's ear before he stood up. He barely made it to the sink before Zee was on him. "We need to get to the bedroom and get you ready now. If I don't get inside you soon I think I'll die." Zee said wrapping his arms around Saints waist and stroking him under the apron.</p><p>Saint took hold of Zee's hand and guided it behind him. "I'm ready now..." he said as Zee found the plug inside of him. "Who needs the bedroom?" He asked? Zee undid his pants and freed his erection, hissing as it bumped between Saint's cheeks. "Fuck, how do you keep getting hotter?" Zee asked as he removed the plug. Saint was too busy moaning to answer. Without another word Zee lined himself and thrust in, in one steady motion. All Saint could do was grip on to the sink as Zee pounded into him mercilessly. Hitting his prostate with every stroke. Saint's dick was rubbing against the apron creating a delicious friction. The onlt sound in the kitchen was the obscene slapping of skin on skin and occasional grunts and moans. "Saint I'm so close..." he whined. Saint purposefully clenched around Zee causing him to lose all rhythm and just slam in relentlessly until he finally stilled and filled Saint with his cum. Saint was close himself but he couldn't manage to cum. Zee pulled out and rested his head between Saint's shoulders panting.</p><p>"Your turn..." he whispered. He turned Saint around and kissed him before dropping to his knees. "I want to suck you off and then can you cum on my face? I want you to mark me, make me know I'm yours..." Zee saw the second Saint's dominant side came through and it sent shivers down his spine. His dick gave a twitch but he was too spent to get it up again this soon. Saint silently took off the apron and gently grasped Zee's cheek with one hand. "What ever my fiancé wants, he gets." He said with a growl. "Open your mouth for me ok Zee?" Zee did as he was told and Saint slid himself in past Zee's lips. "So fucking good for me..." he moaned as he began thrusting in and out of Zee's welcoming mouth. Zee took Saint's hands and moved it up to his hair so Saint gripped it tightly and used it to guide Zee's head. Zee was purring around his dick obviously enjoying everything Saint was doing. "Mmm Zee..." he moaned he said as he pulled out. He stroked himself hard and fast aiming himself at Zee's face. "Mine!" He screamed as he spurted all over Zee's face. Zee looked up at him with a huge smile on his face. "Forever." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Saint's Surprise For Zee pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they'd both recovered, Saint sent Zee to shower while he cleaned up. He didn't trust himself to join his fiancé in the first place, but he also had to send a few messages so the preparations for this evening could begin. While Zee was getting dressed, Saint quickly showered. He'd already picked out Zee's clothes for today but walking into the bedroom and seeing him look so beautiful still took his breath away.</p><p> He'd already picked out Zee's clothes for today but walking into the bedroom and seeing him look so beautiful still took his breath away        <br/>"Why is my fiancé so beautiful?" Saint asked, slowly walking towards Zee. Zee blushed. "I'm not as beautiful as you." Zee replied, staring at Saint with undeniable desire. "Uhhh, Zee why did I make plans? All I want to do is kiss you and mess up your sexy suit." Saint pouted. Zee walked towards his fiancé, if he didn't know how much effort Saint had put into his plans he'd be tearing at his own clothes already. He cupped Saint's cheek and gently kissed him. "Trust me when I say I want that too..." he said kissing Saint's cheek again. "But we have all the time in the world for that. Let's have our date and then we can take our time tonight?"</p><p>Saint sometimes wondered if it was possible to love Zee any more than he already did, but Zee was always doing little things that had Saint's heart growing more and more each day. He gave Zee a warm smile before kissing him deeply. "I'll hold you to that promise." He said "I'm so glad your mine but please leave the room before I jump on you and ruin our plans..." Zee chuckled and began leaving the room. "I love you my fiancé." He said before shutting the door and leaving Saint to get ready. Once Zee was out of the room Saint got dressed and packed things they would need for Zee's surprise.</p><p>When Saint emerged from the bedroom Zee wondered if it was too late to change his mind about the whole waiting thing        </p><p>When Saint emerged from the bedroom Zee wondered if it was too late to change his mind about the whole waiting thing. "How am I meant to concentrate on anything with you looking like that?" He asked, sitting on his hands to stop himself from reaching out and touching. Saint grinned "Flatterer!" He replied. He knew Zee loved him but knowing he was wanted by Zee never failed to make him happy. "Come on let's go." He said still smiling brightly.</p><p>They left around lunch time and drove to their first destination, it was a new café that had opened and Zee had been eager to visit. It wasn't due to the food their but because of the scenery around it. One of Zee's passions was photography but with work and spending time with Saint he rarely had time. Today Saint wanted Zee to feel the way he had felt when Zee had taken him the temple, so today was all tailor made for him. When they arrived at the café Zee was really happy, he'd been telling Saint about this place a few weeks ago but he didn't think his fiancé had remembered. Zee was glad he was getting to spend time with Saint but he was cursing himself for not bringing his camera. He knew he had the camera on his phone but his real camera was much better quality.</p><p>"Oh Saint! You remembered!" He said kissing his cheek. "I'm so excited to check this place out!" He finished before pecking Saint's lips. As they got to the door of the café Zee noticed it wasn't open for another hour. He didn't want Saint to be upset that his surprise was ruined. "Hmmm let's go somewhere else huh?" He said trying to steer Saint away from the closed café. Saint walked past him to the café door pretending not to hear Zee. "Oh no!" He said drawing on his years of acting experience "I can't believe we have to hang around for an hour..." Saint turned to face Zee "You might as well have your gift then we can just..." he didn't finish his sentence, instead he reached into his bag and pulled out the gift he'd wrapped and hidden days ago. Zee hadn't expected a gift and was stunned into silence for a moment.</p><p>Saint looked anywhere but Zee's face, knowing that if he looked him in the eyes he'd break character and start smiling. Zee finally took the present from Saint. "Please don't feel bad my love." He said, as he began carefully unwrapping his gift. Under the first layer of paper was an envelope with "Read Me First..." written on it. Zee glanced over at Saint but he was busy fiddling in his bag so he decided to follow the instructions on the envelope. Inside was a letter in Saint's beautiful handwriting.</p><p>My Darling Fiancé,</p><p>You gave me the most amazing weekend of my life when you proposed. It wasn't just the proposal itself, but the hard work you put into every aspect of our trip. I have never had anyone who understands me the way you do. Every aspect of our time away was perfect and showed me just how well you know me. I know I'll never be as amazing as you are and I'm sorry we couldn't have a weekend this time but I needed you to know that I get you too. Sometimes I feel like I know you better than I know myself, but I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you better. This is just the first of a few surprises that I hope you'll enjoy. You once said that seeing me enjoying myself was so much fun for you, well the same goes for me. You're an amazing photographer and you look so sexy when you're trying to get the perfect shot you want. So when you've opened your gift we should have almost an hour for you to do your thing.</p><p>I love you My Koala</p><p>Saint<br/>xxx</p><p>Zee finished reading the letter and looked up at Saint who was now grinning like an idiot while holding his best camera. The present was almost forgotten as Zee rushed to kiss his fiancé. "I love you so much." Zee said while wiping away a tear. "I love you too my fiancé. Now open your gift you only have 55 minutes before the café opens. Zee smiled and opened the final layer of paper, revealing a new lens for his camera that he had wanted for a while now. "Oh my god! How did you... I never mentioned this to you, did I?" Zee said feeling overwhelmed. Saint smiled, loving seeing his fiancé so happy. "You didn't mention it to me but I saw you looking at it on line a few times so I just thought..." Saint's words were cut off by Zee's lips, he kissed Saint so passionately that Saint almost dropped the camera. Saint finally pulled away with a giggle. "You only have 50 minutes now my sexy photographer, so go do your thing!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Saint's Surprise For Zee pt3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee must have taken at least 100 photo's during the hour he and Saint had wandered around near the café. The new lens Saint had bought him was perfect and he got some shots he was proud of. His favourite was one he got of Saint, he was completely relaxed, just enjoying the sun and had no idea he was being snapped but he had a few shots he was proud of. They arrived back at the café 10 minutes after it opened and found they were still the first customers.</p><p>They enjoyed a leisurely lunch and by the time they had finished the café was bustling with people, including a few fans who were busy snapping photo's politely without interrupting them. It was 3pm by the time they had finished eating and chatting and Zee was eager to get home and get his hands on Saint. "Are you ready for your next surprise?" Saint said as they walked to the car. "Really?" Said Zee, he was shocked because Saint had already done so much for him today he thought it was more than enough. "Yep," said Saint grinning "One more surprise then we can go home." He said starting the car.</p><p>The drive took around an hour and as they drove Zee looked through the photo's he'd taken today. "Thank you Saint." He said. "Today has already been amazing, I'm so grateful for everything you've done my love." Zee said looking at Saint. "It's nothing!" Saint said smiling. "You know I'd spoil you every single day if I could." He finished as he parked the car. "When we love together we can spoil each other every day how does that sound?" Zee said grinning. "I can't wait til we move in together. I know we stay together most of the time but I want it to be official, so all of my things are at your place. I have a day off in two weeks so I'm going to book a moving v..." Zee was stopped mid sentence by Saint's hand covering his mouth. "We can talk about that later it's time for your next surprise!" Saint said pulling Zee along and out of the car park.</p><p>He stopped when the reached the street and pulled out a blind fold. "Can you put this on for me Zee?" Saint asked. "Is this a sexy surprise thing Bunny?" Zee asked with a cheeky grin.  Saint slowly strolled behind Zee to tie the blindfold. "If it is, will you be good for me Zee?" He whispered seductively in Zee's ear as he tied the blindfold. "Fuck Saint..." Zee all but moaned as Saint kissed the back of his neck. "It's not a sexy thing this time baby." Saint said with a laugh. "But it's good to know you're still good for me." He said and slapped Zee's butt. "Now hold my hand and do what I say ok?" Saint led Zee through the streets, directing him to step up or down or turn whenever he needed to. Saint brought him to a building then into an elevator then through a room and finally they stopped.</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to take your blindfold off now." Saint said carefully untying the knot in the fabric. Zee blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light of the room. He finally saw Saint beaming at him. "Can you see now?" Saint asked still smiling. Zee felt his heart fluttering at hiw beautiful Saint was. "Yes, and what I see is stunning." He replied, kissing Saint softly causing him to blush. "Zee!" Saint said trying to compose himself. "Ok so this surprise is sort of for both of us. The venue is for you because I think you'll appreciate the view but the rest is definitely a couple thing." Saint said pushing a button behind Zee which let in a burst of fresh air. "Ok now turn around my love." </p><p> </p><p>Zee was stunned at the view before him and he couldn't wait to snap some photo's! Saint held Zee's hand and led him out on to the terrace of The Moon Bar        </p><p>Zee was stunned at the view before him and he couldn't wait to snap some photo's! Saint held Zee's hand and led him out on to the terrace of The Moon Bar. Zee was so busy taking in the scene he simply allowed Saint to lead him across the floor to an elegantly decorated table. He saw Saint turn behind him and start smiling so Zee followed his gaze and saw his parents walking to meet him with Saint's Ma. Zee could feel himself welling up, he'd been really missing his parents lately and had wanted to plan a trip to see them but work had been too hectic. He walked towards them and pulled his parents into a hug before showing them to the table and helping everyone get seated.</p><p>"What a good son in law I have, inviting  us to stay and talk about the engagement when my own son is too busy with work to even call!" Zee's Mom said with jokingly. "He's been so busy Mom, he's barely had time for anyone. But he's been saying how much he wanted to see you for a while now so I decided to surprise him." Saint said holding Zee's hand. They all toasted the couple with champagne and chatted easily. "Shall we have a look at the views before we eat?" Saint said picking up Zee's camera for him. The continued chatting as Zee snapped away capturing photos of his family, he even allowed one of the waiters to use his beloved camera so he could have a few photos of him and his family together.</p><p>As the sun began to set they enjoyed their meal. Zee was so happy he could burst, he was surrounded by the people he cared most about in the world. "I'm so glad you two are together." Saint Ma said. "I know I was a bit mean in the beginning Zee but I only have to look at my son to see how happy and cherished he is, so thank you and welcome to the family." She finished dabbing a tear from her eye. "And Saint," Zee's Ma said "We've always loved you so of course you're part of the family, I don't know how Zee got so lucky to get a fiancé like you but I hope his luck continues for the rest of your lives." She said holding Saint's hand. "He gets his luck in love from his Pa." Zee's dad chimed in with a smile making them all laugh while Zee's Mom playfully hit his arm. "Thank you so much my love." Zee whispered in Saint's ear. "Today has been amazing." He finished kissing his cheek. "Oh the day isn't over yet..." Saint whispered back and though Zee couldn't see the mischievous glint in Saint's eyes, he knew it was there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Saint's Surprise For Zee pt4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finished desert then headed back to Saint's place for a coffee before Zee's parents went to their hotel and Saint's Ma went home. Once they separated for the ride home in the car park, Zee crowded Saint against one of the pillars near their car. "Fuck Saint, I love you, I want you so bad." He said, kissing his fiancé fiercely. "How can you be so fucking perfect and so amazing..." he continued as he ravished Saint's mouth. "Zee!" Saint said breaking the kiss. "We need to get home!" Saint said half heartedly, allowing the kiss to continue. He felt Zee erection poking him as the kiss continued and knew he couldn't take him home to their parents in that state. He flipped their positions so Zee was pushed against the column and pinned his shoulders so Zee couldn't kiss him.</p><p>"Zee wait." Saint said and Zee knew that switch had been flipped inside him. Zee waited patiently to see what Saint would say next. Saint checked around for people or security cameras, when he felt safe he turned back towards Zee. "Now are you going to be good for me Zee?" Saint asked. Zee almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he nodded. "Lovely." Saint said with a wicked smile. "Now I was going to wait until we were alone and take you apart slowly but it seems like you're such a slut for me you can't wait..." He said inching closer to Zee. "Is that right Zee? You're a slut for me?" He continued, causing Zee's dick to twitch against his already tight pants.</p><p>Zee nodded again, his mouth was dry and pretty much every drop of blood in his body was flowing to his dick. "Uh uh, I want words this time my love." Saint began "Tell me you're my slut Zee." Saint whispered, licking Zee's ear and nibbling the lobe. Zee almost came in his pants but somehow managed to hold back. "I'm... I'm... I'm your slut... Only yours...." he moaned as Saint pinched his nipples through his shirt. "So good as always Zee." Saint said sliding down to his knees. "I need you to be quiet now my love." He said looking up at Zee while palming his straining erection through his pants.</p><p>Saint unzipped Zee's pants and freed his erection causing him to moan. "This is your final warning my love. Any more noises and you'll be punished later." Saint said, his voice getting deeper. He gave no warning and swallowed Zee down as far as he could, making Zee buck his hips slightly. Saint pinned his hips to the pillar as a silent warning to stay still then continued his attack on Zee's dick. He bobbed up and down swirling his tongue around the head paying special attention to the slit and glands, all the while he fondled Zee's balls. Zee was doing an amazing job at being quiet until Saint slipped his hand behind Zee's balls and pressed hard against his hole while sucking Zee down and swallowing around him. Then he loudly moaned "FUCK!" and came so hard he thought he was going to black out.</p><p>Saint swallowed every drop Zee gave him and released his hips as he stood up. Zee's legs wobbled but he managed to stay standing as Saint got to his feet. Saint tucked him back in and zipped up his pants. "Holy shit Saint..." Zee panted.  Saint licked his lips making sure he was clean then guided Zee into the car. After they'd been driving for a few minutes and Zee had recovered enough to function Saint finally spoke. "Was that good for you my love?" He asked Zee. "Oh that was more than good that was so fucking hot." Zee said with a smile, he wouldn't forget today for a long long time.</p><p>Zee was so blissed out he missed Saint's tone of voice. "I'm happy." He continued  "But do you remember when I told you to be quiet?" Zee swallowed, finally hearing it. He nodded in response. "What did I say when you moaned Zee?" Saint asked. "You said any more noises and I'd be punished later..." Zee said sounding like a school boy who'd been caught cheating on a test. "That's right." Saint said glancing over at his fiancé.  "I'm glad my little slut remembered." Zee was equal parts worried and turned on, if he hadn't just cum til he nearly blacked out he'd probably be getting hard again. "I'm sorry Saint..." he mumbled shyly.</p><p>Saint stayed quiet for a moment, he was totally winging this whole thing and needed a minute to speak. "Hmm..." he said after his consideration "Of course I accept your apology my love, but I do feel like I need to make good on my warning." He glanced over at Zee to make sure he was into what he was saying. He saw unmistakable lust in his eyes. "Ok Saint." Zee said swallowing, damn he was looking forward to what ever Saint had planned. He knew what ever it was would end up being more pleasure than actual punishment. "Good." Saint saint trying to keep the grin from his face. "As soon as I tell you, I want you naked and waiting for my next instruction for your punishment. Do you understand?" He asked Zee. "Yes of course." Zee replied.</p><p>Saint needed to calm down he was hard in his pants and they were only a few minutes from home. "Good. Now I need you to stop being so damned sexy so I can get rid of this..." he said pointing at his erection "...before we have to face our parents." Zee couldn't help but laugh at that. He was so in love with Saint and every single day he fell further. "You'll pay for laughing later." Saint said pulling tongues at Zee making him laugh even more. By the time they had parked Saint was thankfully no longer hard. They walked to the door where their parents were waiting and Zee opened the door. He led them to the living room and switched on the light. As he did all of their friends jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Zee was shocked and stepped back and ended up in Saint's arms. "This is the last surprise of the day, I promise." Saint whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Saint's Surprise For Zee pt5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee's jaw was still on the floor. Now he'd gotten over the surprise of seeing his friends, he was noticing that some of the photo's from his apartment were now on Saint's wall and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "What the..." he said turning to face Saint. Everyone quieted down so Saint could speak. "Well my love, you put so much effort into the proposal that I wanted to do something special for you. Our wonderful friends and family have done what we've wanted to do for a while and moved your stuff in here for us and this is our house warming/engagement party."</p><p>He looked at Zee trying to gauge his reaction. Zee could feel the tears ready to fall and he wasn't sure he could speak but he had to try. "Guys, I'm so touched" he said as a tear slid down his cheek. "and grateful for everything you've done! I love you all!" He finished unable to continue. Saint smiled fondly and hugged Zee tightly. "Get a room!" Teased Tommy, earning him a gentle punch from Jimmy. "Congratulations I mean..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Looking around the room at his Domundi friends and family Saint felt so happy. He had the love of his life at his side but that wasn't all, they were surrounded by loving and supportive people too. "We're so lucky to have you guys." Saint said happily. "Even if you tease we know you love us as much as we love you, so thank you! Now lets drink!" He finished, earning a cheer from their friends.</p><p>Everyone chatted happily and the drinks flowed until it was dark outside. Zee's parents were first to leave as they had their flights pretty early the next day, followed by Saint's Ma who had work. After that their numbers dwindled steadily until only Saint and Zee remained. "Thank you so much for today," Zee said with a yawn. "I love you so much you know?" He finished lazily kissing Saint's cheek. "Me too my Koala." Saint said, picking up Zee and carrying him to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up and sleep for a while." He said placing Zee down. "I need you well rested for your punishment." He whispered in Zee's ears. "Did you forget?" He continued "Because I haven't..." Saint finished nipping Zee's ear.</p><p>Zee had goose bumps thanks to Saint's voice, of course he hadn't forgotten but he really was tired. "Of course I haven't!" he said blushing, Saint brought out so many emotions in him it was sometimes hard to keep up. "Good." Saint said kissing Zee's cheek before beginning to clean up. They had intended to have just a short nap before Saint began the punishment for Zee but they ended up sleeping until almost lunch time the next day. Saint woke up as the big spoon tightly holding Zee in his arms. His morning wood nestle against Zee's back. Zee woke up and tried to roll over to give his fiancé a good morning kiss but Saint wouldn't allow it. "Uh uh," he said into Zee's ear. "Your punishment begins now." Hearing these words Zee was fully awake. They'd both slept in just shorts so Zee was naked in seconds.</p><p>"I'm ready for my punishment." Zee said already, feeling himself harden. "What shall I do?" He asked with a shaky voice. Saint pulled him back into his embrace. "I need you to just stay still. You can touch yourself but do not cum ok?" Saint said reaching behind him for the lube stashed in the drawer next to the bed. He had needed to cum since yesterday so he decided to use this as an excuse to do just that while thinking of what he wanted to do to Zee. He lifted Zee's leg a little and slid his slick hardness between his thighs, moaning loudly as Zee understood what he needed and closed his legs tightly around him. "Mmm, I love it when you're good for me Zee." He purred into Zee's ear. "But I have to admit I'm excited that I'm getting to punish you today." He admitted as he began thrusting slowly.</p><p>As he continued thrusting he spoke out loud, musing about what he could do to punish his fiancé. "I could fuck you like this and leave you hard all day, without letting you cum." He said tugging Zee's hair and thrusting slightly faster. "But I love seeing you cum, so why punish my self..." he continued, grunting as he thrust harder. "Maybe I should make you cum over and over again... but that seems like too much fun for you." Saint continued. Zee was fully erect now and hearing Saint talk that way was hot as hell but he was trying to restrain himself from touching as he wanted to be good for Saint and not cum until he was allowed, he couldn't help moaning though. "Fuck Zee," Saint said, his thrusts began to falter as his orgasm approached. "Or maybe I should just spank your creamy ass til it's red.... Uhhhhh." Saint moaned thrusting hard and cumming between Zee's thighs.</p><p>At the thought of being spanked Zee had to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming. "Fuck yes..." he moaned as he felt Saint's seed coating his legs. When Saint came down from his post orgasmic high a little he cleaned up Zee and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Now I've decided on the rest of your punishment, I need you to wait right there." Saint said, as he grabbed one of the scarves they kept next to the bed in case they felt like playing tie up. Using it as makeshift blindfold Saint tied it around Zee's eyes. "I want you to focus on your punishment so this will help. You've been bad and bad boys get spanked." He whispered as he finished the knot. Zee was painfully hard and leaking all over the bed as Saint guided him so he laying across Saint's knee's.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ok with this baby? You can cum if you need to but if you hold on til after I'll suck your brains out again.." He asked his voice noticeably softer. "Oh god yes..." Zee whispered. "If that changes you need to let me know alright?" Saint said stroking Zee's ass gently before slapping it hard. "Uhhhh..." Zee moaned, he was taken completely by surprise by the blow. "Now as this is you're first punishment I think 5 will be enough but I want you to count them for me ok?" Saint said. Zee was so turned on that he hadn't fully taken in what Saint had said when the second blow land with a whack on his other cheek.</p><p>Zee was pretty sure he could cum from just this. After a few seconds Saint spoke again. "I think we need to start again." He said sounding disappointed "I asked you to count for me remember Zee?" He asked raining down another 2 hits causing Zee's ass to become redder. "One. Two!" Zee all but screamed unsure if the feeling was more pleasure or pain. "Much better..." Saint muttered rubbing soothing circles over the red marks. Slap. Came the next hit. "Fuck...Three..." Zee said thrusting against Saint's legs. The last 2 slaps were less hard but Zee felt them deeper as his ass was already so sensitive from the five blows he'd already received. It was like they sent waves of pleasure directly to his dick and before he could open his mouth to count he was cumming all over Saint. Jesus fucking Christ..." he screamed. "FOUR AND FIVE!" He yelled as Saint stroked his ass and Zee rode out the final waves of his orgasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Not Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zee was still laid over Saint's knees panting slightly. Saint was stroking Zee's buttocks, it was supposed to be to sooth the redness left by his palms but Saint was enjoying it too much to pretend that was the only reason. He was already semi hard by the end of the spanking and now he achingly so. He slipped his hand beneath Zee and gathered some of his cum on his fingers. "You're so good for me Zee," he said kissing every part of Zee's back he could reach. " now if it gets too much I need you to tell me ok?" He whispered letting his cum soaked fingers slip between Zee's cheeks. "Mmmmmm..." moaned Zee sleepily.</p>
<p>Saint slowly circled Zee's hole with one finger only applying light pressure to see how his lover would react. Zee pushed back on to Saint's fingers and Saint took this as a sign he could proceed. He gathered more of the slick liquid and continued his work, managing to work in a finger to the first knuckle, causing Zee to mewl softly. Saint worked it in and out slowly while thrusting his hips to get some friction on his own throbbing erection.</p>
<p>He continued the torturously slow actions for as long as he could take, loving every sound he was able to draw out from Zee. When it became too much for him to cope with Saint began helping Zee off his knees and on to the bed. "Come on my love," he coaxed "I need to be inside you." He said kissing Zee deeply. Zee was slowly recovering from his orgasm but still felt completely boneless, he was helpless to help Saint with the preparations. "Please..." He begged softly. "Just lay down and enjoy my love." Saint said with absolute authority as Zee lay face down on the bed. Saint dug out out the lube and began working Zee open.</p>
<p>Every one of Zee's moans went straight to Saint's dick and he purposefully went as slow as he could stand, occasionally stroking himself to relieve some of the tension. He was still only using one finger, going in and out, just barely grazing Zee's prostate making Zee moan and call his name every time he did. By the time he worked 2 fingers inside Zee he was babbling mess. He alternated between pushing himself back on Saint's fingers and grinding his erection into the bed. "Saint please..." he begged panting, his second orgasm was fast approaching but Saint was still acting like they had all the time in the world.</p>
<p>"Please what?" Saint asked, biting Zee's still rosy cheek and jabbing his prostate at the same time. Zee was so over sensitised he wasn't what he wanted nor could he form actual words. "Uhhhhhhhh...." he moaned. Praying Saint would take mercy on him soon. "Zee how are you so perfect?" Saint asked, avoiding Zee's prostate as he spoke. "A few touches and you make the prettiest noises. I could listen to you moan all night." He continued before rubbing both fingers against Zee's special place. "Fuuuuuuuuccccckkkk." Zee screamed at the sensation. Saint had to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming.</p>
<p>He finally added the third finger completely avoiding the prostate. After a few minutes of this Zee became impatient and started pushing back harder on Saint's fingers. "Are you that needy my love? Want to cum?" Saint whispered. "Yes! Please Saint. Please." Saint loved hearing Zee beg and could never say no to him. "Up on your knees then." He said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Once Zee complied he slipped one hand around Zee's leaking erection and began to slowly stroke. "Show me how much you want to cum Zee." He commanded. "Work for it and let me hear how much you're enjoying yourself."</p>
<p>Zee was going to die. He wasn't sure what was better, Saint's hand around his dick, his fingers in his ass or the way he bossed Zee around in the series fucking way but he was almost certain one of those things would be his cause of death. But one thing he was sure of was that he would die happy. He rocked back as hard as he could until he got Saint's fingers brushing his prostate then kept his movements small and fast. "Fuck. Saint." He moaned. "I'm so close...." he was almost weeping. "Cum for me now Zee." Saint said and buried his fingers deep inside of him.</p>
<p>Zee came again screaming Saint's name then collapsing forward unable to move. He'd just had 2 of the most intensive orgasms of his life back to back and he felt so light he could float away at any second. "Zeeee..." Saint moaned from behind him. "Huh?" He said shocked how hoarse his voice sounded. "I could jack off and cum on your back but I really want to cum onside you. Can I? Please?" Saint panted slowly stroking himself. He was completely prepared for Zee saying no, and he would understand 100%. Tonight had been so intense but he knew he could ask anything of Zee without fear of pressuring him onto doing anything he wasn't comfortable with.</p>
<p>Zee too a moment to catch his breath and enjoy the floaty feeling. He knew he should say no but there was this voice in his head demanding to know exactly what that would feel like, being fucked hard when he was already in this state. He could always tell Saint to stop if he didn't enjoy it and its not like anyone ever died from being fucked too well. Probably. "Do it..." he panted. "But if I say stop..." he continued "Then of course I'll stop my love." Saint said breathlessly "But I need you to know I can't go slow..." he continued lining himself up slowly, giving Zee a chance to change his mind. "Fucking do it." He moaned.</p>
<p>Saint pulled him up by the hips and easily slid all the way in, the tip of his dick bumping harshly into Zee's prostate, causing Zee's eyes to roll into the back of his head. Saint's fingers dug in to Zee's hips hard enough to bruise and he began fucking Zee at a brutal pace. "Yeeesssssss...." screamed Zee "Yes. Yes. Yes." He chanted with every thrust. Saint was so close but he was enjoying himself too much to let it be over too quickly. He reached around Zee and found his dick was semi hard. Saint began stroking him sloppily as his own hips pistoned faster and faster. Zee tried to scream as his body gave a valiant attempt at a third orgasm but his voice finally gave out. He had been milked dry by the earlier two orgasm so he silently screamed and clenched tightly around Saint's dick as his third dry orgasm was wrung from his exhausted body. Feeling Zee clench around him was all it took for Saint to spray wave after wave of cum all over his lovers prostate before collapsing on top of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Taking Good Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint got up as quickly as he could after such a satisfying orgasm, and went to the bathroom. Once he had sorted himself out he grabbed things to clean Zee up and headed back to the bedroom. Zee was still snoring when he got back so Saint tried to clean him up as quickly and quietly as possible. By the time that was done Zee was semi conscious. "Uh that was amazing Saint. But I feel like I've melted into a puddle and I can't move." He said with a really hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry Zee!" Saint said feeling guilty "Did I go too far? Are you hurt?" He asked, praying his fiancé was ok. "No it was perfect!" Zee said trying to make his voice louder. "I'm just worn out baby, I'll be fine." He hated making Saint worry and if he had any control over his body he would get up and hug him.</p><p>Saint took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that Zee was a grown man who knew what he wanted and had no trouble in voicing his likes and dislikes especially to his own fiancé. He still couldn't stop worrying but he did feel a little better. "Ok my love, but today you are resting and letting me take care of you ok?" Saint said stroking Zee's face. Zee leaned into the touch and kissed Saint's fingers. "Mmmmmm" he said in response. "Rest for a minute and I'll be back with some food. Is porridge ok?" Saint asked marveling at how soft Zee's lips were. "Perfect." Zee replied. Saint laid a soft kiss on Zee's cheek then left to the kitchen.</p><p>He returned as quickly as he could with a tray of food and drinks. Zee tried to sort himself to sit up and eat but winced in pain so Saint lent a hand. Once he made sure Zee was sat up comfortably with plenty of pillows he passed him some tablets to help with the pain and a glass of orange juice to wash it down. "Drink it all my love." He instructed Zee "It'll help replish some of your energy." Zee didn't realise how thirsty he was and found himself happily drinking every drop. "Thank you" he said with a smile passing the glass back to Saint.</p><p>Saint put the tray on Zee's lap before making himself comfortable on the bed. "Can I feed you baby?" Saint asked picking up the spoon. Zee nodded happily, he loved getting spoiled by Saint. Saint began picking up the porridge and honey up and bringing it to Zee's lips. Once he'd had his fill of that Saint offered him some fruit and proceeded to feed him a few of the grapes. Zee was soon full and decided he needed a hug so he let Saint move the tray then lay his head against Saint's shoulder for a while. Zee would have happily stayed there for longer but his bladder was about to explode. "Saiiinnntt..." he whined "I have to go to the bathroom but I don't know if my legs can carry me..." If he was being completely honest he was hoping Saint would carry on babying him for a but longer. Saint always showed him how much he cared but it was so nice to be completely doted upon.</p><p>Saint smiled at Zee's baby voice knowing exactly what he was hoping for. "Shall I carry you? Then maybe I could get you a bath ready if you feel up to it?" He said stroking Zee's hair. "Are you sure?" Zee asked "I don't want to be too much trouble..." he said feeling pleased with the result he'd gotten. "Nothing is too much trouble for my baby." Saint said. He kissed the top of Zee's head then walked around to the other side of the bed. "Put your arms around my neck and hold tight ok?" Saint said bending down. Zee did as he was told and Saint picked him up and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.</p><p>He made sure Zee was safe on the toilet then began running the bath for Zee. He added Zee's favourite bath oil then checked the temperature of the water before helping Zee in. Zee sighed as he lay back and let the water cover his chest. "You relax for a minute while I change the bed then I'll was your hair for you." Saint said as Zee closed his eyes obeying Saint and relaxing. Saint went and quickly tidied up a little and changed the bed before heading back to  Zee. "You're so beautiful." He whispered seeing Saint so completely relaxed. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked as he stroked Zee's cheek. "Nearly as much as I love you." Zee replied holding Saint's hands and kissing his palm.</p><p>They stayed there for a moment just enjoying looking at each other, both feeling overwhelmingly happy and loved. "Can we shower together?" Saint asked "I want to wash your hair." He explained. "Yes please." Zee said happily. He loved how close being naked with Saint made him feel, it wasn't a sexual thing this time although that was usually a factor. This was more about having no barriers between them. Saint pulled the plug and helped Zee to stand up and took him to the shower.</p><p>Saint set the shower to the hot temperature he knew Zee preferred, then both of them stepped under the spray. "You just relax and I'll wash your hair ok?" Saint whispered into Zee's ear inhaling the scent of sweat and sex as he spoke. A part of Saint wanted to demand Zee smelled that way forever. Smelled like him forever. But he knew he could never be that selfish, he did however use his own shampoo on Zee so he could still show a tiny bit of ownership. Saint was possessive, sue him! Once they were both fully clean he wrapped Zee in a towel and carried him to the bedroom.</p><p>Saint had shorts and tops laid out for them already so once Zee was properly dry he helped him dress and dried his hair for him. Zee couldn't stop yawning, even though he hadn't done anything he was still feeling the effects of their love making. "Saiiinnntt..." he said giving his fiancé his best puppy eyes. "Can we snuggle and nap pleeeaaaasssseeee?" He begged batting his eyelashes. Saint chuckled "Anything for my baby." He said getting them comfortable in the bed. "I need to pamper you more often." Saint said snuggling as close as possible to Zee. "We can take turns pampering each other forever." Zee replied kissing Zee on the lips and settling down to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Event of the Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint and Zee had been living together for a month now and their relationship kept going from strength to strength. Zee learned he enjoyed being naughty occasionally if it meant he got all those orgasms and then Saint taking such good care of him. He always repaid Saint by taking good care of him too, his Bunny deserved to be pampered! Tonight they had an awards ceremony where they would be wearing the matching brooches that had been made by the same jeweller who made their engagement rings. Zee was so excited to be showing off his couples brooch and their rings. He wanted to scream to the world that Saint was his.</p><p>Saint always loved being done up by his and Zee's stylist especially when they were wearing couples outfits. Today however, Saint was less than pleased. Zee's outfit was far too revealing leaving him at risk of getting hard in public. He'd never dictate what Zee wore he just wished his fiancé wasn't so hot all the time, making him so needy. All the way to the event Saint couldn't keep his eyes off of Zee's chest, if he caught him at the right angle he could see all the way down to his navel. Saint spent a good portion of the ride thinking of his grandma to stop himself from getting hard.</p><p>Things would have been totally fine of Zee hadn't noticed the effect his look was having of Saint. But he did so it wasn't. When they arrived at the event Zee took every opportunity to show off his body, Saint kept grabbing him and trying to get him to cover up a little at least but Zee was in full on tease mode and just pulled the gap open all the more. Luckily all the fans watching assumed it was fanservice but little did they know that Saint was 2 seconds away from getting Zee as hard as he was then riding him til he was screaming Saint's name.</p><p>"You know you'll pay for this later, right?" Saint whispered in Zee's ear making him shudder. "You need to learn to be good for me again..." he said before quickly licking Zee's neck which was hidden by Saint's hand. As soon as Saint had finished speaking he walked away leaving Zee stuck to the spot feeling horny as hell. Saint mingled with the crowd a little before pulling Zee along with him. They were there as a BL couple after all.</p><p>Saint had a surprise planned for Zee tonight. Recently they'd been talking more and more about how they wanted the world to know they were a couple. They had been planning their wedding for a while and as they lived together it would only be a matter of time before people found out. They'd just been so busy that they never got round to sorting it out, that was kind of there thing, Saint thought with a smile. They both knew they were presenting an award later that evening but they had been nominated a few times, so the second Saint got on stage with Zee he was making his announcement.</p><p>Saint had talked it through with management and their families who agreed it was a sweet gesture and now he eagerly awaited the moment he could announce to the world that they were officially engaged. Saint was overjoyed when they won their award he held Zee's hand tightly as they walked up to the stage to collect their award. Zee guided Saint to the microphone to say his thanks first and for a moment Saint felt nervous but then he looked at the way Zee was smiling at him and he knew they'd be fine. So he began his speech.</p><p>"Hi! Zee and I are so happy to be receiving this award and I just want to say a few words of thanks before I hand over to Zee. First I want to thank our fans, if it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't be where we are now, so thank you for your love and support. Next I want to thank our friends and family who've helped us every step of this amazing journey, we love you! Finally I want to thank the man standing next to me, the man who drives me crazy with his wardrobe choice, the man who picks me up when I'm down and makes me feel love in a way I never knew possible. So thank you Zee for being my Fighter, for being my partner, for being my soul mate and for agreeing to be my husband." He finished and finally looked over at Zee.</p><p>Zee was in tears as Saint pulled him in to a tight hug. The crowd was screaming and cheering at Saint's speech and Zee was almost too shocked to speak but he was too grateful to not. He walked to the microphone holding Saint's hand. "Uhhh Saint says he loves me but he made me cry!" He said huffing a laugh, trying to compose himself. "I love our fans and as Saint said I'm so grateful to each and every one of you. Our friends and family might tease us but I know they have our backs 100% and we couldn't have made it without them so thank you all too. Now you..." he said turning to Saint. "You make me fall more in love with you more every single day, you make me want to be the best version of myself and I can't wait to be your husband." He finished bowing briefly before heading off the stage.</p><p>Zee was still crying so Saint pulled him into a private corner. "Are you ok? Was it too much?" Saint asked gently. Zee shook his head. "I just love you so much Saint and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you love me back. He said smiling. "God if I'm like this now imagine what I'll be like when we're getting married!" He said smiling still as Saint wiped away his tears. When Zee had calmed down they went out to mingle with the crowd a little more and face the media together after their announcement. "Don't think I've forgotten about you being naughty Zee." Saint whispered "The second you get home you're mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Punishment?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interviews and questions seemed to go on forever. "How long have you been together? Do you think this will effect your careers? Do you know you're and inspiration to the lbgtq community?" That last one had Saint tearing up, years ago when he realised he was gay he was always looking for someone to look up to, someone to show him that being gay was ok. He was lucky enough to have the full support of his amazing Mae but he knew not everyone was that lucky.  He felt so glad to think that even one person felt like things were even slightly brighter for them because of him. They answered most questions apart from the more personal ones then Saint whispered in Zee's ear. "Home now..." and Zee began making excuses for them to leave.</p><p>It was after midnight by the time they arrived home but both men were too buzzing with anticipation to even consider sleeping. "Punishment time Zee." Saint whispered seductively. "But first..." he said leading Zee to their bedroom. "I want you to sit there and watch ok? No touching." He finished sitting Zee down on the bed. Saint walked over to his dressing table grabbed his phone out of his pocket and turned on his favourite Beyoncé song. He put the phone on the table and began moving.</p><p>"I love to love you baby..." Beyoncé sang and Saint gave Zee a short dirty lap dance, grinding his bottom down hard on to Zee's groin feeling him beginning to get an erection by the time he'd finished. Then he walked away to the chair looking seductively over his shoulder. "I'm feeling sexy..." the music continued and Saint stroked all the way down his chest before undoing his pants. As the music continued Saint rolled his body in time with the beat. He turned away from Zee while still dancing, giving Zee a perfect view of his ass. He pulled down one side of his shirt to reveal his whole left shoulder, throwing Zee a smouldering look behind him as he did.</p><p>Zee was going to cum in his pants or die or both. Saint kept on surprising him over and over again. How the hell could one man be this hot? Who taught him to dance this way? Every undulation of Saint's hips had a direct line to Zee's dick and before the first verse was over Zee was straining against his pants almost painfully. Saint was already shirtless and still moving like he'd been trained as a professional stripper. Thoughts of purchasing a pole once they got their new house flitted across Zee's mind but he quickly filed that away for later consideration so he could fully concentrate on his sexy fiancé's every move.</p><p>"You're so sexy... the song went on as Saint pointed at Zee with one hand while sliding his pants down with the other. Saint stepped out of his pants and kicked them across the room at Zee. Now Saint was down to just his boxers and Zee could see beads of sweat forming, he was hypnotised as one rolled down his cheek then dripped onto his pec before sliding down to Saint's nipple. It was so erotic watching Saint dancing, his eyes closed with no inhibitions. He slowly palmed himself through his boxers and Zee bucked his hips in the air moaning loudly.</p><p>Zee had been mostly silent apart from the occasional gasp but now he'd started making noise he couldn't stop. "Saint please..." he begged "I need you..." Saint didn't reply, he continued moving in perfect rhythm with the music, his erection tenting lewdly in his boxers. As the music began to fade out Saint again turned away from Zee once more bending over to remove his boxers and revealing a button plug nestled between his cheeks. "Fuck!" Zee shouted, desperately wanting to touch himself.</p><p>Saint walked over slowly to Zee. "Did you touch yourself Zee?" Saint asked breathing heavily. Zee shook his head firmly "I swear I was good Saint... Please..." he begged. "I believe you." Saint whispered in Zee's ear tracing the shell with his tongue. "Now strip and sit against the head board." He said moving away slightly. Saint held back a laugh as Zee almost fell over trying to strip off as quickly as he could. As soon as Zee was sat down, erection slapped against his stomach, Saint kneeled in front of him. "Just keep watching baby, no touching..." he said and began working the plug in and out of himself.</p><p>By the time Saint had finished toying with himself he was leaking like a tap and ready to cum at any second. He got foor the bed and located the lube and also pulled out a cock rings. He sauntered back over to Zee and kissed him hungrily before straddling his legs and continuing their kiss. Saint poured the lube directly on to Zee's dick amazing Zee hiss and moan wantonly. Saint slowly worked Zee's shaft with his hand, tapping the tip before slowly circling his finger gathering up all the precum there.</p><p>Zee gasped at the sensation of finally being touched. "Uhhh Saint I'm so so so close... please..." he begged. Zee watched as Saint raised the finger covered in his precum to his lips before swiping it clean with his tongue. "Shit..." Zee said, God he loved Saint. "I can't have you coming too soon Zee." Saint said in a soft voice. "I want to ride you til I cum first, when I'm satisfied I'll think about you cumming." He finished rolling on the cock ring on Zee's dick ensuring he wouldn't cum until Saint gave him permission. Saint crawled forward and lined Zee up against his hole.</p><p>Zee held his breath waiting for Saint to slid down. But instead Saint toyed with him catching the tip against his hole over and over before finally taking the tip inside. Zee gasped wanting to buck up and plunge right in to Saint's tight heat. "Touch me Zee." Saint commanded before finally sinking down and taking all of Zee inside. Saint kissed Zee sloppily before leaning back  and supporting himself with his hands on Zee's legs. Saint threw his head back and began riding Zee with complete abandonment.</p><p>Zee was so grateful for the ring currently preventing him from cumming or he would have blown his load the second Saint started moving. He watched as Saints muscles tensed and his mouth fell open in his blissed out state. Zee finally remembered Saint's command and began touching Saint's body, he began pinching Saint's nipples making Saint keen loudly and increase his pace. Zee slid his hand down to Saint's leaking erection as the tension coiled in his stomach. He began stroking Saint hard and fast desperate to get him off so he could finally cum too.</p><p>Saint was so close to cumming with Zee's hand around his dick as he rode him. He quickened his pace and leaned further back so he was hitting his prostate with every movement. "Zeeeeee...." Saint screamed and came all up Zee's chest with a drop even hitting his chin. He collapsed forward on to Zee's shoulder to rest for a moment, panting hard. "Mmm that was so good Zee..." he purred. "You were amazing." Zee replied. "Sooo..." he continued. Saint smiled and climbed off of Zee and lay next to him. "Oh you mean you want to cum?" Saint said walking his fingers up Zee's chest. "Mmm yeah please baby." Zee said fidgeting. "Yeah that's not happening tonight. I warned you that you were getting punished my love, so no orgasms for you just now. If you're good I might let you cum when I've cleaned up and had a nap." Saint finished kissing Zee softly before leaving their bed and heading to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait... Saint had actually left him like that? Cock ring still in pace and painfully hard? How could he! Zee lamented, staring down at his flushed, leaking, red dick. He was so tempted to rip the damn thing off and just bring himself to completion, but then what punishment would that incur? He wondered terrified. No, Zee would just wait and be good and then surely Saint would take pity on him right? How could not, when Zee was so pitiful? Or... He could go to the bathroom and beg for release. Yup that was totally the way to go, begging.</p><p>Zee pulled himself off the bed and headed into the bathroom, even if Saint refused he could at least wash the cum off himself and see if Saint would at least let him remove the ring. On the way he may or may not have practiced his best pathetic face. "Saaaaiiiinnnntttt..."" he whined as he opened the bathroom door, shutting up as soon as he saw his sexy fiancé's body with water cascading down it. Saint turned round to the source of the whining. "Yes Zee?" Saint said both hands above his head lathering his hair accentuating the muscles on his arm and chest. Zee lost all thoughts seeing how hot this pose made his already hot fiancé look.</p><p>Saint grinned over his shoulder. "My love..." Saint said softly "...Did I break you?" He asked with a smile. "Huh?" Said Zee with a dazed look on his face. Saint stopped trying with words and simply beckoned Zee with his finger. Saint really did have every intention of leaving Zee like that until he'd at least showered but he hadn't expected Zee to follow him like a lost puppy. Zee stepped under the shower and held Saint tight, "Please Saint..." Zee pleaded and Saint couldn't refuse, he gently removed the ring and Zee moaned from deep within his chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you wait." Saint said kissing Zee. "How do you want to finish, my love?" He asked. Zee couldn't even answer he was just so desperate to cum. Saint decided to pick for him, he was still loose so he turned around and guided Zee back into his hole, moaning as Zee slid in with one slick movement. "Saint..." Zee whispered needing desperate to just fuck into Saint til he came. Saint braced his hands against the wall then said "It's ok my love..." and all of Zee's resolve crumbled.</p><p>Zee grabbed hold of Saint's waist and pistoned his hips hard and fast chasing his orgasm. "Saint, Saint, Saint, Saint..." zee chanted on repeated and he slammed in harder and faster nailing Saint's prostate on almost every thrust. "Uhh Zee yessssss...." Saint screamed, he could feel his second orgasm approaching. Zee's hips stuttered as he spurted rope after rope of hot cum deep inside Saint. "Fuck Zee!" Saint all but cried, "I was so close again and now I'm hard agaiiiinnnn..." he moaned as Zee collapsed panting on his shoulder. "Just...Gimme...A minute..." Zee slurred in response.</p><p>Saint cleaned them both up, helping Zee recover from his long awaited orgasm then led them both back to the bed. "Saint are you ok?" Zee asked. "I didn't go too rough did I?" He asked snuggling up to Saint. "No my love..." Saint said snuggling up "Did I take your punishment too far?" He asked kissing down Zee's spine. "No but I definitely do not like that punishment." Zee said pouting. "Well I don't like being horny all day because YOU can't stop flashing your sexy chest." Saint said tickling Zee making Zee squirm and giggle against him before brushing against Saint's erection "No but seriously...Zee...I'm horny again..."</p><p>Zee smiled "Well what shall we do about that?" Wiggling his ass back against Saint's growing erection. "Hmm," said Saint slowly thrusting himself forward against Zee's ass. "I guess I could just jerk off by myself." He finished completely stilling his motions for a moment. "Noooo!" Said Zee pushing himself back on Saint's erection. "But Zee this can't be some marathon all night long sex session we have work in the afternoon at it's already 2am..." Saint said biting Zee's shoulder and continuing his thrusting this time slipping between Zee's cheeks.</p><p>"Shit..." Zee said as Saint's dick slid past his hole. "Mmmmmm" moaned Saint against Zee's ear. "I could just keep doing this and make myself cum?" Saint suggested continuing his ministrations. "But I want you inside me," Zee said in a whiny voice, grabbing Saint's hand and guiding it between his legs "I'm so hard already we could both cum together this time." He said trying to sound seductive. Saint huffed a laugh against his ear. "Wow, how could I possibly refuse your sexy voice?" Saint said grinning "You are such a big doofus my love."</p><p>Zee pretended to be offended for a second before reply. "I may be a big doofus but you know that and you're still marrying me... SUCKER!" He said laughing. His laugh didn't last long though as Saint had somehow found the lube and was beginning to circle Zee's hole making him shudder. "I don't know what that makes me but it makes you mine..." Saint said pushing his finger in fully rendering Zee speechless.   Saint continued thrusting his hips and fingers in synchronism, leaving a slick trail of precum on Zee's leg while using his free hand to work Zee's erection.</p><p>Zee was a mewling mess by the time Saint had finished prepping him, with Saint only in a slightly better condition himself "How do you get me like this Zee? Do you know before you I was lucky if I masturbated twice a week and now this is the third time of the night..." Saint said as he lined himself up. "I love you so fucking much Zee." He finished and slid in with one slick thrust. "Uhhhh.... Love you so much Saint." Zee moaned as Zee fucked into him. Saint knew this was going to be over pathetically fast once again but he was too drunk on love and lust to care, he just kept pounding into Zee feeling that tell tale tingle spreading from his belly. "I'm close Zee..." he warned. Zee pushed Saint's hand from his dick as his  timing was off because he was about to cum. "Wait for me.." Zee said jerking himself hard and fast while trying to meet each of Saint's thrusts. One perfectly time hit of his prostate finally pushed Zee over the edge as he spilled on to his own hand and the clenching around him dragged Saint with right along with Zee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that all their fans knew about the wedding Saint and Zee decided to actually set a date. They'd discussed it with all of their parents and had already decided the wedding would be in London as Saint had cousins who lived there and he and Zee had always wanted to explore England. They decided to have the wedding and one week family holiday there before having a week in Paris just the two of them.</p><p>They started by looking at where they could get married. Saint liked the idea of a traditional English church while Zee was more interested in having an outdoor wedding. It took a lot of searching but they finally found a perfect compromise. It was a church that had been mostly destroyed in WW2 but had been kept as it was as a reminder of all those who died. Nature had reclaimed most of it but the structure that remained was eerily beautiful. It was a perfect combination just like the couple themselves.</p><p>Next they had to decide what sort of clothes they wanted to wear. They had several friends who were designers so decided to design their own and keep it as a surprise from each other until the big day. Saint was so excited with the idea of having a surprise for each other but every time he thought of something he might like Zee was the first person he wanted to share it with. To some extent Zee was the same but for him there was this underlying fear that he wouldn't measure up to how amazing Saint would look. He shared his concerns with Saint who reassured his fiancée that Zee could walk down the aisle in his gym clothes and he would still be breathtakingly beautiful and while it had made Zee smile, he still had niggling worries.</p><p>Everyone went wild with the announcement of their upcoming nuptials and 99% of the comments they received were beautiful and supportive but there was that 1% that were the complete opposite. They said Saint was too good for Zee and even called him a poor replacement for Perth which stung. Zee tried his best to ignore the negativity but the longer time went on the more difficult it became. He began avoiding social media but after a while his insecurities got the better of him and he went back on. He never said anything to Saint about what was happening but he didn't need to, Saint knew him well enough to know when he was troubled.</p><p>One morning he received a particularly nasty dm telling him that he was ruining Saint's life by marrying him and he should be ashamed of himself for being so selfish. That was his breaking point, he stayed in bed and wept, not caring about his plans for the day with Poppy and Max. Saint had a commercial to shoot so was already out of their home before Zee even woke up and it was 7pm before he finally got home. At first Saint thought Zee might still be out with his friends until he heard the quiet sobbing coming from their bedroom.</p><p>Saint immediately ran to the room and saw Zee looking broken in bed. "What's happened? Zee please tell me! Are you alright?" He said touching Zee and checking for injuries. "Am I selfish Saint?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Will I ruin your life?" He said, clutching his phone in his hand then began sobbing once more. Saint pulled Zee into a hug and pulled the phone from his hands. When he read the message he wanted to hit someone, actually he wanted to kill someone. How dare a stranger comment on his personal life and upset the man he loved. But Saint knew if he flew off the handle Zee would only feel worse.</p><p>Saint took a few steadying breaths as he hugged Zee. He had to make things better, seeing Zee so hurt broke his heart. "Zee baby listen to me." He said. Zee buried his head in Saint's neck but nodded. "Am I selfish?" He asked softly. "Because I want exactly what you want. I want us to be husbands and spend the rest of our lives together, but your acting career is just beginning and this could negatively effect it so I must be selfish right?" Saint continued running his fingers through Zee's hair. Zee sniffled and pulled out of Saint's embrace. "No! You're the least selfish person I know!" He replied.</p><p>"But all the things I want could negatively effect you, some of your fans said, so I must be..." Saint tried to continue but Zee interrupted him "I'm a grown man Saint, it's my choice if I want to be with you and no one gets to comment on that. That's just between you and me." Saint grinned at how serious Zee was. "So what's the difference between you an me? Why is your decision to love me selfish but mine to love you isn't?" Saint asked wiping away the remains of Zee's tears. "But Saint you're so much better than me, you're so talented and handsome plus you're way richer than I am. People think I'm a gold digger...." he said lowering his head.</p><p>Saint was getting really pissed now, his baby was hurting and he wanted to throttle who ever made him feel this way. "Ok Zee. In our entire relationship what is the most expensive thing either of us has bought for each other?" Saint asked, traces of anger slipping into his voice. "I don't know..." Zee said. "Well let's see..." Saint said in his best sarcastic tone. "Hmm who paid for a three day break with food and accommodation to make the worlds best proposal with privately designed engagement rings?" He asked. "Was that me? Did I flash my cash because I knew you were a gold digger and that was the best way to get you to say yes?" He finished.</p><p>Zee knew he was in trouble. Saint's voice had changed and Zee recognised the look on his face. Zee was getting punished for this for sure. "No..." he answered. "It was me. I'm sorry Saint, I shouldn't have let those people get to me so bad. It's just I love you so much, I want the best for you and sometimes I worry that I'm not good enough." Zee said looking down. "In the words of an occasionally wise man 'I'm a grown man Zee and no one should get to comment on that.'" Saint said lifting Zee's chin and kissing him deeply. "Now come on love, you're getting a bath while I change the bed OK?" Saint said pressing their foreheads together. "Ok my love." Zee said smiling. "Don't thank me too soon Zee" Saint said with a dangerous look in his eyes. "you made me a promise to never doubt our love and as you've broken that promise you will be punished." He finished pressing a quick kiss to Zee's temple before heading off to run his bath.<br/>,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Punishment...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint made sure the bath was the perfect temperature for Zee before adding some of his favourite oils. He went and collected Zee from the bedroom and carried him to the bathroom, placing him down at the edge of the bath. He checked Zee over to make sure that he was in a better state of mind than earlier before going in to full dom mode. "Your punishment  begins now Zee." He said as he started removing Zee's clothes. "For a while now you've been keeping important things to yourself haven't you?" He stated, daring Zee to try and deny it. "Yes Saint." He said looking at the floor. "I'm really sorry." He finished sadly.</p><p>Saint tipped Zee's chin up to look at him. "I know that you're sorry Zee and I adore you but you are still going to learn this lesson.'' He said removing Zee's pants. "To begin with, I want to hear every single thought that goes through that pretty little brain of yours." He said palming Zee through his boxers. "And I mean every single one Zee. I want to hear it out loud. Starting right now." He said squeezing Zee's growing erection. "Uhhh..." Zee moaned "I'm thinking you're so hot when you're like this and I can't wait to see what happens next." He blurted out. "So good for me Zee." Saint whispered in his ear.</p><p>He released Zee's erection then continued "Anything else Zee?" Saint  asked. "I... I... I feel guilty for making you worry and sad that I disappointed you by making it seem like I doubted our love.' Zee said averting his gaze and Saint could tell how hard it had been for him to say those words. Saint hugged Zee gently then removed his boxers. "I know saying those things wasn't easy for you Zee but you're doing so well with your punishment so far. I'm going to change the bed now and to get some things ready but I still want to hear all your thoughts Zee. So shout them to me ok? If you're quiet for too long or don't say everything that's in your mind I'll have to add to your punishment." Saint warned.</p><p>A shiver went down Zee's spine at Saint's words. "I love it so much when you take control Saint. I love YOU so much. Sometimes my heart feels like it's going to explode because its so full of love for you." Zee said as Saint guided him to sit down in the bath. Saint kissed him deeply then whispered. "I love you more than you can ever imagine Zee. You are mine and I am yours and that is forever." Saint said before leaving the room. "Keep talking to me Zee I might not answer every time but I am listening to every word."  He called over his shoulder. "I feel kind of stupid doing this." Zee called after Saint. "But I feel more stupid for letting strangers get to me so much." He called out as he began washing himself.</p><p>Saint was smiling as he changed the bed. He was so proud of Zee for being a good sub but mainly he was proud because he knew how tough this punishment must be for him but here he was still doing it. "I think it's amazing how I spent all day crying and feeling like the world was ending but I have a single conversation with you and I feel... I dunno... lighter?" Zee called. "You make me feel that way too my love." Saint called back. "Now I feel shy but happy." Zee said. Saint finished the bed and grabbed a few silk scarves and the small paddle he'd purchased for them to play with.</p><p>"I'm thinking about touching myself because I'm imagining all the things were going to do." Zee admitted. Saint could here the hesitation in his voice as he spoke. "Hmmm well done for telling me Zee but you are still being punish so no touching." Saint said and headed back to the bathroom. "Time to get out." He said holding the towel for Zee. Zee stepped out of the tub. "I want to kiss you." He whispered. "Just a little kiss because you're doing so well." Saint replied before devouring Zee's mouth for a minute before pulling away. "I want to ask for more kisses but I don't want to increase my punishment. So thank you for my kiss Saint." Zee said slightly breathless.</p><p>Saint led Zee to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. "I'm wondering what you're going to do next and how long I'll have to tell you everything like this." Zee said looking down at the floor. Saint sat Zee down on the bed and turned away to get his phone. "To answer your question Zee, you'll be doing this part of your punishment until I tell you otherwise. Understood?" Saint asked turning back to face Zee. "Yes." Zee replied. "It's just embarrassing for me. Like I'm getting hard just from hearing you speak and not only do you get to see it I have to say the thoughts that go with it." He said sulking slightly.</p><p>"Do you not know the meaning of the word punishment Zee?" Saint asked "I mush have been too lenient in the past..." he mused. "No Saint you're always fair with my punishments its just that I've never had to do anything like this before..." Zee said. "That's because you've never doubted our love before Zee. A punishment should fit the crime don't you think?" Saint said. "Why are you so smart?" Zee asked and Saint huffed a laugh, leaning closer to Zee's ear. "I'm stupidly in love with you..."  he whispered. "Fuck that was so cheesy but it makes me so hot for you." Zee said blushing at his own words.</p><p>Saint smirked at Zee "I'm about to begin the next part of your punishment Zee but the first part still isn't over. So as much as possible I want to hear you ok?" Saint said leading Zee to lay across his knee. "I'm excited and nervous." Zee admitted as he assumed his position. "As this our first time playing with a paddle I won't go too hard until I gauge your response, but I mean it Zee, try your hardest to keep talking. If I feel like you aren't trying your hardest I will add a third part to your punishment and this time I won't cave in because I feel bad for you..." Saint warned before slapping the paddle against Zee's white pert ass producing a satisfying slap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Punishment pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the paddle made contact with his skin Zee wanted to scream, it hurt but the blow went straight to his dick. He held himself still waiting for the next blow. "Don't forget to speak Zee..." Saint warned. Zee sighed he'd been so focused on what he was feeling he forgot about this part of his punishment. "I'm sorry the paddle hurt and felt so good at the same time I forgot to say what was on my mind... I'm scared you're going to punish me more." Zee admitted the words rushing out of him. "I'm not cruel Zee," Saint said stroking the red mark which was forming on Zee's left cheek. "That can be a test run, don't forget next time ok? You have another 9 to go"  </p><p>"Oh thank God," Zee said "thank you Saint." He finished and Saint brought down the paddle three more times just as he finished speaking. "Saint!" Zee screamed "It hurts so much but its good and I feel it all over my body, I'm getting hard..." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "So good Zee, so good for me my love." Saint said soothing the marks once more. "Do you really understand why I'm punishing you Zee?" Saint asked, praying that Zee would understand. "I'm so sorry Saint, I shouldn't have doubted our love, I didn't even think about it like I that I just doubted myself..." Zee said as the tears began to fall.</p><p>"Hush now love, I'm so proud of you." Saint said gently blowing across Zee's heated cheeks. "Oh Saint more please, I want you to fuck me..." Zee moaned. Saint was getting hard and needed to take a moment to calm himself. "This is a punishment Zee," he said in a low growl "You don't get to make requests like that." He finished, slapping Zee with the paddle again. "Fuckkkk...So hot." Zee moaned wantonly as tears stung his eyes. There were 5 slaps to go and then Saint had to decide what he would do after. He wanted to fuck Zee, remind him who he belonged to but at the same time he didn't want to give in to what Zee wanted during a punishment.</p><p>Saint rained down another blow on each cheek and felt Zee's dick drip precum down his leg. "It hurts but I...." Zee moaned trying to form words as tears rolled down his cheeks. Saint decided to give him a break this time as he was sure his mind must be close to blanking out from the sensation. Saint put down the paddle and gently caressed Zee's abused buttocks. "You're so red Zee..." he growled "but you need to be redder." He finished before slapping him 3 times with his open palm. "Ooohhh Saint... pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseee..." Zee moaned as a fresh burst of precum surged from his dick and dripped on to Saint's leg.</p><p>"On the bed now." Saint commanded helping Zee to his feet. Saint grabbed the lube, balm and a cock ring for Zee. He might be about to give Zee what he wanted by fucking him but it would be on Saint's terms. Zee was laying on the bed face down slowly humping himself against the blanket. "I didn't give you permission to do that Zee..." Saint warned and Zee immediately stilled. "It just hurts and I'm soooo hard." Zee moaned desperately. "Shall I make it better?" Saint asked softly. "You don't have to say everything in your mind now love. Just the important things ok?" Zee smiled over his shoulder with tears in his eyes. "Please Saint make me better I need you." He begged. Saint's lip quirked into a half smile and he unscrewed the balm. "I'm here love." Saint whispered seductively</p><p>He climbed on to the bed and began slowly massage the balm on to Zee's ruddy cheeks. Once the left cheek was covered in balm he blew on it making Zee shudder and moan. "Please... Please Saint." Zee begged. Saint blew again. "Patience my love." He said pulling Zee cheeks apart and blowing on his hole before licking at it with tiny kitten licks. "Ahhhhhh..." Zee screamed pushing his ass back on to Saint's face. "You like that Zee?" Saint asked as he pulled out his face. "Mmmmmm" Zee purred. Saint moved to the other cheek rubbing in the balm gently and blowing on it the same as before. "Your cheeks are always beautiful Zee but seeing my marks on them makes them even more beautiful." Saint sighed against Zee's ass blowing both cheeks again.</p><p>Saint gently spread Zee's cheeks and dove in with his tongue. He licked and kissed and slurred Zee's hole until he was a writhing mess. When he felt like Zee was getting close he stopped. On your knees Zee..." he said and Zee obeyed so quickly Saint couldn't help smiling. "My beautiful, perfect fiancé..." Saint said as he poured the lube on his fingers. "I love you so much..." he continued pushing in his first finger fully into Zee's loosened hole. "It hurts me to see you sad and doubting our love Zee." He said as he continued  pumping his finger in and out of Zee working in a second and finally aiming for Zee's prostate making him moan even louder.</p><p>Saint pumped himself slowly as he continued working his fingers inside Zee. He was about to reach for the cock ring for Zee when he accidentally brushed to hard against Zee's prostate and Zee came hard all over the bed  screaming Saint's name. Saint continued with his fingers but avoiding Zee's prostate. "Zee..." Saint whispered leaning over Zee so his erection brush against Zee's cheek. "Can I show you that your mine?" He asked pushing himself against Zee's hole. "Please?" He begged feeling the desperation kicking in. If Zee said no of course Saint wouldn't push him and would use his own hand to finish off but the desire to be inside his lover was burning him up.</p><p>Saint rubbed himself along Zee's hole again. "Mmmm... Please Saint, do it." Zee moaned, still high from his orgasm. "Show me I'm yours. Don't be gentle." He said and any self control Saint had disappeared. He lined himself up and shoved in, there was nothing gentle about this. It was all lust and Saint's need to claim Zee. He pulled Zee back against him as he bottomed out then grabbed his hips and fucked him fast. "You. Are. Mine." Saint said punctuating every word with a thrust before pitoning his hips chasing his orgasm. "I love you so much Zee."  He called. "Saint, Saint, Saint..." Zee chanted as the pleasure became too much. Zee thrust one final time before emptying himself deep inside of Zee. Zee's eye's rolled in his head as his body tried its best to cum again but was too wrung out to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint was pacing. He knew he should be calm, he'd wanted this for so long but he was about to explode from all the butterflies in tummy. Today was the day he would marry the love of his life Zee. Just thinking that sentence made him want to laugh and cry and scream, Zee overwhelmed him in so many beautiful ways and now they were about be officially joined together forever. The weather was perfect, sunny but not too hot. The baby blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds as a few birds swooped in formation over head.</p><p>Zee took a deep breath. He would NOT cry, this was one of the happiest days of his life and even though they would be happy tears, Zee didn't want to cry. He wanted to take photo's with his mind to forever remember every detail of the day. The remains of the church covered in slow climbing ivy reminded Zee of a renaissance painting and he couldn't think of a more perfect setting to marry  Saint, who looked like a walking work of art himself. He found himself reaching for his camera desperately needing a distraction from the joy which was bubbling just beneath the surface of his skin.</p><p>They were supposed to stay apart. Just for the hour or so before the service but Zee just couldn't do it. He waited for Tommy, his best man, to be occupied and took the opportunity to sneak away. He snapped a few photo's of the church as he went, his feet seemed to know which way to go so he simply followed the pull to where they were leading. He turned a corner and his breath was knocked out of him. Saint looked ethereal, he was almost too beautiful to be real. Zee snapped a photo as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was overcome with a feeling of adoration as he saw Saint looking so handsome in his suit.</p><p>Saint must have heard the click of the shutter or maybe he just sensed Zee's presence, and turned to look at him. Saint's heart almost beat out of his chest when he saw Zee. He couldn't stop asking himself how did he get so lucky? Zee was beautiful inside and out and today he exuded sexiness. Saint did a quick check to make sure no one had noticed Zee's arrival and quietly slipped away to be with the man who was about to be his husband.</p><p>The second they were close enough they kissed, so softly and delicately it was like they'd never kissed before. It left Zee breathless, "You look so beautiful My Bunny..." he whispered. "...Just perfect." He said kissing Saint's cheek. Saint smiled brightly. "Have you seen yourself Zee? You look like you just walked out of a fashion magazine!" He said resting his head on Zee's chest. "I can't believe My Koala is about to be my husband." He said blushing. "You and me forever baby." Zee said grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>They kissed again, not as gently as before but still chaste        <br/>They kissed again, not as gently as before but still chaste. Zee "Mmmm'd" into the kiss, wanting the world to disappear for a while. "Sup?" Saint's Ma called bursting the little bubble the two had created. "Coming Ma!" Saint called. "Go! Before we get in trouble..." Saint said with a giggle. "I'll go after one more kiss..." Zee said wiggling his eyebrows. "Ooh getting cheeky are we?" Saint said, his dom voice beginning to assert itself. "What is taking so long?!" His Ma called once more so Saint quickly pecked Zee's lips once more before before turning to leave. "See you soon husband." He called quietly over his shoulder.</p><p>They decided they would walk down the aisle together. They were an equal partnership in every single aspect of their relationship so it wouldn't be them if they did it the traditional way. The came from either side of the church and met in the middle both smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. "Shall we?" Zee said offering Saint his hand. "Of course." Saint said holding it tightly. "I love you." He whispered squeezing Zee's hand. "I love you too..." Zee replied his voice cracking from all the emotions he was feeling.</p><p>The song they had chosen together began to play softly and it was time for them to begin walking. They walked past 2 rows of seats on each side where their family and close friends were seated. Both mothers were crying happy tears as they watched their sons waking down the aisle. At the end of the aisle the registrar was waiting behind the podium at the centre with Tommy on Zee's side and Jimmy on Saint's. Tommy and Jimmy flitted from looking at the couple and smiling to looking at each other and blushing.</p><p>The registrar thanked everyone for attending and welcomed them to the beautiful church they were currently in. "Today we are here to celebrate the union of these two men. They are here to publicly declare their love for one another and make a legally binding agreement to stay true to one another.<br/>Saint and Zee have decided to write their own vows for one another, so if you're ready," he said turning to Saint "then please begin."</p><p>Saint took a deep breath before taking his cards from his pockets. "Zee," he said staring into Zee's eyes. "I feel like I've known you forever, like there was never a time I was without you. I feel like I've never not loved you and I know that I will never stop loving you. Every day I find something new to love about you, when you show me a different smile when I tell an awful joke. Or the way your eyes sparkle when I see you when we've been apart. It's strange that I don't remember falling in love with you but I'm certain that I fall again every single time I see you. You care for me in ways I never knew I needed caring for and make me a better man. Thank you for agreeing to spend your life with me and for letting me be the best version of myself." He said a tear slipping from his eye.</p><p>Zee reached over and wiped away the tear. "I love you so much Saint." He whispered letting his hand linger on Saint's cheek. "Now your turn Zee." The registrar said turning to Zee. Zee smiled and caressed Saint's cheek once more before letting go and grabbing the paper with his vows from his pocket. "Saint," he began his voice slightly wobbling. "not a day goes by that I don't thank the universe for letting me find you. Before you my life was just fine, I was ok, then you came into my life and it was like someone had switched on the light in my world. I wasn't fine anymore, I was amazing! You were so perfect that it took me a while to believe that you were real. The first time we kissed I knew I belonged to you, no one could ever make me feel the way you did, I felt like I was finally myself. The more time that passes the more and more I fall in love with you and I know this will never change I will always be falling for you but I know that you'll always be there to catch me." </p><p>By the time he'd finished speaking his face was wet with tears. "I love you so much..." he said hugging Saint. Saint felt like his heart was about to burst with how much love he felt for Zee. "Oh Zee I love you too..." he said his voice trembling. "Such beautiful words from our lovely couple." The registrar said. "Now time for the rings." He said glancing at Jimmy and Tommy, who reached into their pockets and produced the rings. They handed the simple silver bands to Zee and Saint who held them in their hands. "Now for the official words." The registrar began. "Zee do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked looking at Zee. "I do..." Zee whispered as Saint slipped the ring on his finger. "And Saint, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'' He said with a smile as he looked at Saint. "I do!" Saint replied beaming as Zee placed the ring on his finger. "Then if no one has any objections..." he said looking at the guests. "...It is my pleasure to pronounce you wed! Now you may kiss!" He finished and the crowd erupted in cheers as Saint grabbed Zee by his lapels and dragged him forward for a deep, passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their I do's the rest of the day was a blur, they had a small party with everyone who attended the wedding ceremony where they were showered in love and gifts from all involved. It was around 10pm when Saint began yawning so Zee let everyone know his husband was sleepy and he was taking him back to their hotel. Saint thanked everyone from the bottom of his heart for making their day so unbelievably perfect before leaving, hand in hand with his husband.</p><p>They took a black cab to their hotel. Sitting on the back seat, Saint snuggled into Zee's side and rested his head against his shoulder. He put his hand out in front of him and admired the ring on his finger. "Today was amazing, Husband." He said with a smile, thinking to himself that calling Zee his husband would never get old. Zee huffed a laugh intertwining their fingers. "Yes it was, Husband..." he said squeezing Saint's hand. "I do hope my Husband isn't too tired?" Zee asked hopefully. "Your Husband is tired enough to make you do all the work tonight." Saint whispered in Zee's ear, nipping at the lobe. Zee gave a rumbling moan in response. Just as he turned to attack Saint's mouth, the taxi came to a stop outside of their hotel.</p><p>The paid their driver and practically ran to their very luxurious honeymoon suite. Zee had messaged ahead of time so when they finally opened the door they were met with a room filled with soft flickering candle light. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Saint gushed wanting to get in to the room. "Wait!" Zee said "There's a tradiotion in England." Zee said scooping Saint up in his arms. "You carry you're other half over the threshold." He said carrying Saint into the room. Saint was so touched by the way Zee head had the room made up. As well as the candles, the bed was covered in fresh rose petals, on the trolley in front of the bed was a platter of fruit with warm chocolate and caramel dips and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice.</p><p>"Do you like it Husband?" Zee asked as he set Saint down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love it Husband!' Saint replied with a grin, grabbing Zee by his collar and kissing him hard. He pressed their bodies as close together as he could and continued kissing Zee until they were both breathless. "Shall we get out of these clothes?" Saint asked pressing his head against Zee's. "Mmmm..." Zee replied. "Shower?" He asked as he began undoing Saint's buttons. "Only if you wash me." Saint whispered in Zee's ear.</p><p>By the time they reached the bathroom both men were completely naked and had the beginnings of an erection. They switched on the water and continued swapping lazy kisses as they stepped under the warm stream. "Do you know how beautiful you looked today?" Saint whispered as he pressed wet kisses along Zee's neck. "It was hard to keep my hands off you..." he said. "Saint... you have no idea how badly I had to tell myself not to touch you or kiss you the way I wanted." Zee replied pushing Saint against the wall. Saint hissed as the cold tiles hit his back but it was soon turned to a moan as Zee sucked hard on his nipple and he pinched the other between his finger and thumb.</p><p>"You drive me so crazy Husband..." Zee said. "...Now the whole world knows we belong to each other." He said as he kissed his way back up to Saint's delicious lips. Zee reached for the shower gel. "Now let me get you clean before I get you dirty." Zee whispered in Saint's ear making the younger man shudder with desire. "Please Zee..." he said softly. Zee lathered his hands up and let them roam freely all over Saint's body. "You feel so good." Zee said turning Saint around so his back was pressed against Zee's front. Zee took his time cleaning Saint, his finger's lingering at Saint's nipples, before dipping down and stroking along Saint's hips. Saint moaned at the touch and pushed his ass back against Zee's hardening dick.</p><p>Saint turned to face Zee and kissing him once more. "I love you so much Zee..." Saint said against Zee's lips. Once they were washed and rinsed they headed to their bedroom, with Zee kissing Saint and backing him towards the bed. "I'm doing all the work tonight." He said as he sucked a bruise on Saint's chest. "Lay down for me?" He asked so sweetly that Saint couldn't say no. He lay down and felt the silk like rose petals on his skin, enjoying their beautiful perfume. Once Saint was comfortable comfortable on the bed, Zee pulled the trolley over and poured two glasses of champagne, handing one to Saint. "Here's to finding the love of my life and getting to spend the rest of my ife with him." Zee said clinking his glass against Saint's. "Mmm how lucky are we, Husband?" Saint replied taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>Zee took away Saint's glass then climbed on top of him and kissed him, slowly stripping off their towels until both of them were naked and rutting together on the bed. "I'm going to the work tonight Saint..." Zee said standing up and walking back over to the trolley.  He grabbed the fruit and sauces and brought them over to the bed. "Close your eyes baby." Zee said, dipping a strawberry into he chocolate sauce. Saint closed his eyes and Zee brought the strawberry to his lips, smearing chocolate all over them before letting Saint bite the strawberry, watching as some of the juice spilled down his chin.</p><p>Zee waited until Saint was almost done eating then whispered "Husbands share..." before licking off the strawberry juice and chocolate he had smeared earlier before sliding his tongue into Saint's mouth and tasting the remains on his tongue. "Mmmm..." Saint moaned happily. "Delicious." Zee said reaching for more fruit. This time he over loaded it with the caramel sauce and let it drip all over Saint's chest. "Ooops..." Zee said as he brought the fruit to Saint's lips and let him eat. "I'm so clumsy but I won't let it go to waste." He finished and used his tongue to lap up ever bit of the spilled sauce.</p><p>Saint's dick was now hard and leaking up against his stomach and Zee was no better. "Mmm...More please Zee." he begged. This time Zee just dipped his fingers in the sauce and drizzled it all over Saint's dick. Saint moaned as the warm sticky liquid dripped down his dick. Zee smeared some across the tip of Saint's dick before bringing his fingers up to Saint's lips. "Can you clean these for me?" He asked casually, resting his finger tips on Saint's lips. Saint brought his tongue out and began licking Zee's fingers clean before sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them like he was trying to make them cum. "So good with your mouth Husband..." Zee growled as he removed his fingers. "My turn." He said and moved down so he was facing Saint's dick. Zee lapped at the tip of Saint's dick with tiny kitten locks drawing wanton moans from the man beneath him.</p><p>"Mmm salty and sweet." Zee said before taking Saint's whole tip in his mouth and mimicking what Saint had just done to his fingers. "Zeeeee..." Saint said thrusting his hips up. Zee pinned him to the bed and pulled off with a pop. "Is my Husband awake enough to prep me?" Zee asked handing Saint the lube he'd grabbed from his bag earlier. "I think I can manage... " Saint said sounding wrecked. Zee straddled Saint and bent over giving him perfect access to Zee's hole. Saint was gentle with Zee, every touch deliberate and slow but setting Zee alight with desire. Zee bent forward and began removing the rest of the sauce from Saint's dick.</p><p>By the time Saint was clean he was moaning Zee's name as Zee thrust back against the three fingers Saint had inside him. "Please Zee I want to cum inside you." Saint begged and almost screamed as Zee growled around his dick. Saint pulled his fingers out. "Now!" Saint demanded pulling his fingers out. Zee sat up immediately and grabbed the lube. "You're so hot." Zee said lubing up Saint's dick. He turned to face his new Husband and leaned down to capture his lips. Zee lined himself up and slid down on Saint's dick making both men sigh.</p><p>Zee wanted tonight to last for ever so he took his time rolling his hips at a languid pace, purposefully not getting Saint near his prostate. "I can't believe I'm making love to my Husband." Zee said feeling a little overcome with emotion. He leaned forward and kissed Saint pouring all of his love into it. "I love you so much Zee." Saint said a tear rolled down his cheek. "You're mine forever." He said. Zee sat up and slightly increased his pace. "Forever my love." He moaned as he finally changed the angle and brushed past his prostate.</p><p>Zee kept on riding Saint until his legs ached then stopped for a moment. "Will you take over Saint?" He asked as his legs trembled. "I'm so close but I'm so tired." Saint pulled him down for a kiss. "Of course I will." He said. "Come and lie next to me, be my little spoon." He added with a cheeky grin. Zee climbed off and lay down next to Saint so they could kiss for a while slowly rutting together, their precum and the lube easing the way. "Roll over for me Zee." Saint said and instantly Zee changed position. Saint planted kisses down his neck and shoulders, whispering in his ear sweet nothings.</p><p>Saint lifted Zee's leg and slid in with one smooth motion. "Fuck Saint please." Zee begged. Saint started thrusting slowly at first then increasing his pace as he found Zee's prostate. "Oh Zeeeee." He moaned as he slammed into Zee. "My Husband, my everything..." he said as his thrusts became more erratic. Saint reached around and started stroking Zee. Saint could feel his climax quickly approaching, so he gently tugged Zee's hair and whispered "Cum for me Husband." As Zee complied and his cum soaked the rose petals and the bed he constricted around Saint and milked his Husband's orgasm from him at the same time. As they came down from their orgasmic high Saint kissed Zee's neck and whispered "I love you Husband."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week of their honeymoon was amazing. They travelled the length and breadth of England seeing all the amazing sights it had to offer. Zee had an absolute ball taking photographs of all the places they visited along with plenty of his beautiful Husband. They strolled along hand in hand with their parents and the whole week was just brilliant. But all the travelling and staying in small hotels with their parents put a dampener on their bedroom activities. Not that either man minded much but it would have been nice to have at least a few chances to express their love physically.</p><p> Not that either man minded much but it would have been nice to have at least a few chances to express their love physically. The one chance they did get was a rushed quickie in the shower in their hotel in Liverpool. Zee whispering dirty things into Saint's ear about how badly he wanted to take boudoir photos of Saint before ripping off his sexy underwear and ravishing him, as he thrust in hard and fast. Saint spilling over Zee's hand as Zee whispered how much he loved fucking his husband. By the time the week was up both men were itching to get their hands on each other properly. To take each other apart slowly, piece by piece.</p><p>By the time they bid farewell to their parents at the airport as Saint and Zee headed to Paris while they went home, both men were buzzing with desire. If he wasn't worried about being arrested and missing the rest of his honeymoon Saint would have asked Zee to join the mile high club with him. "Maybe on our way home..." he thought to himself. The flight from England to France was only an hour and within 2 hours they were safely in their hotel room.</p><p>Once they had dropped off their bags, Saint wanted to shop for a while but Zee had a bit of a headache so he wanted to lay on the bed for a while. Saint said he'd lay with Zee til he fell asleep and then he'd head out and book a table for later that evening. Zee wasn't entirely sold on the idea of Saint wandering Paris alone but then he reminded himself that his husband was a grown ass man who could make his own decisions and made himself shut up. Saint was sweet about it though and promised to be back in an hour or two to wake Zee up. Zee lay on the bed and Saint followed moments later with a cool wet flannel for Zee to put over his eyes while he napped. After barely 5 minutes of Saint holding his hand, Zee was fast asleep.</p><p>Saint headed out excited to make the special purchases he intended to make. He'd been to Paris before and found a beautiful boutique that would meet his needs nicely. It was only a 5 minute cab ride away so Saint arrived quickly. It was the shop he'd purchased the lube and dildos in, on his last trip here and he was excited to return. Tonight he was hoping to blow Zee's mind and he didn't care how much it cost. Half an hour later he left with a bag full of purchases, excited for the night ahead. After finding a nice restaurant not far from the hotel and booking a table Saint headed back towards the hotel. He hatched a plan in his mind and headed to the room to check on Zee before he put it into motion.</p><p>It was only an hour and a half since he left so he entered quietly expecting Zee to still be asleep. Zee was still in bed but he'd clearly showered and was looking much better than when Saint had left. "Hello Husband..." Saint said dumping the bag and climbing onto the bed next to Zee. "Hello my handsome Husband." Zee replied pouting his lips for a kiss which of course Saint captured seconds later. It was supposed to be a slow gentle kiss but it didn't stay that way for long. That burning desire returned and before Saint knew what happened he was naked and frotting against Zee.</p><p>"You're feeling better I guess?" Saint panted against Zee's ear. "Mmm..." Zee replied lowering his head and biting Saint's nipple. "Now less talking and more prepping me. We have reservations in two hours so if you don't hurry up we'll be late." He said before kissing Saint again. Saint decided that Zee had the right idea and threw himself back into their lovemaking. They were only 5 minutes late thanks to the fact that Saint had the sense to decline round 2 in the shower. He still had plans for the night which would keep until after they'd eaten.</p><p>Saint had picked a quiet little bistro down a narrow ally off the main road. The food looked delicious and the tiny size made the place feel cozy and romantic.<br/>Zee had ball taking photos of the beautiful building and its interior. They were shown to their table and when waiter noticed their wedding rings he asked how long they had been married. When they replied that this was their honeymoon they were immediately given a bottle of the house red wine to enjoy while they chose their food. By the time the food arrived the bottle was almost empty and both men were beginning to feel tipsy. As they'd ordered plenty of food to soak up the alcohol they decided to order another bottle to go with their meal.</p><p> As they'd ordered plenty of food to soak up the alcohol they decided to order another bottle to go with their meal. They ordered the cafés 3 special mains a beef dish, a vegetable dish and a duck dish all served with freshly baked crusty bread and real butter. They ate and talked and drank slowly, enjoying simply having time alone for a change. The atmosphere was so relaxing that both decided this was going to be a regular destination for them in the future. When Saint saw the desert selection he announced that he might never leave.</p><p>By they finally staggered out 2 hours later both men were closer to drunk than sober so they decided a romantic stroll around the city. They walked holding hands, stealing kisses like the fools in love they were while Zee got to make good use of his camera once again. Its was only 10pm by the time they got back to the hotel and both men had mostly sobered up which was good because Saint knew exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of the night...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Honeymoon pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** This chapter is something a little different so it might not be everyone's cup of tea...***</p><p>Saint told Zee to relax while he headed out to the bathroom to slip into something a little more comfortable... He grabbed his bag of purchases for earlier in the night and set to work. He prepped himself quickly and effectively then inserted the remote controlled vibrator. Once it was comfortably inside him he pulled on his new pair of black silk boxers and his matching robe before checking himself out in the mirror. He then grabbed the remote control and his bag of tricks and headed back into the bedroom.</p><p>Zee almost fell off his chair when he saw what Saint had on. He was the luckiest guy in the world! Saint was so freaking hot all Zee could think about was how badly he wanted to get that robe off of Saint or covered in both of their cum. "Stand up and walk to me, Zee." Saint said as he got himself on the bed and Zee knew his switch had been flipped so he immediately complied. Saint still loved how it felt to have Zee's eyes on him like he was the only person in the whole world for him.</p><p>Saint turned the device on inside him on the lowest setting moaning quietly as it began vibrating inside him. He then gave Zee the controls. "I bought some new special underwear to model for you while you take as many photos as you want..." Saint said pulling Zee down for a searing kiss. "You can even tell me to do what ever you want, but no touching ok?" He said as he stroked down Zee's chest to his slowly forming erection. "If you can be good until you're done taking photographs I'll give you a nice reward. If not then I have a few punishments in mind, but so you're not too afraid just know that both of us will be cumming tonight." Saint said kissing him once again.</p><p>"How did I get so lucky to not only get you as my soul mate and husband but as the living embodiment of my wet dreams?" Zee asked playfully as Saint shoved his shoulder with a smile. "Hush before I blush too hard and ruin your photo's." He said the smile never leaving his face. "Now do you understand how those controls work?" He asked as Zee examined the buttons in his hand. It seemed easy enough there was a dial to increase the intensity. "Can I test it out?" He asked watching Saint intently. Saint grinned and braced himself for before nodding in response.</p><p>Zee slowly turned the dial up a small amount and watched as Saint's mouth formed a perfect "o" as the device moved inside him. Just as he'd adjusted to the change Zee grabbed his camera and began snapping some photos unable to believe how sexy the sight in front of him was. He turned the device back down to the lowest setting for now not wanting Saint to cum too soon and began giving directions to his husband. "Open your robe for me please..." he began swallowing hard as Saint immediately responded to his words. *click, click, click* "So beautiful my husband, show a little more leg now..." *click, click, click* They continued like that until the robe was discarded and Saint was tenting in his sexy silk underwear, a barely visible wet patch staining the front.</p><p>Although this was meant to be a treat for Zee, Saint was enjoying it just as much. It was like a delicious torture seeing Zee so close and so clearly effected by him without letting him touch. Then the vibrations inside him slowly driving him crazy too was a new twist he was very glad he thought of. Sometimes he worried how perverted his mind went when it came to his husband but then he realised how happy they both were so he quickly shut those thoughts down. "Look in the bag husband..." he said as Zee paused to compose himself. "... I want tonight to be special for you so you can pick what I wear next."</p><p>Zee was so curious he couldn't stop himself tipping the bag out on to the table. As soon he saw some of the items he absentmindedly stroked his dick through his pants. Saint saw immediately but didn't say a word, he'd  wait until the right time and then inform Zee about his punishment. "When you've picked I want you stripped off too Zee," Saint called as he continued watching. "I deserve a nice view for all my hard work as your model." He said playfully pouting. Zee was too busy almost choking on his saliva to reply. "I will do whatever you say just please put this on for me..." he said handing Saint a set of lingerie. Saint liked frilly thing and silky things and he'd been looking for something and this was what he discovered. He thought they would show off his legs and ass nicely and he was intrigued what the fabric would feel like on him too. The bunny ears were mostly a joke but they were cute too. He slipped out of his boxers and quickly put on the new underwear before turning to model them for Zee. Zee looked like his brain was about to explode and he immediately reached for his camera. "Wait." Saint said "No more photos until you strip." He said sitting down and moaning as the vibrator knocked his prostate making him leak all over his new things.</p><p>If it wasn't for the absolutely serious look on his face the sheer speed that Zee got naked would have been comical. Saint had expected him to stay in at least his underwear but there he was in his full glory in front of Saint with his sexy concentration face on as he clicked away on his camera. "Can you touch yourself for me Saint?" He asked, his voice low and strained with desire. </p><p>Saint eagerly stroked from his ankle, up his calf. Then slowed the rest of his journey up his thigh to the frills covering his crotch. As he finally reached his dick his head fell back and he moaned wantonly at how good the silky fabric felt against his skin and another burst of precum trickled on to the fabric. Zee wanted to see Saint totally lose control so he quickly turned up the setting on the device inside his husband before clicking away on his camera. "Mmmm Zee, it feels so good." He moaned grabbing his dick more firmly. Zee heard himself growl at the sight before him and turned the dial up to maximum taking as many photos as his shaking hands would allow.</p><p>Saint had screamed before during sex,  but this was a whole other level. His eyes rolled back, his toes curled and he screamed out a string of obscenities he wasn't aware he knew as wave after wave of cum shot out of his dick and all over his new underwear, running down his legs and onto the silk stocking and it didn't stop. The vibrator was still buzzing away inside of him making him cum over and over again. Zee finally stopped taking photos and turned off the device inside of Saint before running over to the bed.</p><p>"Saint..." he whispered dragging his fingers through the cum and bringing it to his lips. "...I need you so badly, can I please?" Saint was barely registering what Zee was saying he was still coming down from hands down the most intensive orgasm of his life but he got the gist of what Zee was asking. "Go slow and be gentle." He warned rolling on to his stomach. Zee was breathing so fast and his hands were shaking as he pulled down the underwear just low enough to remove the vibrator. Saint left out a muffled cry as the device was pulled free and Zee watches as his hole twitched as if wanting to pull it back inside.</p><p>He quickly ran and grabbed the lube from the table before returning to the bed. He added a generous amount to his fingers and put two of them immediately inside his husband. "Zeeeeee..." Saint breathed out. Zee marvelled at how loose his husband was, he'd barely touched him but he knew Saint was ready to take his dick without any further work. Zee was so close he wasn't even sure he'd last long enough to get fully inside Saint but he would love to try. He pulled a pillow over and lifted Saint's hips to place it under his stomach making Saint moan as his sensitive dick brushed past the fabric from inside the underwear.</p><p>Zee ran his hands up the back of Saint's legs enjoying the silky feeling of the stockings. When he reached Saint's ass he grabbed a handful and squeezed hard making Saint whimper. "Fuck Saint you look so hot like this. All dirty for me." He growled out positioning himself between Saint's cheeks. "Gonna make you more dirty now, Husband." He whispered as he slowly slipped inside. It was taking every ounce of self control Zee had to not just immediately plow in to Saint hard and fast the way his body was telling him too. Instead he trembled with restraint and slowly rolled his hips, holding his breath because it felt so good.</p><p>He continued the slowly roll until he was ready to scream. "Please..." he begged "just a little faster." He said as his hips began moving. Saint was already hard again and could do nothing but grab the bed sheets as he felt Zee losing control above him. "Mmm Zee..." he cried out as he felt another orgasm approaching. "Saint. So close... please... just a little more..." Zee begged as he completely lost control and started fucking Saint with all his might. Saint reached back and grabbed Zee's neck as his orgasm was punched out of him once again. Zee felt Saint clench around him and screamed Saint's name as he flooded him with wave after wave of cum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Honeymoon pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint had passed out from the intensity of the orgasms he had just had. It had been a while since that had happened but he and Zee's love making was always intense and satisfying so he wasn't really surprised. Being brought to the point of over stimulation was nothing new to them. Zee must have been in a better state than he was because he'd woken up clean and naked thanks to his wonderful, caring husband. Saint was grinning with how amazing their night had been and it wasn't over yet. He might be feeling a little sore but Zee would be getting his punishment.</p><p>He stood up and grabbed his silk robe, wrapping the luxurious item around himself before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. He'd been under the spray for a few minutes when he heard the bathroom door open and he was soon joined by his husband. Zee immediately encircled Saint in his arms and kissed his neck. Saint could never put into words how safe and cherished being held like this made him feel. "I can't believe you left me all alone..." Zee said into the crook of Saint's neck and Saint could feel his pout. "Well I was getting myself ready..." he said with a wicked grin, imagining all the fun they were about to have.</p><p>Saint turned in Zee's arms and kissed him. "You see I have a husband who can't do as he's told and needs to be punished." He said tugging lightly on Zee's hair before kissing him deeply. The prickles of pain in Zee's scalp heightened his pleasure. "Mmmm..." He moaned into the kiss, grabbing Saint's ass and pulling him closer. After a while Saint finally broke the kiss, allowing them both to catch their breath. "We need to get clean and begin your punishment." He said panting against Zee's lips. Zee immediately began soaping himself up, eager to see what Saint had in store for him this time.</p><p>The shower went quickly after that both men desperate to get their hands on each other properly again. "Now Zee..." Saint said as he gathered the things he needed from the table. "Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked, his dick was already at half hard from their earlier kissing session so pumped it slowly as he looked at his husband. Just hearing Saint use that voice got Zee excited. "Uhmmmm..." he said wracking his mind. He was so turned on earlier that he couldn't honestly remember what he'd done so he took a wild guess. "...I touched myself when you told me not to?" He said sounding unsure.</p><p>Saint wanted to laugh at Zee's face, his left eyebrow had almost disappeared into his hairline and he clearly had no clue what he'd done but as he guessed correctly, Saint decided to be nice. "Very good Zee." He said stroking himself, enjoying the drag of his fingers along his shaft. Neither man had bothered dressing after their shower and there was something about Saint's appraising stare that made Zee feel so exposed and sexy.</p><p>Zee's dick gave an interested twitch as he watched Saint stroke himself. "Did you notice any new toys earlier when you picked out my pretty panties?" He asked staring straight into Zee's soul. "I hope they aren't ruined by the way." He added with a quirk of his brow. "I ermm. I saw the vibrator and the crop..." Zee said swallowing his saliva as Saint smiled like a tiger would to an antelope. "So you missed this then?" Saint said holding up a chain. In truth Zee had seen it but he was too busy thinking about how good Saint would look in the stoking that he sort of forgot about it. "No I... I missed that." He finally said. "That's ok." Saint said sounding soft but his eyes were still fierce.</p><p>"Let me show you what it's for." He said slowly stalking his way over to Zee. "Hands behind your back." He commanded and watched with satisfaction as Zee complied and his dick continued filling as he did so. "Don't move or I'll add to your punishment understand?" Saint said and Zee quickly nodded his reply. Saint knew Zee had sensitive nipples so he was looking forward to this. He pinched the left nipple while sucking the right into his mouth loving how the rosy buds stood out against Zee's perfect silky white skin.</p><p>He alternated his treatment of the nipples until they were red and puffy and Zee's dick was hard and leaking against his stomach, then picked up the clamps and showed them to Zee. "These are nipple clamps and I'm going to put them on you now, ok?" Saint said. " As always if anything feels uncomfortable then you have to tell me." Saint continued watching Zee's face closely. Zee nodded he was so aroused and dying to find out what the clamps would feel like. Saint attached the clips as loosely as possible at first then began slowly increasing the pressure.</p><p>Saint didn't want to go too hard on their first time so he only turned the screws about half way. Zee was panting and moaning, trying his hardest to stay still as Saint continued the beautiful torture to his nipples. "Ohhh Saint." Zee moaned thrusting his hips in the air wishing for just a little friction, instead his dick moved usessly in the air dripping precum on the floor.</p><p>"Oh Zee..." Saint said with a disappointed tut. "I told you to be still." He said pulling lightly on the clamps. "Saaaaiiiinnnnnnntttttttttt!" Zee screamed dripping more precum on the floor. "Did that feel good baby?" Saint asked stroking his own dick slowly.</p><p>Zee couldn't speak, the pleasure shot straight from his nipples to his throbbing dick and he was seeing stars. So instead he nodded while panting like he'd been running. "Good..." Saint replied. "Now it's time for your punishment and you have a choice to make." Saint said. He paced around Zee as he spoke, examining his husband like he was a piece of meat that he couldn't wait to devour.</p><p>"Would you like 10 spanks with my hand..." Saint said groping Zee's butt cheek "or 5 with this new crop." Saint said sliding the crop across his lips. "Or maybe a few of each?" He said with a wicked grin. Saint gripped his dick tightly as he felt his pleasure building too quickly. Zee always looked appealing, his alabaster skin and chiselled body had Saint hot and bothered all the time; but seeing this strong man so needy and flushed, because of his actions was almost too much to take.</p><p>Zee's hands were still behind his back and the chains from the nipple clamps hung down almost to his navel which of course drew the eye to his impressive red, throbbing member. He was nervous, being spanked by Saint's hand was painful but still somehow more pleasurable but what if the crop was too painful for it to be pleasurable at all... Saint seemed to sense his distress and took pity on him. "Husband, do you want to just try the crop first?" He asked all trace of his Dom voice gone and completely replaced with Saint's usual soft caring voice. "Oh thank God. Yes please!" Zee said once again thanking the universe for letting him find such an amazing man.</p><p>"Zee!" Saint said his Dom voice beginning to return. "Do I have to order you to tell me all of your thoughts again or are you going to start telling me when things are worrying you?" He said before kissing Zee's cheek. "I was worried about the pain but I trust you 100%" Zee answered truthfully. "Hmm..." Saint said in response. "I want to hear how you're feeling alright?" Saint whispered in Zee's ear. "Ready?" He asked and Zee nodded, bracing himself for the impact.</p><p>*THWACK* Zee wanted to cry out but found himself just stood with his mouth gaping open. It was a sharper pain the the flat stinging pain brought by Saints palms and seemed to get him closer to the height of pleasure quicker. He could fell himself leaking like a broken tap and wasn't sure to beg Saint to stop or do it harder. "...it feel Zee?" He heard finally zoning back in. "Huh?" He said still feeling a little dazed. "I asked how did it feel Zee?" Saint said again. "Do you want more?" He asked.</p><p>Zee thought about it for a moment he could feel the heat spreading from the site of impact and decided he wanted to feel that sharp sting again. "More please." He said quietly. Saint examined Zee's cheeks before he continued, a small red line was now colouring Zee's pale cheeks and Saint couldn't wait to mark them more.</p><p>*THWACK THWACK* Feeling two blows in quick succession was almost too much and Zee felt his knees wobble as he cried out. "Uhhhhhhh..." the sound was punched out of him as he felt himself about to topple forward. Saint immediately sensed that Zee wasn't feeling steady and caught him before he'd even gotten close to falling. "Come lay on the bed for me Zee." Saint said putting Zee's arm over his shoulder and guiding him towards the bed.</p><p>"I think that's enough of that part of your punishment Zee," Saint said stroking Zee's hair tenderly. "You did so well." He praised scattering kisses on Zee's creamy neck. "Always so good for me." He continued dropping the kisses lower along Zee's strong broad shoulders and back. "How are you feeling now?" He asked. Zee was overwhelmed if he was honest. The heat from the blows on his cheeks, the coolness of the soft cotton sheets and the feeling of Saint's plump juicy lips kissing him was almost too much to take. But it all felt so good Zee didn't want it to stop.</p><p>"It's too good Saint." He said, a tear falling from his eye. He felt Saint smile against his lower back and Zee felt like he could cum any second. "Do you want to stop my love?" Saint asked. Zee was sounding just the right amount of blissed out but Saint wanted to check of he was feeling up to more before he did anything else. "Please Saint... I need to cum..." Zee begged, more tears flowing. "Soon Zee I promise." Saint said kissing even lower on Zee's back until he reached his cheeks. "Can you be good for me and wait for a little longer?" Saint said licking the heated red stripe on Zee's cheeks.</p><p>"I'll try..." he said trying to focus on one feeling instead of letting them all overwhelm him. Of course he picked Saint's touch to focus on, narrowing his mind to only process the feeling of Saint's warm wet mouth apply various levels of pressure to his cheeks. "Zee I wish you could see how sexy you look..." Saint uttered and he continued licking and kissing all over Zee's tight ass. "I might take your photo's next time." He said pulling Zee's cheeks softly apart.</p><p>Saint kept his tongue flat and licked a thick strip right along Zee's crack slowing when he got to Zee's twitching hole. Zee shuddered at the touch and moaned wantonly as his painfully hard dick brushed against the bed sheets. Saint began working Zee open with his tongue, licking and sucking at his hole until his tongue was easily poking in and out. "I'm so close..." Zee cried as was just about to cum. Saint immediately pulled out his tongue and gripped the base of Zee's dick, unwilling to let his husband have his release just yet.</p><p>Zee wanted to cry and curse, he was so close but Saint stopped. "Soon my perfect Zee." Saint said as he moved away for a moment before returning with the lube. "Just wait for me please?" Zee wanted to be good but he also wanted to rub his burning hot dick against the cool sheets until he blew his load all over them. He knew though that it would never be as satisfying as the way Saint would make him cum though so he stayed still and tried to be patient.</p><p>"Up on your knees Zee." Saint said pulling his hips into the position he wanted Zee in. "So good..." he said swirling his tongue around Zee's hole again before quickly sliding a finger in all the way up to the second knuckle while carefully avoiding Zee's prostate. Saint worked it in and out while kissing and licking the beautiful red marks left <br/>by the crop. Zee was so far gone from the pleasure that all he could do was put his head on the bed and moan into the pillow as he was taken to pieces by Saint.</p><p>Saint managed to get up 3 fingers inside Zee without once even grazing his prostate and both men had been on the tipping point of ecstasy for so long that they were both were silent. The only sounds in the room were there heavy breaths, occasional moans and the slick sound of skin on skin. Saint grabbed his erection and rubbed it around the fingers he had inside of Zee. He felt Zee's legs tremble with the effort of staying up on his knees and not allowing his orgasm to crash over him the way he so desperately wanted it to do.</p><p>Saint slid his fingers out and replaced it with the fat head of his erection. "Ahhhhhh..." he moaned as he was finally being sucked into Zee's hot, tight heat. He kept his thrusts slow and shallow as Zee cried beneath him. "Please Saint let me cum." He begged. "Pleeasssseeee...." Saint didn't alter his pace at all but decided to take pity on Zee. "Ok baby..." he whispered as he continued the torturously slow thrusts. "You can cum when ever you want." He said "But no touching..." he added.</p><p>Zee sobbed, he finally had permission to cum but wasn't allowed to stroke himself to completion and Saint was avoiding his prostate as if it didn't exist. "Help me cum Saint..." he begged as tears rolled down his face. "Please." He said sounding desperate. Saint carried on fucking in and out of Zee the hear pooling in his belly warning him he was close to cumming too. He dragged his nails up and down Zee's back. "Ok my love, my husband my everything." He said and finally, fucking finally slammed into Zee with everything he had.</p><p>The second Saint even got close to Zee's prostate he came, shooting thick ribbons of cum all over the sheet beneath him seemingly endless amounts spurting out of him before he collapse onto the bed completely, panting for breath. All the spasming and contracting around his dick dragged Saint's orgasm from him too and he filled his husband with wave after wave of hot cum deep inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Caring for your husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon by the time both men awoke and Saint immediately set about checking Zee over. Apart from being a little achy and still exhausted, Saint was relived to find that Zee seemed to be ok. Once he'd made sure his Husband was hydrated and had taken some pain meds they discussed what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Luckily the weather was really rainy so a day in their hotel seemed like a brilliant idea anyway.</p><p>Although Zee seemed fine Saint was still feeling a little guilty with how hard he went last night, so he decided today would be all about pampering his beloved husband. "I'm going to fill the tub up and then we're going to have a relaxing soak together ok, Husband?" Saint said gently kissing Zee's cheek. "I want to spoil you today so we'll do whatever you desire.'' He finished caressing Zee's Adam's apple. Zee leaned into the touch like a puppy seeking a belly rub. "Mmm," he replied "I'm so lucky to have you as my Husband."  He finished with a smile.</p><p>"Do you want to order room service for when we're done in the bath?" Saint said as he stood up. "Hell we can eat in the bath if you want my love." He added with a smile. "After will be fine." Zee replied grabbing the phone "Any requests?" He asked. "Anything is good for me as long as there's lots of it!" Saint called from the bathroom and left Zee to complete the call while he focused on the bath.</p><p>Saint turned on the tap in the giant tub and watched as it began to fill. It was a state of the art whirlpool bath with water jets so bubbles were a no no if they wanted to use those features without turning the entire bathroom into a bubble room. Luckily the hotel had provided several containers of bath salts with various fragrances. After opening and smelling each one Saint chose the 'Spiced Bergamot and Sage' it was different to what he usually used but it smelled divine. He added it under the running tap and inhaled deeply as the scent permeated through the bathroom.</p><p>Once it was ready Saint set the lighting to the candle light setting and headed out to get Zee. Saint was so glad they'd chosen to splurge on their honeymoon suite, it had everything they could possibly need and more, his Husband deserved the best of everything and it was nice to give him that. He came back into the room to find Zee sitting on the edge of the bed, grimacing. Once again guilt set in about their earlier activities. "Don't you dare apologise for last night Saint." Zee said with a firm gaze. "It was amazing and I enjoyed every second of it and I won't have you ruining my afterglow by feeling bad or apologising." He finished sticking out his tongue and Saint smiled, he loved how well Zee could read him.</p><p>Saint headed over to the bed and scooped Zee up in his arms kissing his forehead. "Then you need to stop being cute and sexy or I'll end up having a reason to apologise..." he whispered in Zee's ear and watched as the blush spread from the tips of his ears right down to his chest. Saint carried Zee to the bathroom, littering his face with kisses as he went, then set him down gently next to the tub. Saint quickly removed the boxers he'd put on earlier and climbed into the tub.</p><p>He held out his arms and Zee accepted his help climbing in, "Oohhh, it smells so good!" Zee said as he hugged Saint. "I have great taste in scents as well as Husbands." Saint replied with a grin which Zee returned. Saint carefully helped Zee sit down trying hard not to show his guilt every time he grimaced or moaned. Saint sat himself down behind Zee, careful to avoid jolting him as much as possible and began to play with the baths features.</p><p>The water began to move around them as water jets began whooshing, despite the initial noise the effect itself was calm and soothing, feeling like a slow moving stream. Zee relaxed against Saint's firm yet comfortable chest as Saint wrapped his arms around him. "Mmm this is so nice." Zee said dreamily. "I love you very much you know? Thank you for always looking after me so well." He finished intertwining their hands.</p><p>Saint lifted their left hands out of the water to admire their wedding rings. "Ahh I can't believe we're husbands now!" Saint said, the excitement evident in his voice. "You and me forever." Zee replied clasping Saint's hand tighter and pulling it to his chest. Saint hummed happily as he used his free hand to massage Zee's shoulder. "If you let go of my hand I can do this properly..." Saint said dropping a kiss on Zee's shoulder. "Hmmm... I don't know what I want more," Zee mused "to hold your hand or have a proper massage..." he brought Saint's hand to lips and put hundreds of noisy pecks all over it.</p><p>"My shoulders do feel achy." Zee finally conceded, pressing one final kiss to Saint's hand before releasing it. Saint scooped up some of the heavenly scented liquid and wet Zee's shoulders before beginning his massage. First he worked his thumb into the nape of Zee's neck before moving slowly down his spine making Zee "ooh" and "ahh" as he worked out all the knots and tense areas. Then Saint moved his attention to his shoulders, rubbing and squeezing until Zee turned to putty in his hands.</p><p>"You give the worlds best massages..." Zee said sighing contentedly while leaning in to Saint's touch. "But they're only for me right?" Zee asked in a sweet voice. "Mmm," Saint replied "any touches like this are reserved for my husband alone." He continued his ministrations until Zee was so relaxed he was almost asleep. "If you don't stop soon, I'll fall asleep and end up as wrinkled as a prune." Zee warned.</p><p>Saint stopped what he was doing and turned on the shower head. "Let's get clean and get out then, our food will be here soon." He said and began washing Zee's hair. When both men were clean they got wrapped up in their robes and headed back to the bedroom. They got settled on the bed, snuggling close and chatting in hushed voices about how neither of them wanted their honeymoon to end...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Life Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*************************************Five Years Later*******************************************</p><p>"... has finished his final fan meet in Milan last night and announced he will be taking another 6 month break to spend quality time with his family. While fans are sad about their favourite actor will be absent from their screens for a while, they are all looking forward to seeing him with his family on social media." The news anchor finished speaking and Zee turned off the TV, grabbing his keys from the table in front of him. </p><p>"Come on Princess, lets go get Daddy from the airport!" He called to the beautiful little girl who was currently playing with her own camera, taking photo's of Summer her Pomeranian puppy. "Coming Papa! she called, carefully placing Summer in her crate and locking the door. "We'll be home soon baby, be good now." she whispered before heading out.</p><p>Just looking at Millie filled Zee's heart with pride, she was the most important person in the universe to him and Saint. It was 4 years ago they adopted her and Zee could honestly say that it was the best day of his life. Back then she was an adorable chubby 3 year old with huge, deep brown eyes who stole their hearts the second they saw her in the children's home. All the other children were playing together but she was too busy toddling along after butterfly to care.</p><p>At first the plan was to just sponsor the whole orphanage but then Millie toddled up to them, babbling away to herself and Zee just knew she was meant to be their daughter. After a few months of paper work and getting to know Millie, Saint and Zee brought their daughter home and showed her off to the world; both men beaming with pride.</p><p>They called a press conference and made the announcement about the addition to their family and the fact that Zee would be leaving the acting business to pursue his dream of being a photographer while raising Millie. The out pouring of love and support was overwhelming and Zee's photography business sky rocketed. He was in constant demand to do portraits for the rich and famous and his work sold for thousands. He often brought Millie with him, when she wasn't with her grandparents or Daddy. That was probably where her love of photography came from, seeing her Papa taking photo's since she was tiny.</p><p>They drove to the airport, playing I-Spy and chatting about how much they'd both missed Saint in the few weeks he'd been away from home. Saint was buzzing with excitement, as much as he loved their nightly video calls, nothing compared to seeing his family in person. He couldn't wait to hold them in his arms. He all but ran as soon as the plane touched down he was so eager to see Zee and Millie.</p><p>The second Saint saw the two waiting for him in the VIP lounge he sprinted to them, scooping Millie up in his arms and littering kisses all over her cheeks. "Oh baby! You've gotten so big!" He said as tears threatened to fall. "Oh Daddy, you've only been gone for a week!" She said with a giggle. "You need to hug Papa now, he missed you so much too." She continued, wriggling free of her fathers embrace and dragging him over to Zee.</p><p>"Hey Zee," Saint said quietly "I missed you so much." He said pulling his husband in for a gentle kiss. "You can show me how much you missed later, once Millie is asleep." Zee whispered hotly in his ear making Saint shiver with desire. No matter how long they were together the spark between them never faded. "Do you want to be punished? Speaking like this in public?" Saint whispered back, tugging lightly on Zee's hair as he hugged his husband. Now it was Zee's turn to shiver, it took all his self control not to moan out loud in front of Millie. "Just you wait." Saint whispered before pulling away and grabbing Millie to join in on the hug.</p><p>The rest of the day was a blur of unpacking and chatting until it was finally time to sit down and have their evening meal as a family. Saint loved this time the most as it involved all his favourite things in the world, his husband, his daughter and of course his other love, food. He sat at the table and noticed just how much effort Zee had put in to their meal; the table had been set with the good china that they got as a wedding gift and Zee had arranged flowers and candles in the centre of the table.</p><p>Zee was nervous, he'd worked hard on tonight and was praying it would all go well. He shouldn't be too nervous though, he had Millie backing him up and Saint could never say no to their daughter. He brought out the food and placed it between them all before sitting down and tucking in. Through out the meal, Millie kept nudging Zee, urging him to bring up the subject they'd been discussing while Saint was away. It amazed Zee how he and his daughter could have a full conversation without speaking any words, he loved the bond they shared.</p><p>After trying and failing to force Zee to speak up for half an hour, Millie finally had enough and took matters into her own hands. "Daddy," She began putting on her best cute voice "I want a baby brother and Papa said I can." Zee's eyes were about to burst out if his head, this wasn't how he'd envisaged this conversation going and he was completely at a loss wondering how Saint would react, he had a million possibilities going through his mind from anger to disappointment. Of course Saint being Saint, he did none of those things and instead burst out laughing. </p><p>Zee and Millie exchanged glances, both confused at Saint's reaction. "Why are you laughing Daddy?" Millie asked as Zee looked on dumbfounded. Saint wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from all the laughing and tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry Princess," It's just that I saw how much effort you and Papa had in to this meal and I wondered if you'd broken one of ornaments again or something but I wasn't expecting this!" Saint began explaining "You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble just to ask for that, I've been thinking the same thing for a while myself anyway..." </p><p>Zee perked up at this "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked with a small pout towards his husband. "Hey, you didn't either!" Saint retorted. Millie giggled at her parents silly bickering. "What would you do without me then?" She said with a huge grin on her face. Both men looked towards their daughter and smiled "We'd be lost Millie." Zee answered truthfully. "Completely hopeless." Saint added in agreement. </p><p>"It's ok, you can thank me by getting me a baby brother." She said smiling sweetly. "I've finished eating so is it ok if I go play for a while before I have my bath?" She asked, already walking away from the table. "Zee, if she's like this now, imagine what we'll be dealing with when she's a teenager. We're so done for." Saint said with a grin. "But we wouldn't have it any other way." Zee answered, getting up from the table. "Help me wash up and we can chat?" He said stacking the plates. Saint nodded and began helping with the task.</p><p>By the dishes were done they'd already agreed to pay a visit to the children's home that they still sponsored to look into the possibility of adopting again. Once they actually spoke to each other their was nothing they couldn't work out. Saint loved how strong their relationship still was, it was as easy as breathing, being with Zee. That didn't mean they didn't have to put effort into their relationship, it was more that their effort never felt like work. "You know sometimes I get scared that this is all a dream..." Saint admitted as he wrapped his arms around Zee's waist. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have all this." Zee turned in Saint's arms so he was facing him "It's not a dream my love, but we really did get so lucky." Zee said. </p><p>Zee gently pecked Saint's eyes and cheeks before finally letting their lips connect. "Mmm, I've missed this." Saint said, pressing their foreheads press together for moment before continuing their kiss. Zee melted into the kiss, he'd missed this too. Very much. Just as Zee was getting really into it, a small fake cough broke the spell both men were under. "Stop kissing guys! It's time for my bath!" Millie informed them before heading out of the room.  "It's a good job I love her..." Saint said hesitantly pulling away from Zee. "Yeah the adorable little cockblock..." Zee muttered under his breath, earning him a small smack from Saint. "Come on Husband, we can continue this later." Saint said leading Zee by the hand. </p><p>Zee followed willingly, Saint was right, they could continue later. After all they had forever.</p><p>                                                                                 The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>